Un nuevo inicio
by Lmyralove2012fan-sub
Summary: loki se encuentra en una situación un tanto difícil después de haber impedido el ragnarok.Pero ¿ qué consecuencias ha traído esto a su vida? .Su hermosa asistente no lo recuerda, sus hijos están en sus formas naturales,sus amigos están en el mundo de los dioses.Pero muy pronto las cosas empezarán a girar otra vez y muchos descubrimientos y enemigos aparecerán.¿podrá loki con todo?
1. Un nuevo inicio

yo no soy dueña de Matantei Loki Ragnarok, lo es su autora Sakura Kimoshita.

Episodio: 1

Un nuevo inicio

**Habitualmente en la Agencia de Detectives Enjaku , era un día como cualquier otro.**

**Después de que Loki derroto a Odín y baldeur. Perdió sus poderes y regreso a su forma natural , pero la gran mansión había sido destruida por completo y claro, hay que mencionar que sus dos hijos habían sido convertidos en sus formas "naturales" , Yamino en una pequeña serpiente y Fenrir en un cachorro, pero este no era el único problema de Loki el por alguna razón volvió a tomar como asistente a esa mujer que le causaba tantos problemas tanto sea, en su forma natural o la de niño de 11 años.**

**Para aclarar no estoy hablando de Freya , ella está por alguna razón en el mundo de los dioses con los demás dioses Narugami, Heimdall , Frey y las tres hermanas Norm , así tampoco hablo de Skuld . En fin todos ellos volverán al mundo humano muy pronto, cada uno por sus motivos personales, así de la mujer que estoy hablando tampoco es Spica (su esposa) ella murió ( en el manga y aquí también la mataron ) . La persona es una chica que le ama los misterios, tiene 17 años, conoce a loki en sus dos formas pero ella no lo sabe, aunque él es un Dios porque perdió sus recuerdos del loki pequeño y ahora sólo conoce para ella al verdadero loki, pero muy pronto una persona mas bien personas dioses nórdicos malvados harán recobrar todos sus recuerdos sobre loki y le harán saber quién es él en verdad. Todo para causarle sufrimiento a él , manejando y extorsionando a sus personas más cercanas e importantes y al fin poder cobrar venganza de la muerte de Odín y matarlo para ser los nuevos dioses supremos convocando a muchos enemigos.**

**Nota: para saber que pasara tendrán que leer mis capítulos, en mi historia habrá las canciones de fondo del anime, por favor si quieren y pueden descarguense en soundtrack del anime, ah y por supuesto imaginen cada escena!.. Disfrútenlo!**

**En la Agencia de Detectives Enjaku era un día como cualquier otro .Loki estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo el diario, para su mal según él, en su escritorio había una montaña de papeles con casos de clientes.**

**- hoy es un día que no sucede nada , si sigo a este paso no podre ..**

**Entonces aparece ella ,mayura abrió la puerta muy fuerte y eso hace que loki se sorprenda mucho!.**

**- señor detective buen día, miré, miré!.**

**Claramente aunque él lo intentara 100 veces, ella no aprendería a tocar la puerta antes de entrar.**

**- mayura ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar?.**

**Mayura al ver la expresión del detective sólo respondió.**

**- es que le he traído algo misterioso y en verdad sé que este caso va a valer la pena ,Tiene que ver con una mansión embrujada y si alguien llega a resolver el misterio, esa persona tendrá una gran recompensa .. no es misterioso?.**

**Ahí estaba otro por los motivos que él creía que jamás iba a cambiar esta chica.**

**- ahh (suspiro y pensó) esta mayura no cambia más, siempre es lo mismo con ella, me preguntó cuándo los va a dejar.**

**Pero algo saco a loki de sus pensamientos, un dulce sonido en forma de puñannn!.Echan había regresado de hacer una favor para su amo y como recompensa él le daba sus caricias favoritas.**

**- señor loki, al menos ella no ha perdido su esencia.**

**- oh!echan has vuelto, ¿trajiste la información que te pedí? .**

**Echan: si señor loki , he encontrado la manera de volver todo a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos, pero tiene un costo.**

**Esa no era para nada la respuesta que loki se esperaba, pero bueno no todo podía ser tan fácil.**

**- bueno, eso no es un problema para el señor loki, (serio) pero igual ¿cuál sería ese costo?... echan.**

**Mientras loki seguía su charla con echan no se había dado cuenta que mayura lo estaba mirando muy curiosa, pero luego se lo hizo saber.**

**- ¿por qué habla sólo señor detective?..( le Pregunto curiosa).**

**Hablando de ser directa. Bueno loki sólo debía encontrar la forma de mantener alejada a mayura de la pequeña agencia tan solo por un rato.**

**- he-heee. Es qué .. Estaba pensando en voz alta , oh ya me acordé, oye mayura ¿me harías un favor? . Se trata de un misterio.**

**- un misterio?, si dime cualquier cosa. Yo la gran detective mayura lo haré! (Muy animada respondió).**

**- irías a recoger mi periódico por favor? .**

**- el periódico dices ?.**

**Bueno eso tal vez no era lo que ella se esperaba.**

**- si!, es que para un detective mantenerse informado es muy importante. Bueno lo harás?.**

**Mayura: claro por supuesto. Después de todo soy tu asistente..(Contestó decepcionada).**

**Mayura recogió un libro de una pequeña mesa que había en una esquina. Pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta se tropezó.**

**Mayura: auch! eso duele..**

**Loki se levantó al instante de su asiento y preguntando preocupado se dirigió a ella.**

**- mayura estás bien?, no te pasó nada?.**

**Mayura se levantó del suelo y acomodo su ahora arrugado uniforme.**

**- ah si perdón..(Dijo riendo)…eh?.**

**Mayura vio que su cuaderno estaba en el suelo y muchas hojas estaban allí, pero a ella le atrajo una pequeña especialmente.**

**- debes tener más cuidado mayura, no ves que… ah?.**

**Loki observo a mayura de espalda, ella tenía algo en sus manos, él se acercó para ver mejor y notó una foto de él en su forma de niño haciendo una mueca. Si ella por alguna extraña razón conocía a ese niño, pero no recordaba haberlo visto nunca y eso le producía un vacío en su interior, sólo en eso podía pensar.**

**- este niño ¿quién es? Ya he tenido esta foto por varios días y no puedo deshacerme de ella pero, no quiero.**

**- mayura…**

**La voz de loki la volvió a la realidad, fue entonces cuando ella se volvió a levantar pero esta vez con la fotografía en su mano derecha.**

**- ah, disculpa señor detective me distraje..**

**Esta situación era bastante tensa, ella sufría por el niño en esa foto, él lo veía en su cara que no expresaba sonrisa alguna. Pero lo peor era que era él ese niño.**

**- oye, ¿qué tienes en la mano?.**

**Mayura levantó su mano con la foto y con un semblante melancólico solo dijo...**

**- ah a.. Esto?.. No es nada importante descuida!.**

**Esa no era una buena respuesta, por extraño que suene en estos momentos extrañaba esa figura que tanto había odiado en el pasado, pero ahora sólo podía extrañarla porque ese pasado cuando todo era normal en el mundo humano ya no estaba.**

**- mayura quiero verlo..**

**Mayura dudó un poco, pero luego le entregó la fotografía. Aunque no la mirara. Pará su sorpresa loki, en cambio se sorprendió mucho.**

**- esta foto , ahora recuerdo me rogaste mucho por esta foto..**

**Flash back:**

**Yamino entró muy emocionado al despacho con una caja en sus manos.**

**- señor loki! ha llegado mi cámara por correo!(dijo feliz).**

**Loki estaba tomando su habitual merienda de media mañana, aunque no parecía estaba feliz por su hijo.**

**- ah ya veo, que bien yamino te felicitó.**

**Muy a diferencia de loki ahí estaba una mayura muy expresiva.**

**- ah! Yamino que bien, hay que probarla!.**

**Yamino demostró su felicidad diciendo..**

**- tienes razón!, veamos.**

**Mayura y yamino empezaron a sacar fotos a todo objeto de la habitación y después entre ellos. También fenrir y echan salían en ellas, pero era hora de loki también..**

**- loki quiero una foto tuya!**

**Realmente esto era algo que a loki no le gustaba mucho, aunque muy bien sabia que con su cara no podía salir mal.**

**- mayura, no me gusta las fotos deberías saberlo…**

**Justamente para la fortuna de mayura, ella no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente y aprovechó que loki se levantará de su asiento para insistir.**

**- mnn vamos loki por favor!.. loki.**

**Ella en verdad era insistente cuando se lo proponía.**

**- mayura ya te dije que no!..(Expreso molesto).**

**Entonces fue ahí cuando una idea muy brillante se encendió en el cerebro de mayura.**

**- loki no me obligues!.**

**- obligarte a q-qué?..(Dijo sorprendido).**

**Mayura tenia sus ojos brillantes, profundos y rubís entre serrados y un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas y diciendo..**

**- loki. loki yo.. Por favor loki!.**

**Esto si era un golpe bajo, pero qué creía mayura que él el dios más apuesto y solicitado del mundo de los dioses iba a caer tan fácil con esa mirada?.**

**- ma-mayura..(Se sonrojo).**

**Después de unos segundos, el pobre de loki ya estaba exhausto!. Claramente ella no.**

**- bien sonríe!.**

**Ya era tiempo de terminar con este juego que a loki lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.**

**- no quiero!..(Exigió).**

**- bien..(Suspiro resignada). Tú y tu tan insistente no loki, siempre es lo mismo contigo.**

**Mayura tenía su clásica cara de mojín hacia bajo, que demostraba cuando algo no le gustaba, y esto claramente no le gustaba.**

**- oye, mayura.**

**Mayura levanto la mirada hacia loki y lo vio haciendo una mueca sosteniendo el parpado de su ojo hacia abajo y sonriendo..**

**- hazlo rápido!.**

**Entonces fue ahí cuando regreso su enorme sonrisa y tomo la cámara.**

**- loki!..(Dijo feliz),**

**Mayura le sacó la foto y después lo abrazo muy fuerte balanceándolo de un lado a otro.**

**Fin flash back.**

**Volviendo a la realidad del presente, loki le preguntó a mayura.**

**- ¿por qué tienes esta foto mayura?.**

**Eso nunca lo había pensado bien ella, pero sólo sabía que quería mucho esa foto.**

**- supongo que ese niño es importante..**

**Eso lo había sorprendido, se supone que cuando le borraron su memoria debería haberlo olvidado todo.**

**- importante para ti?.**

**- si, aún no lo entiendo muy bien, pero sé que lo quiero mucho!.**

**Loki no pudo evitar sonreír y la miro con mucha ternura que hizo que mayura se sonrojara y dijera..**

**- bueno me voy! nos vemos luego señor detective.. (Dijo algo confundida)..Adiós.**

**- mayura...**

**Serró la puerta y loki suspiro apoyando su frente en la puerta recién serrada. Todo esto era muy difícil cómo podía decirle que él era ese niño, que habían borrado su memoria , que era un dios cuando le había mentido por tanto tiempo y la única vez que pudo decírselo ella sólo se rio al no creer en nada que acerque a los dioses. Era su culpa de no aclarar nada desde el principio, que sus hijos estén esas formas de animales, que sus amigos estén en el mundo de los dioses muy alejados de este mundo que querían, las hermanas norm que desaparecieron según ellas porque era su destino y no se sabia si estaban vivas o qué y su hermosa hija hel que fue engañada por Odín y estaba en el inframundo porque su padre había creído que estaría más segura ahí cuando debía estar con él y sus hermanos. Sólo había dos palabras que venían a la mente de loki todo este tiempo...Su culpa...**

**Mientras tanto en el mundo de los dioses, había un dios obsesionado por los trabajos caminando por un camino si sentido alguno….**

**- diablos!. Este lugar se hizo muy aburrido, no puedo conseguir ningún buen empleo siendo el gran dios Thor, aquí no hay nada de respeto. (Dijo enfadado).. Ahora que lo pienso ¿que estará haciendo loki? Ese sí que tiene la vida fácil..**

**Urrrrrrrgghhh el sonido el estómago de narugami que le hacia extrañar ciertas cosas del mundo humano..**

**- como quisiera probar los arroces de lentes.( se dijo convincente).Esto no puede seguir así!. Quiero volver al mundo humano, aquí no hay nada de buena comida ni trabajo.**

**(Ost god's región)**

**Pero narugami se calló al escuchar una voz desconocida proveniente de todos los lugares posibles. Fue cuando escucho una voz proveniente de todos los sitios posibles.**

**- eso es lo qué deseas dios Thor '? Tanto quieres eso? .**

**Bien eso sí era muy extraño o misterioso como diría su amiga daidoji en estos momentos.**

**- eh e- e quién eres?.**

**- la persona que cumplirá tu deseo. Si te saco a tí y a los demás dioses inútiles todo saldrá a la perfección. **

**Pero narugami no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo comprendió a medias cuándo una fuerza extraña lo envolvió.**

**- hey qué haces? hey alto no nooo. Espera por qué haces esto? .**

**Y lo último que pudo escuchar en ese mundo fue...**

**- este es tu destino, para poder cumplir el mío.**

**Tal como dijo esa extraña voz, su deseo de hizo realidad, fue enviado al mundo humano. Mientras tanto justamente ahí loki sintió algo.**

**- algo a ocurrido, pero qué?. Esta sensación no es normal, es como si..**

**Echan lo interrumpió sin saber que había en ese instante en la cabeza de loki.**

**- señor loki ya es hora de darles de comer al señor yamino y fenrir.**

**- a si tienes razón. (Distraído).**

**Cuando loki se levantó para alimentar a sus hijos, un grito se escuchó. En ese momento salió loki de su cabaña y miró hacia el cielo y vio un objeto caer. Sin perder más tiempo se refugió, cuando cayó el objeto encima de un árbol salió.**

**- hay, hay que dolor .. Escucha esa no es forma de tratar al dios Thor oíste. (Grito enojado) ..**

**Loki hizo ruido a lo que puso alerta y en guardia a narugami.**

**- quien es? quien anda ahí? Contesta. (Grito y saco su Mjollnir).**

**- vaya, vaya . Parece que no cambiaras más narugami. (Rio en forma burlona).**

**- eres tú loki'? (pregunto dudoso).**

**Luego de estar frente a él solo dijo.**

**- quien más sino, nadie tiene esta cara. (Presumió).**

**Narugami pudo confirmar sus sospechas.**

**- si parece que eres tú (suspiro). Parece que he vuelto al mundo humano, ahhh hey loki ¿todavía no recuperaste tus poderes?.**

**- no todavía, estoy tratando pero no se ha dado la oportunidad.**

**- ahh entonces no podré torturar a lentes para que me prepare su arroz con salsa..**

**Y solo vino un pensamiento a loki.**

**- oye narugami o soy yo o tú solo piensas en comida… **

**- claro!, tú no sabes lo pésima que esta la comida en Asgard .además aquí hay buenos trabajos, es bueno que haya regresado.**

**- si es verdad.**

**La cara de narugami cambió un instante para decir...**

**- loki tú...**

**- es cierto han pasado muchas cosas narugami, mejor entremos a la cabaña.**

**Narugami siguió a su amigo mientras sin interés alguno le pregunto.**

**- claro... hey tienes comida'?**

**Cuando llegaron a la cabaña que era justo donde estaba la mansión. Narugami entró con loki a su habitación donde el atiende a sus clientes y se sentaron a charlar de lo que había pasado hace un rato.**

**- y bien narugami, por qué estás devuelta aquí?**

**Narugami estaba comiendo su arroz mientras le contaba lo sucedido.**

**- hablando en serio loki, yo no vine por voluntad propia, claro si estaba pensando en las ventajas que es vivir aquí, pero en un momento cuando estaba caminado, una voz me pregunto si yo quería eso volver aquí. Claro le pregunté quién era, pero no me respondió. Lo único que me dijo o advirtió fue que si los dioses no estaban en ese mundo todo saldría a la perfección.**

**Entonces loki comprendió que sus sospechas no eran erradas.**

**- claro, seguramente cuando estaba pasando eso, ese debe ser el motivo por el cual sentí esa sensación.**

**- loki eso es raro (pensó preocupando).Haaa claro y además me dijo: este es tu destino para poder cumplir el mío".**

**Una simple sonrisa se asomo en la cara de loki.**

**- haa que interesante, tal vez muy pronto tengamos noticias.**

**Para cambiar ese tema tenso, narugami le pregunto sobre algo más tenso a loki.**

**- loki sabes algo de daidoji?.**

**Loki puso su tasa de té en la mesa y sencillamente respondió.**

**- mayura?.. Bueno la verdad es que.. (Dijo algo raro).**

**La pregunta de narugami, en menos de un segundo tuvo su animada respuesta.**

**(ost daidoji mayura).**

**- señor detective!.**

**Narugami la miró un tanto sorprendido, no había cambiado nada en verdad.**

**- hee?**

**Una mayura muy animada entro a la habitación.**

**- he vuelto! . Miré le he traído el periódico, pero digamos que no es muy miste….**

**Mayura paro y miro al chico que estaba sentado con loki, que por muy raro que suene a ella le parecía familiar.**

**- oh. Oh disculpen, (dijo).¿Quién es?, ya lo he visto antes.(pensó).**

**Un cayado narugami sólo la observaba.**

**- veo que todavía no se acuerda quienes somos, (pensó)…Hola me llamo narugami, mucho gusto en conocerte.**

**- narugami?..(Ese nombre yo ya lo conozco, pero de dónde?**

**Volviendo a la realidad mayura le respondió.**

**- Ha. Claro soy mayura daidoji, no el gusto es mío, sino es mucha molestia puedo llamarte narugami?.**

**Narugami no pudo más que sonreír.**

**- claro, daidoji.**

**Al ver esta escena loki sonrío ampliamente, era una señal que todo sería como antes. Todo iba transcurriendo perfectamente el equipo de loki y narugami se reunió y estaban hablando de sus experiencias transcurridas en este mes, y fue cuando se escuchó el timbre sonar.**

**-mayura ¿puedes ir a atender?.**

**- claro. … disculpen.**

**Mayura se fue de la habitación y serró la puerta. Sin perder más tiempo narugami dijo algo interesante.**

**- loki por lo que veo ella aún no ha..**

**- si, ella todavía no recuerda nada. Por lo tanto aún no le he dicho mi nombre.**

**Narugami no pudo hacer otra cosa que no sea suspirar, él siempre era lo mismo.**

**- escucha loki, ella en algún momento no sé si hoy, mañana o en un mes, va a saber quién eres, yo todos y eso es algo inevitable. Te digo algo amigo, muchas veces es mejor que se lo diga la persona indicada.**

**Por alguna extraña razón loki entendió un poco la mezcla de indirectas directas.**

**- sabes no lo había pensado así.**

**Si habían pasado muchas cosas definitivamente, pero no se podía hacer otra cosa que tratar de mejorar las cosas. Según narugami lo mejor para empezar era darse un buen estirón.**

**- claro. Bueno pero igual ahora tengo que volver a conseguir empleo e ir a la escuela…ssbbbff.**

**- bueno, puedes quedarte aquí.**

**La cara de narugami se iluminó al instante.**

**- loki sabía que tú me ibas a ayudar..(Feliz).**

**Claro quién más si no era él.**

**- claro..jajajajaja .. **

**Una muy feliz mayura abrió la puerta y les informó.**

**- señor detective, narugami ha llegado una clienta. (Feliz).**

**Loki se ordenó cortésmente.**

**- hazla pasar.**

**Mayura se volteó al pasillo.**

**- dice que ya puedes pasar.**

**Fue entonces cuando una mujer bonita se acercó .Por extraño que suene, loki y narugami la veían muy familiar.**

**- buen día, usted es el detective?**

**- si, bienvenida a la Agencia de Detectives Enjaku.**

**Si realmente era muy familiar esta mujer, jurarían que esta se parecía a ...**

**- bueno mi nombre es Mirra , y tengo un caso que usted es el único que puede resolver Señor… l..o..k..i.. (Deletreo sin decirlo en forma atemorizante).**

**CONTINUARÁ….**


	2. Un encuentro importante

Matantei loki ragnarok no me pertenece a mí, le pertenece a su autora Skura Kimoshita.

Episodio 2: 

Un encuentro importante.

**Ese día apareció una clienta muy extraña, dirigiéndose hacia loki pero en un pedido de ayuda muy extraño, que tramara esta clienta. Quién es?.**

**(ost strange space).**

**- señor l..o.k..i..(Susurro).Cuanto tiempo sin verlo..**

**Si antes estaban confundidos ahora se podría decir que mareados**

**- ha.(confundido)**

**Mirra dirigió su mirada hacia narugami, que él en reflejos se señalo.**

**- si tú también narugami.**

**Era imposible nunca la había conocido ni siquiera verla visto.**

**- cómo?**

**Esta mujer al notar su asombro no pudo más que sonreir empezó a aclarar algunas cosas.**

**- es normal que no me reconozcan con esta forma. Sólo diré que por primera y última vez pediré tu ayuda, total esto no sería necesario si no me hubieran convertido en mujer momentáneamente y debo decir que no estoy muy contento de pedir esto después de haberte sacado algo importante para ti y tus hijos.**

**Qué irónico podía llegar a ser el destino,loki empezo a recordar quién era esa persona.**

**- que cosa me parece saber quién eres.**

**Narigami recordó quien era la única persona o más bien tonto que siempre hablaba queriendo parecer un heroe.**

**- claro.. El único que hizo esto fue..**

**Pero últimamente algo siempre los interrumpia y para la desgracía de todos o más bien la de loki, era una mujer y esa mujer era...**

**- loki dónde estás?**

**Quién más que la única mujer que acosa y le profana su amor eterno a loki y que no es capaz de entender que él la quiere pero como una amiga. Esta mujer define la palabra insistir perfectamente. Sabiendo de igual modo le que estaba por venir, a loki y narigami no les quedo más remedio que solo largar un suspiro de resignación.**

**- hay no, ella esta aquí.**

**Había tanto revuelo en esa habitación que la pobre de mayura ya no sabia ni donde mirar.**

**- disculpen alguien podría explicarme esto, no entiendo nada ¿qué es eso de ella esta aquí?.**

**Entonces en ese momento mirra se volteo , miro a mayura y..**

**(ost furei´s precious princess)**

**Mirra agarro sin previo aviso las manos de mayura y las junto con las suyas.**

**- ohh princesa de mis sueños..**

**Sí! mirra es frey convertido en mujer..**

**- frey te he estado extrañando tanto , no podía vivir sin ti.**

**Eso realmente es muy aterrador para cualquiera.**

**- qué no es mujer? (aterrada) .**

**La cosas ya estaban mal y cada vez iban empeorando mientras pasaba un segundo.**

**- noo, porque ahora. **

**De repente se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse de la nada.**

**- tu mi..**

**todos los demás se dan vuelta.**

**(ost fureiya no namida)**

**Todos menos mayura : freya..(Sorprendidos)**

**freya iba corriendo a los brazos de loki, que por ciertos no estaban abiertos.**

**- he vuelto sólo por ti loki , te he extrañado .**

**- freya.. Qué haces aquí?.**

**Freya lo miro extrañaba , es qué no se daba cuenta?**

**- cómo que hago aquí? Vine porque te amo. No podía estar más sin ti, te he extrañado tanto, pensar que estabas convertido en un humano me puso muy triste porque nuestro amor sería mucho más difícil así.**

**Loki ya hace tiempo quería explicarle a freya que él no tenía los mismos sentimientos por ella. Freya apoyo la su mano en la cara de loki pero él la saco de ahí delicadamente.**

**- freya yo no.**

**Realmente parecía que esas palabras que él quería decirle ella siempre las iba avadir.**

**- no digas mas sólo dame un beso…loki…**

**Todos: que?..**

**Loki mira a narugami le hace una seña con el ojo. Freya estaba asercando su rostro al de loki.**

**- yo te amo..loo..**

**Realmente mayura alcanzo a escuchar el nombre que freya había pronunciado.**

**- qué!?¿ por qué? ¿quién es ese..?.**

**Narugami se asercó rápidamente a mayura.**

**- daidoji.. Perdón,**

**- por qué dices eso narugami?..**

**En ese momento narugami uso magia en mayura para dormirla y que no viera nada..**

**- loki...**

**- freya perdón yo no.**

**Loki duerme a freya con un truco de tocarle la cabeza que era la parte sensible de freya y la convierte en reya.**

**- perdón,yo no te amo.**

**Todo se había complicado mucho.**

**- ya he dormido a mayura .**

**Frey acariaba el cabello de su hermana menor.**

**- hermana cuando te darás por vencida? .oh mi princesa de mis sueños, aquí esta tu príncipe.**

**Bueno frey seguramente no era el más indicado para decir eso según todos.**

**- y tu cuándo te darás por vencido?.**

**Era más que obvio que esos de eran hermanos, su terquedad era la misma. Loki y narugami con tanta cosa ya estaban cansados y suspiraron.**

**. jamass! el amor es mi motor!..**

**Ya era hora de volver todo a la normalidad, ayudaría a frey a devolverle su forma de hombre y luego lo extorcionaría.**

**- bien en que estábamos, dónde conseguiremos tu forma real?.**

**De la nada o de quién sabe donde, frey saco un gran mapa.**

**- hay que ir a la mansión donde estábamos antes heimdall y yo.**

**Loki no decía más que lo necesario aunque en su mente eso era otra cosa.**

**- bien. si no nos queda otra.. Así en cuanto terminemos esto le sacare el collar que tiene …(pensó).**

**- ya entiendo tu plan loki ...(Tan sólo con mirarlo lo descubrió).**

**- narugami… sería bueno que tú también vengas ..**

**Narugami con una pequeña chispa de malicia contesto.**

**- clarooo.. En eso estaba pensando.**

**Frey: que bueno vamos..**

**Poco a poco mayura quería despertarse , pero no se daba cuenta de lo que susurraba a loki.**

**Mayura: ..loki.. (Inconscientemente dijo)**

**Mientras loki observa todo desde afuera, en la mente de mayura , ella estaba corriendo tratando de alcanzar al niño.**

**- no me dejes! quiero estar contigo, no entiendes? eres lo más importante y especial que tengo no quiero estar sola otra vez...loki! por favor loki! loki?.**

**El niño se volteó a verla y con una dulce sonrisa le dijo**

**- mayura**

**Pero algo la estaba llamando desde afuera.**

**- mayura, mayura despierta.**

**Después de unos momentos mayura despertó.**

**- huu.. Que cansancio..**

**Loki acaricio su cabeza.**

**- mayura estás bien? .. No te duele nada?..**

**Mayura sólo lo miraba pero por alguna extraña razón eso dolia.**

**- señor dectective, si estoy bien,no me pasa nada.**

**Eso hizo que loki sonriera, además del hecho que había pronunciado su nombre.**

**- puedes quedarte aquí con esta niña , su nombre es reya ..**

**Mayura volteó a ver a la dulce niña dormida al otro lado.**

**- claro..(Feliz).. Me quedaré con ella y será muy divertido..**

**Loki la miró de una forma tan serena, parecía que todo estaba tan bien y le daba serenidad.**

**- muy bien ¡!**

**- esa mirada ya la he visto antes…(pensó)**

**loki se levantó y habló con los otros.**

**- andando chicos.**

**Frey volvió a tomar las manos de mayura.**

**- vamos princesa de mis sueños por favor, cuida de mi pequeña hermana..**

**Mayura sonrió**

**- claro señorita mirra.**

**Frey suspiro ante eso, bueno habría que esperar un poco más. Loki se asercó a mayura y le empezo a dar explicaciones.**

**- si quieres cocinar recuerda que el horno no aguanta grandes temperaturas, lavate la manos . Si llegá a venir otro cliente pidele alguna dirección o algo y dile que lo o la llameremos después. Si llega a venir alguien sospechoso no lo atiendas, y por favor no ineventes comidas raras. Entendiste bien mayura?**

**- tu cofía en mi, tu bellisima asistente tendrá todo bajo control.**

**Loki la miro con una sonrisa irónica.**

**- si claro es por eso que te estoy recomendando todo esto.**

**Ella sólo respondio con un mohín para luego cambiar su rostro a uno con algo de preocupación.**

**- señor detective ten cuidado..**

**Es que ella siempre se había preocupado mucho por él con esa forma de niño y ahora sin casi conocerlo seguía siendo lo mismo.**

**- claro no pasará nada malo tranquila, ahora sólo divierte y no hagas mucho revuelo.**

**Mientras agarrando la puerta de salida , narugami la miraba sigilosamente.**

**- daidoji tú ya has dicho su nombre ¿cúanto tardaras en descubrir quiénes somos? (pensó). **

**- narugami , vamos no te tardes..**

**- ah ,sí sí..**

**Cuando llegaron a la casa loki pudo notar que frey y heimdall no Vivian en un mal lugar..**

**Mientras tanto ellos buscaban como volver a la forma natural de frey en la cabaña estaba por suceder algo..**

**- oh reya esto es muy divertido cocinar igual no es mi fuerte...**

**- ohh tampoco el mio..**

**Es que hacer galetas no podía ser mas acompañado que con risas.**

**- jajajajaj (muy felices).**

**Pero de algún sitio se escucho una voz.**

**- ahhh que divertido las dos están tratando de cocinar. Lástima que las tendré que interrumpir ..**

**Mayura y reya se exaltaron ante eso y sólo cuestionaron.**

**- quién eres tú?..**

**- si quién?.**

**No sabían si eran ella o qué, pero esa espelusnante voz estaba cada vez más serca.**

**- ohh parece que todavía no has recobrado la memoria, pero no te preocupes eso tiene remedio…**

**- de que hablas , responde quién eres?, esto no es divertido..**

**Una sola risa se escucho por parte de ella.**

**- a si'?**

**Mayura no sabía que hacer reya estaba muy asustada y sin contar que ella también lo estaba.**

**- basstaaa!..**

**- freya ¿no tienes ganas de dormir?.**

**Reya de un momento a otro se corrió a ayudarla,pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba inconciente.**

**- qué le hiciste? Contestaa!**

**- no te preocupes por ella si fuera tu me preocuparía por mí , pero claro vamos a hacerte recordar algunos momentos..**

**De la sombra de la habitación se empezo a ver una imagen , ante ello mayura estaba por correr.**

**- no, no te me acerques (gritaba con horror) .**

**- ¿qué pasa mayura?, ¿me tienes miedo? no deberías.**

**Mayura corría por la pequeña cabaña , que por cierto no había mucho por donde correr. Llegó a la puerta principal pero estaba serrada y no podía abrirla.**

**- no, no**

**Ella sintió una presencia atrás de ella y cuando se volteo vio a una persona.**

**- seguro? ..bueno igual hay que ir a un sitio mucho más indicado así nos encontraremos con los demás …**

**Pero para ella ya era demasiado tarde y sólo se podía escuchar un grito que nadie podía escuchar.**

**- aaahhhh..(grito)**

**Por alguna extraña razón loki sintió algo en su interior,un presentimiento.**

**- qué es esto?, no entiendo.**

**- loki ocurre algo?**

**Loki miro a narugami con una expresión de preocupacióm.**

**- no sé narugami tuve un presentimiento.**

**Mientras esa persona tenía a mayura desmayada .**

**- bien ahora hare que recuerdes lo suficiente pero tranquila lo que viviste este último mes con el loki original no lo recordaras, pero no sé hasta cuando..**

**La última vez te me escapaste pero esta vez será todo difente y yo me encaragaré de eso, si pensabas que todo estaba bien entre nosotros ahora loki te equivocaste y te lo demostraré.**

**Continuará.….**


	3. Recuerdos, venganza y un como antes

Matantei loki ragnarok le pertenece a Sakura Kinoshita

Episodio: 3

Recuerdos,venganza y un como antes..

**En el capítulo anterior, hemos visto muchas apariciones como la de Frey y Freya que han vuelto del mundo de los de los dioses por sus deseos personales frey por querer ver a su princesa nadeshico "mayura" y Freya por ver a loki , que por cierto todavía no acepta que él la vea solo como una amiga . Después ella intento besarlo pero loki en un acto muy audaz le señalo a narugami que hiciera algo con mayura, mientras loki dormía a freya para convertirla en Reya, y claro la aparición de hiemdall a secuestrar a mayura nuevamente…**

**En la parte oscura de la casa donde viven frey y hiemdall , se encuentra el dios que siempre lleva un ave con él , con una anzuelo perfecto para atraer al dios que para él no le ha devuelto su ojo. Este dios se encontraba a una belliza doncella que no era la primera vez que utilizaba para sus planes.**

**- mayura, ¿no te parece que ya es hora de despertar?, has dormido demasiado.**

**heimdall podía llegar a ser muy violento en algunas ocaciones, pero esta vez opto por ser más delicado y sacudió el cabello de mayura realizando su cometido ella se despertó. En ese momento heimdall comprendió la confución de mayura, ella después de todo no recordaba a "kasumi" ni a nadie, y eso era perfecto.**

**- tu, ¿quién eres? Dime..**

**- no te acuerdas de mí,pero eso ya va a cambiar .. Mira estamos en un lugar desconocido..**

**Claro que se olvidó de un pequñin, pequeñin, pero pequeñin detalle. La misteriosa obseción de mayura.**

**(ost mysterious mystery)**

**- pero está lleno de plumas este lugar…es misterioso….**

**Eso claramente estaba mal, segun él cualquier persona en susano juicio pensaría que ese lugar era tenebroso.**

**- misterioso?, ¿cómo?, ¿enserio estó te parece misterioso?. Esto es terrorífico!.. (Alterado).**

**Claramente la pasiencia de heimdall se había ido al diablo, y mayura muy ingenua solo contesto...**

**- claro, es un lugar muy raro y me encanta.**

**No habia caso, aunque se lo quisieran explicar ella no entendería nunca.**

**- tú no eres una humana normal. Bueno pero eso no importa,yo sólo quiero que recuerdes.**

**Mientras heimdall empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza por mayura, loki y los demás.**

**(ost furei)**

**- uhhh.. ¿por qué será que no podemos encontrar el frasco que me devolverá mi forma de hombre?..**

**Narugami esta vez cobraría su venganza, y frey es en estado era perfecto para ello.**

**- mira el lado positivo.**

**- cuál?.**

**El rostro de narugami se torno un tanto burlón.**

**- Bueno, por empezar podrás ser la amiga de daidoji, pero claro nunca te verá como hombre, si tú eres una mujer..**

**Realmente aunque quisiera negarlo frey debía aceptar que lo dicho por narugami era cierto. Aunque una sola pregunta podía hacer ahora.**

**- ahhh princesa de mis sueños, quién será el hombre que conquiste tu bello corazón ¿?..**

**De tanto tiempo perdido narugami se apoyo en una pared y sensillamente sólo respondio...**

**- bueno, conociendo a daidoji tu no. Pero tengo una ligera impresión de quién..**

**Esa respuesta definitivamente era un reto.**

**- quién tu? nooo.**

**Listo, que se creía frey?, ya iba a ver con quien estaba hablando.**

**- y eso que tendría de malo?, si mal no recuerdo yo era el que más tenía suerte con las diosas..**

**- bueno pero las diosas son muy complicadas, ella es diferente..**

**Este tipo no tenía remedio, pero era cierto hasta a él mismo un tiempo le había interesado mayura, pero no quería perder cierta amistad con alguien.**

**- querras decir un tanto extraña,¿no?..**

**Eso hizo que frey diera un salto de su aciento. No permitiria que nadie hablara así de su princesa en frente de él.**

**- extraña?. Eso no es para nada cierto!**

**Loki estuvo escuchando todo, pero no cuando sus pensamientos salieron por un momento a la luz.**

**- no creo que sea extraña, ella tuvo una vida muy difícil, yo creo que es especial.**

**Narugami se sorprendió ante el comentario de su amigo.**

**- vaya loki qué interesante..**

**- oh mi princesa….**

**Loki estaba sentado en su habitual pose de galan cuando algo llamo su atención he hizo que se levantara.**

**- hey shhh.. Miren ahí hay un frasco ..¿Con la cara de mayura?. (Confundido y sorprendido a la vez)…**

**- ahh noo,que ridículo!, esto ya es mucho.**

**El sueño de frey se hizo realidad , por fin mayura sería toda suya. Bueno al menos eso él creía.**

**- ahí está. Vamos.**

**En otro lugar no tan lejano para ellos. Mayura estaba torturando a heimdall, si eso era imposible hasta que hiemdall lo comprovo.**

**- oye, me parece que estás exagerando con las plumas y tantas aves y el marrón me parece qu…**

**Como una niña humana podía ser tan insoportable, incluso más que frey. Este pensamiento vagaba en la mente de heimdall antes que explotara por completo.**

**- yaaa basta!.¿Cómo te soporta? no paras de hablar ni por dos segundos.. Por eso eres tan rara, ya me cansaste .**

**Eso si que era ofensivo y si algo caracterizaba a mayura es que no se callaba nunca.**

**- disculpa , pero yo no estoy aquí encerrada en un lugar tan feo, por placer..**

**No se podía hacer más, nunca se iba a callar. Aunque de un momento a otro heimdall sonrió con malicia, ya era hora según él que su plan se llevara a cabo.**

**- bueno empecemos .**

**De algún sitio apareció el aguila de heimdall. Se apoyo comodamente en su brazo y miró a mayura mientras se iba acercando.**

**- ¡oye qué haces? , no me toques!..**

**El aguila tenía fija su vista en mayura, pero eso era solo para distraerla de quién realmente la haría recordar la verdad.**

**- primero omitiremos tus recuerdos de ese detective. Claro pero después de terminar no dejaremos huellas de quién lo hizo.**

**Mayura no pudo casi reprochar ante ese comentario.**

**- espe-.**

**Heimdall apoyo uno de sus dedos en la frente de mayura haciendo que ella entre en un hipnotismo. En ese instante que lo miro al único ojo que él tiene.**

**- bueno por lo que veo tus recuerdos no fueron borrados mayura, pero si bloqueados. Eso justo ahora esta en el pasado.**

**Mientras heimdall estaba logrando su plan; loki ,narugami y frey estaban en una situación un tanto rara.**

**- vamos narugami tengo toda mi confianza en ti.**

**Un frey muy esperanzado decia..**

**- eso es un poco más, oh princesa de mis sueños ya estaré contigo.**

**La verdad es que ellos sólo estaban animandolo, por que quién realmente estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de llegar a la quinta estantería de las cosas de frey era narugami.**

**- esperen diciendo todas esas cosas ponen en mi espalda un poco de presión. Esperen ha! bien lo atrapé!.**

**Si todo iba perfecto al plan. Claro cada uno con su individual plan. Pero ahora era momento de festejar y eso hacian loki y frey hasta que narugami logró bajar de semanjante altura.**

**- bien!.**

**Luego de recién limpiar los resto de polvillo que habían quedado en el amado uniforme de narugami, él pudo enderezarse y comentar algo que era cierto.**

**- bien ahora que tenemos el jarro, ¿cómo hacemos para destaparlo?.**

**Bueno era un pequeño pero muy importante detalle al fin y al cabo. Y quisieran o no había que prestarle atención y fue ahí cuando algo sucedió. Tal vez seguramente nunca volvería pasar. Frey tuvo una buena idea.**

**- bueno, necesitaríamos una gran descarga eléctrica para destruirlo.**

**Loki ante eso sólo pudo pensar en una sola persona que haría bien ese trabajo.**

**- bien narugami, tú puedes usar tu mjlonir para destruirlo, yo lo haría pero no tengo poderes.**

**La mente de narugami estaba ocupada por una sola pregunta...**

**- ¿por qué a mí?.**

**Pero eso no era ninguna escusa para el gran dios thor.**

**- bien aquí vamos, "rayos vengan con el dios Thor" , "ven mi mjlonir"…**

**Por un momento todos creían que no iba a passar nada pero se dieron cuenta que se equivocaron a sentir un gren estruendo y mitad de la casa de frey destruida. Claro pero lo más importante era que el jarrón quedo hecho cenizas. **

**Igualmente eso no era lo más importante por que al romper el frasco frey recobraría su forma original como ahora.**

**- oh qué pasa? Qué me pasa'?.**

**Por ese hecho frey se envolvió en luz y pudo tener su cuerpo de hombre otra vez y sin mucha tardanza la felicidad de frey se hizo notar en sus saltos y risas.**

**- ohhh he vuelto , yo al fin el gran frey he vuelto.**

**Un Onnii se escucho venir hacia ellos. Hecho que puso mucho más feliz a frey.**

**- oh, bojin-bursti has vuelto!. **

**Bojin-bursti en un acto de completo amor a su creador lo tiro al suelo.**

**- onii**

**Pero loki tuvo que romper ese momento tan especial para reclamar o más bien exigir algo.**

**- frey, ya que te ayudamos quiero algo que me pertenece, devuélveme mis poderes que tienes en ese frasco! (exigió) .**

**Ante la exigencía de loki, frey su levantó en guardia y respondió poniendole el pecho a la situación...**

**- jamas!, primero lucha contra mi ...**

**Narugami decidió sentarse en el suelo, seguramente pasaría algo muy tonto viniendo de frey.**

**- qué? Esto es una broma?...**

**Frey saco su arma más preciada, un gran barco que destruyo otra gran parte de la casa y se dirigió directo a loki.**

**- qué vas a hacer ahora loki?, si eres un simple humano jajajaja (río con burla).**

**Qué mas le iba a pasar a loki?. En su interior el sentía que no se merecía nada de eso y sólo podía llegar a preguntar con un gran suspiro de gran cansancio...**

**- por qué?.**

**En ese momento mientras frey daba su discurso, pero echan apareció para ayudar a su amo loki y le saco el frasco. Sólo que frey no se daba cuenta de nada por sus largas explicaciones hasta que pudó ver su mano un tanto...**

**- jajaja mira loki el frasco,.. Mira eh? Mi frasco ,¿dónde está?.**

**Claro que loki respondió todas sus respuestas con su tan significativa sonrisa arrogante.**

**- mira frey, ¿Quién creés que lo tiene?.**

**Cualquiera hubiera pensado que la casa se había derrumbado por el gran sonido de un grito, pero no, era el orgullo de frey que se derrumbaba otra vez por haber perdido con loki.**

**- ¿cómo es posible que se lo hayas sacado al gran frey?.**

**Bueno eso tenía una respuesta muy sencilla que hasta él comprendería.**

**- con ayuda de ecchan, pero más importante aún es que yo haga esto.**

**Loki rompió el frasco en el suelo y salieron sus poderes que regresaron a su dueño. Todo volvió a ser como antes, sus hijos recobraron su apariencia y la mansión volvió a la normalidad.**

**- hermano, mira hemos vuelto!.**

**Fenrir bueno seguía en su misma forma sólo que podía hablar otra vez.**

**- si esto debe ser obra del viejo..**

**Una gran sonrisa se iluminó en el rostro de yamino. Definitivamente esto debía ser obra de su padre.-**

**si, que bueno señor loki.**

**Pero yamino no era el único feliz en esos momentos loki también estaba en su salsa.….**

**- qué haré contigo?.**

**Narugami no pensaba perderse de esto. Por esa razón se levantó de su comoda posición y apoyo su brazo en el hombro de loki, quién por cierto le prestaba atención.**

**- podrías destruir su barco con el adentro.**

**Eso si que era una mala idea. Bueno por lo menos para frey que estaba en un estado de terror, peor aún que estaba pasando por su mente.**

**- hm qué haré ahora ?..**

**Ellos claramente estaban muy ocupados, pero no eran los únicos claramente heimdall también tenía sus propios asuntos que atender.**

**- bien mayura ya encontré tus recuerdos de loki , es hora de sacarlos a la luz..**

**Heimdall era reconozido por tener la capacidad de poder manejar a las personas a su antojo, pero no se sabía que podía manejar sus recuerdos. Este sitio y momento era la hora perfecta para demostrar que podía manejar la mente de los demás sólo hacia falta que pronunciara ciertas oraciones.**

**- tu mayura, desde este momento tus recuerdos relacionados a loki y a los demás dioses volverán ,claro sacando los que yo bloquee. Ahora dime su nombre. Ese que tanto quieres decir.. Ahora!.**

**Mayura hizo caso al grito de heimdall, dijo ese nombre tan preciado para ella y siento de imágenes volvieron y con ellas este pensamiento.**

**- dilo niña , dilo!.**

**Heimdall no podía creer que le costara tanto hacerla decir eso que tanto quería ella, pero poco a poco su hechizo tubo sus efectos.**

**. lo ..lok ..lo..LOKI**

**- LOKI..**

**(ost color of the heart)**

**Una sola lágrima se resvaló por la mejilla de mayura, significado de que todo volvía a ser como antes. Pero ella estaba tan feliz y triste que sólo podía pensar en...**

**- Cómo?,¿por qué?, estas imágenes ya las he vivido. Quién, quién es él ?; loki ese niño es muy especial para mí. ¿Por qué lo olvide?, yo no quería. Por fin puedo decirlo. Mis recuerdos de tí volvieron loki,no me dejes perdón . Ahora te recuerdo, te extrañé tanto loki y lo único que puedo recordar es que ví como te mataban.**

**Mayura podía escuchar una voz muy conocida pero el sueño que sorpresivamente tenía le impidió abrir los ojos, hasta llegar a quedar inconciente.**

**- muy bien mayura has recordado, pero es hora de dormir es mejor que te llevemos a la mansión que ya ha vuelto a la normalidad. Me has servido de mucho.. **

**Yamino se encontaba haciendo un pastel, loki seguramente querría comer algo a su regreso pero la aparición de heimdall en la casa lo sorprendió mucho.**

**- heimdall?, Qué haces aquí?.**

**Fenrir lo interró ya que su hermano menor seguía estando en shock.**

**- contesta idiota!. Tu no puedes estar en esta casa..**

**Heimdall no hizo mucho caso a eso , más bien se rió burlonamente de ellos y simplemente dijo...**

**- sólo vine a traer un encargo para loki, sé que le interesará.**

**Con tan solo unos chasquidos de dedos por su parte en el suelo apareció mayura totalmente dormida.**

**- mayura! (Gritaron desesperados).+**

**Heimdall apoyo sus dedos en la mejilla de mayura, a lo que fenrir contesto**

**- no la toques con tus sucias manos!.**

**Después de recuperar su postura heimdall comento mul tranquilamente.**

**- si, mayura perdió sus recuerdos de ustedes, ensí de todos , pero se los he devuelto..**

**Que yamino se comportara en forma atacante era raro, pero claro mayura para todos en esa casa se había convertido en alguien muy preciado.**

**- dime ¿qué rayos le hiciste a mayura?.**

**Heimdall revolvió su cabello con las manos.**

**- nada ya te he dicho, pero antes de irme dile a loki que no se preocupe que los recuerdos que ella tenía de ese mes que paso con su forma natural ya no los tiene..**

**Además dile que es una chica con buen corazón y que descubrir ciertas cosas muy interesantes en lo más profundo de su alma. Eso si espero que cuando despierte no los odie. Ya es hora de irme.**

**A ellos ese comentario no les paso por alto, a lo que yamino preguntó con gran preocupación.**

**- a qué te refieres con eso?**

**A lo que recibio como respuesta una simple sonrisa, pero eso a fenrir no le bastaba.**

**- espera cobarde! esto no termina aquí.**

**Fenrir salto para atacar heimdall pero justo él desapareció entre plumas, a lo que yamino prefirió cargar a mayura y ver que estara bien.**

**- ohh que mal mayura.. hermano trae una frasada hay que acostarla en el despacho..**

**- si hermano, pobre chica misterio..**

**Loki y narugami estaban en su salsa literalmente, y más se notaba en la malvada sonrisa de loki que no se desvanicía nunca.**

**- bien que te parece hay que terminar con esto..**

**Loki convoco su báculo para terminar con todo..**

**(ost demon dectective loki).**

**Loki se preparó para atacar y con nada de lastima atacó.**

**- curios!.**

**Lo último que se pudo escuchar fur una gran explosición y la voz de frey llendose por los aires de los restos de su barco.**

**- loki me las pagaras! esto no terminara así , yo el gran frey ganaré!..**

**Claro que narugami se estaba riendo mucho y loki lo acompaño. Era muy claro que eran los mejores amigos.**

**- claro,, ja (sonrió)…se fue como siempre.**

**- si es rápido para huir, loki vamos a la mansión lentes debe estar esperándonos con un gran banquete..**

**Narugami caminaba hacia delante y loki tambíen pero una sensación extraña pero muy conocida lo invadió.**

**- ¿qué pasa, qué es esto.?.**

**Narugami al no ver a loki se volteó a tras y fue entonces cuando vio el por qué.**

**- loki qué?..**

**Esas eran las consecuencias, loki al recuperar sus poderes volvería a tener su figura falsa de 11 años..**

**- qué? Nooo… no quiero..**

**Era imposible evitar la risa. Cómo era posible que loki tuviera tanta mala suerte.**

**- j aja volviste a ser un niño jaaa.**

**Ecchan trataba de consolar a su amo dandole explicaciones , aúnque no sirviera de mucho.**

**- señor loki a esto me refería con las conciencias. Para volver a tener su forma deberá seguir recolectando las almas de sus casos.. **

**Que desafortunada respuesta era esa ahora. Se notaba en el desanimado y decepcionado rostro de loki.**

**- ahsss, bien no hay de otra volvamos.**

**Claro que la casa de heimdall estaba un tanto lejos de la de loki y bueno tardaron un poco en llegar, pero cuando lo hicieron tuvieron una gran bienvenida de yamino y fenrir.**

**- señor loki ,narugami , ecchan bienvenidos!**

**- papá volviste!.**

**Eso si lo había puesto contento ver a sus hijos bien era más que suficiente, y lo demostró con una gran sonrisa.**

**- si, por fin en casa.**

**Claro, yamino debía decirle a loki que paso en su ausencia.**

**- señor loki, mayura está en la sala, pero no como usted cree...**

**Eso si que lo sorprendió, no entendía por qué la tan temerosa actitud de yamino ahora.**

**- yamino, anda dime ¿ a qué te refieres con eso?.**

**Fenrir se cansó de las idas y vueltas de su hermano y el hablo.**

**- papá, después que te fuiste parece que heimdall la secuestro y cuando todo volvió a ser como ahora, él vino a casa con ella. Bueno a dejarla a ella.**

**Loki se altero. Heimdall secuestro a mayura y él ni enterado.**

**- heimdall? qué!?.**

**Esa era la tan temida respuesta de yamino.**

**- si, él la trajo y parece que hizo que recuperara sus recuerdos de nosotros. Pero les saco los que vivió con usted este mes con su forma real.**

**Loki ante eso se calmo, le facilito el trabajo.**

**- dile lo que paso después, papá ese idiota dijo que tengamos cuidado que ella no nos odiara. Estuvimos pensando que tal vez el le haya contado la verdad, verdad, pero ella aún no despierta.**

**Loki sintió temor, la verdad. Eso sonaba mal ahora, no estaba preparado para contarle quién era aún y estaba pensando que lo dicho por narugami era cierto. Lo odiaria y se alejaria por siempre.**

**- no...**

**Narugami se sentía mal también lo odiaria a el. Mayura era como una pequeña hermanita para él, y que tu hermana te odie es feo.**

**- daidoji ya recuerda todo, eso es bueno o malo, pero hay que afrontar la realidad, creo tal vez otro día.**

**Loki no estaba preparado para esto y eso se lo decía su mente.**

**- no, no...**

**Pero el sonido de la puerta del despacho abierta lo sacó de su transe, y fue cuando escucho la voz de todos llamando a mayura el momento en que levanto la vista. Un momento de silencio, ella estaba allí , despierta y sorprendida con lágrimas en sus ojos, y se maldijo por sólo decir..**

**- hola.**

**Bueno esa no era la respuesta esperada por narugami por parte de loki. Fue entonces cuando decidio que era conveniente dejarlos solos, e hizo una seña a los demás para que lo siguieran.**

**- lentes, quiero algo de comer!**

**Yamino lo siguió con ecchan a su lado y fenrir atrás. Claro ellos se fueron de la situación incomoda, cuando el que estaba en ella era loki.**

**- mayura bueno que despertaste, te ves bien, despierta**

**Ella no contestaba solo esta allí a media escalera y sólo lo miraba. Si las miradas mataran esta no hubiera hecho nada. Pero loki no era el única que tenía curiosidad. Pegados al frente de la puerta de la cocina estaban narugami, yamino, fenrir y ecchan tratando de escuchar algo, cosa que no pasaba, y fue entonces cuando yamino tuvo una gran idea.**

**- claro! mi vinocular 5000!.**

**Narugami y fenrir no entendían que decia yamino. Es por eso que él se dirigió a la estantería de la cocina y empezo a revolver cosas, cuando por fin econtró lo que buscaba sonrió ampliamente.**

**- oye, ¿qué es eso hermano?**

**Pregunto un fenrir un tanto confuso al igual que narugami y ecchan.**

**- ya veras, ecchan ¿puedes hacerme un favor?**

**- claro yamino!**

**Contesto alegremente ecchan.**

**- lleva esto hacia un buen ángulo que se pueda ver al señor loki y mayura, claro sin que te vean.**

**- ecchan entiende el plan de yamino!.**

**Eso justemente pasó ecchan en una sigilosa maniobra coloco una pequeña camára en una repisa. Claro que no hubo que hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que loki no estaba atento, luego volvió con los demás.**

**- y bien lentes, cómo funciona esto?**

**- anda rápido, si que eres lento!.**

**Yamino conecto un par de cables, a una pequeña pantalla, y muy pronto apareció la imagen de lo que sucedía en la puerta principal.**

**- ya esta!, ahora podremos ver todo.**

**Narugami, fenrir , ecchan y yamino se asercaron más a la pequeña pantalla y empezaron a ver.**

**- mayura, ya habla no te quedes ahí como si nada.**

**Mayura estaba en su interior tan feliz, si esa era la palara feliz. Ella quería saltar a sus brazos, pero quería comprobar que no era una ilución que se marcharía. Fue entonces cuando sigilosamente fue bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a donde estaba él.**

**- vaya, por fin haces algo, ¿qué pasa mayura estas enojada, triste, molesta?.**

**Loki no entendía por que se dirigía hacia tras mientras ella caminaba hacia el. Pero la puerta en su espalda lo detuvo.**

**- ma-mayura...**

**Ella sólo lo miraba , no era que mayura ella,no era imposible, pero al sentir la mano de mayura en su mejilla mientras ella se ponía a su altura, se sintió indefenso, culpable, un cobarde.**

**- loki...?**

**Eso sonaba a una pregunta, que él sólo podia ver. Bueno eso es lo que creía él.**

**- mayura, se esta asercando mucho al señor loki.**

**- tienes razón lentes, nunca pense que a mayura...**

**Ecchan si comprendia lo que pasaba.**

**- no es eso, mayura ha estado muy dolida este tiempo. Ella ha extrañado al señor loki sin saber que estaba a su lado, pero ahora eso ya no importa por que esos momentos fueron borrados para tener los antiguos, aúnque la sensación de anguistia sigue. El corazón recuerda cosas que la mente olvida.**

**Narugami comprendió y siguió mirando.**

**- loki, eres tú.**

**Mayura se aserco tanto a loki que él se sonrojo.**

**- ma-mayura ¿qué haces?.**

**Tuvo su respuesta al sentir como la mano de mayura ahora estaba en su cabeza y lo balanseaba lado a lado, haciendo que el explotara.**

**- no soy un niño, como para que me balances de lado a lado mayura, ya basta!.**

**Mayura se detuvo y bajo su rostro.**

**- oye qué te pa-sa?.**

**Por la cara de mayura, caían lágrimas, lágrimas que para ella eran un sinónimo de alivio y felicidad. Todo había sido una cruel pesadilla, el verlo siendo atravesado por una espada fue la imagen más terrible que había visto en su vida. Además de la extraña sensación de haberlo estado extrañando por tanto tiempo.**

**- Estas vivo loki, estas vivo.**

**Eso a loki le descolocó y fue ahí cuando recordó su batalla con el controlado heimdall.**

**- ah, eso no fue así mayura.**

**La cara de mayura se levanto y lo miro fijamente, antes de él dijiera algo ella se aferro a el abrazandolo contra la puerta. Este acto lo hizo sonrojar a él y sus observadores. Loki estaba sin palabras la sentía llorar en su hombro y mucho más cuando escucho...**

**- te extrañe loki, te extrañe mucho. No se muy bien pero me dolio mucho pensar que tu..tú.**

**Pero sentir la mano de loki en su mejilla la relajo.**

**- no me paso nada mayura tranquila.**

**Loki la envolvió con sus pequeños brazos, cosa que a ella la puso muy feliz, su persona especial estaba con ella. No le hacia falta nada más. Luego de un buen rato se separaon y loki le hizo un par de chistes, cosa que la hicieron reir mucho.**

**- hay loki, ya basta!.Nunca pensé que fueras gracioso.**

**Loki puso cara de ofendido.**

**- bueno hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi mayura.**

**- lo sé loki. Lo sé.**

**Loki se sintió un poco triste por eso.**

**- y eso te importa mayura?.**

**En respuesta a eso ella lo abrazo haciendo que ambos se tambalearan lado a lado.**

**- claro que no me importa loki. No me importa si fueras un perro, un elefante, un cocodrilo, un hamster o... si no fueras humano tampoco. Tu eres tú.**

**Loki estaba muy feliz, ella lo aceptaba tal y cual era.**

**- bueno yo también te acepto mi alocada , obesionada por los misterios, pero muy hermosa asistente de detective.**

**Eso si que hizo que mayura lo estrujara a más no poder. Pero ya era de comer, de alguna manera narugami y los demás se las arreglaron para aparentar que no sabían lo que estaban pasando.**

**Después llegó la hora de cenar , como ya era tarde ordenaron una pizza, que era perfecta para ver una buena pelicula. Y a era tarde y mayura se tenía que ir, pero loki le dijo que llamara a su padre y que le diga que iba a pasar la noche en la agencia y que por la mañanara iría a escuela, cosa que su padre no acepto muy contento. Todo volvía a ser como antes , bueno eso creían ellos que se habían quedado dormidos en la sala del living, esperando un nuevo día.**

**continuará...**

**Continuará….**


	4. Una mirada desconocida

Matantei loki ragnarok no me pertenece si a su autora Sakura Kimoshita

Episodio 4:

Una mirada desconocida

**Después de recuperar sus poderes loki volvió a su mansión con narugami y se encontró con la sorpresa de que mayura recupero su recuerdos por obra de heimdall . Esa noche todos se quedaron durmiendo en la sala principal. Loki fue el primero en despertad ya que algunos rayos de sol daban en su cara, y fue cuando encontró a mayura durmiendo en su hombro.**

**(ost daidoji mayura)**

**- ¿qué pasa?.. Nos que damos dormidos?,ahh mayura está durmiendo conmigo ..Bue.**

**Realmente tanta búsqueda con frey lo había dejado muy cansado, o era el hecho de estar mucho tiempo escuchando las tonterías de frey lo qué lo había dejado cansado?.Bueno lo que fuera lo hacía tener muchas ganas de dormir y digamos, que él no era un persona que se reprimía si algo quería y fue así que se volvió a dormir.**

**Mientras loki y los demás dormían mayura tenía su propio y particular sueño. Uno en el que ella estaba confundida. Mayura se encontraba un sitio o si pudiera llamarle así totalmente negro.**

**- hola!. hay alguien aquí?. Qué misterioso, normalmente habría alguien, tal vez ver esa película me afecto algo o una verdadera historia de terror!, hay eso es..**

**De pronto frente a mayura apareció la figura del pequeño loki acercándose a ella.**

**- mayura...**

**Eso si era misterioso, cuándo y cómo apareció loki ahí, eso era una pregunta que cualquiera se haría y mayura también ahora mismo.**

**- mayura sabes que no puedo hablar frente a frente contigo teniendo esta altura.**

**Mayura sólo sonrió, luego claro se arrodillo a la altura de loki como él indirectamente le había dicho que haga.**

**- loki, ¿qué dices?. Siempre has tenido esta altura.**

**Ante eso el pequeño loki sonrió de esa forma burlona, y con un tono irónico sólo respondió..**

**- como tu, tú ingenuidad e inocencia mayura. **

**- bueno eso todo el mundo lo sabe loki.**

**Mayura se rió un poco, pero fue detenida porque loki acomodo un mechón de cabello molesto tras su oreja y luego posó su pequeña mano sobre la mejilla de ella.**

**- si lo sé mayura, pero lo que ellos no saben es que soy yo la persona que realmente te conoce. Sabes que eso no cambiara nunca, ¿no es así?.**

**Eso realmente hiso que mayura se levantara muy sonrojada del suelo y muy bastante alterada respondió.**

**- qué cosas dices?. Explicame!, ¿qué te pasa?. Estás actuando muy extraño loki, tú no demuestras lo que realmente sientes nunca y siempre tienes actitudes frías.**

**Loki sonrió con dulzura.**

**- eso es cierto mayura. Entonces dime ¿qué sientes tú?.**

**Por alguna extraña razón lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de mayura, haciendo que ella le diera la espalda y se agachara al suelo hablando más alto de lo normal.**

**- y ¿quién dice que yo siento algo?. Tú no lo entiendes, un niño como tú jamás podría entender lo que siento.**

**Era una situación desesperante, ella no era de las que hablaba de sus sentimientos aunque los tuviera o no, y hacerlo con loki realmente no era nada comodo.**

**- sólo tienes que decirme mayura.**

**Mayura tapo sus oidos con ambas manos poniendo fuerza.**

**- ya cállate por favor!, no tengo por qué decirte lo que siento y no siento. Eso es problema mío , siempre lo fue y lo será...loki...¿por qué te empeñas en molestarme y meterte en mi mente?. Yo no soy tu enemiga.**

**Loki agarro la mano de mayura indicándole que se levantará.**

**- lo sé mayura, no puedo culparte porque tú no eres la única que oculta cosas.**

**Mayura secaba sus lágrimas con su mano izquierda, ya que la derecha la tenía loki.**

**- ¿a qué te refieres loki?. No entiendo.**

**Loki sonreía y hablaba con una vos serena...**

**- mayura..yo..**

**Eso fue lo último que pudo escuchar mayura, ya que una luz radiante envolvió a loki haciendo que ella no pudiera ver nada más como el cuerpo de él crecía, pero la luz era tan potente que la desperto.**

**- hmm, qué sueño...**

**Mientras que abrazaba mucho más fuerte a loki abrió más sus ojos y ahí lo vio.**

**- haa que misterioso me pareció que… ahhh loki **

**Mayura inconsciente mente había levantado la vista y encontró a loki que con su suspicacia le pregunto.**

**- ¿qué pasa?..**

**Mayura no entendía nada, cómo había llegado a eso?**

**- qué estoy haciendo?**

**Se preguntó en voz alta , pero no era la única que lo hacia.**

**- si eso quiero saber,¿qué estás haciendo mayura?.**

**Sí, el padre de mayura entro a la casa de loki abruptamente, haciendo que todos los restantes también se despertaran , a lo que narugami sólo dijo...**

**- daidoji, dile a tu padre que se calle. Quiero dormir, que haga silencio.**

**- disculpa narugami, papá?!. Qué haces aquí?.**

**Eso era un insulto de parte de ella. Qué creía que haberla encontrado abrazando medio dormida muy cómodamente a ese niño burlón y para nada normal lo haría feliz?.**

**- qué!? eso te pregunto a ti mayura?, y ¿qué haces abrazando a ese niño?..**

**Los gritos del padre de mayura se podían haberse escuchado desde cuadras si se quería. Realmente mayura estaba muy acostumbrada a los celos totalmente normales por parte de su padre. Aunque muchos no lo creyeran, mayura era una chica muy admirada por la población mascula. Algo que a su padre siempre le había molestado desde que era niña, y que a ella siempre le pareció indiferente o no lo tomaba como algo serio.**

**- papá tranquilo. No dramatices, no es como si me hubiera dormido en sus brazos o algo así.**

**Interrumpiendo el casi agradable momento familiar de mayura y su padre. Yamino entró a la habitación con algo de té y pasteles y contesto lo dicho por mayura.**

**- en realidad si , más bien toda la noche..**

**Bueno eso era cierto, ella no lo sabía y sólo le quedó reírse muy despreocupadamente.**

**- ahh jajajjaa.**

**Esta situación no daba para más. Misao no iba a permitir que ningún hombre le quitara su hija y menos como él ya dudaba ese niño demoníaco Es por eso que gritando le apunto con el dedo, y muy griton dijo...**

**- ahhh esto pasa por seguirlo siempre, él te mete en la cabeza esas ideas de ser detectives.**

**Por qué siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que venía el padre de mayura a casa de loki?. Él no le metía esas ideas.**

**- ya le he dicho más de mil veces que ella está aquí por que quiere..**

**Mayura se puso atrás de loki y como mucha energía dijo..**

**- Eso es cierto papá!, yo estoy aquí por que quiero!.**

**Misao miró a mayura de tal manera que hizo que ella saliera corriendo y se escondiera abajo del escritorio de loki.**

**- ya basta papá , yo quiero ser una detective luego de terminar la escuela y lo sabes!. Aquí en la agencia puedo aprender mucho!**

**Su hija sí que era necia cuando quería.**

**- entiendo mayura si quieres ser detective , pero ¿ no puedes hacerlo en otro sitio alejada de estas personas y en en especial de ese niño?, porque es un niño!.**

**Eso si que era ofensivo. Mayura salio de su escondite y enfrente a su padre desde el escritorio.**

**- y acaso eso es malo?, no importa si es un niño o un perro!. No dicen que lo mejor viene en embace chico?. Bueno loki es mucho más inteligente que muchas personas e incluso que el detective miyama. Qué por cierto no tengo ni las más mínimas intensiones de casarme con él!.**

**Ese comentario hizo que todos dijeran...**

**- casarse?**

**Loki no podía creer que el padre de mayura todavía no haya disuelto ese estúpido supuesto compromiso.**

**- oiga señor misao, mayura no tiene porque casarse con ese tipo, que es mucho mayor que ella y además ella es joven no es bueno que se case con un viejo!**

**Misao ante los comentarios de loki sólo dijo..**

**- eso a tí no te incumbe en lo más mínimo, yo sólo pienso en lo mejor para mi hija, y claro que un hombre mayor que sepa quererla y protegerla es lo mejor!.**

**Loki ya estaba cansado.**

**- y eso significa que él es el indicado?**

**Narugami acompaño en eso a loki.**

**- eso es cierto , como casi hermano mayor de mayura, yo digo que ese tipo no puede protegerla de todos los problemas que ella ocasiona y que ella debe decidir por su cuenta. Después de todo es su vida.**

**En ese momento mayura ya estaba cansada de tanta discusión y tomo la decisión de terminar tanto revuelo, con una mirada dulce, inocente y seductora.**

**- es cierto, narugami y loki tienen razón papá. Yo hago mi vida y ese tipo no es para mi.**

**Claro no había que decir que las bocas de yamino, narugami, fenrir y echan estaban por el piso.**

**- mayura?.. Qué!?..**

**SÍ, verla actuar así no era muy normal, pero bueno. Mayura camino hacia su padre y abrazo su brazo.**

**- papá no te preocupes ,todo está bien ..Confía..**

**Misao no pudo evitarlo, su hija podía ser una gran manipuladora cuando queria.**

**- si claro hija..**

**- bien , recuerda que debes ir a comprar esas cosas no te preocupes..**

**Mayura lo acompaño a la puerta y él se fue. Después mayura volvió y se encontró a un loki bastante desconcertado por su actitud anterior..**

**- mayura ¿qué te pasa..?.**

**Realmente mayura disfrutaba verlo tan sorprendido.**

**- no te preocupes , sólo soy yo hoy y temporalmente.**

**Mayura lo miro con ojos profundos y pacíficos , cosa que hizo que loki no la dejara de mirar.**

**- Qué raro sus ojos hipnotizan .**

**Claramente loki no le bastaba esa simple explicación ya, ya que sabia muy bien que mayura le ocultaba algo. Realmente narugami tenía una gran pregunta en la punta de su lengua y directa o indirectamente quería hacerla.**

**- daidoji ahora que pude verlo y comprobarlo. Quiero preguntarte algo.**

**Mayura ya estaba pensando la pregunta que iba a venir por parte de narugami , y fue entonces que sería mejor contestarla lo más relajada posible.**

**- anda dime narugami.**

**- se rumorea en toda la escuela que este día , todos los años..**

**SÍ, eso justamente había estado esperando que diíera él. Esos días era época de festivales en la escuela y todos rumoreaban y podían a llegara a agrandar las cosas.**

**- ohh que misterio ya sé enteraron. En realidad, hoy el día en que todos los chicos de la escuela declaran su amor hacia la chica que más quieran o la más hermosa de la escuela.**

**Tanto misterio, para eso?. No , no podía ser que hasta narugami le prestara atención y ella sólo dijíera esa tontería Bueno eso pensaba loki, hasta que dejó en evidencia su curiosidad.**

**- nada más qué eso?.**

**Yamino ya estaba notando la alteración de su padre por no entender lo que sucedía realmente. Pero él en cambio tenía unas leves sospechas, pero después de acomodar sus lentes, comento...**

**- eso es muy extraño..**

**Bueno, si se creía que mayura era muy ingenua narugami empezaba a creer o sospechar que sólo era un poco torpe.**

**- pero es para tanto como para ser en este día apenas lleguemos a la escuela, seas la chica más hermosa y buscada por hoy..**

**No eso sí que era graciosa, qué comentario más alocado el que lo hizo de la forma más burlona.**

**- mayura la más buscada?. Esto es un misterio que debo resolver..**

**Eso sonó bastante feo, para el gusto de mayura y en su mente sólo rondaba un pensamiento.**

**- qué te crees loki?. ¿qué yo no soy deseada?. Bueno error esta bellizima asistente te enseñara!.**

**Mayura hablo de una forma tan dulce.**

**- ya es hora de irnos. Habrá muchas sorpresas!.**

**Cuando llegaron a la escuela todo era normal. era un clásico día de festival. Había puestos de comida, lectura, en otros. Realmente no había nada extraño como dijo narugami. Seguramente eran ideas suyas.**

**- yo no veo que pase nada..**

**Comentó loki, luego de un rato de caminata y gran canción de estar bajo el sol. El grupo entró al salón de mayura y narugami. Muchos chicos tenían regalos de cualquier clase y según los rumores esperaban a una chica en específico.**

**(ost daidoji mayura)**

**Mayura saludó alegremente a todos los presentes el salón . Cosa que hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en ella.**

**- buen día a todos..**

**Luego de ese saludo tan normal según ella, varios chicos se le acercaron a suplicarle.**

**- mayura te amo.**

**Varios de estos chicos tenían bombones, chocolates, rosas, flores..**

**- no yo sal con migo ...por favor..**

**Ella actuaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, cualquier chica en su lugar estaría al menos sorprendida pero ella no.**

**- mayura mira las flores, te amo , ten estos bombones, sal conmigo.**

**Ella entro con los demás al salón con los demás. Todos estaban sin palabras menos yamino que fue el único que pudo decir algo coherente.**

**- vaya mayura si es muy famosa!**

**Narugami respondió a lo dicho por yamino , sentándose en su asiento. Seguramente sería un día muy largo para todos ellos.**

**- si eso parece, no la dejan en paz.. ja.**

**si ya veo,hmmm, vamos. Contestó un loki un tanto molesto.**

**Mayura camino hacia su asiento y fue allí cuando llamo a loki para que se acercara.**

**- loki! .Ven, anda.**

**Loki tubo que pasar por varias personas o más bien chicos para llegar a ella. Es que no entendía como era posible tanto revuelo. Bueno no había que pensar mucho en ello, mayura era un chica bellizima, dulce e inocente. No había mucho que pensar , sólo llegar hacia su asiento y eso hizo.**

**- sí que estás muy solicitada.**

**Ante eso mayura sólo suspiro en una sonrisa, no podía negar la realidad. Después de todo no era su culpa.**

**- eso parece. Pero eso no me importa ,yo amo los misterios..**

**Una chica se acercó al asiento de mayura entre la gente, llevaba varías bolsas y le comentó.**

**- mayura aquí están tu bolsas de declaraciones y regalos de todos los chicos de la escuela y lo que no son de aquí..**

**Eso sí que la había dejado sorprendida. Es qué nunca se iban a acabar?, ella sólo quería un buen misterio para resolver anda más.**

**- qué!? .¿ este año son más?**

**Loki miró a mayura en una forma bastante incrédula.**

**- a qué te refieres con más?…..**

**Esto no se iba a acabar si no hacia algo rápido, y fue entonces cuando una lamparita se encendió en la cabeza de mayura.**

**- odio hacer esto, pero no hay de otras..**

**Se levanto de su asiento, respiro profundo largando un gran suspiro y dijo seductoramente largando un guiño..**

**- chicos, el primero que llegue al patio en 30 segundos tendrá una cita conmigo hoy!.**

**Siiiii dijeron y en un segundo salieron todos los chicos del salón. Loki en cambio, con su habitual expresión de no es importante dijo..**

**- esto tiene sentido en lo absoluto..**

**Tras ese comentario, loki se volteó al escuchar una risas murmuradas por narugami y kotaro. Para su suerte mayura y los demás estaban en el pasillo del salón y no podían escuchar su charla y mucho menos lo comentado por narugami.**

**- ¿qué pasa loki?, te ves un tanto molesto con todo esto. Que extraño, acaso ¿tú no estarás celoso no es así?.**

**Loki lo miró claramente de lado sonriendo un tanto irritado.**

**- vaya narugami tu siempre dices tonterías.**

**Entonces fue ahí cuando kotaro dio su golpe de gracia.**

**- bueno, supongo que eso sería normal, después de todo daidoji la mayoría del tiempo esta contigo o tiene su atención en ti y los misterios. Es normal ahora ya tiene que ocuparse en sus fans y no tiene tiempo para ti loki.**

**Loki a eso lo tomó un poco, tal vez...**

**- tonterías!, esto claramente es temporal. Que mayura tenga admirados es reciente, no me molesta para nada y es totalmente propicio.**

**Narugami no pudo evitar darle un par de palma ditas en su espalda, en forma de burla por su molestia .Claramente loki no se había enterado de algo en todo este tiempo.**

**- loki amigo si que eres ciego.**

**qué cosas decía narugami?, a qué se refería con ciego?. Un loki bastante irritado se preguntaba para sus adentros, hasta que por fin pudo sacarlo afuera.**

**- y a qué te refieres con eso, eh narugami?**

**Hay dios esto se ponia cada vez mejor, y eso fue que después de largo rato riendo narugami y kotaro decidieran contarlo algo a loki.**

**- dile kotaro. Esto es muy bueno.**

**- claro, loki simplemente mayura ha sido muy famosa entre los chicos de la escuela desde niña han intentado conquistarla, será un poco rara con eso de sus misterios,peeerrro... Bueno según los chicos es más que hermosa, ha enamorado a tantos. CRÉEME LO SÉ TENGO BUENAS FUENTES.**

**Narugami sólo le quería hacer un bien a su amigo o más bien abrirle los ojos.**

**- claro, es por eso que estoy acostumbrado a ver como cientos de chicos aquí e incluso afuera , le tiran piropos, se emboban... es normal.**

**Narugami notó como la expresión de loki cambio a ser un poco triste y quiso animarlo.**

**- pero oye, eso no significa nada malo..**

**Bueno kotaro era otra persona bastante directa y justamente ahora no iba a cambiar.**

**- es cierto, que no te hayas dado cuenta no es nos vemos tengo que irme adiós!.**

**Loki en ese momento se dio cuenta que era cierto,ella siempre era mirada, pero justo ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.**

**- loki! vamos, hay que ir a comer y ver algunos casos misteriosos que hay en la escuela…**

**Luego, como después de todo era festival **

**Yamino estaba un poco preocupado. Contestar esas cartas sería un misión difícil para cualquiera.**

**- mayura ,¿ qué harás con todas esas cartas?**

**- mnnnn no lo sé las regalaré a alguien, o tal vez las venderé y sacaré provecho de ellas.**

**Loki estaba comiendo una porción de pizza, cuándo dejó de comer le pregunto a mayura la opinión de los demás en la escuela.**

**- y qué dicen las demás chicas de la escuela?.**

**Mayura realmente creía que sólo era por hoy , porque siempre se llevaba bien con casi todas las chicas de las escuela. Pero no había que negar que su torno de burla estaría muy presente en su contestación.**

**- por lo menos hoy todas me odian. No se creó que no aguantan mi belleza**

**- si yo sé lo que es..**

**Contesto loki, que claro el se caracterizaba siempre por su modestia. En cambio narugami no podía creer que esos dos si tuvieran algo en común.**

**- baya.. Parece que loki no es el único que se cree un playboy.**

**De repente mayura señalo muy exaltada hacia la nueva feria de compre lo que sea.**

**- oigan miren, miren!.Ahí está la nueva feria, dicen que tiene de todo..**

**Acción en que la siguieron yamino y narugami muy felices por lo buena que era la vida con ellos.**

**- ohh.. Tal vez esta sea la oportunidad perfecta para probar mi detector de objetos servibles que compré en un catalogo por 2000 yenes!..**

**- siii , puedo ir a buscar una máquina para afilar mi arma..**

**Esos dos compradores compulsivos se fueron como dos perritos desesperados por comida tras sus cosas. Pobre loki y pensar que uno de ellos era un hijo menor , y el otro su mejor amigo. Mayura se había que dado impresionada eran peores que ella y los misterios.**

**- y se fueron.. ja qué cosa.**

**si,e stos dos no cambias más..**

**Respondió loki un tanto cansado de esas actitudes fanáticas según él. Al levantarse se dio un estirón en forma de cansancio, tenía mucho sueño aún.**

**- loki, ven ya vamos quiero mostrarte algo..**

**- mayura estoy cansado, ¿qué cosa quieres mostrarme?..**

**Mayura pudo notar el cansancio de su pequeño amigo, es por eso que se le ocurrió hacer un trato con él.**

**- loki, tengo una idea. Si tú me acompañas a lo que te quiero mostrar después podemos pasar por mi casa y podrás tomarte un baño.**

**Loki se volteó sonriendo con los ojos serrados.**

**- mayura, ¿quién dice que yo quiero tomar un baño muy relajante en tu baño?.**

**Mayura muy bien sabía que a loki le encantaban esos baño espuma, porque cada vez que salia de ellos tenía un encantadora sonrisa.**

**- podrías después comer helado o pizza de helado , si loki?.**

**loki abrió uno de sus ojos y le sonrió a mayura**

**- con esas sales qué hacen que el agua tenga espuma y color?, y mucho helado?.**

**Mayura se puso a saltar, eso significaba que lo había convencido y así había sido, iban dentro de la escuela caminando por los pasillos .**

**- mayura eso de los siete misterios ya es pasado.**

**Qué clase de ofensivo comentario era ese.**

**- hey loki se más optimista, puede haber otro misterio alucinante que nos llama para que lo resolvamos!.**

**Bueno es qué se podía llegar a ser tan loca por los misterios y el ocultismo?. Bueno si loki había pensado en eso alguna vez seguramente jamás había pensado en encontrarse con esta chica.**

**- me sorprende tu imaginación mayura, parece que con cada día crece más y más. **

**(ost didoji mayura)**

**Pero para sorpresa de esos dos un par de chicas buscaban a mayura y parecía que querían exigirle algo.**

**- tu mayura date la vuelta!(Exigieron).**

**Bueno no había que ser mal educada y eso hizo mayura.**

**- te exigimos!.. Qué!?. .ese niño.**

**- niño?..ahh loki.**

**Ese grupo de locas se tiro a abrazar a loki, y un poco más a besarlo.**

**- ahhh lokii eres tan lindo ,dame un abrazo no a ami.. No yo primero no, yo.**

**Claro que loki como todo buen caballero que era, jamás les engaría ver a alguien realmente apuesto como él.**

**- basta chicas hay mucho de mí para todas!.**

**Mientras loki estaba conquistando a sus admiradoras. Mayura en cambio,si hubiera tenido una copa en ese justo momento ya estaría hecha pedacitos.**

**- l..o..k..i..**

**Loki realmente no se daba cuenta en la peligrosa situación en la que se estaba metiendo , hasta que notó un aura negra alrededor de mayura.**

**- ¿qué pasa mayura?… ahh.**

**- tú…**

**Él no era de los que se intimidaba por nada, pero esto si le dió miedo.**

**- qué!?..ahh...**

**Sin previo aviso loki ya estaba siendo jalado de su brazo por mayura, que quería alejarlo de ahí lo más pronto posible, y aunque ella quisiera no demostrarlo sus gritos lo hacían.**

**- vamos .Esto no es posible siempre es lo mismo!.**

**Nada podía ser peor ahora, esas locas ya estaban muy alejadas de ella y mayura ya podía estar más calmada, pero no duraría por siempre.**

**- bien en qué estábamos? **

**- disculpa...**

**Loki miró que un chico con apariencia sumamente normal se acercaba a pedirle algo**

**- si qué necesitas?.**

**- me darías un autógrafo, es que veras soy un admirador tuyo**

**- oh claro!. Respondió ella con una sonrisa.**

**Mientras loki lo miraba y notaba que sus ojos no estaban normales ni su piel, claro que mayura no lo notaba. Seguramente él era el causante de esa extraña esencia maligna que había sentido al entrar en la escuela y esa idea estaba fija en su cabeza.**

**- este chico,claramente esta poseído. **

**Después de recibir el papel firmado por mayura, sin perder más tiempo el chico hizo una pregunta un tanto rara a mayura.**

**- oye mayura ,Tu qué sientes por este niño.?.**

**Quién era ese chico? y ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? . Pero aunque estuviera algo confundida no se iba a quedar con la duda.**

**- Cómo que siento?.**

**- es decir, Es especial para tí y te conoce más que nadie no es así?.**

**Como lo sabía?, seguramente era una coincidencia, pero eso le trajo el recuerdo de ese sueño sin final, loki diciéndole algo importante.**

**flash back:**

**- pero lo que ellos no saben es que soy yo la persona que realmente te conoce. Sabes que eso no cambiara nunca, ¿no es así?.**

**Y una contestación por parte de ella que ni la propia dueña de esa respuesta entendía.**

**- y ¿quién dice que yo siento algo?. Tú no lo entiendes, un niño como tú jamás podría entender lo que siento. ¿por qué te empeñas en meterte en mi mente?.**

**Fin flash back**

**En ese momento mientras mayura estaba en ese trance el chico saco una navaja y quiso matarla pero loki reacciono y pudo..**

**(ost clue of solution)**

**ahhhh**

**Salió volando la navaja y loki se estrello contra la pared**

**- loki!**

**Grito mayura preocupada. Pero loki sabía que este chico estaba controlado pero su báculo había terminado tras él, le quedaba muchas opciones.**

**- mayura!.. Corre!.**

**Eso era imposible ni de broma lo iba a dejar así, ella no era de las más valientes pero no podía dudar. Tenía que salvarlo. Loki intentaba levantarse pero el impacto había sido muy fuerte y aquel chico se le acercaba con la navaja, iba a ocurrir lo inevitable el lo iba a matar en frente de ella.**

**Pero un extraño silencio se torno en el pasillo de la escuela al escucharse dos aceros chocar. La expresión de loki no se podía descubrir, su mirada desmostaba gran impresión al ver a mayura frente a él de espalda con su báculo chocando con la navaja y el chico.**

**- ma-mayura...**

**El poseído no podía entender como una simple chica se arriesgara tanto por un niño.**

**- por qué?.**

**Mayura no entendía muy bien lo sucedido, sólo sabía que no dejaría que dañaran a loki.**

**- eso no te incumbe para nada!.**

**Tras estar forsejiando, mayura pudo patearle el estomago al chico y con la forma de luna del báculo lo golpeo en la cabeza. Después de un tiempo loki pudo levantarse y le ordeno a mayura que corría a un salón a esconderse, habían aparecido muchos más chicos poseídos.**

**- mayura! Sigue corriendo, métete al salón y no salgas hasta que yo te diga..**

**- loki no,¿Qué pasará contigo?.**

**Él no quería que ella siga corriendo más riesgos.**

**- mayura has le que te digo y vete..**

**mayura y loki se miraron a los ojos, y ella pudo ver que con su mirada él le decía que no se preocupe, él estaría bien.**

**- bbb..Bien..**

**En ese momento mayura siguió corriendo, pero paro un momento para ver algo, mientras loki…**

**- como lo suponía ..Están totalmente dominados por la maldad ,, pero ya es hora de acabar con esto.. **

**(ost demon dectective loki)**

**Loki convoco su báculo otra vez (imaginen). Pero debía tomar el momento indicado.**

**- loki! Te mataremos..**

**- eso ya lo veremos..**

**En ese momento loki hizo que sus ojos brillaran de un tono rojizo.**

**- ya es hora que descanse espíritus!.**

**Pero no se había dado cuenta otra vez que ella lo observaba.**

**- ya veo ese brillo , el báculo. Loki tú no eres humano..**

**Muchos cuerpos de chicos estaban en el piso, ya que el espíritu que los controlaba había salido de ellos y se había convertido en una de esas auras que loki necesitaba. Y justamente mayura pensó que no podía quedarse ahí y que loki la viera, sería mejor guardar silencio hasta el momento indicado e ir a esconderse al salón. Pero mientras loki se hacía una gran pregunta.**

**- quién hizo esto ?. Parece que quieren matarme otra vez..**

**Mientras mayura corría al salón para que loki no la vea. Llego al salón y se escondió para no dejar sospechas…**

**(ost light)**

**Loki al llegar al salón y no verla cerca se preocupo y empezó a llamarla**

**- mayura ¡!. Dónde estás? .**

**- loki aquí estoy, estás bien?. Respondió mayura medio escondida tras un asiento.**

**- eso tendría que preguntarte yo.**

**Le dijo loki mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, a lo que ella respondió riendo , pero un grito de ella lo asusto.**

**mayura, qué pasa?.**

**- no podré mostrarte los nuevos misterios de la escuela…**

**- no cambias aunque para mi suerte ya no hay más tiempo.**

**Mayura empezó a sacudir a loki hacia a tras y adelante**

**- loki eres muy malo! .**

**Pero no le importaba a él , más bien parecía disfrutar hacerla enojar y provocar sus pucheros. Pero era cierto ya se hacía tarde y mayura debía cumplir la otra parte su trato, es por eso cuando llegaron a la casa de mayura a misao no le gusto mucho eso la idea que loki se bañara en su casa, pero bueno no soportaba ver la cara de perrito de su hija. Mayura estaba con loki en el baño para darle su toalla y esas sales que a él le gustaban por mucho que lo negara.**

**- bien, aquí tienes la sal que hace espuma,la que le da color al agua, la relajante bueno ; ah! y no te preocupes te esperaremos abajo yamino y narugami ya fueron a traer las pizzas y fenrir está durmiendo en mi habitación. Bueno que lo disfrutes loki!.**

**Mayura salió del baño y después de un rato loki se metió a la tina en compañía de echan..**

**- esto es muy lindo señor loki!.**

**- eso es cierto echan, espero que me dejen descansar un poco, y en especial tú heimdall.**

**Ese loki se había dado cuenta que heimdall lo había estado vigilando pero no dijo nada, y heimdall lo estaba maldiciendo mientras tomaba su sopa de verduras hecha por frey..**

**- heimdall amigo, que bueno que devolviste la memoria a mi princesa.**

**Heimdall soltó la cuchara por un instante.**

**- tú me obligaste a devolverle sus recuerdos tonto!. Pero gracias a eso pudo saber más cosas de esa niña , y lo que ella quiera resolver o no de su vida no es mi problema, eso sí sé que loki tendrá varios problemas a su alrededor. Me preguntó si podrá resolverlos?.**

**Continuará...**

**-REVIEWS-**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que les guste, perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía , me divierto mucho haciéndolo y espero que ustedes leyéndolo.**

**Bueno quería agrdecer los comentarios que recibí de : Melanie Stryder, Brandy Moon y a los demás comentarios anónimos que también sirven de mucho! gracias por leer y espero que mi historia les vaya gustando!**


	5. Yamino y Fenrir

Matantei loki ragnarok no me pertenece le pertenece a su autora sakura kimoshita.

Episodio 5:

Yamino y fenrir

**Era un día muy hermoso, bueno se veía a simple vista. En los últimos días la agencia había sido visitada por distintas clases de clientas, cada uno con su problema único y personal, aunque eso en cierta forma era bueno para conseguir las auras malignas también era muy cansador. Es por eso, que por mucho animo que pusiera yamino en despertar a su padre sacudiéndolo, hablándole y poco más gritándole loki estaba cansado y no quería abandonar su habitación aún.**

**- señor loki..**

**- huh?.**

**Si, fenrir había llegado a la conclusión que su padre estos días estaba durmiendo como un tronco, seguramente era por el cansancio de conseguir tantas auras, pero eso no evito que él saltara a la cama de su padre y le dijera aullando.**

**- papá ya es hora de desayunar..**

**Loki ante la agresión de su hijo se envolvió en sus suaves sabanas y respondió.**

**- sii ..sí! ya voy narugami.**

**Yamino empezó a reír con echan, en cambio, su hermano mayor gritaba.**

**- esto es una idiotez!, yo no soy narugami papá, así que deja de dormir y levántate!.**

**Ese inicio de mañana había sido muy tranquila. Todo ya estaba devuelta en la normalidad, loki estaba desayunando un riquísimo pastel de limón hecho por yamino y su clásico té.**

**A pesar, de tanta tranquilidad, paz, cosas hermosas de la vida , siempre existía un preciosa chica que lo estropeaba todo, y esta vez ella parecía muy feliz.**

**- buen día! Loki, yamino.. Hola fenrir**

**- hola mayura. Contesto un sonriente yamino.**

**loki en señal, de siempre lo mismo,cargo su cabeza en su mano izquierda. Aunque algo llamaba su atención, mayura tenía una caja en sus brazos.**

**- hola mayura…¿qué tienes ahí?.**

**Bueno ella esperaba que preguntara eso.**

**- ah, esto?.**

**Yamino y fenrir se acercaron a ella muy curioso. Qué otra cosa rara podría llegar a traer la chica misterio?.**

**- es una caja?.**

**- esta chica misterio a veces puede llegar a ser rara de verdad..**

**Mayura pudo ver que sus amigos estaban muy curiosos e incluso loki lo estaba, entonces no se resistió más.**

**- verán todo empezó así.**

**Cuando me levante esta mañana mi padre no estaba en casa. Yo estaba desayunando y tocan el timbre , entonces me abrigué para ya irme y me encuentro esta caja en la puerta del templo , pero pensé en devolverla, pero no había nadie..**

**Bueno eso tenía mucha lógica. La opción de que ella habría traído otro disfraz raro había sido descartada, pero había que preguntar qué había en ella. Bueno eso lo resolvió yamino.**

**-y qué hay en esa casa?**

**Mayura dejó muy impresionados a todos.**

**- tara..!**

**Era sencillo, el contenido de la caja o los contenidos eran bonitos, peludos, tiernos, y ladraban.**

**- cachorros!.**

**Contestaron unos loki y yamino muy maravillados, en verdad eran tiernos.**

**- siii , no son lindos?, pero no puedo quedármelos y yo..**

**Contesto**** una mayura temerosa acercándose a loki.**

**- tú qué?.. mayura..**

**Contesto él sabiendo lo que seguro iba a venir después, bueno esta vez él se adelantaría.**

**- si piensas que voy a aceptar que se queden aquí, estas equivocada. Hubieras pensado antes de venir acá que este lugar no es el indicado mayura, asi que no.**

**Bueno, loki no había escuchado para nada el pedido de mayura, y claramente el definía el término sin censura.**

**(ost color of the heart)**

**- En eso mayura se dio vuelta se arrodillo y se…**

**Loki quería hacerle entender que no se podía dando un largo, largo sermón.**

**- mayura tienes que entender que esto no es un refugió de animales, no puedo tener tan...**

**Qué habrá hecho callar a loki, el hecho que sus dos hijos se hallan escondido en un rincón de la cocina con temor a algo, o el hecho que mayura estuviera pasando una especie de enojo grande con lágrimas.**

**- loki hm, tú nunca escuchas lo que quiero decir..**

**Loki ante ver esa imagen, se sintió culpable. Cosa que hizo que se levantara de su asiento y se acercará a ella.**

**- escucha mayura.**

**Lágrimas, lágrimas verlas en su comúnmente sonrisa era doloroso, y lo odia mas aun cuando corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas...**

**- mayura..**

**Mayura no podía controlar sus lágrimas.**

**- está bien loki entiendo, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué siempre me haces sentir triste?.**

**Loki intento detenerla, pero ella ya se había marchado.**

**- mayura espera!.**

**Ya era demasiado tarde. Loki sin más que hacer se poyo en la pared.**

**- mayura , no es para tanto..**

**Yamino noto que esa no era una reacción muy rara en ella.**

**- creo que ella tal vez no le iba a pedir que se los quede señor loki..**

**Bueno esa era una muy buena forma de hacerlo sentir más culpa. Además mayura se olvido su encargo.**

**- Se olvidó la caja con los cachorros..**

**Luego de suspirar yamino noto y pensó que fenrir no estaba.**

**- dónde está mi hermano? (pensó)**

**Loki saco de sus pensamientos a yamino.**

**- yamino vamos hay que alcanzarla , carga la caja con los cachorros..**

**- mnn no.**

**Loki se volteo, acaso su hijo menor le dijo que no?. Si, seguramente el mundo estaba patas arriba.**

**- qué yamino?**

**Yamino cargo la caja con los cachorros y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, pero antes le dijo a su padre algo desconcertante.**

**- señor loki, será mejor que usted ahora no venga fenrir y yo traeremos a mayura.**

**Loki estaba en shock, qué todo el mundo pensaba que se iba a quedar así no mas quieto sin hacer nada?. Bueno eso sería un gran error.**

**(ost tranquil days)**

**Una chica caminaba bastante rápido sola, pensando que egoísta podía a llegar ser loki, ni siquiera la había querido escuchar sólo la juzgo y nada más.**

**- ni siquiera intento escucharme ese loki. Eres un tonto.**

**Mayura encontró un cómodo banco a la sombra de un gran árbol.**

**- encima me olvide la caja con los cachorros..**

**Como si fuera por arte magia la caja con esos bellos cachorros apareció frente a ella. Cuando alzo la vista encontró a yamino y fenrir.**

**- yamino, fenrir, qué hacen aquí?.**

**Yamino y fenrir , bueno yamino se sento a su lado y fenrir estaba en sus brazos.**

**- oye mayura, creo que tu no querías que nos quedáramos con los cachorros no es así?.**

**Los ojos de mayura se iluminaron, por fin alguien que había entendido.**

**- es cierto yamino!. Yo sólo quiero conseguir un hogar para los cachorros.**

**Fenrir se recostó en la piernas de mayura, y hablándole a su hermano a mayor le dijo que le preguntara...**

**- de qué hablas?.**

**Mayura en respuesta a yamino por la pregunta hecha por fenrir respondió...**

**- bueno es que, esta no es la primera vez que aparecen casa. Ya hace varios años sucede esto.**

**Yamino se sorprendió, eso era raro.**

**- y qué se debe eso mayura?**

**- bueno, en las afueras de la ciudad hay clubes donde, hombres con mucho dinero recolectan perros de la calle y se los llevan a esos sitios. El problema no seria que se los lleven sino para qué?, en esos lugares se realizan apuestas, quien lleve al mejor perro ganará, el que mejor pelee, en otras palabras el que mejor mate; y aunque no sea eso la otra opción es la perrera, que si no encuentran dueño ahí, también terminan muertos. Es por eso que hay que encontrarles dueños a estos cachorros, así tendrán sus collares y estarán a salvo de personas como esa que esa, como la que esta estudiando a fenrir.**

**Yamino al escuchar a mayura no se había dado cuenta que fenrir estaba siendo observado, era cierto!. **

**- cómo es que te diste cuenta?.**

**- es simple, su aspecto físico lo delata, además de que le esta viendo el cuello, fenrir no tiene collar es una gran carnada.**

**Fenrir miró a ese tipo.**

**- ese tipo es idiota si piensa que me podrá atrapar tan fácilmente, no sabe quién soy.**

**Después de 2 horas regalaron todos los cachorros. Y entonces. Mientras mayura tenía en sus brazos a fenrir y andaban caminando, pero yamino se había mojado la cara luego de dar algo de leche a los cachorros..**

**- ten este pañuelo yamino, te servirá al menos para secarte el rostro. Por suerte no te mojaste más sino pescarías un resfriado.**

**Yamino sonrió a mayura. Ella tenía algo muy maternal.**

**- muchas gracias mayura, tú siempre nos cuidas mucho.**

**Mayura puso su mano en el hombro de yamino y con sinceridad le dijo.**

**- es que uno cuida a sus personas preciadas yamino, y tu fenrir, loki y narugami lo son para mí.**

**Eso si llegaba al corazón de cualquiera. Era cierto según recordaban yamino y fenrir, mayura había sido la primera persona y única que les había dado cariño desde que llegaron a Migrad, aunque haya sido en diferentes tiempo, a pesar de que su verdadera madre ya no estaba en ese mundo o en el otro, ella los trataba muy matermalmente.**

**- oye yamino , ya tengo hambre vamos a comer?.**

**Yamino sonreía muy feliz, y fenrir aunque no se notará también.**

**- muy bien, conozco un restaurante muy bueno..**

**Todos caminaban haciendo chistes, riéndose, un ámbito muy familiar se había formado**

**- ohh yamino a veces me pregu.. ahhy**

**Mayura se había chocado con un chico, que hace que casi se caiga. Cuando yamino observo a ese chico se dio cuenta que el mismo que ella le había señalado.**

**Pero ese tipo tenía un aspecto bastante raro, algo maligno, y eso lo demostraba en sus gritos al hablar.**

**- hey ten más cuidado niña!.**

**Yamino no iba a dejar que la trataran así después de todo mayura era muy (muy) querida por su padre y por ellos.**

**- tú no te fijaste.**

**Mayura puso su brazo en frente de yamino dejándolo desconcertado.**

**- espera yamino.**

**Eso los había dejado desconcertado.**

**- esta claro que este tipo lo hizo apropósito, trataste de empujarme a si yo caería con fenrir y tu aprovecharías para llevártelo.**

**Era imposible que esa niña había descubierto su plan. El rostro del chico cambio a tener una expresión de asco y enfado hacia mayura.**

**- y qué!? Es un sucio perro no vale nada..**

**Cómo se atrevía a tratar a fenrir, después de todo él quería llevárselo Mayura era una chica muy buena, pero no soportaba que trataran de esa forma a sus seres queridos.**

**- fenrir, fenrir no es ningún sucio perro!.**

**El odio se apodero del chico.**

**- yo te enseñaré.**

**En un acto descarado el chico perdió el control y quiso lastimar a mayura , pero fue detenido por yamino.**

**(ost yamino ryuusuke)**

**- no escuchó lo que dijo la señorita?. No permitiré que la toques a ella ni a fenrir, si lo haces te mataré..**

**Pareciera que la mano de yamino sosteniendo el brazo de ese bastardo, iba en aumentando con la presión hasta hacer que ese idiota gritara de dolor y suplicó para que lo suelten.**

**- por favor suéltame, por favor lo lamento**

**Yamino sonrió con maldad, le dejaría esto a su padre.**

**- vete si no quieres perder tu alma.**

**Al soltarlo, el idiota se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible.**

**Mayura acarició a fenrir muy tiernamente, cosa que el respondió acurrucándose a ella.**

**- fenrir que bien que estás bien, yamino gracias!.**

**- bueno uno cuida a las personas queridas no?.**

**Mayura sonrió con gran alegría, en verdad ella los quería mucho.**

**- es cierto yamino!.**

**- mayura, mi her- fenrir y yo traeremos algo de comer así que espéranos aquí por favor!.**

**Mayura hizo caso umiso a eso, mientras yamino y fenrir se fueron ella quedo en ese lugar, pero sintió que le jalaban su pollera, y cuando se volteó vio a un loki muy tierno sonriendole.**

**- loki...**

**loki hizo que mayura agachara enpujandola de los brazos, claro si se quiere hablar con alguien hay que hacerlo a la misma altura.**

**- muchas gracias mayura.**

**Qué hoy era el día de las bromas, loki diciendo gracias!?, eso sí que era un verdadero misterio.**

**- por qué loki?**

**Loki se rió tan espontáneamente que dejó a mayura confundida.**

**- porque tratas a yamino y fenrir con mucho cariño.**

**Bueno mayura se puso un poco nerviosa y empezo a juntar sus dedos y balbucear, más bien tartamudear.**

**- b-bueno no es nada, no-no hay-hay que decirme gracias lo-loki, y-yo quiero mucho a yamino y fenrir.**

**Si que era linda cuando se ponía nerviosa.**

**- pero es cierto, tú eres muy linda.**

**Ups un silencio se asomo entre ellos. Acaso el gran loki se le había escapado un pensamiento por mayura?. Mayura estaba muda y un poco sonrojada, loki lo decía por ella?, pero loki intento decir la verdad.**

**- m-muy linda con yamino y fenrir, siempre los cuidas y eso..**

**Loki tenía el problema de rascarse la cabeza justo ahora, prueba que casi nadie sabia que lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso, pero era claro que él no esta nervioso. Bueno él quería convencerse de eso.**

**- si, loki yo soy así con ellos, si.**

**Yamino regresó con fenrir y saludo a su padre, luego ya yendo a la agencia para llegar ahí, se debía pasar por frente del zoológico cosa que hizo que mayura se detuviera y pidiera algo.**

**- oh casi me olvido. Podemos ir a ese refugio de serpientes ?..**

**Ese pedido de mayura era integrante por parte de mayura, esta bien que ella quisiera mucho a los animales, pero ¿por qué ir a esa hora de la tarde?.**

**- para qué quieres ir?..(Pregunto integrado).**

**Mayura sólo sonrió muy feliz**

**- es que tengo que ver a alguien.**

**Bueno desviarse no le haría daño a nadie. Gracias al pedido de mayura y al llegar al refugio encontraron a los encargados del lugar desmayados en el suelo.**

**(ost mysterious mystery)**

**Loki empezó a investigar, en la escena del crimen , era muy raro que tantas personas estuvieran inconscientes e incluso parecían estar muerto, sin hablar de la extraña energía maligna que abundaba en todo el lugar. Realmente loki estaba muy serio.**

**- qué paso en este lugar?. Todo es muy extraño.**

**Mayura ya tenía puestos sus lentes.**

**- Esto es una historia de terror loki, tal vez es un fantasma que durmió a todas estas personas para poder tenerlas bajo su control y así poder dominar al mundo!.**

**Una gota estilo anime se asomo. Haciendo que todos los presentes se rieran del comentario de mayura.**

**- mayura en tu imaginación todo puede ser verdad?.**

**El momento de humor se había roto porque algunos artefactos fueron rotos en el suelo. Loki esta en ****guardia**

**- con que mayura, tú me trataste mal esta mañana, y tú el de lentes me amenazaste, ahora quisiera saber quién es loki..**

**Las luces que alumbraban el techo dejaron ver la sombra del cuerpo de un chico.**

**- yo soy loki ¿Qué quieres?.**

**Una extraña sonrisa malvada se formo en rostro del ya sombi, su cuerpo se doblada como hasta formar una especie de araña.**

**- fui enviado para matarte loki.**

**Si, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, y ese tipo por cada segundo que pasaba enpeoraba. Loki estaba pensando en quién podría estar controlandolo.**

**- una persona que pueda manipular los cuerpos de los demás.. no puede ser más que un dios..**

**Había que expulsar el espíritu maligno dentro de ese chico, y para eso debía usar magia.**

**- yamino, duerme a mayura..**

**Yamino asintió a la orden de su padre, fue entonces cuando corrió hacia mayura.**

**- mayura por favor perdóname.**

**Yamino toco la frente de mayura, pero antes que ella cayera inconciente la atrapo.**

**Pero en un acto de desesperación la especie de araña caminaba por el techo del edifico yando contra loki.**

**- no te distraigas, puede morir…**

**Eso si le había hecho gracia a loki, ese chico era una pobre persona siendo controlado por un demonio ya no dios con grandes problemas de personalidad.**

**- qué tontorias dices?, hablas con el dios loki..**

**(ost demon dectective loki)**

**Luego de convocar a levanteinn, loki decidió acabar con todo esto. Él estaba muy confiado y lo demostraba en su sonrisa.**

**- bien acabemos con esto…**

**- no si yo acabo contigo primero!..**

**Claramente con el paso del tiempo el chico se parecía más a una araña, y perdía su apariencia humano. Tan grande era la metamorfosis que intento tirar unas especies de telarañas de vidrio para lastimar a loki, pero él pudo esquivarla y la distracción del chico-araña le sirvió para pronunciar el conjuro.**

**- dios sal del cuerpo de este humano. Curios!.**

**La magía con el gran impacto que tuvo con el chico sirvió para librarlo de ese dios, pero eso no era el final, una sombra salio del cuerpo del chico dejándolo inconsciente y se dirigía a yamino y mayura.**

**- si no puedo matarte, entonces lo haré con tu hijo y esa mujer…ahhh**

**Loki intento alcanzarlo pero era imposible, fue entonces cuando grito desesperado.**

**- yamino, mayura!.**

**Yamino en un intento de auto reflejo cubrió a mayura con su cuerpo y cuando el ataque llegaba a ellos, algo se interpuso entre ellos, una gran ladrido destruyo la sombra.**

**- fenrir!.**

**Si fenrir pudo detener a la sombra maligna justo a tiempo, quién dijo que el tamaño y era todo?. **

**Yamino estaba sorprendido, cuando su hermano mayor había llegado tan rápido.**

**- hermano!.**

**Vaya si que fenrir tuvo que correr para lograr ese ladrido.**

**- justo a tiempo llegué..**

**Loki se acerco a ellos lo más rápido posible y verificó que ninguno de los tres estuviera herido ni nada. Pero al meditar mucho la situación llego a una conclusión que él pensaba que ya no pasaría mas.**

**- yamino, fenrir escuchen con mucha atención, parece que hay un nuevo enemigo que no quiere que vuelva a el mundo de los dioses. Hay que averiguar quién es..**

**Otra vez había un enemigo, el problema era quién era o aún peor cuántos podían llegar a ser.**

**- pero señor, quién, por qué?..(Pregunto preocupado).**

**Fenrir contesto algo muy simple luego de rascarse.**

**- por qué más crees que sea tonto!?.**

**Yamino estaba muy desconcertado al ver la despreocupada apariencia de su padre.**

**- por el simple hecho que soy yo yamino.**

**Luego de que pasara un rato y que todas las personas se despertaran, ya era hora de irse y por suerte mayura también se había despertado. Aunque su curiosidad no se hizo esperar.**

**- hay que sueño! . Loki qué paso con ese chico?**

**- no pasa nada, él ya se fue.**

**Eso si que era un alivio, ahora fenrir ya no correría peligro alguno.**

**- ahhh que bueno.**

**Loki estaba muy feliz y orgulloso de sus pequeños hijos, era cierto aunque sus figuras verdaderas fueran grandes, ellos eran pequeños en edad de dioses aún.**

**- yamino ,fenrir parece que hoy fueron los héroes.**

**Todo hijo, por lo menos casi todos los hijos quieren hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, y que el suyo se sintiera así hacia muy felices a fenrir y yamino. Mayura estaba totalmente de acuerdo con loki, ellos dos habían sido los héroes. Peto tras mirar un reloj de una pared mayura se preocupo mucho.**

**- ah es cierto!, sino llego en 5 minutos no podre verla.**

**a quién?..**

**Preguntaron muy curiosos loki y yamin e incluso fenrir aunque ella no le entendiera.**

**- no poder ver a …**

**En eso loki, yamino y fenrir se quedaron fuera del refugio esperando a mayura hasta que ella apareció con algo sobre su cuerpo , algo que los dejó inpactados..**

**( ost kanashimi)**

**- loki , yamino..**

**- tu, mayura...**

**- tienes una serpiente en tu cuerpo..**

**Señalo loki impresionado.**

**- si, ella es mi luna..**

**Era raro a mayura le daban miedo las serpientes, pero a esta parecía que la quería en incluso la acariciaba.**

**- no era que les tenías terror?.**

**Pregunto yamino un tanto feliz. Mayura ante eso sólo respondió...**

**- a ella no..**

**Loki quiso acercarse a mayura pero la serpiente se levanto alerta, como si quisiera protegerla, pero mayura logró calmarla rápidamente.**

**- por qué ? mayura.**

**- porque la encontré cuando tenía 8 años, luna era pequeña éramos inseparables, pero en el fondo no sabía cómo mantener una serpiente, ni siquiera podría tenerla en un habitad adecuado para ella. Además no podía tenerla en mi casa y a los vecinos les aterraba.**

**Yamino estaba muy conmovido, porque después de todo él era una serpiente la más grande de todas y siempre había pensado que ella no lo aceptaría. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba en un error.**

**- exacto, pero la veo siempre y ya han pasado varios años y yo...**

**Era un extraña imagen, jamás loki había pensado que un miedo tan grande para ella la haría feliz, mayura era un caja de sorpresas muy confusas.**

**- y tu.. mayura qué sientes por ella?.**

**- en mi corazón es como si fuera mi hija (dijo sonriendo), uno no sabe por qué quiere a los hijos solo los quiere..**

**Loki se sintió aliviado, el miedo de él era que si algún día ella supiera la verdad, pensaba que tal vez no aceptaría a sus hijos pero ahora había una muy buena esperanza.**

**- mayura,en verdad a esa serpiente la consideras tu hija.**

**Yamino acerco a mayura.**

**- mayura , gracias por querer a las serpientes.**

**Loki veía la gran felicidad en el rostro de su hijo.**

**- yamino , veo que te pones feliz.**

**Yamino miró a su padre con gran paz.**

**- sii señor loki, es que tal vez algún día ella pueda.. si me pone muy feliz!**

**Pero algo en el semblante de mayura demostraba algo de tristeza.**

**-no yamino al contrario yo le debo pedir perdón por no haberla cuidado debidamente…**

**Pero una cuidadora muy antigua la interrumpió.**

**-no digas eso mayura. Dentro de un año ya van a ser 9 años desde que la trajiste y eres la única persona que viene todos los meses a ver a esta criatura y claro sin mencionar que pagas su manteniendo. Nosotros debemos agradecerte a ti. Pero aunque no quiera decirlo ya es hora de ella duerma y lo sabes.**

**Mayura no estaba muy contenta por eso pero la cuidadora tenía razón. Luego se despidió de luna y dejo que se la cuidadora se la llevara.**

**- no te preocupes luna, vendré a verte muy pronto.**

**Yamino pensó una forma para compensar a mayura.**

**- mayura qué te gustaría cenar?..**

**- no sé, lo que quieras tu eres el mejor cocinando yamino..(Sonrió) **

**Un buen alago era siempre bien recibido.**

**- hay gracias, no es para tanto..**

**Pero fenrir no tardo en llamar la atención para que lo cargara.**

**- hey que hay de mí?.**

**Aunque mayura no entendiera que dijo fenrir igual le contesto.**

**- y tu fenrir eres el perro más lindo que vi!**

**- esta chica tiene buen gusto..(presumió).**

**Yamino en sus pensamientos descubrió algo divertido.**

**- mi hermano es muy celoso.**

**Luego de salir del zoológico, mayura se quedo mirando el refugio de serpientes.**

**- bien vamos!, hey mayura no te quedes viéndola toda la noche..**

**Mayura sus sonriendo a loki.**

**lo sé es que , es que me acordé cuando la encontré es todo. Pero bueno es hora de irnos a comer y resolver misterios..**

**- claro, misterioso!**

**Hey que cosa!, esa era su frase no de él.**

**- oye esa es mi frase! Tu sólo sigue siendo el frio!,**

**Loki le sonrió con picardía a mayura, cosa que a ella la hizo reir.**

**- oye yo no soy frió..(Dijo ofendido y pensó).. Después de todo, soy el dios del fuego!..**

**Continuará..**

**-reviews-**

**NOTA DE AUTORA: Muchas gracias por los comentarios a Brandy Moon, Melanie Stryder y mia007. Realmente me gusta mucho leer los comentarios, porque después de todo son los que nos motivan a escribir!, realmente me hace feliz escribir este fic, espero que les guste y perdón si hay algún error. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**CON RESPECTO A FIC: espero que les haya gustado el fic, ya va ir tomando su forma, un adelanto aparecerán nuevos enemigos!, bueno y habra mucho humor jeje y algo de romance... espero que les guste kiss!**


	6. Frey, Freya y Reya

Matantei loki ragnarok no me pertenece el pertenece a su autora Sakura Kimoshita.

Epiosio 6:

Frey, Freya y Reya.

**(ost bond)**

**Estos últimos días habían sido muy hermosos en la ciudad, y esto no era la excepción Muchas parejas, amigos, e incluso familias salían para disfrutar la bella vista, por su puesto loki también mientras era acompañado por fenrir, yamino,, mayura y ecchan.**

**- vaya, hoy es un día muy hermoso!. Comentó un alegre yamino, mientras observaba que su padre hoy estaba muy alegre, claro si hay que decir lo que sería alegría para loki.**

**- si , no hay lluvia..**

**Mayura había notado algo muy misterioso, según el clima del día, loki estaría más o menos contento, feliz, presumido, caprichoso, amargo, frío. En especial si el clima era lluvioso, estaba amargo, cosa que despertó la curiosidad de mayura.**

**- hm hey loki.. **

**Loki respondió al llamado con un...**

**- qué pasa mayura?.**

**Qué gran pregunta!, se la había hecho mucho más fácil. **

**- bueno,hace mucho que quería preguntarte .. Por qué no te gusta el agua?.**

**Loki se detuvo en seco ante esa pregunta tan normal, o normal pretendía ser. Lo que importaba en la cabeza de loki era que ella creyera algo simple y para nada difícil de creer, y así sería si actuaba indiferente.**

**- eso es porque es mojada mayura, es muy aburrido algo mojado.**

**Loki se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue convencer a mayura, ¿quién creería que a una persona no le gusta el agua por que es mojada?, eso era un razón muy tonta, la odiaba por que él el dios del fuego y esa cosa puede matarlo.**

**- si eso tiene sentido,que misterioso..**

**Luego del sinfín de preguntas de mayura, se podía escuchar a lo lejos como las personas huían despavoridas de algo.**

**- Cuidaadoooo.!**

**Por un poco un loco psicópata casi los choca, y quién más para ser ese loco que narugami, que justo había frenado a tiempo.**

**- ha.. perdón casi los lastimo.**

**Un perdón no alcanzaba para casi a verlos matado pensaba mayura antes de empezar a reprocharle.**

**- hey narugami.. Deberías tener más cuidado!**

**Un alto ahí, mayura era quién le estaba reprochando que casi la choca?, ella justo!.**

**- hey espera tú no eres la más indicada para exigirme eso.**

**- y por qué no?. Respondió ella un tanto ofendida.**

**- porque tú , siempre eres la primera que chocas a las personas. No hay un día en la escuela que no me choques mínimo tres veces. Y siempre estas corriendo.. y no lo nieguessss. **

**Grito un molesto narugami, que parecía molestarse cada vez más cuando ella le respondió muy descaradamente mirando hacia otro lado...**

**- yo no puedo negar algo que no sucedió.**

**Vaya , si que lo hacía rabiar, no sólo la debía cuidar en la escuela por esos idiotas acosadores, si no por sus enojos infantiles, caprichos, y quién rayos no mira hacia los lados antes de cruzar la calle, ¿es qué acaso ella tenía cinco años y él ni enterado?.**

**- que es esa risa ..**

**Mayura disfrutaba mucho hacer enojar a narugami, es que su cara se ponía roja en sus enojos y lo hacía ver muy chistoso.**

**- cuál? No se..**

**Mientras loki y sus hijos miraban ese espectáculo, él no podía dejar de pensar resignado que..**

**- esta mayura sabe cómo sacar a una persona de sus cabales.**

**Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar gritar daidouji por parte de narugami, esta vez ella si se había pasado.**

**Pero la llegada de la pequeña reya a ellos pudo calmar un poco el ambiente, aunque sea un poco.**

**- señor loki, señorita mayura, señor yamino, señor narugami .. Buen día..**

**- hola reya. **

**Respondieron todos cortes mente, después de todo en algunos momentos había que dejar las discusiones atrás y saludar a una amiga.**

**- mayura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?.**

**Comentó reya a su "amiga", haciendo que ella se acercara a su sitio.**

**- oh'?. Qué pasa reya?**

**(ost furei's precious princess)**

**Reya sonrío ampliamente, no es que mayura le molestara a "ella", pero por alguna extraña razón prefería que mayura pasara menos tiempo con loki y más con otra persona.**

**- mi hermano mayor se preguntaba si tú quieres salir en una cita con él..**

**Eso tomó por sorpresa a mayura, sabía que tenía primos lejanos, pero un hermano?.**

**- ehh. Reya tienes un hermano?.**

**La pregunta de mayura fue respondida por cierto ladrón misterioso enamorado y un poco obsesionado con ella al casi caerse de un árbol.**

**- yo el gran kaito.. Soy el hermano mayor de reya..**

**Vaya sorpresa, eran hermanos!.**

**- ohh..kaito con que tú eres su hermano mayor..**

**Un tono de sonrojo apareció en el rostro de frey, tal vez era esperanza de que ella aceptara su propuesta.**

**- si, oh princesa de mis sueños lo que te dijo mi pequeña hermana es verdad , ¿vendrías conmigo?.**

**Esto parecía un circo, kaito?, por favor!. Muchos sabían que frey podía llegar a ser tonto, pero nadie pensaba que tanto, pensaba loki.**

**- oye frey por qué dices que te llamé kaito si no es tu verdadero nombre?. Pregunto loki ya bastante cansado de escuchar sus tonterías aunque sólo haya dicho una oración.**

**Frey demostró su descontento a loki hablándole bastante amargo, pero luego se incorporó a saludar normalmente a yamino y narugami.**

**- oh loki tu también estás aquí. Narugami y yamino también..**

**Mayura se acerco a frey y tomó una de sus manos, cosa que no le molesto a alguien pequeño.**

**- kaito gracias por ayudarme con el club del misterio a diferencia de otros. **

**Comentó hacia tras mayura. Ese simple comentario hizo darse la vuelta bastante molesto a loki, ¿es qué acaso nunca lo iba a perdonar por lo del club?. Cuando él fue a consolarla a la nocheser , ella ya lo estaba siendo por ese idiota, pensaba loki frustrado.**

**Mientras él se enterraba en sus pensamientos, un poco más estaba cantando a los cuatros o seis vientos si era posible que amaba a mayura, pero ella en cambio, se agachaba un poco escondiéndose de algunas personas que se reían bastante. Seguramente todos aquellos pensaban que estaba loco.**

**- oh princesa no lo digas así, viniendo de ti es un honor.**

**Cada vez empeoraba más, era terrible.**

**- kaito , ya te he dicho que no me llames princesa es muy vergonzoso y además las personas miran. Susurro en bajo mayura.**

**Frey siempre había pensado que cuando un hombre ama a una mujer debe demostrárselo a cada momento, el problema es que no se dio cuenta que mayura no era de esas mujeres, romanticas.**

**- ohh mi princesa entonces déjame retribuirte con un helado..**

**- un helado?. Replico ella, eso sonaba muy bien para mayura, por qué no?.**

**Esta era una gran oportunidad para narugami, había estado trabajando mucho y tal vez hasta podría conseguir algo de dinero por parte de ellos.**

**- oh es una buena idea, he conseguido un nuevo empleo y es en la tienda de helados que está de moda en la ciudad.. Es perfecto!**

**Mayura agarró el brazo de narugami, si se trataba de dulces y cosas ricas ella iría sin ninguna objeción, es por eso que respondió con una "dulce" sonrisa, quién sabe tal vez ella sólo quería comer algo y nada más.**

**- si no está mal la idea, bien kaito iré.**

**Frey sonrió victorioso para sí, el plan para conquistar a mayura ya estaba en acción, lo único que debía hacer era conocerla mejor.**

**Lástima que no se dio cuenta que narugami se estaba riendo, es que las formas de celebrar de frey podían llegar a ser muy graciosas y entretenidas. Bueno pero ya era hora de irse, porque según su jefe si volvía a llegar tarde otra vez después del descanso estaría despedido, pero eso no le impidió invitar a sus amigos.**

**- está bien entonces iremos todos, loki , freya , yamino también ustedes..**

**- por mi está bien..!. ÉL jamás se negaría a un buen helado en un día como ese. Era una lástima que loki no se diera cuenta que reya también había aceptado para estar más tiempo a su lado, podría llegar a ser una cita, claro esta que ella jamás pensaría que loki tal vez no pensaba que ir a comer un helado era una cita.**

**- será divertido señor loki, los dos juntos.**

**Bueno si que se parecía a su hermano mayor, nunca se había dado cuenta mientras soñaba que loki y los demás ya llevaban mucho paso adelantado.**

**- disculpen, yo no podré ir tengo que resolver algunos asuntos de limpieza en casa...**

**Se disculpo yamino por no poder ir ante la invitación con sus amigos. **

**- estás seguro yamino?.**

**Yamino asintió levemente a su padre antes de tomar viaje a la agencia, realmente tenía que hacer las compras y preparar todo para la cena.**

**- no se preocupe señor loki, todo está bien nos veremos en la cena. Adiós mayura..**

**- adiós.. Respondió loki a su hijo menos viendo como se iba, aveces pensaba que él debía disfrutar más de otras cosas que la limpieza y cocina.**

**- nos vemos después yamino..**

**Luego de que mayura saludara a yamino emprendieron viaje a la heladería que seguramente estaría bastante llena y sería muy difícil encontrar un buen lugar. Pero eso no era nada para narugami, al llegar supo acomodar a sus amigos en un buen sitio en las mesas de las ventanas. Tras unos minutos narugami regresó ya con su uniforme de trabajo listo para atender a sus clientes, que por cierto eran ellos.**

**- Yo les serviré, a si que ayuden con las ganancias.**

**- hey narugami tu no vas a comer?. Le interrumpió una mayura con sonrisa inocente cuando el sabía que en el fondo ella estaba sonriendo con burla, pero él le iba a contraatacar al mismo nivel.**

**- no daidoji y diferencia de ti yo trabajo, hago algo por la sociedad y tu no.**

**Eso fue un golpe bajo, eso era la guerra y ella le demostraría que ganaría al final.**

**- pero lo conseguiré y será mejor que el tuyo.**

**- bien qué quieren?,tu primero reya..Dijo narugami empezando a tomar las ordenes de todo, reya quiso un helado de banana split, frey uno de frutilla y limón.**

**- muy buena elección, y ustedes loki y daidoji?.**

**Habían muchos sabores de distintas ramas en el menú y era muy difícil elegir hasta que por fin lo hicieron, lo más extraño fue que...**

**- quiero de chocolate, mango y vainilla.**

**No era de extrañar que todos se hayan quedado mudos, habían pedido lo mismo, de igual modo, para ellos lo era más aun, sólo le miraban y parpadeaban hasta que empezaron a reírse.**

**- muy bien en 5 minutos los traigo. **

**Dijo narugami para luego marcharse a la cocina y traer sus pedidos, mientras tanto mayura estaba sentada en frente de loki, pero a su lado estaba frey. Igual frey estaba en su mundo por ahora.**

**- que coincidencia loki no sabia que te gustara este tipo de helado.**

**Loki no pudo más que largar una risita mientras serraba sus ojos.**

**- mayura hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi.**

**- lo sé, hay muchas cosas que no sé sobre ti...**

**Tras decir eso ella lo miró tiernamente, por lo que loki le empezó a presumir.**

**- a si mayura?. Respondió empezando a sostener su cabeza con las palmas de sus manos.**

**Mayura sonrió le gustaba esto, conocer a loki, que divertido sería conocerlo más. Pero por ahora ella copiaría su movimento de apoyarse con las manos y contestaría mientras le guiñaba...**

**- eres muy misterioso, siempre lo has sido loki.**

**loki sonrió digamos que ella lo encontrara misterioso le gustaba.**

**Pero después de una hora, la heladería había bajado sus persianas y mayura estaba abajo de la mesa escondida. Si, eso era muy extraño, seguramente se preguntaran el por qué?, pero ella tenía una muy, muy buena razón para hacerlo, sólo hay que decir que mencionar dos palabras frey y karaoke. Exactamente eran las peores palabras para alguien que no quería pasar vergüenza. **

**Frey/ kaito demostraba su amor por mayura mientras cantaba una hermosa canción de amor, freya lo estaba animando en el público cerca del pequeño escenario, narugami a lo lejos se burlaba de mayura y loki estaba sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre.**

**Pero ella era la que lo pasaba muy mal, la estaban avergonzando y por arte de magia o lo que fuese la pequeña reya desapareció y la abandonó, y apareció esa molesta rubía freya que siempre se había burlado de sus misterios, no era que la odiara ni nada por el estilo, pero no soportaba el hecho que se riera de ella con algo que ella amaba desde pequeña, y encima narugami se le reía por frey/ kaito a distancia.**

**Lo que ella no entendía para nada era la actitud de frey/kaito...**

**- no entiendo por qué kaito tiene que estar cantando esa cursi canción frente todos, y justo hay compañeros de la escuela, claro a él no le molesta pero yo .. hay es muy vergonzoso- Tras decir esto mayura se agarro la cabeza para esconderse más si eso era posible.**

**Loki realmente se estaba divirtiendo, frey estaba cantando cosas cursis, el problema era a quién se lo contaba, que a mayura se lo cantara no era muy divertido ni para él ni ella porque por lo que veía ella no planeaba salir de abajo de la mesa.**

**- deja de exagerar mayura.**

**Mayura alzo la vista para ver a loki también bajo la mesa al lado suyo, era raro pero en el fondo le agradecía que estuviera ahí.**

**- loki se supone que debes estar divirtiéndote.**

**Loki empezó a reírse demasiado, hasta parecía una carcajada, pero luego se detuvo al ver la cara de mayura como si le estuviera diciendo.. sigues y te mato!.**

**- qué te pasa mayura, no se suponía que te caía bien "kaiiito""?.**

**- y a ti qué, ahí tienes a freya, no?, ve con ella esta desesperada.**

**Eso si que no se lo esperaba de ella, acaso le molestaba freya?, o bueno tal vez eso ya era un indicio que mayura ya estaba cansada.**

**- freya, es complicada mayura, es todo.**

**Mayura no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo loki, "es complicada" eso es todo, es broma?.**

**- yo veo que es así me trato muy mal, y que es muy insegura.**

**Loki tras ver la mala cara de mayura y que encima estaba acompañada por sus mojines, que por alguna razón la hacía parecer muy tierna, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de mayura, pero quería decirle algo.**

**- no le hagas caso, tu eres mi asistente y mi me...**

**loki dejo de hablar, no cabía en explicación su rostro sonriente y sorprendido porque mayura se había tirado para abrazarlo muy cariñosamente **

**- loki gracias, entonces si yo soy tu asistente.**

**Pronuncio feliz ella cada vez apretándolo más y más contra su cuerpo, que lo estaba haciendo enrojecer, claro loki estaba "muy incomodo, más bien odiaba eso".**

**- mnn ese tonto frey si que es un idiota.**

**- narugami y tu qué haces aquí?...**

**Pregunto un loki con expresión de molesto, es que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y además mayura estaba comiendo mucho helado.**

**- daidoji que te sucede estas avergonzada?. **

**Le pregunto burlándose de su desgracia, que por cierto ella no iba a dejar que él lo hiciera como respuesta narugami tenía su cabeza al helado.**

**- bueno si, pero no tanto como tú ahora. **

**Mayura tras decir esto apoyo su mano en el hombro de narugami para consolarlo.**

**- espero que tu trayecto al baño no sea muy ruidoso.**

**- que graciosa daidouji! ya veras..pero antes debemos salir de debajo de la mesa, escapar de frey, frey y me jefe, que de seguro quiere echarme. Es por eso que utilizaremos estos lentes negros!.**

**Narugami les entregó un par de lentes a loki y mayura, pero había un problema el cabello de mayura era rosa, que por cierto era raro y muy largo.**

**- daidoji no me dejas otra opción que cortarte el cabello.**

**- mi cabello? mi cabello narugami?. **

**Pregunto una mayura un poco alterada, si narugami llegaba a decir algo equivocado lo pagaría, además sin mencionar el aura negra tras ella.**

**- dai-doji dije que n-no me dejas otra opción que arreglarte el cabello, es tan suave, ni se nota!, qué idiota querría cortarlo?. Respondió bastante nervioso.**

**El club como les había comentado narugami, se llenaba por completo cuando se hacía los karaokes, el problema es que estaba todo oscuro y sólo las luces de colores se podían ver, es por eso que los tres gateaban por el piso.**

**- tengan cuidado cuidado con lo que tocan!. **

**Grito mayura, pero tras un rato pudieron salir de ese lugar tan terrible y llegar a casa de loki.**

**- bueno no pudimos encontrar ningún misterio después de todo.**

**Comento una mayura bastante decepcionada y desilusionada, además de eso fue muy avergonzada por kaito, eso le hizo recordar que...**

**- loki, no se habrán molestado kaito y freya por haber los dejado?.**

**- tranquila, esos dos estarán muy bien. **

**Respondió loki con suma tranquilidad, cosa que a narugami le extraño.**

**- pero freya vendrá a seducirte, tratar de enamorarte, a... daidoji?, ¿dónde estas?...**

**Mayura estaba yéndose hacia la dirección de su casa, pero el llamado de loki la interrumpió.**

**- mayura, qué no te quedas a cenar hoy?.**

**Mayura sonrió con una sonrisa forzada a loki.**

**- ah, bueno...yo tengo que hacer mucha tarea para la escuela loki, bueno nos vemos, pero eso sí loki yo soy tu asistente! esta claro?.**

**Tras eso mayura se fue corriendo dejando a loki y narugami muy desconcertados, bueno a loki, porque narugami había comprendido todo a la perfección.**

**- acaso esos son celos daidoji?.**

**Pero el llamado de loki interrumpió los pensamientos de narugami.**

**- narugami y a ti también qué te pasa?.**

**Narugami no lo podía creer, en verdad era un playboy?.**

**- nada es nada, solo una gran forma de marcar territorio loki. Tú aun eres un niño para comprender estas cosas.**

**Loki empezó a saltar diciendo a los cuatro vientos que él no era ningún niño, pero no se había dado cuenta que estaba siendo observado por ciertas personas, o por lo menos él disimulaba eso.**

**- loki... vaya forma de encontrarnos no es así hermanos?...**

**Tres pares de cuerpos se distinguían entre las sombras de un gran castillo.**

**- eso no hubiera sido posible si no hubiéramos encontrado a nuestro hermano mayor thor , no creen?.**

**- Pero con él no se puede contar es un traidor, pero aquel de la voluntad perdida es otra cosa, creo que heimdall es manejable. pero esperen esos no son frey y freya?.**

**Las tres figuras se burlaban desde la lejanía, pero eso no lo sabia frey quién había estornudado.**

**- hermano, que asco! deja de hacer eso a sí nunca podré encontrar a mi loki, que por cierto me abandono...**

**- freya, pequeña no moleste a tu hermano mayor, él esta triste porque no perdido el trayecto de su amada...**

**Se molestaban uno a otro en su desgracia.**

**-Acaso estos dos hermanos algún día aceptaran la realidad?.**

**Una de las figuras golpeo a otra en la cabeza.**

**- tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar, y nuestra prioridad en cobrar venganza por Odin matando a loki.**

**Continuará...**

**- Reviews-**

**VAYA! espero que hayan disfrutado el fic!, me pregunto ¿quiénes serán estas sombras? , y ¿por qué utilizan tanto a heimdall sera por que en el fondo es manejable?, bueno eso ya lo sabremos con el paso del tiempo., hayyy mayura celosa, muchos no nos damos cuenta de nuestros celos, y OTRO PLAYBOY, si que no entiende a las mujeres...**

**Bueno quiero agradecer por su apoyo a _mia007 (gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te haya gustado el fic), a Brandy moon ( me gusta mucho que leas mi fic, me da mucho gusto y espero ir mejorando con el fic y la escritura!). y a Melanie Stryder ( fuiste la primera persona que me aconsejo en la forma de escritura que debo admitir que era muy simple!, espero ir mejorando y que sigas leyendo el fic y que con las próximas aventuras y descubrimientos te vaya atrayendo mas)...  
_**

**_Gracias a todo! por leer el fic, espero que el próximo les guste mucho más! KISSES!_**


	7. Loki, ¿por qué no me quieres?

Matantei loki ragnarok no me pertenece le pertenece a su autora Sakura kimoshita

**Episodio 7:**

**Loki, ¿por qué no me quieres!?.**

**Loki estando sentado en su living mirando algún que otro programa de televisión, pero hoy no parecía haber nada de su interés personal además del postre que su hijo menor había preparado y que justamente en ese mismo momento estaba degustando. Claro sin dejar de pensar en algunas cosas.**

**- este último mes ha habido sucesos extraños y por lo que veo no son coincidencia. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, todos estos sucesos fueron provocados por la misma persona y supongo que ella o ellos están buscándome.**

**Pero eso no tenía mucha importancia como el gran silencio que asotaba al living. Cualquier persona hubiera creído que mayura no estaba en casa, pero lo verdad es que si estaba ahí, sentada en el mismo sillón junto a loki, sólo que leyendo un libro demasiado concentrada.**

**(ost daidoji mayura)**

**- para resolver un caso, el detective debe ser templado, seguro, responsable, no precipitado y debe amar lo que hace.**

**Esta era la cabeza de mayura procesando cada palabra leída a través de su mente, y que estaba siendo sigilosamente análisada.**

**Mayura estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que ni siquiera se había percatado que loki la estaba observando bastante impresionado, y los pensamientos que él estuviera teniendo en esos momentos mientras se plasmaban en una sonrisa.**

**- mayura esta muy seria en su libro de detectives , si fuera así en los estudios de la escuela…**

**Luego de mirarla noto que ella empezaba a reírse sin razón alguna, es por eso que se preocupo bastante.**

**- eh?, mayura qué pasa?**

**Luego de calmar un poco su risa, mayura al fin pudo voltearse a ver a loki que la miraba un poco preocupado.**

**- ahh, loki perdón, es que leyendo mi libro hay una oración que dice "para resolver un caso, el detective debe ser templado, seguro, responsable, no precipitado y debe amar lo que hace".**

**Tanta risa para eso?. Esta mayura le podía causar gracia cualquier cosa. Pero loki realmente estaba pensando que para ser una chica de su edad era bastante raro, es cierto!; la mayoría de las mujeres de 17 años piensan en chicos, chicos, escuela aveces, ropa, revistas, televisión salidas, chicos y mayura...mayura bueno era un caso "especial".**

**- y qué con eso?, naturalmente casi nadie se ríe tanto por algo así.**

**Vaya, loki podía llegar a ser bastante recto y aplicado cuando quería, que en su mayoría era todo el tiempo y al pensar en eso mayura sonreía.**

**- bien, es que yo no tengo casi ninguna de estas cualidades, lo único que tengo es perseverancia, que irónico, ¿no crees loki?.**

**Loki fue interrumpido antes de responderle a mayura por la pequeña reya que había entrado.**

**- buen día, señor loki y mayura.**

**Luego de su entrada mayura se levanto con sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la puerta.**

**- ah reya, ¿cómo estas?.**

**Reya empezó a sacudir en su cabello un par de listones nuevos color verde esmeralda mientras le respondía a mayura.**

**- muy bien. Oh está leyendo un libro mayura?**

**- si es que tengo un par de asuntos que resolver y este libro tal vez sea uno de ellos, oye reya que lindos tus listones. Comento ella intentando cambiar un poco de tema, pero en respuesta recibió un sonrojo por parte de ella, seguramente se los había puesto por loki pensó mayura.**

**- así no quiero incomodarte, ahora estas roja como tomate..ja.**

**Eso si que hizo enrojecer a reya y reír nerviosamente, tal vez mayura ya se había dado cuenta del por qué del cambio de listones, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque yamino estaba allí hablando con mayura.**

**- veo mayura que aunque no despiertes tu otra personalidad haces que las personas te quieran.**

**Mayura no pudo mas que soltar una pequeña carcajada.**

**- eres muy observador yamino. Mi otra personalidad sólo está compuesta por las cosas que me gustarían hacer ,pero no puedo hacerlas si después me voy a sentir culpable por lo que hice o no. No creo que se considere otra personalidad mía, creo más bien son mis reprimisiones.**

**Tras decir eso a loki le dio curiosidad de saber a qué se refería su amiga, y por eso no tardo mucho en hacer una pregunta tras tomar un sorbo de té.**

**- y qué cosas hiciste para sentirte culpable?.**

**- bien hace dos años, un chico ingreso a mi salón, yo lo ayudaba para adaptarse en la escuela, pero parece que el malinterpreto mi atención y un día me dijo que me amaba..**

**Mayura parecía bastante tranquila, en cambio, loki, yamino y reya les mataba la curiosidad por saber más.**

**- y qué paso?.**

**Bueno realmente hablar de ese tema a mayura la incomodaba un poco, se sentía bastante culpable, pero ahora no podía dejar la historia a medio contar.**

**- bien, el me decía que me amaba pero yo en cambio sólo lo escuchaba y a lo sumo decía su nombre porque pensaba que si decía algo él se lastimaría más. Yo no me animaba a decirle que yo no lo amaba siempre era la culpa lo que me impedía decírselo, hasta que un día le conteste con una respuesta muy dolorosa pero que él ya sabía..**

**Yamino estaba realmente conmovido y para estos momentos nunca faltaba su pañuelo.**

**- debe ser difícil. Comento yamino, mientras recibía unas palmaditas en su hombro por parte de mayura.**

**- si muchas veces la culpa te autolastima, tu no quieres que los demás sufran, pero ¿eso no te causa dolor a tí?. Por ese motivo aprendí que no puedo encargarme de cada persona que siente algo por mí, también sería muy egoísta no preocuparme por mi misma.**

**Todos estos comentarios hacían que loki sintiera una gran culpa, porque él maso menos comprendía que era algo muy parecido con lo que le sucedía con freya/reya, ella lo amaba pero él no compartía los mismos sentimientos.**

**En cambio, mientras loki se removía por culpa, reya junto un gran valor y se animo a pedir algo a loki...**

**- señor loki le gustaría ir a tomar un helado con reya?.**

_**culpa. **_**Esa palabra aparecía en la mente de loki si decía que no.**

**- claro reya iré contigo.**

**- bien si me disculpan me tengo que ir..**

**Interrumpió mayura avisando que se debía ir.**

**- dónde vas mayura?. Pregunto un tanto preocupado loki, ya que había notado algo extraña a mayura, y eso no era muy común.**

**- es que voy ir a una feria de misterios nos vemos después adiós.**

**Tras decir eso se marcho serrando la puerta dejando a loki respondiendo.**

**- adiós..**

**Las horas del día seguían pasando, pero apesar de haber llegado a heladería, tomar el mejor asiento fuera de ella, y mientras reya hablaba loki no podía dejar de pensar en la actitud de mayura, ella no parecía ella, estaba fría, indiferente, carente de hermosa sonrisa.**

**Luego de darse cuenta para la dirección que se dirigían sus pensamiento, loki encontró conveniente que narugami les tomara la orden rápido para poder llegar a distraerse.**

**- bien qué van a ordenar?. Pregunto un animado nargami, que sonreía sin parar por haber conseguido un gran trabajo de temporada.**

**- si me disculpan yo debo ir al baño.**

**Luego que la figura de reya ya no se viera, narugami se acercó a loki para preguntarle, por qué él no entendía para nada qué rayos hacía ahí?.**

**- loki ambos sabemos muy bien que tú no amas a freya, pero ¿por qué la sigues ilusionando?.**

**Era cierto, narugami tenía razón que freya estuviera tan enamorada de él exclusivamente su culpa, y más de que siempre le divertía jugar con las mujeres, pero todo algún tendría sus consecuencias. Ella ahora no lo dejaba en paz, y peor aún, su exilio del mundo de los dioses fue porque ella pidió que lo dejaran volver y fue convertida en esta niña, eso traía más culpa. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que él no la amaba y estaba tratando de decircelo sin lastimarla tanto.**

**- es que estoy tratando de hallar el momento indicado para decírselo narugami, pero no sé...**

**- loki!. Se escuchó la voz de la protagonista del tema llamándolo.**

**Bueno había que enfrentar la situación y loki sabía que tenía todo el apoyo de narugami para defenderlo si freya luego de volver a rechazarla lo quería matar.**

**- narugami ya decidí que sabor quiero, frutilla y vainilla..**

**Freya estaba de un excelente humor, tal vez era el día de suerte de loki, o tal vez no.**

**- aha ha claro, y tu loki , lo de siempre?.**

**Luego de tragar un poco de saliva y esperar la odisea que muy pronto se tendría que enfrentar, loki sólo respondió...**

**- claro.**

**Después que narugami se fuera mientras oraba por la vida de su amigo, freya decidió sentarse en su lugar y empezar con su "cita".**

**- loki , mi loki por fin estamos solos, no es romántico?.**

**Freya sonreía muy feliz por fin loki le correspondía bueno al menos eso creía ella, pero no podía notar el temor en loki al contestarle tenía. Él sabía que debía tratarla con calma.**

**- ah?, que bueno.**

**Pero otra vez venía a su mente mayura, estaba rara, y justamente él preguntaba dónde podría estar su más grande dolor de cabeza.**

**- ohh , que buena feria.. Ah pero que aburrido yo vengo a buscar mi libro de literatura mientras loki y reya toman un helado hayyyy que envidia.**

**Cómo mayura había dicho ella estaba en una feria no muy lejana donde buscaba desesperadamente algo.**

**- Ha ahí está, por fin pudo encontrarlo, ahora nada me podrá detener. Qué gran detective eres mayura!. **

**Se decía a si misma, en forma de recompensa por haber logrado su cometido, pero en cambio, no podía decir loki lo mismo en esos momentos.**

**- oye mi loki, no está rico el helado?.**

**Le preguntaba a su compañero de mesa mientras tomaba la cuchara de una manera sensual, cosa que le molestaba que loki no prestara atención por quién saber que cosa.**

**- eh? , así claro muy rico.**

**Freya no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, ya había notado todo el grupo de chicas que miraban a loki, es qué no entendían que ya tenía dueña?, se los demostraría ahora mismo.**

**- tendríamos que tener citas más seguido no crees loki?.**

**Loki ante ese comentario no pudo más soltar una pequeña risa en su mente.**

**- jajaja, eso sería muy ridículo en verdad.**

**Pero sentir que freya tiraba una de sus manos para colocarla en sus pechos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Justo ahora loki creía que sería bueno escucharla por respeto.**

**- igual, has cambiado loki ya no eres tan frió como antes, quién te habrá cambiado?. Me encantaría ser yo la que haya hecho tal acto, porque eso me haría muy feliz, sentir que tu me amas es mi más grande sueño, siempre lo fue y lo será. Quiero que sepas que no descansaré hasta ver que estas enamorado de mi loki, te lo juro.**

**Bueno ya era malo, loki quería soltarse pero freya no lo dejaba, y luego de decirle todo eso como una declaración más le producía más **_**culpa.**_

**Al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta por parte de loki, freya se preocupo bastante y decidió que tal vez era conveniente ir a refrescarse un poco la cara con agua en el baño.**

**- loki ya regreso extrañame!.**

**Loki luego que ella se fue, casi golpea su cabeza contra la mesa, perecía que cada cosa que él hiciera la enamoraba más. Ser extremadamente irresistible aveces le traía problemas, pero eso no lo hacía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho freya, él había cambiado.**

**- tal vez si he cambiado, bueno vivir en el mundo humano algo debe de influir.**

**- loki?.**

**Luego de escuchar la voz y procesarla pudo reconocer que era la de kotaro, pero para hablar bien primero debía enderezarse, acción que claro realizó.**

**- hola kotaro qué haces por aquí?.**

**Luego de saludarlo kotaro se acerco más a la mesa.**

**- es que vengo a ver una de las tantas tiendas de mi familia..**

**Loki después de escuchar eso rió con picardía, había encontrado algo más para molestar a narugami y justo era algo él odiaba mucho.**

**- oh , entonces eres el jefe de narugami.**

**Kotaro también reía, pero algo capto su atención, era raro.**

**- oh no está contigo?.**

**Esa pregunto desconcertó un poco a loki, más bien le dio curiosidad.**

**- quién?.**

**- daidoji no está contigo loki?.**

**Si eso confirmaba sus sospechas algo pasaba con mayura.**

**- no, por qué?, le pasó algo a mayura kotaro?.**

**Kotaro pudo notar la preocupación en loki, pero para tranquilizarlo...**

**- no tranquilo no le paso nada malo supongo. Lo que sucede es que teníamos que buscar un libro para leer este semestre en la clase de literatura que nos guste.. y ella dijo que te iba a pedir ayuda.**

**Eso alivio un poco a loki, ya estaba pensando en que la habían secuestrado o algo parecido.**

**- a mí?.**

**Kotaro se acomodo un poco el uniforme, no podía creer como mayura preocupaba tanto a loki, si después de todo el era sólo un niño. Bueno eso era algo que él le decía a todo el mundo, pero kotaro no le creía del todo.**

**- si claro bueno tendrá sus motivos, oh casi me olvido tú y los demás están invitados a un día de playa como el de aquella ves…irán?.**

**Una suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro de loki, ya estaba más calmado.**

**- si claro, ahí estaremos..**

**Luego de eso kotaro ya se estaba yendo, pero recordó que debía habisarle algo a loki.**

**- bien nos vemos mañana en tu casa de ahí saldremos .. Adiós.**

**Luego que kotaro se fue, loki no podía dejar de pensar en mayura. Diablos sabía que le atraía muchísimo físicamente, y su personalidad era tan linda, al principio como no la conocía pensaba que era algo tonta, pero ahora no podía sacarla de su cabeza, y eso le preocupaba mucho.**

**- que raro , ¿por qué mayura no me dijo nada?.**

**Luego de un rato, freya regresó más energética que nunca en busca de su amor.**

**- loki! Ya volví seguro que extrañaste, pero no te preocupes nos casaremos y seremos felices..**

**Luego de reír nerviosamente loki respondió.**

**- jaja no creo..**

**- oye narugami.. Loki aprovecho que freya se estaba maquillando para preguntarle algo que lo estaba intrigando.**

**- qué ocurre?.**

**Para que freya no escuchara, loki se acerco al oído de narugami y así hablar mejor.**

**- tienes que leer un libro en la escuela no es así?. Dime, ¿sabes si mayura ya lo consiguió?.**

**Narugami se limito a sonreír nunca pensó que loki se preocupara por una mujer tanto.**

**- bien ella dijo que te pediría ayuda. Hoy había una convención de libros que podíamos leer..**

**- que esa convención no era de libros de misterio?.**

**- claro que no, no se podía elegir ese tema. Por qué preguntas?.. Pregunto con deje de picardía a su amigo.**

**- no por nada loki.**

**Narugami decidió que no presionar a loki sería lo mejor, sino entraría en su etapa de negación más larga.**

**Pero el aura se volvía cada vez más oscura, ya que estaba plagada por los celos y despecho de la diosa rubia que no podía dejar en pensar en una sola cosa.**

**- loki no me presta atención en nada, siempre el tiene que prestar atención a cualquier cosa menos a mi..**

**Pero no todos podían tener lo que querían, bueno eso no le estaba pasando a una sonriente mayura que por cosas del destino pasaba por frente de esa heladería.**

**- bien conseguí un libro misterioso romántico pero está bien. Romeo y Julieta.**

**Es qué freya no iba a dejar de molestarlo con esas preguntas tan absurdas. Hubiera sido mejor que nunca se hubiera enterado que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero eso no era importante él necesitaba paz ahora y fue entonces cuando vio a mayura, y no pudo más que sonreír.**

**- mayura parece que has conseguido ese libro.**

**Pero loki no pudo notar que ese hermosa sonrisa no iba a durar para siempre, un loco en motocicleta se dirigia a ella como si estuviera huyendo de algo.**

**- bien voy a casa a leerlo.**

**Narugami lo pudo notar y le grito.**

**- daidoji cuidado!.**

**- mayura!. Grito loki con terror esperando lo peor, dejando desconcertada a freya.**

**Había funcionado los grito la hicieron reaccionar y voltear hacia la dirección de la moto que se dirigía a ella, y en un acto de autoreflejo se tiro para atrás, aunque haya soltado su libro.**

**- ..No, Mi libro!. Grito ella al ver la motocicleta destrozando su libro dejando las hojas flotando en el aire.**

**(ost himeta omoi)**

**- no..no.. **

**Mayura agarraba las hojas del suelo, era inútil estaba destrozado y ella en shock, tanto que ni siquiera pudo notar la presencia de narugami junto a ella.**

**- daidoji ..estas bien?**

**- mi libro esta..**

**El rostro de mayura estaba escondido en sus cabellos, sabía que esto le costaría mucho.**

**- todo lo que me costó conseguirlo y en segundo…que hago?..**

**- daidoji todo estará bien, tranquila….**

**Narugami se agacho y apoyo sus manos en los hombros de mayura, ya que ella se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo.**

**- narugami gracias por preocuparte estoy bien, tengo que hacer algo… disculpa..**

**- no te preocupes, para eso somos amigos.**

**Mayura luego de levantar algunas de las hojas del libro y la destrozada portada se levantó con la cabeza baja, siguió caminando. Era un día arruinado por completo y al ver a loki mirándola lo empeoraba.**

**- estabas ahí viendo el triste espectáculo.**

**- mayura…**

**Era como si no lo dejara de ver quería abrazarlo, pero veía en su rostro preocupación.**

**- será mejor que lo salude desde aquí así no se preocupe y esa chica, como pensaba …**

**Luego de saludarlo en señal de todo esta bien cuando no lo estaba, mayura siguió caminando .**

**- que tonta hoy era el último día, hubiera pedido su ayuda , pero igual hoy estaba ocupado con freya..**

**Que mala suerte ahora tendría que ir a clases en el verano por ser tan orgullosa y no pedirle ayuda, era un idiota, idiota, pero eso no impedía que empezara a llorar y corriera.**

**- mayura…**

**Freya no dejaba de observar a loki y sus celos crecían más y más, pero decidió interrumpirlo.**

**- loki me quiero ir me acompañas a casa?.**

**Luego de llegar a la casa de freya, loki decidió que ya era momento de hablar, bueno si lo era, ya que freya se había dedicado a ser la única en hablar de los dos.**

**(ost fureiyaa no namida)**

**- por qué?.**

**Esa pregunta hizo captar la atención de loki.**

**- qué cosa freya?.**

**La diosa del amor estaba en estado muy deprimente, estaba a punto de llorar pero quería saber.**

**- por que, por qué?. Loki, por qué no me quieres como a esa persona en la que estuviste pensando?.**

**Eso si que no se lo venía venir loki, claro se iba a dar cuenta era muy obvio.**

**- freya yo..e.**

**Al no encontrar las palabras justas para expresarse recordó lo que había dicho mayura..**

**Flash Back...**

**- por la culpa que sentimos al lastimar a las demás personas, terminamos auto lastimándonos, por ese motivo no voy ser tan egoísta de no preocuparme por mi misma..**

**Fin Flash back.**

**Aveces mayura podía llegar a ser de mucha ayuda.**

**- freya tienes razón, he tratado de decírtelo muchas veces , pero yo no te...**

**Loki se detuvo al escuchar la vos afectada de freya cuando le decía.**

**- calla!, pero no creas que me rendiré tan fácil, veras que terminaras conmigo loki.**

**Luego de decir esto una luz envolvió a la diosa dejando ver a la pequeña reya.**

**- señor loki, ¿estamos en casa?.**

**- si reya... Respondió un poco triste, cuando en su mente solo estaba un... perdón freya...**

**Luego de mirar y agradecer a loki por ese hermoso día reya se marcho.**

**- bien gracias, señor loki nos vemos mañana en la fiesta adiós..**

**Pero ya se hacía de noche, y sólo se podía ver como la pequeña reya saludaba sonriendo a loki desde su puerta, mientras él estaba tras las reja del lado de la calle.**

**- adiós freya.. narugami.**

**- supiste que estaba aquí loki, no quise interrumpirte dime, qué sucede?.**

**Loki sonrió a su amigo, en verdad le cuidaba la espalda.**

**- sabes qué libro llevaba mayura?.**

**- si , romeo y Julieta.. ve a la biblioteca loki.**

**- bien adiós… Tras despedirse se dirigió a la biblioteca principal cuando llego a recepción escucho varios gritos, y decidió esconderse eso, si observando todo y si que lo hacia muy bien porque vio como la bibliotecaria golpeaba un libro destrozado contra un escritorio, y peor aún como trataba mal a una chica, mayura.**

**- jovencita, cuando esta biblioteca presta su libros a los estudiantes en buen estado esperamos que nos los devuelvan tal y como estaban, no así!. Esto es una falta de respeto, tienes idea lo costosos que son estos libros?, no los conseguirás en una librería común y corriente, personas como tú no se los merecen..**

**Mayura sólo podía escuchar con la cabeza bajo cada palabra, es qué esa mujer no entendía que fue accidente?. Ella jamás rompería algo así apropósito.**

**- lo lamento, pero le prometo que le pagaré el libro.**

**Tras verla así, realmente no le dio lastima.**

**- esta bien, pagaras cada centavo y tienes dos días no más, porque si viene el inspector la que tendrá problemas soy yo, y luego te buscare a ti, a si que largo!.**

**- esta bien traeré el dinero lo más rápido posible.**

**Tras decir eso mayura salió corriendo muy avergonzada ya que había personas y la estaban mirando.**

**Loki salió entre las sombras bastante enfadado, ¿cómo esa mujer podía tratarla así?, mayura no estaba mintiendo. Pero tenía que relajarse.**

**- disculpe señora.**

**Tras escuchar esas palabras la bibliotecaria sonrió al ver un niño tan apuesto. Mientras ya había llegado a su casa y estaba en su habitación apretando una almuhada mientras las lágrimas caían.**

**- que mal, esto es un desastre, ahora no tengo ni el libro y tengo que pagarlo, ¿por qué no le pedí ayuda a loki?..Tonta, tonta.**

**(ost mugen)**

**- si , por que no lo hiciste?**

**Mayura abrió bien sus ojos y se dio vuelta sentada en su silla. Y él estaba ahí..**

**- lo-loki, qué haces aquí?.**

**Loki se apoyo en la pared bastante molesto.**

**- por qué no me pediste ayuda con el libro mayura?.**

**Genial se sentía mal y esto le empeoraba el estado de animo que ya estaba por el piso.**

**- es que reya te pidió que la acompañaras a tomar un helado.. y sí me hice la tonta porque sé lo que significa para ella.**

**Tanto problema por reya?, bueno luego de sacar un respiro de resignación loki se acerco a mayura.**

**- te traje algo. **

**- qué cosa?.. Pregunto mayura bastante curiosa antes de que Loki le diera una bolsa. Luego de examinarla decidió abrirla y fue entonces cuando sus ojos se ensancharon por la sopresa.**

**- este libro… es el de romeo y Julieta..**

**Luego lo saco y lo abrió, era el libro. Se sentía tan avergonzada y odiaba eso, nunca había necesitado la ayuda de nadie, ella siempre se había hecho cargo de si misma para no molestar a nadie, el problema era que ella quería que él la ayudara. Ese niño desde que se metió en su vida la había vuelto loca, ella no había sido de las personas que sonreían tanto, **_**ahora si**_**, ella no se preocupaba casi nunca por las personas que no fueran de su familia, **_**ahora si**_**, ella no era feliz, **_**ahora si**_**, ella nunca quiso tanto a alguien como para ser la persona más importante en su vida y menos a un niño, **_**ahora sí.**_

**¿por qué era un niño, no?, eso la detenía, **_**un niño**_**, eso si dolía y no lo entendía, ¿cómo alguien la podía calmarla con un simple beso en la frente?, como ****ahora.**

**Ese era su mayor secreto, siendo un niño o no ella lo adoraba, su miedo era ****¿cuánto?,**** ella sólo quería ser abrazada por él como **_**ahora**_**.**

**- oh cierto mañana hay que ir con kotaro a su casa ..Vienes?.. **

**Pregunto loki muy cómodo abrazándola mientras ella se escondía su cara en su cuello, era muy bonito sentir su respiración chocando con su piel, hasta hubiera jurado que lo estaba olfateando .**

**- claro, si tu vas será divertido loki, ya te lo dije una vez si estoy contigo es imposible que me aburra.**

**Tras ver el reloj por mucho que él no quisiera debía irse.**

**- ya es tarde es mejor que me vaya…**

**Ene se momento al escuchar eso mayura se aferro a él y le ordeno...**

**- no señor tú te quedas aquí, además son las 2 de la mañana.**

**Eso hizo sonreír a loki, ella lo cuidaba mucho, a su extraña forma lo cuidaba mucho. Cuando le hacia abrigarse por el frió, cuando le ponía muy a su pesar, ella cuando quería era muy convincente. Era su asistente, no su mejor amiga, no era mucho más...Era una lastima no poder tener su forma verdadera y abrasarla como ella lo hacia con él, pero tenía miedo de perderla y no pensaba arriesgarse a eso ni en sueños.  
**

**- pero yamino..**

**Mayura negó con su cabeza mientras no podía dejar de sonreír, acaso él pensaba que lo dejaría ir a esa hora y más cuando la ayudo?, HERROR!.**

**- le hacemos una llamada.. Así que te quedas y no te estoy preguntando, te quedas acá.**

**Al final haría lo que ella quisiera.**

**Continuará..**

**-****Reviews-**

******HUy, hablando de actualizar creo que tarde 10 o 15 días, ya no sé...jejeje perdón.**

******Vaya realmente a mi me encanto este capitulo (hablando de ser objetiva)...jeje espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado el capítulo, espero que haya mejorado en la escritura y muchas gracias por sus consejos!, en verdad los aprecio tanto como los comentarios, HHAAA, quiero agradecer a ****_mia007, _****_Brandy moon, _****_Melanie Stryder y a Lian, por leer mi fic, y claro aquellos que no pueden comentar también por leer el fic._**

**********__****__****_Bueno en el próximo capitulo, como dice en este, habrá una fiesta en la casa de playa de kotaro!...¿qué historias de terror sucederán?... Bueno para saber hay que leer el próximo capitulo...nos vemos en la próxima actualización KISSES._**


	8. Vacaciones y las Norns

Matantei loki ragnarok no me pertene le pertenece a su autora Sakura kimoshita

Epiodio 8:

Vacaciones y las Norns

**Qué hermoso día se podría decir, no?; los pájaros cantan, los niños juegan, las parejas salen a celebrar su amor frente al público, loki corre por las calles de la ciudad con mayura mientras se tratan muy cordialmente.**

**- loki, nos van a dejar!. Lloriqueo mayura bastante agotada de correr diez cuadras seguidas bajo los rayos del sol de un día muy primaveral, detalle que no capturaba para nada la atención de loki ya que en esos juntos momentos estaba bastante...cómo decirlo?, poco feliz.**

**- mayura, deja de quejarte y corre falta una cuadra.**

**Si se hubiera podido describir la esena sólo se podría decir que era bastante cómica y mayura hablando agitada lo hacia aun más.**

**- pero es mucho venimos corriendo hace 10 cuadras..**

**- bueno, pero yo no fui el que hizo el bolso esta mañana!..**

**Le reprendió loki, acaso esta chica podía llegar a ser tan obstinada?. **

**- loki no seas malo!.**

**Pobre mayura era una lastima que todo el buen momento que había pasado la noche anterior, se viera apocado por la severidad de loki, pero bueno no todo puede ser color de rosa como su cabello, hay otras personas que pueden estar aburriéndose en el mundo de los dioses...**

**(ost the three sister's trap)**

**- oh, que estará haciendo el señor loki Hermanas?, lo extraño tanto... Pregunto una linda chica de cabello rubio con coletas bastante decepcionada por que su amor estaba alejado de ella, mientras que su bella hermana morena respondió...**

**- seguramente debe estar con los demás…**

**Skuld tras levantarse de una pequeña mesa de té ubicada en un hermoso prado de Asgard, no pudo evitar suspirar de ****desilusión**

**- oh, yo quiero ir.**

**- si estaría bien, después de todo si hela no hubiera revertido el hechizo seguiríamos siendo cines y no podríamos; después de todo le prometimos que le enviaríamos noticias de su padre y hermanos.**

**Empezó**** a comentar urd. Si la misma urd que había estado muy enamorada de Utgard loki, parece que el tiempo había sido bueno con ella y había aceptado la realidad de que el hombre que amaba estaba feliz con otra, pero gracias a los cuidados de sus hermanas pudo salir adelante y volver a sonreír aunque extrañara a una vieja amiga que fue muy importante en su vida y en la de vernandi.**

**- entonces hermanas ya está decidido volveremos al mundo humano!.**

**Grito skuld muy emocionada, pero había olvidado un insignificante detalle que muy pronto vernandi la haría recordar.**

**- sabes que no tenemos formas de volver al mundo humano por ahora skuld, ¿no es así?.**

**Urd ante esta escena largo una pequeña, volver y que ellas se encontraran con sus amigos sería muy relajante y agradable, cada una de ellas tenían sus propios y únicos deseos aunque lo más extraño es que sólo se podían cumplir en ese sitio.**

**(ost god´s región)**

**SI definitivamente ese era su deseo, y en ese preciso instante se revelaría la voz de la persona causante que lo haría realidad.**

**- entonces cumpliré sus deseos diosas del destino.. **

**Pero dejando de lado sus deseos las tres hermanas se pusieron en guardia, luego de la muerte del dios supremo Odin, el mundo de los dioses estaba bastante revolucionado y no había que bajar bajo ningún aspecto la guardia.**

**- ¿quién eres tu?. Interrogo una vernandi bastante cautelosa. En Asgard ya se sabía que ellas se habían puesto del lado de loki, y eran muy despreciadas por ello, tal vez esto no tenía nada que ver con los comentarios que existían, pero no estaba mal sacarse todas las dudas posibles y cuanto antes.**

**- todo a su tiempo vernandi.**

**Qué clase de estúpida respuesta era esa?, en los tiempos actuales de este mundo no se podía contestar así, sólo se podía dar respuestas concretas y eso era lo que urd exigía justo ahora.**

**- no des vueltas dinos quien eres.**

**Tras decir eso, no era necesario saber que ese cosa, porque por ahora sólo le podían llamar así había sonreído y con eso no vendría nada bueno.**

**- sólo estoy aquí porque soy una de las personas destinadas a cumplir con sus deseos, ustedes entienden de eso.**

**En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las tres hermanas vieron como todo a su alrededor desaparecía en la oscuridad mientras ella caían a un abismo y sólo podían escuchar sus propios gritos.**

**- haaa!.**

**Aun sabiendo el enemigo las consecuencias que podía traer a ver hecho aquello, no se había percatado de que el poder utilizado pudo haber sentido por loki**

**- esta sensación, es la misma que cuando volvió narugami del mundo de los dioses..**

**Apesar de estar sumergido en su mente, eso no fue suficiente para pasar por alto la voz de mayura llamándole desde lejos.**

**- loki te sucede algo?, falta una cuadra y tu te quedaste ahí como si nada.**

**Realmente se había detenido en medio de la calle?, eso era muy misterioso en él, pero no tanto como los ojos de su asistente reflejando preocupación esperando detenida una respuesta. Eso no lo podía permitir debía demostrarle que todo estaba bien, por nada es el dios del engaño no?.**

**- tranquila no me pasa nada, estoy bien- ... Embozando una gran sonrisa para luego seguir corriendo para ver a sus amigos, señal que les faltaba muy poco.**

**Era cierto, narugami estaba acomodando todo el equipaje que llevarían en la camioneta que el mismo kotaro había llevado para mejor confort en el viaje. Yamino en cambio, estaba intentado explicarle a fenrir que su padre llegaría muy pronto que sólo debía esperar un poco más.**

**- señor loki , mayura que bien que llegaron, oh les ocurre algo malo?.**

**Algo malo?, eso no describía la imagen de loki apoyado contra la pared agitado y mayura tirada encima de un bolso literalmente.**

**- si, pensé que no llegaríamos.**

**- si pero hubiéramos llegado antes si alguien se hubiera puesto hacer su bolso antes... Contraataco loki bastante irónico, su especialidad.**

**Luego que todos los presentes movieran sus cabezas de un lado a otro tratando de seguir ese cruce incesante de palabras mezcladas con ironía y diversión, por que no se podía negar que esos dos se estaban riendo.**

**- loki, loki, loki, si tienes que decir algo dilo directamente!..**

**Esa era su oportunidad, que pensaba mayura que él se dejaría vencer por ella sólo por ama...apreciarla, no! y su oportunidad era esta.**

**- bien, entonces fue tu culpa que llegáramos tarde.**

**Las acciones de mayura para responder esa acusación tan "falsa" fue colocar una de sus manos sobre su pecho y empezar "sin temor" alguno el contraataque.**

**- loki no pongas esa sonrisa burlona, sabes que no pude hacer cierto señorito estaba comiendo pizza a las cuatro de la mañana.**

**El silencio era tan cortante, y sólo la impresión de los presentes allí la podían explicar. Por su parte, fenrir y yamino estaban con la boca al suelo, nunca nadie le había tratado así a su padre, ecchan sólo se escondía tras de ellos orando por mayura, en cambio kotaro sólo trataba de no reírse y narugami, narugami él si estaba disfrutando si él le hubiera dicho que una mujer y menos una humana se atrevería a enfrentarlo así seguramente se reiría al instante; pero ahora todo era diferente el ver a su amigo sonriente con tanta delicia al ver a una mujer, era grandioso y un suceso nunca antes visto, de seguro estaría pensando que era una lastima que el no tuviera su forma original, tal vez nada cambiaría sabiendo como era ella, pero pondría las manos en el fuego por ver como sería.**

**- mayura, de qué carita burlona hablas si yo soy un angelito?.**

**Era cierto era un angelito con ese rostro, y mayura lo sabía muy bien, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y darle besos en esas mejillas, pero no!, tenía que volver a la realidad y recordar que sólo de angelito tenía la cara porque en realidad era un pequeño demoño que estaba evitando a toda costa subir a esa limusina?, si aveces kotaro podía exagerar, pero eso no es el punto. La noche anterior mayura había hablado por teléfono con yamino y se notaba que estaba narugami allí porque cada rato le pedía más comida, yendo al grano de la situación a espaldas de loki todos ellos habían llegado a la conclusión que A_ primero lo distraerían, B_ segundo lo amarrarían, y C_ lo meterían a esa limusina camioneta a la fuerza. Sí, era un plan perfecto, pero necesitaban distraerlo, este era el momento justo, mayura lo haría.**

**- tienes razón loki eres un angelito.**

**- así?- El ego de loki iba en aumento y mucho más al sentir como mayura se tiraba abrazarlo, pero nada de esto lo había preparada para la traición.**

**No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y soltarse de las sogas que lo ataban, pero si pudo distinguir las figuras que lo sostenían eran narugami y kotaro, que muy genialmente lo tiraron dentro de la camioneta. Cuando pudo recobrar el conocimiento ya era tarde, no había escapatoria y los efectos secundarios ya se hacían presentes su mal humor aumentaba y su malestar estomacal también, pero peor aún todos comían pizza y helado y él no podía por sentirse en esa precaria situación.**

**- mayura, mayura, mayura. De todas las personas están aquí de ti no esperaba que ese abrazo sólo fuera para distraerme, pero ¿por qué no comes?.**

**- loki..., yo**

**Todos prestaron su atención a mayura, ella estaba juntando sus dedos y miraba hacia otro lado, pero no era momento de retractarse. Mientras loki estaba durmiendo mayura había comentado que se sentía un poco culpable y quería arreglarlo, entonces todos le recomendaron que le pidiera disculpa cuando él se despertase.**

**- ah, ahora qué pasa mayura?, no me digas!, seguramente estarás feliz de que su plan haya funcionado muy bien, bue-.**

**- discúlpame loki, hicimos esto porque sabiendo como eres, si te avisábamos antes de seguros te quedarías en la agencia solo y no quiero eso.**

**Bueno eso no se lo esperaba y mucho más el tono de culpa que tenía mayura mientras lo aprisionaba junto a ella. Después de todo no estaba tan mal sólo debía relajarse aunque su estomago no se lo permitiera.**

**- esta bien, pero no creas que te perdonare así como así, me traicionaste mayura, y eso que eres mi amiga.**

**La sonrisa de mayura volvió a aparecer. Ella estaba muy feliz, realmente quería que loki estuviera bien, es por eso que pensó que si habría la ventana de la camioneta algo de la brisa le llegaría y calmaría.**

**- loki córrete a la venta, de seguro el aire te hará mejor.**

**- es cierto amigo, si no siempre tendrás esa cara de perro amargado y no podrás disfrutar de nada- ... Añadió narugami mientras tomaba una bebida.**

**En cierta forma tenía razón narugami, el aire le haría bien, tras acomodarse pudo disfrutar del viaje aunque su estomago no lo perdonaba.**

**Luego de cuarenta minutos de viaje llegaron a destino, y bueno el lugar había cambiado bastante y sólo se podía describir así.**

**(ost comrade)**

**- ahhyy que hermoso , está más lindo que antes.**

**Comentando con mucha alegría hacia mucho tiempo que no estaba en la playa, mas bien laguna, pero mucho más la ponía feliz que todos sus amigos estuvieran allí, incluso reya y frey que habían llegado un poco más tarde.**

**- si es que, agrandamos la cabaña y la pintamos de otro color y esta vez tenemos más cosas para divertirnos..**

**Kotaro y los demás ya se habían cambiado de ropa y ella no, que misterioso!, pero el frenesí de narugami le llamo la atención parecía que hoy no pensaría en sus empleos, debes en cuando olvidarse de eso le haría muy bien.**

**- genial, entonces podremos descansar y divertirnos a lo grande. Hey lentes prepara algo de comer rápido por favor…**

**- si será perfecto , para preparar muchos platillos de verano de muchos países..**

**Yamino en cuestión de segundos armo una especie de parrilla portátil. Mientras kotaro seguía dando las nuevas noticias.**

**- y esta vez podemos usar el lago todo lo que queramos, esta vez limpiamos todo el lago por dentro, está más limpio que un sauna…**

**Pero kotaro en su charla no había notado que mayura ya se había ido de ese sitio y sólo se podía ver como ella corría rebosando de alegría.**

**Por su parte loki ya más calmado estaba analizando muy cuidadosamente el suceso ocurrido hoy, y por lo que había charlado con narugami él también lo había sentido.**

**- mejor yo pongo esta silla de verano en el muelle, aquí hay mucha paz, ahora que lo pienso , ¿qué habrá sido esa sensación de esta mañana?.**

**(ost daidoji mayura)**

**- loki , mira mira-**

**Sin duda esa era mayura, de seguro había encontrado algo misterioso por ahí y ahora vendría a rogarle que la acompañara, y si no lo hacia pondría su cara de niña triste.**

**- qué paaaa?.. ahh**

**Luego de volver a la normalidad llego a la conclusión que mayura no estaba en traje de baño sino una bata. Mayura aveces podía llegar a ser un caso perdido.**

**- mayura no creo que esta bata sea buena para meterte en el agua...**

**Loki no era muy inteligente aveces, o ella no lo era?. Lo importante es que ella estaba muy orgullosa por el contenido interior de esa bata.**

**- lo sé, esto cubre lo que tengo adentro..**

**- eh?..**

**Loki estaba confundido pero sus dudas se desvanecieron por el aire cuando mayura se sacó la bata y en ella tenía un hermoso traje de baño con pollera negro y rosa,,,**

**- tara! loki no es hermoso?..**

**Por qué todo le sucedía a él?, por qué no podía ser una chica normal su asistente?, ¿por qué se vía tan sexy en ese traje, por qué no decia nada?. Preguntas, preguntas eran sólo le que azotaban a la mente del pequeño loki.**

**- si , pero qué vas a ser con eso?-.. Pudo juntar las letras en su mente y al fin soltarlas.**

**Hay después de todo loki era un hombre a pesar de ser un niño y los hombres se caracterizan por procesar todo lento, y como lo hacen todo lento sería mejor demostrárselo; por esa razón mayura corrió por el muelle y saltó al agua quedándose allí.**

**- mayura, mayura!- Ella no salía del agua y eso ya estaba desesperando a loki, no sólo por que él odiara el agua sino porque si algo le ocurría a ella él no podría rescatarla. **

**Tras unos segundos de tortura para loki , mayura salio del agua tirando todo su cabello para atrás como una típica escena de película..**

**- mayuraaa yo me preocupo por ti, y tu como si nada sales del agua casi modelando, esto no tiene coherencia alguna.**

**Por tanto alboroto los demás se habían acercado al muelle para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien y para su sorpresa se encontraron con el decadente estado de loki.**

**- daidoji parece una modelo. Comento kotaro mientras comía una mazorca hecha por yamino.**

**Era un lastima que ella fuera tan ingenua, era una suerte que la laguna estuviera cerrada para el público sino los chicos le estarían sacando fotos. Es mejor verla así jugando con reya en el agua que verla incomoda por algún que otro comentario impropio, seguramente no sería negativo, pero como era ella la haría sentir mal.**

**Realmente loki ahora pensaba que bueno que lo amarraron a la fuerza sino se estaría perdiendo la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su familia y amigos, y por amigos se refería a kotaro y a narugami, porque frey casi le pega cinco veces con una raqueta de tenis, tres veces con una pelota de voley y casi lo moja apropósito aparte que le piso la cola a su hijo fenrir, intentaba coquetear con mayura, pero ella no le hacia caso y él y burgimburstin se comían toda la comida que yamino hacia.**

**Pero esto paso a un segundo plano completamente cuando sintió la presencia de unas amigas.**

**- señor loki.**

**Loki se levanto en de su asiento para ver si sus ojos no lo engañaban, si mal no lo recordaba la última vez que las vio fue cuando ellas desaparecieron con baldeur y se convirtieron en cisnes.**

**- las hermanas norns vernandi, urd y skuld ¿qué hacen a-**

**Pero fue interrumpido porque skuld se le tiro encima en un abrazo muy repentino y doloroso literalmente.**

**- señor loki que gusto de verlo lo extrañe tanto, de seguro usted también me extraño!- Le declaró antes de ser separada muy bruscamente de él por una freya bastante molesta por su accionar.**

**- ya te he dicho que no toques a mi loki….skuld!**

**- freya el señor loki no te pertenece!.**

**Contraataco**** skuld, entonces empezó el cruce de sus dos enamoradas, que parecía que ni siquiera parecía importarles su opinión y todo empeoraba cada vez más cuando los demás intentaban detenerlas, y fue entonces cuando mayura salió a saludarlas.**

**- urd, vernandi, skuld, que bueno que están aquí.**

**Urd y vernandi se acercaron a mayura y en un extraño accionar la abrazaron fuertemente. Mayura estaba muy sorprendida, pero no tardo en corresponderles. Luego de un par de negociaciones también pudo saludar a skuld y a freya, pero eso ya es otro tema.**

**- oh? Qué pasa loki?- Pregunto la pelirrosa tras ser llamada por su jefesito.**

**- necesito que me hagas un favor mientras tomamos té, ve a ayudar a yamino a preparar el helado-...Respondió este tras acercarse a ella.**

**- claro será divertido y más si se trata de helado loki.**

**Por supuesto mayura era lo suficientemente inocente como para darse cuenta del porque de ese pedido. Loki por su parte necesitaba sacarse dudas y presente ella y kotaro no podría, es por eso que también propuso lo mismo para él.**

**- tú también kotaro.**

**Pero kotaro entre los dos no era ingenuo, ya se había dado cuenta que loki escondía varios secretos y no se creía para nada el cuento del helado, pero para no generar controversias empezó a caminar en dirección de la cabaña.**

**- claro, vamos daidoji.**

**- kotaro espérame no camines tan rápido!.**

**Luego de ver que ya no hubiera moros en la costa loki y las hermanas norns se dirigieron a una mesa, cuando ya todos estaban sentados comenzó la platica.**

**- bien ahora que no están urd ,skuld y vernandi , quiero que me diga cómo es que regresaron al mundo humano…**

**Una buena historia debe ser contada en condiciones óptimas y para estas tres hermanas eso significaría tomar té acompañado de un delicioso pastel, es por eso que urd les sirvió a cada uno un poco.**

**- señor loki nosotras fuimos enviadas aquí por alguien, más bien algo aun no sabemos que es lo que nos ocurrió concretamente. Sólo sabemos que se manifestaba mediante una voz-... Comentó vernandi cuando acababa de tomar un poco de té.**

**- una voz?- Pregunto loki un poco dudoso; algo así ya le habían comentado los demás anteriormente.**

**Skuld para tratar de sacarle todas sus dudas a su amado, apoyo el peso de su cabeza en ambas manos en señal de mejor comodidad.**

**- si estábamos en nuestro hogar y de pronto cuando dijimos que queríamos volver al mundo humano, esa voz nos habló y dijo que cumpliría nuestro deseo…**

**- entonces debo suponer que no les contesto quién era él o ella.**

**Las tres hermanas no sabían que decir, si decían algo podría estar errado o no, y las cosas ya estaban bastante complicadas para empeorarlas.**

**- bien gracias, eso es lo que quería saber chicas. Pero antes quiero saber quién les devolvió sus cuerpos.**

**Las tres hermanas sonrieron entre sí, una buenas noticias no le vendría mal a loki.**

**- hela.**

**Ese nombre tocó el corazón de loki, su hija las había ayudado. Por mala suerte ellos no podían estar muy comunicados por los problemas en Asgard, y recibir una noticia de ella lo aliviaba, porque aunque él no lo demostraba no había un solo día que no pensara en su amada hija.**

**- cómo esta ella?, ¿esta bien?, ¿se siente sola?.**

**Todas esas peguntas fueron lanzadas por loki. Claro que urd y vernandi entendían mucho más la situación que skuld al ser mayores y trataron de hacerle llegar tranquilidad.**

**- no se preocupe, ella se encuentra bien y asalvo, pero eso si quiere estar aquí con usted y sus hermanos y esta tratando de ver las formas de quedarse con ustedes.**

**Aunque urd le haya dicho eso, sí le alegraba, pero no dejaba de preocupar, él también quería que ella estuviera con ellos.**

**Las horas seguían pasando y el hambre de todos aumentaba. Aleluya!, esa fue la frase de todos al describir su felicidad por ver a yamino con los helados y la comida; menos cierta chica de largos cabellos rosados que estaba caminando o "investigando misterios" sola por ahí.**

**- menos mal que loki no me vio. Algún misterio debe ver aquí, espera este lugar, ya he estado aquí..**

**Tras estar unos minutos reflexionando, mayura llegó a la conclusión que era el lugar donde descubrió que loki no era un simple niño. **

**Siguiendo en rumbo y inmersa en su océano de pensamientos mayura no notó que se había alejado mucho y cuando se percato de esto...ya estaba perdida. **

**Intento encontrar todas las maneras de volver, pero no había forma, estaba atrapado y sin salida...sola. Si que en su vida había estado sola, prácticamente siempre estaba sola cuando su padre se iba a trabajar o de viaje, sola en la escuela, sola en el templo, sola sonriendo, sola en simple mentira. Odiaba las mentiras, pero incluso ella los producía; mentía cuando sonreía, mentía cuando decía que no envidiaba a las niños que tenían a sus padres y ella no. **

**Todo el tiempo se protegía así temiendo ser lastimada por los demás, pero mucho más que nada temía la soledad y el frío que ella producía; pero siempre llegaba a la misma pregunta, sí descubría que era loki seguramente lo perdería a él y a sus amigos, sus únicos amigos, ¿qué pasaría con ella?, estaría sola otra vez y eso le daba miedo.**

**(ost fukushuu no honoo)**

**- pobre chica yo puedo sacarte todas las dudas que puedas poseer ahora mismo.**

**Esa presencia llamo su atención.**

**- quién eres tu?.**

**Vernandi fue a buscar a loki urgentemente, urd había visto algo malo en su bola de cristal y debían informarle cuanto antes para que él pudiera evitarlo.**

**- señor loki, urd ha visto algo importante..**

**Esto altero a loki, estaba deseando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando y que tuviera que ver con ella.**

**- que cosa urd?.**

**Urd conjuro un hechizo que se podía ver el contorno de la figura de mayura, pero otra fuerza intervenía con la imagen hasta hacerla desaparecer.**

**- señor loki, mayura correrá un gran peligro si no va a buscarla ahora..**

**- mayura, ¿dónde esta?.**

**- siga el camino de las luces lo guiaran hacia ella. Usted reconocerá ese lugar, mientras nosotras lo estaremos cubriendo..**

**Loki se adentro al bosque, pero antes se detuvo.**

**- urd ,vernandi..Gracias!**

**- suerte señor lokii..**

**Mientras loki corría en direcciones que vernandi le mandaba, mayura se encontraba desconcertada. Todo eso que estaba pasando no podía ser real.**

**- yo sé quién es loki, él es loki-.. Empezó a decir intentando para ser segura en cada una de sus palabras, pero para el lado contrario sólo estaba fingiendo.**

**- estas segura mayura ? no tienes curiosidad?… curiosidad, ambos sabemos que en el fondo de tu corazón y tu alma tu sabes que él no es humano.**

**Era como si esa voz le estuviera leyendo cada frase dentro de su corazón, era horrible; sin tener privacidad alguna de sus propios sentimientos, sentimientos incluso incorrectos que su conciencia no estaba aún enterada, pero su inconsciente ya hacia tiempo que sí. **

**El estado mayura empeoraba, quería salir corriendo, pero no tenía escapatoria, y para peor parecía que los segundos que pasaban la ponía más nerviosa.**

**- escucha, no sé de qué hablas. No te entiendo, qué te hice?, y-yo no te conozco y tú sólo me dices esto...yo, yo..**

**Era inútil ya estaba afectada, tenía ganas de llorar y mucho miedo, y su voz que se iba quebrando lo imponía.**

**- lo que a ti te sucede, es que tienes temor a perder a la única persona que te hizo feliz después de 10 dolorosos años desde que murió tu madre. No puedes negar la verdad.**

**Que dolorosa era la verdad, desde cuándo la verdad podía ser tan mala?, lo era?.**

**- l- lo.**

**El doloroso monologo que le estaban dedicando a pelirrosada se vio interrumpido por los llamados en forma de gritos del pequeño loki que ya había llegado.**

**(ost color of the heart).**

**- mayura!**

**Al reconocer esa voz, ese tono, mayura pudo respirar, su salvador estaba ahí el mismo de siempre. Era una pena que se estuviera cayendo por el gran sueño que serraba sus ojos, producto de la magia utilizada del enemigo.**

**Antes de caer dormida al suelo loki pudo atraparla, estaba con una apariencia de decaimiento y tristeza inmensa ¿Qué diablos le habían hecho a su niña?, ¿cómo no pudo él llegar antes?. El pensar en sin fin de cosas que podrían haber hecho, lo hacia enfurecer más y mes, ¿por qué diablos las personas cercanas a él siempre salían heridas y más siendo inocentes?.**

**- que le hiciste a mayura?-.. Exigió loki una respuesta en su rabia.**

**Vaya si que todos pueden tener puntos débiles , y al parecer uno de los de loki era esa chica. Qué interesante descubrimiento.**

**- señor loki que mujer tan interesante tienes al lado.**

**Loki sólo verificaba que la salud de mayura estaba bien, no tenía golpes algunos ni moretones, pero y los golpes emocionales que le habrían causado. ¿Qué pasaba con eso?.**

**- no se preocupe ella despertara, pero no recordara la charla que tuve con ella, no le he dicho nada comprometedor para usted. Eso sí, esa mujer tiene un gran corazón, pero ha sufrido mucho en su vida. Debería protegerla muy bien porque ella dentro de su alma seguramente tiene frió y soledad.**

**Antes de marcharme quiero que vea un imagen de la verdadera mayura.. **

**El pasaje arranco a girar alrededor de los dos. Loki intento abrazar a mayura más para protegerla. Cuando pudo tener una mejor visión, se dio cuenta que se encontraban en un lugar desolado y a lo lejos se podía ver un lago donde había alguien; sentada en una canoa vestida de blanco protegiéndose de...todo?.**

**Loki abrazo a mayura mas fuerte, haciendo que su rostro quedara en su hombro, sintiendo su respiración, y sólo una palabras fueron oídas por el viento.**

**- mayura tu ya no estas sola.**

**Una hermosa una luna alumbraba un muelle donde dos dioses estaban paradas urd y vernandi. Esta última empezó a decir un presagio.**

**- lo que fue vuelve a ser, lo perdido es recobrado, lo fue será no hay dudas de ellos, cálculos infalibles han dado el veredicto.**

**Urd tomo la campanilla de vernandi alzándola al aire antes de decir una frase.**

**- estaremos juntas otra vez.**

**El sonido de la campanilla de la afirmación se pudo escuchar en todos los rincones de los dos mundos. **

**Una promesa se cumpliría sin más preámbulos.**

**Continuará..**

**- Reviews-**

**Vaya! estas dos semanas si que se pasaron rápido. SI me llevo matemática en mi ultimo año y no entiendo nada o/o . ¿cómo están?, espero que muy bien, AH! y también que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo... me encanta el misterio nunca digo nada concreto en mis fics, pero con el tiempo verán que tiene forma jeje. PERDÓN.**

**QUIERO agradecer a las personas que comentan mic fic y a las que lo leen también y no pueden comentar... bueno ya entienden..,.. gracias a :**

**Brandy moon, DULCECITO311, ****mia007, Guest, Lian, Melanie Stryder...**

**Gracias por su apoyo a todos ellos y a los que lo leeen... espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, nos vemos en el capitulo 9!. kisses!**


	9. Cabaña, Playa y, ¿Heimdall?

Matantei loki raganarok no me pertenece le pertenece a su autora Sakura kimoshita

Episodio: 9

Cabaña, playa y Heimdall ?

**03:00 a.m, sí, hora en la que todos duermen en la cabaña, donde se había realizado una pequeña reunión entre amigos, y que cada uno de ellos seguramente estaría durmiendo en sus habitaciones asignadas; menos un pequeño niño que por mucho que lo deseará no conseguia el sueño.**

**¿Cómo hacerlo?. Había que comprenderlo, era mucho que procesar incluso para él que acostumbraba a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Pero todo era distinto, el enemigo había atacado a un punto que jamás había pensado los sentimientos de mayura, o para expresarse mejor, su pasado. Eso si era un verdadero misterio, mayura naturalmente era un chica dulce, divertida, pero jamás hablaba de él.**

**- ¿me preguntó que habrá sido de su pasado?-... Esa pregunta era proveniente de la boca de loki, aunque no hubiera nadie para escucharlo en la habitación además de ecchan ya dormido, demostraba su preocupación, preocupación que comenzó cuando ante sus ojos tubo la imagen de mayura en esa canoa. Sin duda alguna era ella, estaba seguro, seguro de que ella fingía bastante y que él se estaba preocupando más de lo debido. Después de todo era nada más que una imagen, podía ser falsa como real, pero el sólo imaginar que fuera real lo destrozaba.**

**Estaba confundido, es por eso que no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama; era su amiga ¿no?, él se preocupaba mucho por ella por su amistad y por que la amaba... alto ahí!, ¿pensó qué la amaba?.**

**Sin más tiempo saltó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, hubieran pensado que estaba loco, pero no era así. Él era el dios más apuesto de todos y el galán de galanes, era imposible que esta niña lo hubiera enamorado. ¿Que dirían sus hijos de esto?, ¿sus amigos?...¿q-qué diría...ella?.**

**Ella?, si podía escuchar su voz, ¿era su imaginación?,no; era la verdadera, lo estaba llamando tras la puerta.**

**- adelante- pronunció él un tanto inseguro, pero firme.**

**La luz empezó a iluminar la figura de mayura mientras se asomaba, claro la luz de la habitación estaba apagada y era normal eso . Mayura estaba con un piyama, bueno si así se le podría decir porque llevar un ajustado short y una musculosa al cuerpo.**

**- loki lamento haberte despertado, es que tengo miedo- Pronuncio maldiciéndose por ser tan idiota. **

**- es que quiero saber si..si...-. Ya era demasiado grande para seguir temiendoles, pero su temor era más grande, es por eso que saco fuerza y lo dijo.. - si...¿puedo dormir contigo?.**

**Era una gran sorpresa para loki, y gracias que el podía disimular bien porque por dentro estaba gritando.**

**- d-dormir conmigo, ¿por qué?.**

**Que idiota había sido!, santo cielo debía salir de ahí ahora.**

**- p-por que hay una tormenta grande y me da miedo-... TRAGAME TIERRA!, si eso estaba pasando mayura, para su suerte cuando quiso salir de la habitación la cerradura estaba puesta. Misterioso!, de seguro era un suceso paranormal!, que emoción, emoción que fue apocada por el silencio de la habitación.**

**- mayura ven rápido no piensas quedarte ahí no?-.. Sí, esto sería lo mejor, quería que ella estuviera en calma ya bastante problemas tenía creyó él.**

**Mayura se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella, estaba tan nerviosa y loki estaba siendo tan bueno, pero hay! no podía. Pero cuando pudo verlo al fin el tenía una linda sonrisa y que era muy contagiosa, tomando valor se sento a su lado.**

**Loki en cambio para bajar la tención un poco, intento contar chistes, chistes?, se podría decir que no fue su fuerte, luego intento hablar de algo...hmm no funciono, luego de estar quince minutos intentando tratando de arreglar la situación se resigno y se acostó.**

**- loki te quiero-**

**- dijiste algo mayura?- Pronuncio un tanto soñoliento.**

**NO!, la había escuchado que desgracia...- que.. que miedo!, si claro que miedo ya no nos quedan muchos misterios por resolver juntos...**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso mayura?- Pregunto loki un tanto inconforme luego de voltearse para verla frente a frente, en cambio, ella lo que menos quería era verlo, es por eso que se apoyo boca a bajo con sus brazos en forma de apoyo, para así tener la vista al gran ventanal atrás de la cama.**

**- claro loki, algún día tu crecerás y te cansarás de tenerme todos los días en tu casa y yo estaré cumpliendo mi sueño en la universidad. Así debe ser, además seguramente seras muy apu...muy solicitado por las chicas, y quién sabe tendrás una novia, ella no querrá que te juntes conmigo y tu le harás caso, te alejaras de mí, y tal vez tanga novio, es poco probable, pero no importa. Tu ya no necesitaras una asistente...y..**

**- la odiaré- ..palabras muy frías estaban clavadas en el corazón de mayura que sólo ella podía escuchar, aparte de la carcajada de loki en esos momentos.**

**- ¿loki qué te pasa?, hay no!, ya te echaste a perder-.. Intento decir sutilmente la pelirrosada que no podía dejar de ver a su amigo reír por suerte él solo se detuvo.**

**- mayura- Pronuncio loki con un tono divertido y pícaro, que hizo que mayura se preguntara si él se sentía bien.**

**- no deberías ser tan celosa- Evidencio él con una sonrisa de orgullo ante su descubrimiento, por otra parte ella se levanto de la cama apuntándolo.**

**- yo no estoy celosa!, ¿qué rayos te hace pensar eso loki?-... Intentó expresar bastante ofendida y sonrojada.**

**Pero loki tenía sus propias formas de resolver ciertas situaciones, y para demostrarlo la empujo hacia la cama haciéndola caer a su lado...**

**loki qu-...Su voz se vio interrumpida por la acción desprevenida de loki, un dulce beso fue dado en su mejilla cerca de sus labios, esta acción hizo que su corazón se acelere..**

**- pero no tienes porque, aunque debas defender lo tuyo-.. Dijo el mayor seductor.**

**Luego de salir de su ensoñación mayura intento replicar algo, pero ¿había tardado tanto que loki ya estaba dormido?, definitivamente misterioso pensó la dulce niña.**

**Pero a pesar de pasar una hermosa noche donde por fin el protagonista pudo dormir, jamás se había imaginado las mas de cien explicaciones que tendría que dar a narugami y kotaro tras ser encontrado durmiendo en los brazos de mayura por ellos, y además de tener que aguantar sus suposiciones.**

**(ost comrade)**

**- hermoso!.. día-.. Comentó skuld tras ver el hermoso niño de ojos esmeraldas esperando su desayuno**

**- ya está el desayuno…**

**Luego de degustar el desayuno preparado por yamino, él obtuvo varias felicitaciones y muchas por parte de narugami.**

**- lentes tú haces los desayunos más delicioso ¿verdad loki?.**

**No podía ser tan descarado su amigo, narugami se la pasaba en su casa cena, desayuno, merienda, almuerzo incluso había veces que dormía en la agencia.**

**- si, pero a ti te gusta todo con lo que a mi casa y servicios caseros se refiera narugami.**

**Vaya sí que hoy se había levantado de mal humor loki, bueno con lo acontecido en la mañana no podría estarlo por mucho tiempo y por las miradas que el y kotaro tenía ya era hora de molestarlo.**

**- loki ¿por qué estas de mal humor?, cualquiera en tu lugar estaría feliz por ser tan, tan...**

**- acurrucado, protegido, consolado, ena..enano?-... Continuó kotaro insinuando haciendo que loki arqueara una ceja en señal que había entendido las indirectas.**

**Luego de reírse entre ellos quisieron ponerle un poco de seriedad a la cosa y el más indicado fue narugami?.**

**- ¿tú sabes reya dónde está?..**

**- no , ella estaba durmiendo ayer con nosotras…**

**Luego de que reya dijera las risas entre kotaro y narugami volvieron dejando a skuld, frey, yamino, ecchan, fenrir y reya bastantes desconcertados. Incluso yamino pensó que tal ves el pastel estaba muy dulce.**

**A decir verdad todo mundo se la estaba pasando de maravilla menos frey que seguía lloriqueando por saber donde estaba mayura, cuando ella había avisado que se iría con urd y vernandi un rato, pero nadie la había escuchado.**

**(ost furei's precious princess)**

**Sí nadie la había escuchado, pero frey estaba lamentando su ausencia, y bien que lo demostraba ya que **

**- oh! Pobre de mí princesa nadeshico, ¿donde estarás ?; no quiero perderte..**

**Luego de procesar cada palabra dicha por frey, skuld llegó a una gran conclusión muy divertida.**

**- no es que , ¿no se pierde lo que no se tiene?..**

**Una oleada de risas se asomo por el grupo, aunque sea frey el único que estaba bastante abochornado. Eso no era cierto!, su princesa sí lo quería sólo que no lo demostraba aun, pero él se encargaría de hacerlo, el gran frey conquistaría a mayura daidoji o eso es lo que pensaba, lo importante era tener una mente positiva para que todo saliera bien, y el no renunciaría tan fácilmente porque su orgullo se lo impediría.**

**Después de un buen rato de charlas y juegos como boley, karaoke, juegos de mesas las penurias de frey quedaron en segundo plano, y sólo ahora estaba presente la oportunidad de pasar tiempo en familia y amigos. Quién hubiera dicho que los antiguos enemigos ahora mismo estarían pasando un agradable tiempo compartido que por cierto era muy divertido. Sí amigos, eso eran todos los presentes ahora, ya no más confrontaciones, amigos eso sanaba bien para loki, pero no por el lado que skuld no comprendía cuál era el significado de ese término, ya que estaba todo el tiempo estaba queriendo estar a su lado. Menos mal que reya/ freya tenía sueño y se fue a dar una siesta sino esto se hubiera puesto bien feo.**

**- señor tenga, aquí le traje un poco de té como a usted le gusta, y Ah! un poco de pastel y galletas.. OH, Oh y desea aquí tiene un poco de azúcar Todo esto y mucho más sólo si le da un beso a la más joven de las dioses del destino!- Ofertó la joven diosa a loki, que ya se estaba alejando un poco mientras que su cara demostraba claramente que tenía ganas de escapar.**

**- s-skuld, no sé creo que n- ... Intentaba decir antes de ser interrumpido por la misma chica sólo que esta vez se le estaba por tirar encima, y para su mala suerte no había nadie cerca para ayudarlo.**

**- no se preocupe señor loki también acepto un abrazo muy romántico- .. Dijo la chica antes de tirarsele encima, pero su aterrizaje dio mas con una silla que con el pequeño detective, ya que un brazo muy habil lo saco de ahí justo a tiempo.**

**- loki mira aquí tengo tu abrigo, ya esta refrescando y te puedes resfriar -.. Comentó una hermosa chica aficionada por los misterios con una expresión un tanto molesta.**

**- mayura!, ya regresaste que bueno, ¿te sientes bien?-.. Puso en duda el pequeño con un deje de diablura.**

**- claro!, sólo vine a ver que MI detective este bien y no se enferme-... Contraataco mayura mientras le acomodaba el saco a loki y luego se iba por un poco de comida. Se iba, sí mayura sabia muy bien cuando cambiar de tema.**

**- creo que le influido alguna que otra habilidad mía-... Dijo loki al aire para si mismo con una sonrisa seductora.**

**- qué sonrisa más presumida, ¿no crees loki?. Creí que ya habías dejado esos malos hábitos.**

**Interrumpió una voz proveniente de tras de loki que hizo que todos se voltearan y se sorprendieran a ver en un árbol a heimdall.**

**- heimdall-... Dijo loki sin caer aun en su asombro.**

**Tras caminar unos pasos más frente a loki, heimdall empezó a hablar.**

**- sólo vine a ver que no me invitaron. Mira aquí están todos tu, thor, frey-... El último nombrado recibió una mirada matadora..**

**- hasta urd. Urd, vaya parece que tienes la capacidad de estar aquí como si nada hubiera pasado, es imprecionante. Te felicito.**

**Urd en respuesta a ese comentario sugerente sólo desvió la mirada hacia al costado provocando una risa de mal gusto por parte de heimdall.**

**- heimdall-.. Esto capto su atención, era loki quién lo llamaba y parecía estar muy serio por cierto.**

**- ¿tú necesitas algo?-.. Pregunto el siempre cordial loki.**

**Loki tan cordial como siempre hizo que heimdall riera.**

**Oh, que bueno que lo dices. En verdad estoy en este lugar interrumpiéndolos porque he venido por algo que me pertenece, además de otras cuestiones.**

**- otras cuestiones?-.. Se auto pregunto narugami antes de ver que las cosas se estaban poniendo peor y tuvo razón por que en cuestión de segundos urd, skuld y vernandi cayeron desmayadas al suelo. Por suerte estaban kotaro, yamino y frey para ayudarlas.**

**- oh heimdall, no hagas esto por favor, no estas pensando claramente-.. Suplicó frey a su amigo para que no haga una locura la cual se podía llegara a arrepentir.**

**- no frey, el que no esta pensando claramente aquí eres tú. Yo sólo estoy aquí para tomar lo que me pertenece, y por lo que veo todos han notado que no quiero interrupcciones.**

**Luego de explicar eso heimdall se acercó a loki y narugami.**

**- sólo quiero que tengan en mente esto. Con ambos tengo asuntos pendientes y creo que no les gustaría que personas inocentes salgan heridas.**

**- ¿a qué te refieres heimdall?-.. Cuestiono narugami sin temor alguno, aun sabiendo lo que podía llegar a venir después de esto.**

**- es simple, quiero luchar contra ti thor y loki. De ese modo se solucionara todo y la verdad saldrá a luz, pero además de eso sino quieren que ellos mueran tendrán que venir ustedes dos solos, uno después del otro. ¿qué dicen aceptan o...**

**Sin más remedio y para no afrontar ninguna consecuencia loki y narugami tuvieron que aceptar, pero antes de irse a otro sitio le dijeron a heimdall que esperara unos minutos más, porque después de todo debían dar ciertas explicaciones y él a regañadientes tuvo que aceptar.**

**- yamino, fenrir. Necesito que escuchen con mucha atención a lo que les voy a decir- ..dijo loki bastante calmado a sus hijos que en señal de respeto sólo lo escuchaban cuando él se acerco a ellos.**

**- chicos, yo ahora iré con heimdall y narugami a algún sitio y necesito que no se levante ninguna sospecha. Ustedes no pueden venir conmigo esta vez y no, eso no esta a discusión ¿entendido?.**

**- pero papá-.. Interrumpió su hijo mayor. En verdad estaba preocupado era muy extraño todo.**

**Loki al ver la preocupación de fenrir intentó transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad al cargarlo y proporcionarle caricias de esas que lo hacían dormir.**

**- les prometo que no me pasará nada. Estaré de regreso muy pronto, pero estén alertas si no estoy de regreso en dos días vayan y busquen a las norns. Claro cuando despierten.**

**- señor loki, estaremos esperando su regreso con su platillo favorito-... Dijo yamino con una pequeña sonrisa que trataba de no demostrar la verdadera preocupación que tenía.**

**Pero ellos no eran los únicos con problemas.**

**- kotaro, tu y frey que no hacen nada pueden llevar a las chicas dentro. Después de todo sólo deben esperar a que despierten-.. Dijo narugami intentando respirar, él que quería comer más, ahora tendría que ir a combatir con heimdall.**

**- daidoji tu vas y te quedas en la cabaña-..**

**- Qué no es justo narugami!, tu me dijiste que iríamos los dos a buscar empleo - Dijo mayura muy decepcionada mientras lo sacudía de atrás para adelante.**

**- daidoji no exageres, sólo estas dando excusas tu y narugami ya tienen el empleo y empiezan la semana entrante-... Comento kotaro con vernandi en brazos.**

**- no te molestes kotaro mayura siempre es muy exagerada- ... Interrunpió la voz de loki.**

**- loki que cruel!, tu no eres el menos indicado para decir nada ahora mismo-.. Dijo bastante molesta porque se iba a ir con narugami y la dejaba.**

**- huy a alguien le hicieron un planteo -... Dijo en burla kotaro antes de marcharse con narugami luego de recibir una mirada no muy contenta de loki.**

**Loki se puso en frente de mayura.**

**- es una lastima que me trates así, y yo que pensaba dejar que tu te encargaras de la agencia- ..Susurro un poco triste?.**

**- Basta no digas eso-.. le dijo mayura arrodillada con un gran enfado. Qué raro, mayura no era una chica de hablar alto y sí que lo estaba haciendo.**

**- loki siempre que dices algo en ese tono significa que te irás y no sabes si vas a volver. No pienses en negarlo porque ahora tú te vas con narugami y kazumi; y dices voy a inventarle esto a mayura así se cree el cuento y no me pregunte más. Pero yo sé que en realidad te vas a pelear con él y me dices todo esto para que no me preocupe porque piensas que yo creo que eres un niño normal. Te digo algo, yo sé que no eres un niño normal, que ni siquiera eres humano. Aquí aparte de mí y kotaro nadie lo es, incluso fenrir. Seguramente no quieren que nadie salga herido y es por eso que se marchan con él.**

**Risas, miedo, tristeza, felicidad. Cuantas emociones azotaban a loki ahora. Ella sabia casi todo, ya le había menciono que sabía que él no era un "niño", pero jamás pensó en esto.**

**- perdón mayura. No sabía que tu sabías, más que hacías que no sabias- Dijo loki feliz ..- además que eras la reina de las contradicciones aajajaaja**

**Pero bueno que más se le podía pedir, en los momentos más difíciles mayura lo hacia reír.**

**- Ya terminaste loki?, nunca vi que tu humor fuera tan grande y yo que pensaba que sólo tu ego lo era-.. Dijo con un mojin- .. y mucho más cuando sabes mucho que me cuesta decirte cuanto te quiero.**

**Tras decir eso la cara de mayura estaba roja y los ojos de loki bien abierto.**

**- jeje...emm.. , hm no, no hagas caso a eso, es que el libro que me regalaste ee-en u-unas lineas d-dice eso, jajajaj!. Es muy tonto no?, sihmmmuy tonto. Loki... te-t-te...te qu...**

**Un segundo!, por qué le costaba tanto decirle eso?, se suponía que era su amigo. Sentía que su cara estaba marrón no roja.**

**- hay dios que te quiero loki!- Dijo al fin a los cuatro vientos, bueno eso creía ella.**

**- ¿y qué quieres que diga a eso?- Dijo él indiferente ante las palabras de ella. En cambio mayura estaba perpleja, pero las palabras estaban en su mente.**

**"¿y qué quieres que diga a eso?".**

**Era cierto, ¿qué ganaba con decirle eso?, nada!. Que idiota era ella y él, era muy frío realmente y a ella no tenía porque importarle, pero...dolía y mucho...**

**- mi pecho, esta pesado y agrio. No me gusta, me duele cada vez, más. Una vez que digo a alguien, la primera vez que digo algo así a una persona que es un niño y me esta rechazando, me rechazo, que vergüenza!. Sabía que no debía sentir esto-...**

**Esos dolorosos pensamientos estaban con mayura, debía salir de ahí ahora más que nunca. Es por eso que no tardo en levantarse y caminar hacia la cabaña dejando a loki muy desconcertado hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dado mal a entender y empezó a seguirla, pero ella estaba en su oscuro mundo.**

**- idiota... idiota, no estúpida!, no importa que sea maduro. Por suerte esto se termina aquí, ¿qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera enamorado de él?.**

**Ese ultimo pensamiento la hizo tropezarse, eso le sirvió mucho a loki.**

**- mayura espera!- Pidió loki ante ella.**

**- loki-.. Susurro ella dolida.**

**- mayura no quise decir eso-... Intentó explicar él.**

**Mayura desvió su rostro, era horrible esa sensación.**

**- te entiendo loki, no tienes, no importa.**

**- puedes agacharte?-.. Pidió loki, ya que bueno, ese cuerpo no ayudaba en nada.**

**La respuesta de mayura se vio evidenciada cuando ella ya estaba en el suelo. ¿ Qué más quería él?, ¿seguir hiriéndola . No ella sola había la causante de su dolor.**

**- mayura ashh, y-yo...**

**Loki estaba nervioso, cosa que nunca le gusto además de no poder articular algo coherente, pero él no era el unico cansado, mayura quería irse rápido de ahí.**

**- loki entiendo, no tienes qu decir nada-...**

**Dijo ella muy triste, pero algo la distrajo se sentía cálido dulce y suave, era como un sueño. Pero no, loki la estaba besando y ella no podía evitar envolverlo y corresponderle un poco antes de separarse, ya que había un molesto esperando por la batalla.**

**- así es como te quiero yo mayura-... Dijo la más dulce mirada de loki, que hizo sonrojar a mayura. Había que decir algo, mayura quería decir algo, pero por obra del destino siempre algo no la dejaba seguir, pero que la interrumpieran así no era como que le molestara.**

**- shhh- susurro antes de volver a besarla un poco más profundo que antes, más profundo que la hizo dormirse.**

**- No puedo hacerme que me quieras en esta forma, está mal y te juzgarían mal. Eso es lo que menos quiero, pero seguiremos siendo amigos hasta que pueda decirte la verdad y recuperar mi verdadera forma. Eso sí, no podrás resistirte a mí, te conquistaré ya veras!-... Susurro loki antes de juntar sus frentes con un pícaro pensamiento ante esa gran idea, conquistar a mayura.**

**Pero ahora era momentos de ponerse serios, y como no quería nadie saliera herido...**

**- narugami- dijo loki, antes de que la chica en sus brazos ya no estuviera ahí, y apareciera en la cabaña en el aire, siendo esperada por narugami para cargarla en brazos.**

**- mayura-.. Dijo urd ya despierta.**

**Narugami recostó a su "hermana menor" en uno de los sillones cerca.**

**- frey te prohíbo que te le acerques-.. Exigió narugami a lo que frey quiso protestar y recibió un buen mordisco de fenrir.**

**- HAYYYY, HAY-. Grito frey de dolor en el suelo.**

**Frey por su torpeza se resbalo al suelo. **

**- qué raro!- Dijo él un tanto sonriente.**

**- ¿qué ashhm qué sucede narugami?-.. Pregunto vernandi medio soñolienta.**

**- ja es que daidoji tienes los labios hinchados y el aroma de loki- Pronuncio con un poco picaron sin poder notar..**

**- qué!- Gritaron fenrir y yamino sonrojados.**

**- ¿pa-papá y la chica misterios?-.. Puso en duda el pequeño fenrir...**

**-pero si ellos son como mayo y diciembre, es muy probable. La chica misterio es muy dulce y maternal, divertida, inocente, ingenua, embustera, bromista, amable, muy hermosa. Pensándolo que bueno!-.. Dijo feliz fenrir moviendo su colita.**

**- hermano, que bueno que aceptas que nuestro padre quiera a mayura, yo que pensé que no te gustaría la idea de que sea nuestra nueva madre ya que es humana-... Dijo yamino en lágrimas mientras ecchan le alcanzaba.**

**- bueno podemos convertirla en inmortal- Comento feliz ecchan.**

**- es cierto-.. Coincidió fenrir-... El problema es qué dirá ella?.**

**- mayura, bueno primero debería saber la verdad, pero eso es decisión del señor loki cuando-... Dijo yamino.**

**- No idiota!-.. Regaño fenrir-... Ella.**

**- Hel?.-**

**- Bueno eso se verá con el tiempo-... Interrumpió urd-..**

**- Lo importante es cuidar la espalda del señor loki y thor, ya que ellos ya se han ido con heimdall.**

**Las palabras de urd eran muy bien acertadas, ya que habían transcurrido media hora de caminata, y heimdall no daba señal que de querer empezar, y más daba la intuición de eso porque se trasformo en un halcón.**

**- siganme ahora!- Exigió el buen malhumorado.**

**Mientras heimdall volaba hacia una dirección narugami y loki lo seguían por un camino de arboles corriendo.**

**- loki, escúchame mientras estabas besando a daidoji, la sonñolente, es muy bueno!-.. Burló narugami a lo que loki sólo respondió con una volteada de mirada para que no se note su sonrojo.**

**- Narugami!, ya basta sigue-.**

**- bien, bien frey me dijo que heimdall estuvo actuando muy raro, y que aveces vuelve a la normalidad. Lo que pienso es que tal ves lo este controlado por Vali, él es capaz de hacer esas cosas también.**

**Tras asentir a la conversación pudieron ver que el camino se hacia cada vez más estrecho, y al final de él se podía ver un cuadrado de tierra, más bien era una isla en el gran lago, que seguramente sería el campo de batalla. Al llegar ahí un sendero de piedras se abrió ante ellos, seguramente debían ir por él y así lo hicieron.**

**Cuando llegaron al campo había varias columnas y en una de ellas estaba heimdall sentado observándolos.**

**- bienvenidos espero que su estadía aquí sea dichosa-.. Comento heimdall sonriente captando su atención.**

**Tras decir eso la isla se levanto en el aire dejando como único paisaje el gran y profundo lago.**

**- puedo asegurarles que este paisaje será el último que verán ... Dijo reproduciendo un cínica carcajada que los puso en guardia, no sólo por ese hecho si no porque sus ojos se veían nublados y completamente diferentes.**

**- continuará-**

**-REVIEWS-**

**Muchas gracias por seguir mi historia a mis fieles leyentes, ustedes me inspiran para seguir esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado, perdón por la tardanza , pero bueno estamos en fiestas!.**

**Muchas garcias a:**

**Brandy moon, mia007, Lian, DULCECITO311, Invitado entre otros!.. Espero que vean la gran batalla que se aproxima. Bien nos vemos espero vernos pronto, qué digo?. Nos vamos a ver pronto KISSES!**


	10. Batalla, un perdedor y dos ganadores!

Matantei loki ragnarok no me pertenece le pertenece a su autora Sakura kimoshita

Episodio: 10

En el campo de batalla sólo hay un perdedor y dos ganadores.

**Un lugar desolado eres ese. Había muchos árboles por donde quieras que se podía ver, columnas también y a lo lejos, en pocas palabras abajo se encontraba un gran lago. El sitio estaba flotando en el aire para ser más precisos y era muy inesperado, así era la única de llamar esa isla que por lo visto y dicho por heimdall, era el campo de batalla. No había duda de ellos, además que el enemigo lo repetía cada cinco minutos.**

**- antes de empezar, quisiera saber que mensajes quieres que les diga a sus hijos-... Cuestiono el dios de la estrategia dando por hecho cuál sería el resultado final, algo que a narugami el dios thor no le causo mucha gracia.**

**- eso no será necesario ya que nosotros seremos los victoriosos-.**

**- Siempre tan positivo, ¿verdad thor?- Dijo el burlón heimdall para lo que él pensaba que era la idiotez más grande antes dicha. -Si quieres hay que empezar ahora-.**

**- Esta bien heimdall será como tú quieras-.. Interrumpió loki al notar que narugami ya quería golpearlo, y de alguna manera era una forma de detenerlo. Aunque no hubiera notado que heimdall no era del tipo "juego limpio", es por eso que de repente y sin previo aviso aparecieron una gran cantidad de halcones que sin dejarlos mucho tiempo para ponerse en guardia los atacaron como una especie de navajas.**

**- disculpen, pero ya me canse de esperar. ¿qué puedo hacer?, mis ansia por matarlos es más grande que mi paciencia . Les dijo él seguro de cada comentario en su accionar. Aveces hay que expresar nuestros sentimientos.**

**- Loki ten cuidado!-. Advirtió narugami a su amigo quién por defenderse no había notado que una de las columnas, anteriormente debilitadas apropósito por heimdall, estaba muy sensible y se había destruyendo cayendo en su dirección. Por suerte, loki pudo escapar de ser asesinado gracias a su gran habilidad de escape, fue una lástima que mientras estaba en el aire fue atrapado por unas cadenas de energía, fue imposible para él poder ver si venían detrás de él ya que ya lo tenían atrapado y al gritar se podía saber que dolía mucho.**

**- sufre loki, sufre como yo lo hice. dime, ¿qué se siente el dolor?-.. Dijo heimdall bastante resentido, realmente estaba hablando enserio, pero esto no detuvo a narugami.**

**- deja de decir estupideces idiota!**

**Fue un comentario que escuchó heimdall antes de sentir el golpe de mjolnir y ser incrustado a una de sus columnas antes debilitadas. Realmente eso sí lo había sorprendido.**

**- th-thor pensé que tu no eras de los tipos que atacan por atrás-. Pronunciaba heimdall mientras se desprendía de la columna, pero esto no le afectaba en nada a narugami.**

**- para que sepas fue por el costado, tus métodos no funcionan conmigo ya que lo que quise ya lo conseguí- Dijo él muy burlón haciendo enfurecer a su enemigo.**

**- ¿qué rayos dices?- Le cuestiono. Muchas veces heimdall no podía entender los mensajes ocultos de narugami y mucho más cuando luchaba.**

**- tal vez quiere decir esto. Curios!.**

**Sin tiempo alguno unos látigos de fuego amarraron las piernas y brazos de heimdall haciendo que este estuviera tirado en el suelo, que por cierto por los grandes impactos recibidos estaba muy destruido. Lo habían engañado con exito y el sólo pudo enterarse ya derrotado, esos dos juntos por separados lo enfadaban, pero juntos eran insoportables.**

**- ustedes.. malditos!, lo hicieron para distraerme!.- Estallo heimdall cegado por su furia.**

**Heimdall sin duda estaba teniendo reacciones extrañas, pero por un momento loki hubiera jurado que sintió una gran acumulación proveniente de su cuerpo.**

**- heimdall reacciona no estas siendo tu- Le intento explicar loki mientras se levantaba del suelo donde se había caído al ser liberado, pero como en algún momento le había dicho narugami, heimdall era un verdadera vaca!.**

**- tonterías!, por tu culpa estoy en este cuerpo, por tu culpa perdí mi ojo, por tu culpa perdí todo. Te detesto!. - Le recrimino respondiendole.**

**Pero no necesariamente esas fueron las palabras más escuchadas por loki a excepción de unas.**

**" Por tu culpa perdí mi ojo".**

**Y tenía mucha razón en prestarla mucha importancia a esas palabras porque claramente algo mal estaba ahí, y su mente no lo pasaba por alto.**

**¿Cómo es posible qué diga eso?. Si él sabe muy bien que baldeur fue el principal causante de la perdida de su ojo, ¿es qué no recuerda que baldeur fue el asesino de Odín?- Memorizo loki al llegar a una conclusión antes no pensada y que lo alteró mucho.**

**- oh no, han borrado un periodo de sus recuerdos!-. Pensó loki en vos alta, algo que narugami pudo escuchar sin problema.**

**- borraron sus recuerdos?. Borraron sus recuerdos!- Dijo para sí reafirmando las suposiciones de loki, ahora tenía todo tenía sentido y entendía lo que había dicho frey.**

**(ost strange peace)**

**Flash Back:**

**- thor, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-.. Le pidió frey a narugami haciendo que él dejara de comer. ¿qué?, siempre hay que estar bien alimentado y más en momentos como este.**

**- claro, ¿frey qué sucede?-.. Le respondió narugami viendo como frey se sentaba frente a él. Pocas veces había visto a frey tan serio además de un tema que no fuera conquistar a mayura, que ademas era bastante malo en eso. Pero su tono era distinto cuando hablaba como ahora...**

**- es heimdall, no me extraña que este actuando así- Le explico frey bastante preocupado, su tono de voz claramente lo demostraba.**

**- ¿cómo?-.. Le pregunto narugami bastante confundido, no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir frey.**

**- Heimdall cambia de humor constantemente, y muchas veces no recuerda que hizo antes de hacer algo o solamente tiene buen humor. Es como si fuera un persona que vive en él y luego se va y vuelve a ser él mismo. Siempre es de esa forma. Creo que lo han cambiado-... Dijo frey con un rostro muy triste.**

**Fin flash back.**

**- no frey están en eso- Pensó antes de reaccionar y llamar la atención de loki.**

**- loki tu puedes ver las auras de las personas mira su puedes encontrar algo.**

**Loki ante eso empezó a inspeccionar el aura de heimdall, y encontró algo muy interesante, algo que lo hizo sonreír con malicia, una señal buena según narugami. El hermano menor de thor sin saberlo les dio un gran obsequio, un verdadero y esperado obsequio, un buen contrincante con quien luchar.**

**- bien, es una malicia grande, ¿no es así loki?, ¿quién empezará a jugar primero?- Le pregunto muy animado a su amigo. En realidad se puso muy feliz cuando loki le dio el paso a él, quería divertirse un poco y su mjolnir era perfecto para eso.**

**Una gran tormenta empezó a surgir, el cielo se nublo por completo y grandes relámpagos lo alumbraban aunque no se pudiera disipar muy bien por las grandes ráfagas de lluvia y viento en toda la zona.**

**- Vaya, es una gran tormenta-.. Comento kotaro observando el paisaje desde la ventana del comedor donde todos estaban cenando un pollo al horno a la naranja preparado por yamino.**

**- me preguntó..¿cómo estará el señor loki?-... Se cuestiono cierta adivina de cabello rubio enamorada de él.**

**- no te preocupes skuld, el señor loki y thor son muy fuertes no se dejaran vencer tan fácilmente- Animo urd a su pequeña hermana mientras levantaba su tenedor con comida.**

**- a si que el señor loki se fue- Dijo la pequeña reya ya despierta un poco decepcionada ya que ella quería estar junto a loki en la cena, pero por suerte su hermano frey siempre la animaba haciéndola reír con una que otra cara chistosa.**

**- al menos ellas pueden sonreír a diferencia de...- Susurro la morena vernandi observando a cierta pelirrosa que tenía a fenrir durmiendo en su regazo como daba vueltas el tenedor en su plato. Casi no había tocado nada de la comida y fue la primera en ser servida, pero claro ella estaba muy preocupada y viendola siempre sonreír su estado actual se notaba mucho.**

**- loki, narugami... por favor vuelvan pronto-... Suplico la mente y el corazón de mayura, tenía mucho miedo que les pasará algo, por suerte yamino y los demás estaban ahí por que sino su mente no estaría tranquila y estallaría.**

**Frey en cambio, quiso animar a su princesa de sus sueños, por alguna extraña razón kotaro tenía el presentimiento de que frey diría algo muy estúpido, una gran tontería si se le podía llamar así una que alteraría a todos más, una como...**

**- ¿qué les podría pasar?.**

**- Ahh!- grito narugami tras ser herido en su brazo por las uñas de heimdall, mejor dicho garras que aprovecho a utilizar en la más minima distracción, despues de todo era el secreto bajo sus guantes violetas.**

**(ost demon detective loki)**

**Loki no lo pensó dos veces para convocar a levanteinn para así poder ayudar a su amigo que estaba siendo aprisionado cada vez más. Quién hubiera dicho que eso se guardaba en los guantes de heimdall pensó este, en todo caso sería mejor que las siguiera manteniendo como un gran secreto.**

**- Loki!- . Le llamó narugami para que lo ayude, pero loki tampoco podía respónderle ya que a él también estaba siendo perseguido por las "uñas" de su mayor rival mientras corría por medio de los árboles y sólo podía tener en su mente una cosa a la vez en su cabeza.**

**- debo encontrar la forma de eliminar la malicia de vali dentro del cuerpo de heimdall, pero...¿cómo?.**

**Había que decir algo a favor de loki, dentro de todo y con la lluvia no le estaba yendo mal, eso no le impedía esquivar los ataques de heimdall, pero el verdadero no era ese sino el suelo. Lodo, lodo era la mejor para que algo malo suceda, y más cuando había cada vez más producto de la lluvia una gran arma según heimdall que no dudo en utilizarla para alcanzar a loki cuando gracias a ella cayo al suelo y pudo alcanzarlo sin problemas y llevarlo donde estaba narugami.**

**- Loki, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto preocupado narugami, sabía muy bien que la lluvia no era el fuerte de loki y por cortesía él también estaba atrapado. Era una forma de hacerle compañía, ¿es qué no dicen qué los buenos amigos también están en los peores momentos?.**

**Esa era otra cosa que heimdall no soportaba, la amistad que tenían thor y loki según él esa amistad que tenían desde niños era asquerosas, siempre hacían bromas juntos y nadie les decía nada en Asgard, uno por ser el hijo mayor del dios supremo Odín y el otro porque prácticamente se había criado con ellos. Era realmente despreciable, siempre amigos incluso uno desterrado lo seguían siendo . **

**- loki, loki!- Le llamó narugami cada vez elevando su voz más alta al ver que no reaccionaba para nada. Esto lo asusto mucho.**

**Por un momento narugami pensó que tal vez a ver aceptado el duelo no había sido buena idea porque al mirar a heimdall como lo hacía ahora, podía notar que el poder de heimdall había aumentado, gracias vali ¿no?. Su pregunta interior era la siguiente ¿cuántas personas estaban involucradas en esto?, y lo peor de todo ¿por qué diablos loki no despertaba?..acaso...**

**- acaso su cuerpo no lo resiste? - Se pregunto él mismo, era muy factible que esa fuera la razón por la que loki no despertaba...**

**- Ya es hora- Dijo la maldad dentro de heimdall captando la atención de narugami. Luchar no fue una gran idea.**

**- por fin mataré al señor loki, por fin seré el rey. Yo sólo pue-..**

**Esa fue ultima palabra articulada por heimdall, era extraño estaba sintiendo que estaba siendo electrocutado y al mismo tiempo, y tenía razón mientras él estaba dando su discurso loki se despertó e inesperadamente poyo a levanteinn en una de las garras de heimdall que envolvía su cuerpo. Gracias a a esa pequeña distracción pudo conjurar su hechizo y al fin poder sacar la malicia dentro de su cuerpo, cuando al fin la obtuvo observo que era una muy grande y poderosa además de ver la cara totalmente desconcertada de narugami.**

**- qué?, soy el dios del engaño narugami, no sé por qué tienes esa cara de sorprendido-..**

**Se defendió automáticamente en el fondo sabía muy bien que se había pasado en su "actuación".**

**- podrías haberme avisado al menos ¿no?. Una simple seña era suficiente!-.. Le regaño narugami ante la inmadurez del ahora sí niño. Loki sólo hizo una pequeña risíta, hacer enojar a las personas si podía ser muy divertido**

**Era cierto, todo ocurrió muy rápido, como heimdall despertando de su sueño, digamos que no sabía muy bien en que sitio estaba, además que casi los matas, pero al salir de su cuerpo la maldad las garras de él volvieron a su lugar desenvolviendo a los dos dioses. Todo estaba como debía estar, todo bien excepto un pequeño detalle de nivelación, y cuando hablamos de nivelación, que el suelo flotante empiece a desmoronarse por falta de magia es muy malo.**

**- es mejor que me valla- dijo heimdall pensando en voz alta antes de efectuar su plan malévolo y transformarse en halcón e irse escapando sin al menos decir gracias.**

**- gracias, no?- Le grito narugami mientras el cobarde de heimdall se iba y los dejaba prácticamente en su lecho de muerte, pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo en que pensar ya que la tierra del suelo se partió al medio y empezó a destruirse y ahora se estaban cayendo al lago extremadamente revuelto.**

**- Loki!. Grito narugami al ver como loki se había caído dentro del lago aun así sin perder más tiempo se lanzó a su auxilio sabiendo muy bien que le costaría mucho salvarlo por la gran correntada del agua. Diría que en ese lago sólo le hacía falta un buque.**

**Loki por su parte, aunque él quisiera no podía salir por el simple hecho de que los pedazos de tierra de la isla caían sobre él y no lo dejaban avanzar y como consecuencia de esto le faltó el aire y perdió el conocimiento, y por desgracia no pudo saber que con el mayor de los esfuerzos narugami logró alcanzarlo y así llegar a sacarlo del agua a la superficie, pero narugami no tuvo tiempo hasta que lo vio con su propios ojos la gran masa de tierra que quedaba que estaba cayendo encima de ellos.**

**Esto ocasionó un gran ruido en las estancias al rededor e incluso en la cabaña.**

** Mayura que "dormía" pudo escucharlo, fue entonces que decidió levantarse para ver por la ventana. No pudo ver nada extraña a excepción que sus compañeras de cuarto no estaban allí, entonces se auto mando a que saliera de la habitación y buscara en el living donde estaba la puerta principal, había acertado todos sus amigos estaban allí y sus caras lo decían todo. **

**- tampoco pueden dormir, ¿no es así?- Les pregunto sonriendo a todos melancólicamente.**

**- ajam- respondieron todos resignados, ya no había que fingir, no tenía sentido si ya se sabía que esos dos estaban en un grave peligro.**

**Luego de unos minutos de silencio, donde cada uno estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes muy fuertes en la puerta.**

**- Es papá!- Advirtió fenrir a todos. Esto los puso alerta y sin menos prisa le dijeron a kotaro que habría la puerta, él aun confundido busco las llaves y lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo y encontró algo inesperado, algo que hizo que todos se levantaran de sus asientos.**

**- loki, narugami- Dijeron todos sin caer de la impresión. ¿Qué les había pasado?, la respuesta a esta pregunta era muy simple.**

**Era una imagen poco agradable, narugami estaba totalmente empapado e incluso lastimado y se veía a simple vista muy cansado, y encima cargaba a loki también casi en el mismo estado sólo que desmayado. Sin dudar más, frey y yamino ayudaron a narugami a entrar a la casa y kotaro cargo a loki para sacarle peso y lo llevo a la mesa más cercana. Debía admitir que no se veía nada bien.**

**- narugami, ¿qué paso?- Le cuestiono mayura mientras se acercaba a él muy angustiada ante tal imagen con una toalla para que se secara, toalla que acepto narugami antes de decir algo muy serio que podía hacer que todos se esperaran lo peor. Tomo algo de aire e intento calmarse él primero para luego intentar explicarles a todos.**

**- tranquila es una larga historia, pero lo más importante ahora es salvar a loki cayo al lago y trago mucha agua. Intente sacarle lo más posible de ella, pero... no ayudo mucho. Creo que... si no hacemos algo rápido puede llegar a morir.**

**Esta noticia era la menos esperadas para todos, y la menos querida. ¿Qué se debía hacer en una situación así?, y más lejos de la ciudad.**

**- es cierto, hay que hacer algo aquí y ahora no llegara a un hospital y el...**

**Comento kotaro antes de sentirse desvanecer al contacto de la mano de urd en su frente, lo había dormido si había que sincerarse sería una molestia, pero sería buena y lo acomodaría en una silla y ella siempre cumplía.**

**(ost color of the heart)**

**Frey y yamino intentaron hacer lo más posible para sacar el agua de los pulmones de loki, pero era inútil y mayura se sentía así de hecho, no podía hacer nada además de cargar a fenrir mientras lo intentaba calmar. Y para más mala suerte skuld estaba llorando, sus hermanas no sabían como consolarla, y sobre todo para tener más mala suerte, la molesta de freya que se había transformado no paraba de parlotear culpando a todo presente del estado actual de loki. **

**Entonces, por el bien de skuld y freya, vernandi decidió dormirlas eso ayudaría un poco al menos que estuvieran en un cómodo sillón las ayudaría al menos en alguno. Bueno esa era la esperanza de todos, calmarse aunque no estuviera pasando eso ahora mismo , tendrían que calmar las aguas, las aguas de mayura, yamino, fenrir y ecchan. Sin duda había que hacer algo y rápido, entonces las dos dioses del destino despiertas se acercaron a mayura quién tenía a loki en su regazo y no dejaba de llorar, el sólo hecho que no volviera a verlo le partía el alma, significaba que su persona especial se iría de su lado, como su madre hace más de 10 años, pero no lo permitiría de eso estaba segura. Quería ayudarlo, quería hacer algo no importaba qué.**

**- esto no debería ser así, pero hay una forma de salvar al señor loki. Se trata de un conjuro muy antiguo que sólo una persona puedo hacerlo, pero necesitamos su consentimiento absoluto sino esto será inutil- Informo la mayor de las tres hermanas a todos, pero en especial a los hijos de loki, ellos serían los más afectados.**

**Esas simples palabras, aunque parezca mentira encendieron la esperanza de los hijos de loki y amigos.**

**- ¿quién es?, por favor dígannos!- Exigió gentilmente yamino, realmente estaba desesperado como su hermano mayor. No querían ser separados otra vez de su familia, primero su madre, luego su hermano y ahora... ni siquiera querían pensarlo.**

**- Por favor, hagan lo que tengan que hacer-. Dijo narugami, no quedaba mucho tiempo.**

**- primero que nada, necesitamos que esto que va a suceder se quede aquí, el señor loki no debe saber de esto aun. Lo prometen? -. Cuestiono urd sabiendo muy bien que la respuesta, no dirían que no. Dicha la ultima palabra vernandi acerco a los ojos de mayura su campanilla, ella en cambio, aprisiono a loki más contra su cuerpo como queriéndolo proteger de todo, algo que a frey le ponía muy triste por cierto.**

**- mayura, ¿tú quieres ayudar al señor loki?- Le pregunto vernandi, sólo necesitaba su consentimiento, nada más era eso y se solucionaría todo.**

**Mayura lo pensó detenidamente mientras miraba a loki y beso su frente, esto a frey le molestó y quiso protestar, pero muy pronto recibió las miradas asesinas de narugami, yamino, fenrir e incluso el pequeño ecchan. Ahora no era momento para tonterías había cosas más importantes en que pensar.**

**- sí, quiero ayudar a loki, quiero agradecerle todo lo que me ayuda siempre y creo que también es una forma de agradecerle a yamino, fenrir y narugami. Yo daré mi mejor esfuerzo-... Dijo ella muy decidida provocando una sonrisa en todos.**

**- muy bien, entonces quiero que mires aquí, acércate más a la campanilla mayura-.. Le explico vernandi serena, tenía que salir todo perfecto, y para ser sinceros tanto ella como su hermana estaban muy ansiosas.**

**- así?-. Pregunto mayura, quería saber si lo estaba haciendo bien.**

**- mira dentro de ella mayura, muy dentro de ella. ¿Ves algo interesante?-.. Puso en duda la adivina morena sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta. Desde luego, de un momento a otro los ojos rubíes de mayura empezaron a brillar como nunca mientras se agradaban. Sí había visto algo, algo tan impresionante que nunca lo había visto, o más bien dicho nunca había recordado...**

**Continuará...**

**-Reviews-**

**Hola a todos!, ufff! que cosa, saben en lo personal me divertí mucho haciendo este capitulo... ( Me gustan mucho las batallas, soy fan de goku, shhh secreto)... jejeje, hablando en serio algo que conmigo no se puede jeje espero que les haya gustado este capitulo como notaron tiene acción, drama, misterio es un completó. Bueno ustedes son los quien dicen al final como estuvo, por cierto quiero agradecer que lean mi fic a todos y a los que comenta también, eso me inspira mucho...**

**v/v.. Me da vergüenza. Así quiero agradecer por sus hermoso comentarios a:**

**Brandy moon, . (SAKU!), Melanie Stryder, skylight10, Lian, ailudelastiernas, susan-black7, mia007, entre otros y a los que no pueden comentar, pero si ver también  
**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS, Nos vemos en la próxima actualización 5 o 10 días jeje. KISSES!.**


	11. Recuerdos del País de las Maravillas

..Matantei loki ragnarok no me pertenece le pertenece a su autora Sakura kimohita

Episodio: 11

Recuerdos del País de las Maravillas...

**(ost Tasogare).**

**-"Hey tú…"**

**- "¿Qué te sucede?, estas extraña, acaso ¿no te sientes bien?".**

**Una mujer estaba en frente de una persona, por supuesto le estaba hablando en un paisaje hermoso, una verdadera belleza para los ojos de cualquier ser viviente. Había muchos colores y aromas que en su mayoría dulces.**

**- "Contesta!"-. Exigió aquella mujer, parecía estar preocupada es lo que soñaba Mayura. Por lo que podía ver conocía a esa chica, claro que la conocía! Era Urd, pero vestida de distinta forma y con su cabello casi a los hombros, un poco más largo de lo normal.**

**- discúlpame, no quise preocuparte. Perdón.-... Contesto una vos, era otra chica.**

**¿Qué raro?-... Pensó mayura en su interior, esa vos era idéntica a la suya, idéntica…; eso era extraño porque ella veía todo como si le estuvieran hablando, como si fueran la misma persona. Un verdadero misterio.**

**- ya déjala, debe estar muy cansada ya que salvo a ese cachorro de lobo-… Interrumpió una chica morena con cabello a la cintura, también distinta forma de vestir, pero sin dudas era Vernandi. Su modo de hablar la delataba además de su apariencia.**

**- tienes razón hermana. Bueno dinos que paso ahora. ¿Por qué salvaste a ese cachorro de lobo?-.. Cuestionó Urd a esa persona mientras se sentaba en una fina silla a tomar un poco de té en una mediana mesita exclusiva para eso.**

**- Ya te lo he dicho antes, me gustan los animales. ¿Querías que dejara morir al pequeño cachorro en esa gran tormenta de nieve?, no soy tan cruel.-.. Respondió esa vos muy serena.**

**Muy serena pensó Mayura, aunque en momento sintió que todo se estaba achicando, y claro!, si aquella persona se había sentado y acomodado su cabeza en la palma de su mano.**

**Urd parecía perpleja y no perpleja, parecía que ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero la pequeña risita de Vernandi había desconcentrado a Urd y ahora estaba algo molesta, Vernandi en cambio, no hizo mucho caso y ella también se sentó a tomar té. **

**Té, eso sí que era una mesa de té. Había de toda clase, y también pasteles y galletas de todos los tamaños posibles. Qué delicia!. Muy fino todo, como las Norns que así se mostraban siempre.**

**- Ya cálmate, ella siempre es así, además deberíamos estar contentas de que dentro de un par de años seremos hermanas nuevamente, ¿no crees Urd?- Comentó feliz Vernandi ante tal noticia haciendo que Urd también sonriera.**

**- Pero ese no es el punto, yo soy la mayor de las tres y aunque ella no sea precisamente nuestra hermana es como una y ustedes dos tienen la misma edad, se diferencia por meses y yo…- Empezó a decir en un tono autoritario, pero se vio interrumpida por…**

**- dos años mayor. Lo sabemos Urd!...-Dijeron esa chica y Vernandi al unísono haciendo reír a Urd, claramente no tenían remedio.**

**Eso si había sido gracioso creyó mayura, que se sentía feliz de alguna forma algo se llenaba en su interior al ver esa imagen. Qué linda imagen, preciosa. Sip preciosa como la piel de esa chica, como su piel. Mismo tono a simple y gran vista, largo y lacio cabello pudo notar al nublarle un poco la vista con ellos en frente y... rosa.**

**- Mayu estas toda despeinada, todo para crear ese báculo - Comento Vernandi a la chica que agarro el espejo que esta le ofrecía la arreglarse.**

**Fue ahí, cuando mayura cayó en la realidad, realidad que estaba reflejada en aquel espejo de tamaño mediano. Era ella, el mismo aspecto físico. Entonces no era una ilusión ya que muy bien sabía lo que había sucedido después, las tres fueron a un castillo, en aquel lugar llamado Asgard. ¿Qué era ese sitio?, era melanconioso, pero no tanto como ver esa imagen de ella y sus amigas, las extrañaba. Esto explicaba los extraños sueños que tenía, pero aun no entendía muy bien sólo una no le decían Mayura le decían Mayu, tal vez a si se había llamado alguna ves, y ahora lo recordaba, era esa misma persona..**

**(Fin Flash Back).**

**(ost Maryoku).**

**- soy yo..- Dijo Mayura en un casi imperceptible susurro.**

**Las adivinas sonrieron ante esto, porque ahora el señor loki sí tendría salvación. Por suerte y bendición sus expectativas no estaban erradas por el simple hecho que el cuerpo de mayura brillaba emanando una gran energía proveniente de su interior, esto en verdad impresiono a Narugami y a los otros. El primero se levanto como pudo en su dolor en busca de respuestas.**

**- Qué le sucede? Esta brillando!-… Dijo Narugami bastante preocupado y coincidiendo con los demás que era una muy buena pregunta, que gratamente fue respondida sin perder tiempo por Urd.**

**- Tranquilos, Mayura estará bien sólo esta volviendo- Respondió la adivina antes de sonreír al ver la preocupación en los rostros de todos. Mayura si que se había hecho querer en ese tiempo.**

**- pero la chica del misterio esta emanando una gran energía-.. Comento Fenrir objetando lo dicho por la diosa.**

**Vernandi alzo a Fenrir en brazos y le dijo en una forma muy sutil que era hora de guardar silencio.**

**- Shuu!.**

**Yamino también intento decir algo, pero decidió que el tiempo arreglaría todo, y que su padre y Mayura estarían muy bien.**

**- Breeding- Dijo Mayura al levantarse lentamente.**

**El cielo se oscureció y grandes ráfagas de viento empezaron a hacerse notar. Era increíble todo aquello, pero no tanto como lo que estaba sucediendo en el Agencia de Detectives Enjaku, ahí mismo el despacho donde Loki siempre resolvía sus casos algo brillaba con gran intensidad, aquello estaba guardado en un mueble al lado izquierdo de la puerta en el primer cajón en una cajita roja. Esta se abrió y dejo ver al collar que normalmente todos creían que usaría Freya como desaparecía para finalmente llegar donde todos vacacionaban y materializarse como una segunda piel en el cuello de Mayura dejando a Narugami, Yamino, Fenrir y Ecchan muy desconcertados.**

**- La ingrata de Freya no ha sabido cuidarlo debidamente mayura, te ves enfadada-.. Dijo Vernandi sonriente a su amiga mientras le sostenía el rostro y esta al fin habría sus ojos.**

**- Vernandi, eso ya lo sé. Siempre fue una niña caprichosa- Comento mayura un tanto fría, parecía incluso molesta al oír ese nombre.**

**- Por supuesto mayura tiene todo el derecho de estar así, no cuido debidamente a breeding, pero ahora eso no es importante. Mayura…- Le llamó Urd haciendo que la mirara.**

**- Urd, ¿Qué sucede? Me duele un poco la cabeza-…Dijo la pelirrosa luego de acariciarse la cabeza.**

**- Necesitamos… tú eres la única que puede sacar el agua mezclada con malicia, sabes muy bien que Vernandi ni yo podemos-.. Le explico la adivina mayor.**

**Tras pasar unos segundos la chica lo medito detenidamente. Sí sacar la malicia del agua era un trabajo muy sencillo, pero por cosas del destino Yamino rompió un baso y capto la atención de ella.**

**- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-… Le pregunto Mayura a sus amigos, que parecía no recordar. Si tenían que ser sinceros esto los preocupo mucho.**

**Rápidamente Vernandi antes que ellos dijeran una sola palabra se puso en frente de ella y se los presento, ellos no lo entendieron porque había hecho eso, pero por algo lo hacia.**

**- Ellos son Narugami, Yamino, Fenrir y Ecchan-… Le comento extendiendo su mano a la dirección de ellos sonriendo, en una forma de confianza.**

**Luego estaban los cuatro bellos durmientes que también había que presentarlos.**

**- Y estos son Reiya, Frey, Kotaro, y… Skuld-… Le siguió Urd a su hermana.**

**- Skuld eh?, ya veo.-.. Dijo ella enternecida, algo que le extraño, por lo que se prefirió regresar al tema inicial y el más principal.**

**Luego de las presentaciones y de estar seguras que Mayura había entendido que todos los presentes eran amigos suyos y que ella los quería mucho, llegó el momento indicado de salvar a Loki. Es por eso que la guiaron hasta la mesa donde él se encontraba inconsciente, no muy lejano al living, medio metro.**

**- Este es el señor Loki, mayura el trago mucha agua luego de una batalla y no podemos despertarlos. Ya hemos intentado de todas las formas y… no le queda mucho tiempo-.. Le explico apresurada Vernandi haciéndole un pequeño resumen de lo acontecido anteriormente, que ella sabía y no recordaba.**

**- y yo… ¿por qué haría eso?...**

**Esta pregunta en el tono interrogante que se formulo le congelo la sangre a todos, incluso las dos hermanas no se lo esperaba. Sonó muy frío, se había perdido la esperanza.**

**- disculpe señorita-… Interrumpió yamino a Mayura, quien lo miro fijamente y se vio sorprendida al ver al chico en forma de reverencia ante ella.**

**- Por favor! Hágalo!. Usted puede salvarle la vida, su cuerpo es muy sensible al agua y es por eso su estado. Pero no entiendo muy bien la situación, pero si tengo algo en claro. Si tú sigues siendo la misma Mayura que conocimos, yo sé que jamás dejarías que le sucediera algo malo al señor Loki. Porque no quieres perder a ese persona especial.**

**Las palabras dichas por ese chico encendieron algo dentro de mayura. Los recuerdos y sus sentimientos por cada uno de ellos volvieron a su lugar y ella reaccionó.**

**Yamino seguía en reverencia y a su lado estaban Fenrir y Ecchan, entonces, yamino sintió una mano en su mejilla y levanto su rostro y se encontró con la sonriente mayura de siempre.**

**- Gracias Yamino. Tienes razón jamás dejaría que algo le sucediera a Loki ni a ninguno de ustedes, más si esta a mi alcance -… le dijo ella con tal paz, que esta fue transmitida a Yamino y Fenrir.**

**Mayura se acercó a loki y desabrocho su camisa. Pudo sentir sin ninguna dificultad la causa del mal. La malicia estaba en agua de los pulmones y esta se estaba secando en ellos.**

**- Sabes que luego de esto todo volverá a ser como antes y tú no recordaras nada de lo que paso, ¿no es así?- Puso en duda Urd, quien estaba un poco triste.**

**- Esta bien, así debe ser y es lo correcto. Yo lo decidí hace mucho tiempo, además ya no falta mucho tiempo, sólo que aun no el momento indicado, pero la situación lo demanda. Es mi forma de agradecimiento a todos por ser tan buenos y pacientes conmigo cuando yo los vuelvo locos, y quiero ser yo ahora quien lo salve, y sin más preámbulos…-Explico Mayura sintiendo felicidad por dentro.**

**Mayura coloco ambas manos al frente de ella a medio juntar en forma de circulo, una gran luz emano de ellas luego de pronunciar cierto nombre.**

**- Levanteinn-**

**- Imposible!- Se dijo para si Narugami al escuchar ese nombre.**

**Tras estas palabras un báculo en forma de luna se formo en frente de ella. Brillaba Levanteinn, el báculo que por tanto tiempo se creyó que era de Loki, ahora eso ya se encontraba en duda.**

**Si viene al caso los más sorprendidos eran Fenrir y Yamino. Ambos creían que los únicos que podían tocar esa arma que siempre vieron en manos de su padre eran nada más y nada menos que exclusivamente familiares o gente muy cercana a Loki, pero estaban en un error, y en si que grande ya que Fenrir podía percibir que la energía que provenía de levanteinn era mucho mayor ahora que cuando era utilizado por su padre, esto lo confundió aun más y lo llevo a formularse interiormente una pregunta muy interesante.**

**- Papá.. ¿Tú eres el dueño de ese báculo y la bruja del collar?.**

**Por otra parte Fenrir no noto algo en su hermano menor.**

**- Vaya, me pregunto que haría freya en estos momentos?, si viera a mayura así seguramente querría matarla o algo parecido- Dijo yamino en su curiosidad.**

**- Si la chica misterio no la mata primero-… Dijo Fenrir a su hermano menor, que se había quedado atónito.**

**- Hermano, ¿tú crees?-.. Volvió a preguntar Yamino que esta vez recibió la respuesta por parte de Narugami.**

**- Claro lentes!, daidoji, si puedes verlo supera por gran distancia al poder de Freya, ella no tendría oportunidad!- Le explico Narugami feliz por tal descubrimiento, ¿qué poder guardaría su "hermanita"?.**

**- Oigan, ¿ustedes creen que si hago alguien se molestara?..- Le pregunto Mayura a todos con una sonrisa dulce antes de apoyar la punta de la luna del báculo en la piel de loki, exactamente en la zona pulmonar.**

**- Eso qué importa!, lo verdaderamente importante es salvar a Loki-…Le contesto Narugami en nombre de todos, y bueno frey que estaba medio despierto intentando levantarse.**

**(ost mugen)**

**- Bien, si tú lo dices no habrá problemas en que haga esto-… Pronuncio Mayura con total sutileza al unir sus labios con los de loki en una tierna respiración boca a boca, que fue tomada de la siguiente manera por los demás. Frey se desmallo ante tal horror, Narugami se quedo con los ojos bien grandes dé la impresión y yamino con Fenrir estaban bien rojos por la gran vergüenza, una cosa era saber que alguna que otra ves se habían besado, como se enteraron de la ves que su padre lo hizo y otra… era verlo en vivo y en directo, en HD.**

**Esto, les causo mucha gracia a las Norns, porque ellas sabían que si Loki debería vivir solo lo podría hacer así, y bueno, a situaciones desesperadas medidas desesperadas. **

**Y como Mayura le había prometido a Yamino que Loki estaría bien, ya era hora de cumplir su promesa. Luego de tener el báculo con su brazo derecho apoyado en el pechito de pequeño detective, separo un poco sus labios para susurrar un conjuro.**

**- Bertcurios-…**

**Tras decir este hechizo el cuerpo entero de Loki empezó a brillar y al ir separando el báculo de su pecho, ninguna podía caber en la realidad. El agua dentro de los pulmones de Loki estaba saliendo al exterior, era violeta esto demostraba que si había tenido una malicia dentro de ella y que ahora por fin ya no existía más en el cuerpo de Loki. Al terminar con el trabajo el agua desapareció y sólo quedo una pequeña llama de fuego violeta en la punta de levanteinn que muy rápidamente fue tomada por Ecchan, serviría para la recolección.**

**Ya terminado el trabajo la luz brillante se fulminó y Mayura se separo de Loki, pero antes dejo un beso en su frente, esta acción sorprendió a las adivinas, eso no estaba en el plan.**

**- Mayura, ¿estará bien?-... Pregunto Yamino curioso, el color había vuelto a la piel de su padre, a esto ella se volteó sonriente.**

**- Claro!. Sólo déjenlo descansar todo lo que él quiera y estará bien, eso si Urd, Vernandi ya es hora-… pronuncio un tanto triste, pero sin dudarlo recibió un gran abrazo de oso de sus amigas, que por cierto estaban lagrimeando.**

**- No te preocupes, cumpliremos nuestra promesa Mayura-… Dijo Urd aferrándose más a ellas.**

**- Si es cierto todo será mejor que antes. Ahora tu puedes querernos y querer…. Eso es increíble ¿lo sabes verdad?. Pero es cierto, tú debes descansar y lo comprendemos, pero…pero…Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Dijo Vernandi respirando agitada.**

**Vernandi y Urd, jamás se las veía a si de emocionadas, ¿de qué hablaban?, ¿de qué se perdían?, se preguntaban los demás.**

**- Sé que las he hecho sufrir mucho, pero ya estamos cerca, cerca ahora…si….ten-tengo sueño-… Susurro Mayura apoyada en el hombro de Urd quien acariciaba su cabello mientras serraba sus ojos. Lo último que pudo sentir era como la atrapaban y un **

"**Falta poco hermana".**

**Unos minutos de silencio pasaron, inconscientemente ninguno de los espectadores quería decir nada por miedo claro a ofender. Realmente era un tema delicado que ninguno sabía como tratarlo además de ellas dos. Fue entonces, para no levantar más sospechas que Urd fue la primera en hablar.**

**- El señor Loki estará bien, llévenlo a la habitación y a Narugami también, ha sido un día difícil. Quiero que tengan bien en claro que hoy aquí… no sucedió nada. Nosotras no encargaremos de Mayura, Skuld y Reya.**

**Sin objetar nada, cada uno de ellos tomo en manos su actividad. Dialogar con las adivinas sería inútil ya no podrían sacarle ningún tipo de información extra si ellas no quisieran; con tal de que todo estuviera todo tranquilo y en paz así lo aceptarían. Cada uno.**

**(ost Tranquil days)**

**Los días consiguientes fueron muchos más tranquilos, aun con el pequeño y no problema de que Loki aun no despertaba, pero como no había escuela en esa época ninguna tenía problemas en seguir de vacaciones en la cabaña de Kotaro. Bueno el si hay que ser sinceros, el primero de quejarse de esto fue Narugami por su gran obsesión a trabajar, él decía que perdería muchos empleos, pero ciertamente estaba cansado y lastimado; una lamparita se deslumbro en su cerebro, hey!, no había escuela y tuvo una batalla agotadora, era tiempo de descansar que se puede hacer?.**

**- Qué buena vida. ¿Verdad lentes? Sírveme un poco más de postre ya que esta-… Dijo el mismo llorón que pedía por su trabajo recostado en silla de playa haciendo que el hijo menor de Loki tuviera una gran gota de resignación en su rastro.**

**Mientras tanto Fenrir estaba en la habitación de su padre para que el despertara, pero bueno la espera ya se hacía agotadora y sin darse cuenta fue levantado por unos cálidos brazos maternales, los de Mayura.**

**- Fenrir, sé que estas preocupado, pero Loki ya despertará!-… Dijo Mayura intentando sonar animada, incluso más para ella que para Fenrir.**

**- ¿Mayura?-… Interrumpió Yamino que ya había entrado a la habitación y ella ni se había dado cuenta. Ok estaba mal.**

**- Yamino, jeje no pasa nada vine a buscar a Fenrir, debe estar muy cansado-… Le comento a Yamino, este sonrió.**

**- si, yo justo venía a ver al señor Loki y porque no a ver esta revista de artículos por correspondencia-… Dijo Yamino a Mayura expresando su emoción, es que desde llegaron no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo.**

**- puedo ver?-… Cuestiono Mayura al chico de gafas que gustoso acepto la oferte, entonces se sentaron del lado contrario a la cama donde dormía Loki, esto provoco que Fenrir se despertara.**

**- Idiota!, y yo que dormía tan co… vaya! miren ¿qué es eso?-… Se corrigió al instante el cachorro, algo había llamado su atención.**

**- Miren!, es una maquina de hacer helado!.**

**- y no sólo eso, esta maquina es la de más alta tecnología en la actualidad, es compacta y ligera. Puede ser llevada a cualquier sitio que uno deseo, sólo necesita una pequeña batería o energía eléctrica-… Comentó el siempre muy bien informado.**

**- siempre la he querido…., pero no sé si el señor Loki…- Dijo Yamino mostrando su preocupación.**

**- ¿es lo qué quieres verdad Yamino?, entonces hazlo!. Loki ama los helados. Imagínate él en un día caluroso, de esos que no puedes aguantar el calor, y la heladería más cercana esta a 10 cuadras de distancia. Oh ¿qué podré hacer? Dirá Loki en su tragedia, entonces llegas tú y dices…"señor Loki aquí tengo la solución a todos sus problemas, esta maquina de helados en perfecta para apaciguar a su caluroso corazón… tenga". Fue por eso que le entregaste a Loki su sabor favorito muy frío y el dirá…. "Yamino que gran compra hiciste. Te felicito, estoy orgulloso".**

**Esto dejo la quijada de Yamino y Fenrir por el piso, realmente ella tenía una gran imaginación, y …¿por qué esa actuación dramática?. Fuera de eso, Yamino tomo valor.**

**- Tienes razón!. Comprare esta maquina e iré-**

**- ¿A dónde iras?.**

**Esa voz, si esa voz. Era fría, interrogante, segura… oh, oh. Donde se había ido la valentía de aquellos que mientras miraban una revista de electrodomésticos estaban aterrados, impresionados, en shock absoluto. Eran tres individuos, un perro, un chico y una chica con una única misión… cambiar de tema.**

**- ah…ah… que lindo el día no?. Bueno chicos fue un producto de nuestra imaginación no escuchamos nada… hay a quién quiero engañar escuchamos la vos de Loki. Ustedes dos ya dejen de llorar por favor!.**

**- es que debe estar muy molesto!-.. Dijeron al unísono los hermanos en su defensa.**

**- por favor!. ¿Qué tan moles….**

**Al voltearse Mayura noto la cara de Loki poco feliz, pero esa tremenda cara de enfado fue remplazada por una de sorpresa cuando sus hijos se acercaron a él lloriqueando de felicidad.**

**- Papá!. Que bueno que estas bien!-… Dijo Fenrir mientras se recostaba en el regazo tapado por sabanas de su padre mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que recibía.**

**Por otra parte Yamino estaba con su característico pañuelo empapado en lágrimas. Que alivio tan grande!, si un verdadero alivio el sentir que su padre le acariciaba su cabeza. Bueno Loki será el Dios del fuego, peroooo… es un poquito frío, le cuesta.**

**- Señor Loki no se preocupe ahora mismo le traeré su desayuno. Puede decirle que le encantara, aguarde un minuto por favor-.. Le pidió yamino a su padre antes de salir corriendo a la cocina de la cabaña seguido de Fenrir que iría a comunicarles a los demás la gran noticia.**

**La puerta de la habitación se cerro y quedo todo en silencio; Loki que estaba recostado se levanto y pudo sentarse sin dificultad alguna. Era cierto, se sentía muy ahora, fue entonces que sus ojos se fijaron en cierta chica que estaba apoyada en una ventana, extrañamente Mayura tenía puestos sus usuales lentes misteriosos esto le extraño, pero francamente le resto importancia.**

**- Mayura, ¿cómo esta Narugami?-… Pregunto el chico para iniciar la conversación, en verdad no le gustaba ese silencio que decía mucho.**

**La chica se torció más ahora su rostro enfrentaba la ventana, dicha vista de esta era la de sus amigo todos felices recibiendo de la noticia, y ahí estaba Narugami con sus vendajes.**

**- él ahora esta bien, ya tiene buen apetito y sus heridas se curan bastante rápido, incluso hoy ya quería ir a trabajar, pero se lo negué.-… Respondió ella fría, estaba molesta en el fondo, no entendía!. No era necesario tener que haberse arriesgado tanto.**

**- te sucede algo Mayura?, te veo un poco molesta-… Cuestiono el chico a su instante, ella instante pensó que pregunta más idoita!.**

**- claro que estoy molesta!. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si pase un noche terrible?-… Estallo en un grito que lo sorprendió, pero no tanto como cuando vio que ella empezó a dar vueltas de un lago a otro sin destino fijo.**

**- ustedes dos.. hay!. Estuvimos toda la noche esperando a que vinieran y nada!, kotaro que no paraba de hablar con Kaito de quién sabe quien, Urd y Vernandi estaban mirando la bola de cristal, Reya que lagrimeaba. YOOO, intentando calmar a Fenrir y a Yamino cuando no podía ni conmigo y Skuld…Skuld mínimo me pregunto 30 veces donde estabas, yo que se donde estas?-… **

**Increíble, realmente estaba alterada debía calmarla lo antes posible o ella si lo mataría, jajaja que ingenuo en pensar eso verdad?. Mayura matar que tonto!.**

**- quiero hablar contigo acércate Mayura-.. Le dijo el mientras la llamaba con su mano, sonaba autoritario clara señal que ya estaba bien, ella como no tenía más opción, tuvo que ir. **

**Sentada en la punta de la cama quiso iniciar la conversación, pero el "niño" le dijo que se sentara junto a él, muy a su pesar y con un mohín lo hizo, ahora sí estaba sentada junto a él esperando un sermón.**

**- mhjj ja ja, oye Mayura por qué no te quitas los lentes?, se te ven gracioso cuando te enfadas-… Dijo Loki burlón acercándose.**

**- no, no quiero sacármelos, tengo mis ojos un poco hinchados-… Le respondió un poco apenada mientras apoyaba su mano derecha en la parte trasera de su cabeza.**

**- no importa…tu no…me puedes engañar-…Concluyo él dulce luego de sacarle los lentes. En verdad los tenía un poco hinchados, pero no pensaba quedarse con la duda.**

**- has estado llorando, pero tengo curiosidad de saber ¿por qué llorabas o por quién?**

**Esto la alerto necesitaba salir de esa situación, y bueno Loki odiaba los abrazos desprevenido, y para ser desprevenido ella era la mejor, y sin perder más tiempo puso en ambos hombros del pequeño sus manos. Esto lo puso alerta, y lentamente condujo la cabeza de este a su pecho para después en volverlo.**

**- Ma-Mayura-… Dijo Loki un poco sonrojado. Sonrojo qué era eso?, nunca lo había tenido pensó ahora para si, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una gotita; sus sabor era dulce y amargo, sin dudas levanto un poco su rostro para ver el porqué de aquello, y quedo confundido al ver el rostro de mayura feliz y preocupado, pero sin dudas eso no lo retuvo para subirse un poco más y abrasarla, lo había entendido.**

**- lamento haberte hecho llorar-.**

**Esas dulces palabras que escucho Mayura en su oído la hizo muy feliz, la entendía.**

**- puñannn**

**Ese lindo sonido interrumpió el momento y no fue por parte de Loki si no del lado contrario. Loki tenía algo rosado y lindísimo en su cabeza, parecía una esponjita ..no! un malvavisco, y nos ojitos tan lindo!. **

**- qué ternura!- grito Mayura haciendo que Loki comprendiera la situación al ver a Ecchan…OH,OH**

**- Imposible…-Susurro al ver tal imagen, Mayura veía a Ecchan, definitivamente algo se perdió.**

**Continuará…**

**-reviews-**

**Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas que dejan comentarios en mi fic, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Perdón por la tardanza, pero también traduzco el manga y bueno los tiempo se acortan, pero igual estoy aquí firme como un soldado. Luego me dicen como estuvo el fic si?. Gracias a las personas que lo leen y que no comentan, para mi es muy importante que lo lean…**

**Gracias a :**** Brandy moon, . (SAKU!), Melanie Stryder, skylight10, Lian, ailudelastiernas, susan-black7, mia007, ****bellz92bellyz**** entre otros…**

**Ok nos vemos en la próxima actualización…**

**Muchas gracias kisses!.**


	12. Tu caligrafía (Parte 1)

Matantei loki ragnarok no me pertenece le pertenece a su autora Sakura kimoshita

Episodio: 12

Tú caligrafía (parte 1)…

**Niégalo!. Dile que debe ser su imaginación que ya esta desbordad, jamás le digas que esa criaturita, es tuya y se llama…**

**(ost tranquil days)**

**- Ecchan, ese es su nombre mayura…-**

**Contesto el pequeño dios, mientras mentalmente se maldecía por haberle dicho su nombre avalando el sin fin de preguntas curiosas que en poco segundos caerían sobre su momentánea pequeña espalda.**

**- De verdad!?, ese es tu nombre?-… Cuestiono la "pequeña" mayura a la rosada dulzurita flotante en frente suyo…**

**- Claro!, soy ecchan y el señor loki es mi amo! Puñan!-… Respondió ecchan haciendo desmayar a mayura con ese dulce puñan, y luego haciendo rebobinar y volver de su ensoñación.**

**- Puñan!?, el señor loki es mi amo!?-… Dijo ella alterada antes de atrapar a loki que estaba saliendo de la habitación en punta en pie. La distracción de mayura había superado sus niveles de normalidad y él la utilizaría para esquivar la tormenta a venir, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, sin saber cómo, mayura lo tenía atrapado de la espalda.**

**- Tú me lo ocultaste loki!-… Le acuso mayura con la mayor seguridad del mundo.**

**- No es cierto!, tú no podías verlo que es diferente…- Se defendió loki intentando zafarse para llegar a la manecilla de la puerta y huir.**

**En uno de esos "momentos de distracción" por parte de mayura, loki logró desprenderse y huir por los pasillos, sólo que no había tomado en cuenta que mayura lo estaba siguiendo, justo a donde él se dirigía la cocina. Un lugar inhóspito que sabía muy bien que no era el terreno fuerte de mayura ni el suyo por cierto.**

**Ella quería jugar, bueno un buen juego tendría. Al chasquear sus dedos las cortinas se sellaron y las luces se pagaron, dejando todo verdaderamente oscuro, pero claro él tenía un buen escondite.**

**- Loki!-… Grito ella molesta al abrir la puerta de la cocina, pero mayura sintió algo extraño allí, algo que no era de fiar, aunque al principio la alegro pensar que sería un gran misterio, el problema era que no veía nada sólo las cosas que el tacto de sus manos podía sentir.**

**De pronto sintió el serrar de la puerta, esto la alertó y se acercó a ella como puedo. Agarro la manija con ambas manos y empezó a moverla rápido.**

**- Inútil, esta cerrada-… Dijo al soltarse y ponerse en guardia. Había acertado….estaba en la boca del lobo, y para peor casi no veía nada.**

**- veamos seguramente hay una silla, una mesa y…- Susurró antes de saltar a la mesada a su izquierda. Realmente estar como capitana del equipo de animadoras podía servirles, hacer tantos saltos de un lado a otro.**

" **mua mua"**

**Escucho cerca de ella, debía agradecer que dentro de todo tuviera buena vista y reflejos dentro de su torpeza.**

**Con sutileza y sin hacer ruido pudo agarrar el palo de amasar que estaba cerca de ella. Pero algo la shokeo haciendo que abriera sus ojos rubíes par a par, una respiración cerca de su cuello había sentido. Sin dudarlo hizo un ataque a esa dirección, pero ese "algo" lo había esquivado, y ella en un rápido movimiento salta hacia tras aterrizando en la mesa arrodillada.**

**(ost mayura daidoji)**

**- ¿Desde cuándo puedo hacer esto!?. Siempre hice mucho deporte, pero no como para esto. Mi cuerpo recuerda algo que mi mente no?-… Pensó confundida mayura, pero eso si sin bajar la guardia.**

**Ella hizo unos pasos atrás, sea lo que fuese le estaba impidiendo salir de ahí y buscar a loki.**

**- Hey, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer!., si importantes como…como..que…cosas. Hazte un favor y prende la luz. Debo parecer más extraña de lo queeeeeeeé?-… Dijo al terminar, estaba a apoyada de espaldas en la mesa. Cómo diablos llegó ahí y ella ni enterada!?.**

**Bueno se había rendido, sea lo que fuere la tenía atrapada y si mal no veía estaba presumiendo. Qué grosero!.**

**Esta personita noto que mayura había dejado de forcejear y que se rendía, entonces, ella también lo hiso. Se relajó, era su culpa. Ella quiso jugar, bueno esas eran las consecuencias, consecuencias que no pudo detener cuando él era quien ahora estaba contra la mesa y teniendo a mayura encima.**

**Este era el momento decidió mayura. Busco en el bolsillo de su campera y saco el bendito artefacto que la ayudaría a develar ese gran misterio, su celular. Un simple toque en cualquiera de las teclas fue bueno para que este prendiera su luz y diera a la luz la cara del bromista. Fue instantáneo, su rostro se desfiguró totalmente….era su bromista?.**

**- loki?-… Dijo ella misma poniendo y poniéndose en duda para si misma también. Sí, era loki el bromista que la había encerrado vilmente en esa cocina a oscuras, y ella que quería salir a buscarlo. Qué ingenua!.**

**- vaya, mayura. Me sorprendes, no sabía que eres tan hábil-…Dijo el detective con una sonrisa burlona mientras los cabellos rosados de la chica caían a su lado, claro sólo unos de estos se podían ver gracias a la luz del celular, el resto de ella estaba en tinieblas, pero si podía divisar algo, sus labios y sus ojos. Parecían que brillaban por efecto propio, "sensual", pensó antes de ser interrumpidos por los llamados y golpes de cierta rubia gritona y negadora que no podía entrar por la puerta que él mismo había cerrado.**

**- loki mi amor estas aquí?-… Pregunto freya mientras golpeaba la puerta queriendo entrar.**

**- no freya, solo estoy yo-… Contesto mayura mientras seguía mirando a loki acorralado y él a ella, en esas guerras de miradas tan suyas.**

**- Espero que no me estés mintiendo!, porque entre mujeres debemos ayudarnos-… Explico freya con ambas manos en su cadera.**

**- No gracias, ahora estoy cocinando a fuego lento una comida. No tengo tiempo para esas cosas y si me disculpas largo!.**

**Eso indigno a freya, ¿quién se creía esa humana?.**

**- Oye tu qu-**

**- escúchame con mucha atención, estoy de mal humor y si mi comida llega a quemarse por estar hablando contigo de tus problemas. Puedo asegurarte que esa parte negra y quemada que no sale con facilidad al lavar, llevara tu nombre puesto para que seas la única en comerla. ¿Qué tal?.**

**Freya hizo un par de pasos atrás y procedió a seguir.**

**- Puedo asegurarte que loki se enterara de esto y te echara de su casa y no querrá verte nunca más.-… Dijo la rubia yéndose gritando.**

**Mayura sonrió con picardía a loki quien también lo hacia. Debía admitir que estar acorralado por mayura contra una mesa no estaba nada mal.**

**- Loki que cruel eres. No debiste ocultarme a ecchan y yo que pensaba que estabas loco por hacer esas señas o bailes!-… Le reprocho triste la asistente al detective, quien sólo se río ante ese comentario tan inocente. Que ingenua podía llegar a ser mayura.**

**- y ahora que es tan gracioso?-… Pregunto molesta. ¿Qué podría ser ahora?...**

**- que mala agradecida eres mayura. Deja de estar juzgándome por no haberte dicho de ecchan y fíjate más en.. en que tu siempre gastas mi dinero cuando comes en mi casa, siempre-… Le puso en cara desafiándola con su mirada. Sin dudarlo mayura se levanto como pudo y al bajar de la mesa se apoyó en la mesada con ambas manos..**

**- mayura-…Le pregunto preocupado ya sentado en la mesa. Tan mal la había tratado?, no…**

**Mayura de repente agarro a loki de su campara acercó sus rostro para poder verlo a los ojos, muy hermosos por cierto pensó…bueno siempre lo había pensado. Pero en realidad debía sacarle la duda de algo que le daba mucha curiosidad.**

**- Loki…tu…¿tienes dinero?.**

**Cual sería la sensación de recibir sin baldes de agua fría por minuto?, bueno según lo que dice loki él sabe la respuesta y más si es todo junto en un segundo. Terrible.**

**- ¿qué!?. ¿Tú crees que la agencia vive del aire mayura!?-… Explotó indignado, acaso ella pensaba que vivía por que el aire es gratis?.**

**- Perdón!, nunca ví que alguien te diera dinero por los casos loki-… Se defendió irónica, que él no se mostrara no era su culpa.**

**- Bueno no puedo dejar el lado económico en mano tuyas. De por si eres un desastre en matemáticas, imagina si tú cobraras el costo de resolver un caso, ya haría tiempo que viviría en la calle, o peor con narugami…- Le mostro el punto exacto en cuestión.**

**- Bien, bien ya entendí. Esta bella asistente no tiene tiempo para eso, ahora toma tu sopa que se va enfriar-…**

**Sopa?, él no quería sopa, quería algo delicioso como….té. Sin prestarle mucha atención como de costumbre se giro hacia la puerta, pero la misión fue un fracaso ya que mayura lo había arrastrado de su saco a la mesa donde contra su voluntad lo sentó y puso el plato con la sopa recién preparada por yamino, esa había sido la razón por la cual había tardado. Yamino la encontró en los pasillos y le dijo si le podía dar a loki su sopa para que se mejorar más rápida, entonces, mayura asintió feliz al pedido y henos aquí ella obteniendo una gran..**

**- No!, no pienso tomarla-… Recriminó el niño haciendo un puchero, él era un gran dios, no debía mostrarse así, pero se dice que hay miradas que matan y mayura…. Le envió una de esas, por eso como el gran dios timador no le teme a nada, tomo su sopa bajo la mirada seria y rubí de su asistente. Que por ratos ella se olvidaba de su papel militar y sonreía por verlo tomar su sopa. **

**De esa manera lo recordaba sonriente él. El dios del caos ya en su gran mansión frente al gran ventanal del despacho mientras observaba todo a su pasar, luego de esas misteriosas vacaciones, pero algo misterioso le había ocurrido los días siguientes al despertar de la lucha contra heimdall, algo que lo hacía sentir con todo su poder; y cuando hablamos de todo su poder, es literal. Loki ahora observaba el paisaje de afuera de la mansión con su hermosa y perfecta verdadera forma, que había recuperado ese mismo día viernes por la mañana. No sabía cómo, pero así. Fue tal su impresión que con sus hijos se miraban interrogándose mutuamente.**

**Pero en el fondo él sabía que era temporal, tal vez uno o dos días tendría ese cuerpo, pero algo es algo conseguía pensar él.**

**- señor loki…¿qué aremos si viene mayura hoy?-… Cuestiono ecchan sobre la cabeza de su amo.**

**Loki por un momento se puso pensativo, porque realmente no lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero claro… él era un gran escritor y bueno debía demostrar sus grandes habilidades.**

**- Ecchan pues alcanzarme ese blog de hojas en la alacena derecha-… Pidió tomando asiento en su fina silla, para luego buscar en el segundo cajón del escritorio, a su derecha para ser exactos, un pequeño recipiente de tinta y una fina pluma para escribir.**

**Ecchan hizo caso sin duda al pedido de su dueño. Sin perder tiempo deslizo sobre el escritorio de loki unas finas hojas con un fino estilo nórdico. **

**- Gracias ecchan-… Le dijo loki proporcionándole suaves caricias, de esas que hacían dormir cómodamente a la rosada criaturita.**

**- ¿señor loki qué piensa hacer?. Ecchan quiere saber.**

**Loki sonrió tranquilamente, demostrándole a ecchan que no había que preocuparse él tenía todo fríamente calculado. Fue entonces, que loki empezó a escribir su carta.**

**A pesar que el clima por esos días había sido un poco cambiante y ventoso, no podía impedir que dos maniáticos a distintos niveles y por distintas cosas dejaran de sonreír. Uno de ellos porque ya estaba trabajando en una de las nuevas cafeterías de kotaro, la otra porque también empezaría a trabajar en los próximos días en una de las nuevas cafeterías de kotaro, pero aun más importantes porque habían recibido las notas de los exámenes que habían tenido semanas antes y para su sorpresa habían sacado buenas notas. Tantas noches en vela estudiando y renunciando a sus pasatiempos favoritos no había sido en vano, incluso matemáticas habían aprobado aunque sea por el mínimo, pero para ellos ese era el logro más grande y eso había que celebrarlo y que mejor lugar que en casa de…**

**- Loki!- Gritaron llamando el castaño dios Thor y la pelirrosa mayura desde la puerta de entrada. Narugami sin decir nada se había llevado por un par de horas las llaves de la casa de loki un día antes e hizo copias de estas para poder entrar cuando el quisiera y comer todo lo que hubiera a su paso, por esa razón no necesitaron esperar a yamino.**

**- mayura, narugami?. ¿Cómo entraron…sin?..**

**- eso no es importante yamino, el punto es que ya estamos aquí ahora.. ¿Está loki?.-… Pregunto emocionada mayura mientras cargaba a fenrir y se dirigía a la cocina con él seguida de yamino y el "no ansioso" narugami.**

**Al llegar allí, todos tomaron asiento. Yamino les ofreció comida y ellos aceptaron gustosos la oferta. Realmente tener ese gran plato de arroz con chile era una degustación para cualquiera sino, pregúntenselo a narugami que tragaba, tragaba y….tragaba.**

**- Si lentes… y loki?-… le pregunto narugami a yamino antes de pedir mediante señas otro ración.**

**- bue…bue…eh mayura aquí el señor loki te dejó una carta-… Le avisó desesperado, claro señal que no funcionaba bajo presión, a pesar de haber sido una simple pregunta.**

**Mayura tomo la carta de la mano de yamino y luego se levanto en dirección al despacho.**

**- Yamino iré al despacho. Loki no esta no es así?-… Pregunto ella intentando indagar.**

**- si, claro ve al despacho!-… grito yamino sin ninguna razón al iré, esto le extraño a mayura, pero siguió su camino.**

**Ya frente al despacho abrió la puerta y todo estaba como siempre. Diviso la gran silla y el escritorio y sonrió con picardía. Era su oportunidad.**

**- Si loki no esta, loki no lo sabrá mayura!-… Se sedujo así misma y muy bien funciono, un par de pasos basto para que ella se acercar a la silla y se sentara en esta como una niña cometiendo una travesura. Luego se enderezo, se puso en una buena posición y soltó una risita…**

**- jijiji. Loki tiene una gran vista desde aquí….es como si.. hay es genial y misterioso!. Mejor te dan ganas de serlo ah!-… Dijo exaltada y tremendamente animada, pero se acordó de la carta, puso una mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y la saco.**

**La observo en su parte trasera decía "loki", debía admitir que era un papel muy fino, y mas aun escrito a pluma. Sin duda era escrita por loki.**

**- Pensándolo bien jamás he visto escribir a loki con una biromen o lapisera. Siempre con pluma-… Dijo al viento.**

**- será mejor que la abra ahora-.. Se aconsejó. Costo un poco, en verdad no quería romperla era tan fina y delicada. Una ves abierta se sorprendió.**

**- Pero que letra más fina tiene loki. Es mejor que la mía!, se supone que los hombres tienen peor letras que las mujeres. Que injusto!-… Casi grito deslumbrada y avergonzada. Definitivamente ella debía mejorar su letra.**

**- Veamos que dice….-susurro y empezó con su lectura.**

" **Mayura,**

**Hola, seguramente estas busc****á****ndome por todos los sitios pertenecientes a la casa****. Deja de hacerlo!, quiero que leas esto con mucha atención.**

**Estaré fuera un par de días. Surgió un caso importante para la agencia, y no, no es nada parecido a un evento paranormal. Supongo que a estas alturas ya estarás maldiciéndome por no llevarte conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que lo hice por tu bien, bueno más bien el mio.**

**Quiero que te alejes por un par de días de los problemas, claramente sé que eso es tan imprescindible o imposible para ti como ponerte a estudiar. **

**Por cierto, qué gran idea es esa!. Necesito que al volver este todo como lo deje,…. Todo..**

**Tranquila debes estar preocupada por donde me iré a quedar, pero eso ya esta todo arreglado ah… casi se me olvida!, ira a casa un amigo mío, no te preocupes también es amigo de narugami hace mucho tiempo y yamino, Fenrir, y ecchan lo conocen muy bien.**

**Espero que te comportes finamente y que le des una buena impresión de mi parte y tal ves si es así yo te de luego una recompensa. Creo que la feria abrirá en un par de días por casa…Solo que quieras ir, ya sabes que hacer, ¿cierto?. Sé que si quieres algo lo consigues cierto?. Por supuesto si eres mi hermosa asistente de detective, no espero menos de ti….Mayura…**

**Quiero que me hagas sentir orgulloso de ti….**

**Saludos a todos y cuídate mayura… (Enserio, no mires al costado como ahora lo haces, y no te hagas la tonta!)**

**Loki…**

**Pd: Mi amigo se hará cargo de los casos de la agencia."**

**Luego de terminar de leer la carta de loki mayura estaba, literalmente casi acostada de medio cuerpo encima del escritorio a no ser por la silla. **

**- Loki…orgullo?... eso quieres?. Bien eso tendrás!, **

**Y con la fuerza de su cuerpo volteo la silla hacia la ventana y abrió las cortinas para luego cruzar sus piernas. Estaba decidida, sentía fuego recorrer por sus venas.**

**- Ya veras!, hare que te sientas tan bien, que orgullo será poco!, jajaja. Esta es mi oportunidad para demostrarte que tienes la mejor asistente del mundo y de mundos limítrofes. Yo mayura lo lograre, si es cierto si quiero algo lo obtengo!. Seré la finura en persona., nadie será más fina que yo!. Lastima que dejaste a tu amigo a cargo, pero eso no importa!. Ya puedo imaginármelo él dirá esto…**

"**loki pero que señorita tan delicada tienes como asistente"… y tu dirás…" de verdad?, es mayura cierto?"…y el responderá…" si, deberías sentir el orgullo más grande por tenerla como asistente"….entonces dirás con tu cara de superioridad y arrogancia…." Si esa, es mi asistente"…**

**Ante la simple idea de imaginárselo, mayura movió sus piernas como corriendo y sus brazos y torso a una gran velocidad.**

**- Y bien loki!, ¿Cuándo llega tu amigo!?-… Dijo elevando la carta como si ganara un trofeo.**

**- aquí estoy…**

**Y eso?, pensó mayura antes de levantar la fiesta y ver a un guapísimo hombre apoyado del lado izquierdo de la silla mirándola desde arriba, pero si lo conocía. Era el dios que le devolvió a loki cuando pensaba que lo había perdido todo.**

**Luego de estar casi dos minutos en silencio viéndose mutuamente, mayura llegó a la hermosa conclusión de que….**

**- Sería tan lindo que loki tuviera mi edad y fuera como él, que creo que será así. En verdad se parecen…- Estas palabras rebotaban en su mente hasta que se acordó de que debía dejar de soñar.**

**- ah, hablando de correo rápido. Ah, tu..tu eras el amigo de loki verdad?-… Pregunto mayura.**

**- si, pero no estoy muerto a si que lo sigo siendo..y dime qué haces en la silla de loki?-… Pregunto con malicia, loki.**

**Si qué hacia en la silla?. Diablos qué hacia en la silla!. Loki odiaba que se sentaran en ella, bien primer paso para el orgullo arruinado.**

**Sin perder nada de tiempo mayura salió disparada de la silla y estaba sentada en el sillón.**

**- veo que estabas leyendo una carta…- susurro loki captando su atención, imito que la leía cuando él la había escrito y sonrió acercándose.**

**- a si que…¿quieres hacerlo sentir orgulloso de que seas su asistente verdad?-…Inquirió divertido sin perderse ninguna expresión de ella, y a cambio de nervios, recibió una pose muy arrogante por parte de ella luego de levantar. Tenía una mano en su cadera y la otra peinando su cabello.**

**- claro que no!. Yo?, por favor!- Dijo ególatra en su mente para después reprenderse a si misma…**

"**idiota!, el plan es demostrar a loki que eres la mejor no la peor!.. Haz algo ahora".**

**- entiendo, si es como dices no tendrás problema que le avise de esto ahora mismo-… Le dijo el dios pasando por su lado y dejándola pensando.**

**- por supuesto que no harás eso!-… Dijo desesperada antes de correr y ponerse frente a la puerta.**

**Esto a loki le acusa mucha gracia interna, pero su papel de frívolo debía mantenerlo en pie y sin errores. Después de todo este era un juego que el mismo había inventado y bueno que empiece el juego!.**

**- Bien entonces espero que la comida que me harás sea deliciosa, porque no creo que te guste la idea de no ser más la asistente de loki, por una simple y mala reseña de mi parte..- La extorsionó dichoso de poder hacerlo. Quería ver los límites de mayura.**

**Quería que cocinara!?. Ella era un desastre en esos. Sí, había hecho un curso de cocina hace un tiempo, y tomaba clases con yamino…pero ahora debía hacerlo sola!.**

**- bien, entiendo será deliciosa!-…Dijo prepotente antes de salir corriendo hacia afuera de la casa por algunos útiles.**

**Seguida por la mirada de loki desde su despacho, viéndola como salir y arrancarse la cabeza en frente de la agencia. Que cruel, pero ella…**

**Quiere enorgullecerme ah?. Mayura espero que no exageres….**

"**no crees que exageras?"**

**Loki se volteo al escuchar esa voz claramente era de…**

**- narugami?.**

**- si quien más!?. Dime algo loki, ¿por qué haces esto?-… Cuestiono curioso al oji verde, que luego sonrió.**

**Loki adapto su típica pose con una mano en la cadera.**

**- Es simple, quiero ver que es capas de hacer mayura por mí, y su titulo de asistente-…**

**Narugami se encontró en una discordia en su interior. La cuestión era felicitarlo o decirle idiota.**

**- Bien entonces, respóndeme esto loki. ¿Cuándo piensas decirle quien eres en realidad?.**

**(ost kanashimi)**

**Algo en loki se quebró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?..¿Por qué lo hacia?...¿acaso no había pensado en….**

**Una imagen de mayura llorando se formo en su mente, como si la tuviera en frente y desapareciera.**

"**loki, ¿cómo pudiste?. Te odio!".**

**Narugami pudo reconocer la culpa y la tristeza en loki, sin dudar se acercó a su amigo para poner una mano en su hombre, y que sepa que él estaría a su lado.**

**- cuanto más tiempo pase, ella sufrirá más y no te perdonara. Creo que ya lo viste. Sé muy bien que es difícil, pero es mejor que se entere por tu parte.**

**Loki miro de lado a narugami y sonrío de melancolía.**

**- ¿quieres que se lo diga así?. Será peor.**

**Narugami puso una mano bajo su mentón y empezó a formular un plan maestro.**

**- Es simple… te sientes más cómodo hablando con ella en tu forma de niño verdad!?. **

**Loki asintió vagamente..**

**- Entonces, dile la verdad en esa forma. Ella te verá muy tierno y no podrá resistirse a perdonarte.**

**Esas palabras de narugami encendieron la esperanza de loki, que unos segundos sería asesinada cruelmente.**

**- Crees que eso funcione narugami?.**

**Narugami empezó asentir enérgicamente hasta que salió su sinceridad a flote.**

**- Hmm no, pero mira el lado positivo!. Te odiara un poco menos!**

**Ha esas alturas loki se replanteó seriamente si narugami era su mejor amigo o peor enemigo. Bueno dicen que la verdad duele, pero tanto?. Bueno sólo debía resignarse y afrontar que tendría que pedir muchos perdones, pero por ahora seguiría a narugami hacia su cocina y ver como devora toda su comida. Claro que también le avisaría a yamino que hoy no iba a cocinar que su lugar lo tomaría mayura.**

**¿Cuál sería su reacción ya en lugar?...**

**- Mayura cocinando, si claro esta bien-… Le respondió apacible a su padre, que sonrió y le indico que estaría viendo la televisión con narugami y ecchan.**

**El problema fue el pensamiento de yamino en esos instantes. Sí, era cierto que tenía clases de cocina con mayura y ella ponía un gran esfuerzo intentando mejorar…pero…**

**- mayura cocinando!?. Pero si ella no sabe hacer ni una sopa. La cocina es la matemática de mayura. Esto será desastroso!-… Dijo horrorizado del solo imaginárselo, y sin fijarse en nada salió a buscar llevas medicinales para el estomago o algún remedio. De seguro alguien tendría una intoxicación.**

**Mayura por su parte estaba en su habitación preparando una mochila con todos los utensilios que necesitaría. Un vestido fino estilo antiguo como tanto le gustaban, la receta de la cena que haría, unos parlantes para escuchar música mientras que cocinaba, un té digestivo que te hacen ir rápido, entre otras cosas.**

**Todo lo que tenía en esa mochila serviría para demostrarle a loki que tenía la mejor asistente del mundo. Incluso tenía un libro de modales.**

"**Como ser una mujer fina en menos de cinco minutos".**

**Sin duda no fallaría. Luego de despedirse de su padre y darle las debidas explicaciones salió corriendo a la que seguramente sería….la mejor noche de su vida?.**

**Bueno ella creía y soñaba ella. Al llegar a la agencia le pidió a yamino que no entrara nadie a la cocina, que solo le hiciera el favor de preparar la sala para una fina comida, y que se vistiera también elegante y que obligue a narugami a hacerlo. **

**- claro, pero todo estará bien mayura?. Segura que no quieres que te ayude?-… Ofreció su ayuda por el bien estomacal de todos en la casa, pero ella como toda mula le agradeció por la oferta, pero que ella se encargaría de todo.**

**Con toda la prisa del mundo y confianza se adentro a la cocina, donde teniendo todo sumamente controlado encendió las hornallas, abrió un poco las ventanas para que el aire del lugar se limpie, se puso un delantal y saco las receta mágica o dicho aun mejor por ella…**

**- esta será mi obra maestra!. Ya veras loki amaras que sea tu…asistente!.**

**- mayura…¿puedo ayudar?-… Pidió ecchan que la había estado vigilando de cerca, como respuesta mayura le coloco un lindo sombrerito de cocina.**

**- claro ecchan!**

**Mayura no podría resistirse a ecchan loki muy bien sabía que había quedado en una especie de enamoramiento con su mascotita. Y como no?. Ecchan sería sus ojos en la cocina, podría observar y ver cada movimiento que ella hiciera o quisiera hacer desde el despacho junto a fenrir quien estaba dormido en su regazo y narugami que estaba sentado en el sillón con unas palomitas como si viera una película. En cierta manera lo era, loki tenía sus poderes momentáneamente y podría producir una pantalla en frente de ellos, narugami también sí, pero él era muy vago!.**

**Realmente qué bueno sería esto!.**

**- Que empiece el juego…- susurro con una sensual diablura al ver a mayura atarse su cabello y preparándose para orgullecer a loki, él.**

**- orgulleceme…**

**Continuara…**

**Muchas gracias y perdón por la demora, pero estoy traduciendo unos capítulos del manga y bueno…además termine la secundaría y me lleve matemática. Hay que estudiar….(no es mi fuerte, desastre total soy en matemática…imagínense me la lleve con un 1 )…jeje eh que decía?. Bueno vaya…loki tiene pensado decir la verdad o al final seguirá siendo o un cobarde?... el que avisa no traiciona, y narugami le aviso…..**

**Bueno como saben gracias a mis seguidores que leen el fic aunque no comenten…la cuestión es leerlo,….pero como soy la reina de la contradicción aviso que amo que comenten…a si me informo de sus opiniones….bueno yendo al grano! Quiero agradecer a mis fieles comentaristas **

**Tarararara…que son…**

**Brandy moon, . (SAKU!), Melanie Stryder, skylight10 (Lokura10 ahora..conozco tu pagina yo también tengo una bueno 2 ) , Lian, ailudelastiernas, susan-black7, mia007, ****bellz92bellyz**** entre otros…**

**Ok nos vemos en la próxima actu…**

**Muchas gracias kisses!.**


	13. Tu caligrafía (Parte 2)

Matantei loki ragnarok no me pertenece le pertenece a su autora Sakura kimoshita

Episodio: 12

Tú caligrafía (parte 2)…

**3,2,1..pic.. . "ACCIÓN"**

"**Estas cansada de que los demás te traten como niña?"**

**- si!-**

"**Estas cansada de que todos te digan que no eres femenina una y otra vez!?"**

**- si, si!-**

"**Estas cansada de que tu jefe te diga inocente y poco refinada!"-**

**- siiiiii!-**

"**¿quieres impresionarlos a todos ellos, taparles la boca y que vean que eres una mujer con todas las letras y no una más del monton!?"**

**- si?, ah si!- Grito mayura en frente al pequeño televisor de la cocina. Resulta que ese libro para ser refinada era un dvd.**

"**Entonces, este es el video que estabas buscando con ¿****Como ser una mujer fina en menos de cinco minutos?. ****Lograras todo lo que deseas y más". Explicaba una chica castaña conduciendo el programa en dvd.**

**Mayura salto de la emoción dentro de la cocina. Por fin podría demostrar sus habilidades como todo, como la mujer que era, como la mujer que todos decían que no era, como la mujer que hasta ella misma en algún momento pensó no ser por tantas criticas recibidas; pero eso ya se acabaría y que mejor para empezar que orgullecer a loki. Loki, el niño más amargo, frio, educado, inteligente, hermoso y misterioso que podía existir.**

**- Me da mucho gusto que estés tan emocionada con esto- Demostró sonriente ecchan sobre la cabeza de mayura, esta en respuesta lo bajo de allí y lo abrazo maternalmente.**

**- gracias ecchan. Me hace muy feliz que me estés ayudando en esto, pero ahora debemos seguir viendo el video, ¿si?.-.. Contesto ella antes de apoyar en sus piernas a ecchan y empezar a ver el video.**

"**Primero empezaremos con los jefes y lo difícil que es complacerlos".**

**- complacerlos?. No soy difícil de complacer- Exalto molesto el hermoso loki viendo todo en su silla desde el despacho. Seguramente dirían todos la magia del cine, bueno sería más bien la magia de la magia, ya que en realidad lo que se observaba era una pantalla casi estilo cine.**

**- loki se realista ahora que tus hijos no están y se fueron de compras. Eres muy difícil de complacer, y bueno acéptalo- Recomendó narugami recostado en uno de los sillones comiendo palomitas o pochoclos.**

**- narugami yo no tengo que aceptar y ahora ve la imagen-… Refunfuño apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo.**

**Mientras tanto mayura no sabia que estaba siendo observada por cuatro ojos curiosos, ella inocente, seguía viendo y anotando cada paso a pie de la letra.**

"**Todas debemos conocer a esa persona, esa mujer que nos quieres quitar nuestro puesto y lugar. Ese estilo de mujer despampanante que es capaz de quitarte a tu esposo y querer seducir a tu jefe sin importarle nada sacándote del mapa, que por causas del destino siempre es rubia!"**

**Mayura junto a ecchan calculando todas la posibilidades y asociarlas llegaron a una justa conclusión que en la realidad esa mujer terrible no podía ser otra que…**

**-freya!- parándose grito mayura, por suerte ecchan flotaba sino hubiera caído.**

"**si ese es al caso. Te advierto que si es así tienes problemas. Desaste de ella ahora mismo!".**

**- esto es muy exagerado yo jamás haría…**

**Pic..pic..pic..**

**-¿cómo que loki no esta y porque estas así mayura!?- Cuestiono la rubia que había sentido el verdadero poder de loki a distancia como un radar.**

**- a si como?- Inocente mayura explico apoyando un poco de pastel de chocolate en sus labios, y mostrando un poco su pecho descubierto y sus largas y firmes muy tentadoras piernas que para loki que observaba desde su magia, era increíble.**

**- pareciera que estas en una luna de miel- Dijo dudosa la rubia intentando entrar, pero el brazo de mayura apoyado en el marco de la puerta principal.**

**- yo? No freya.. ¿Qué dices, no buscabas a loki?. Pierdes tu tiempo él no esta..**

**La despampanante rubia hizo un gesto de desconformidad por las palabras de mayura.**

**- No te creo loki, quiero ver a loki- Como una mula exigió.**

**- Y yo quiero terminar este pastel de chocolate con frutilla y no podre tampoco, hay espera yo si podre.**

**- ja oye si sigues así engordaras como una vaca mayura, deberías dejar de comer- Fanfarrona le respondió cruzándose de brazos.**

**- hay freya que alago tan grande me hiciste. No te hagas a que tu ya sabes que yo, bueno en mi familia las mujeres tenemos ese privilegio de una piel tersa, un cuerpo proporcionado y bueno, la genética de comer cualquier cosa y no engordar. Es tremendo, pero no te preocupes casos como el tuyo tienen solución- Contesto picante e irónica.**

**- a..a que t-te refieres?-.. Pálida pregunto haciendo un paso atrás.**

**- claro freya esa pancita de grasa que se te nota en el vestido con mucho ejercicio se puede arreglar. Eso si por favor te lo digo por tu bien, no te pongas una biquini por que se va a notar y sólo imagínate loki diciéndote freya estas gorda!, pero bueno-.. Inocente, inocente pudo sonar aunque en el fondo la quería matar.**

**- gorda, estoy gorda!?-… Se convenció la rubia tocándose la pansa y el cuerpo.**

**Mayura se tapo la cara con ambas manos y cuchara demostrando su sinceridad puesta en palabras.**

**- es cierto, pero yo no debía habértelo dicho tengo un grave problema. Veo algo y lo digo soy tan sincera que me odio….freya…freya?**

**Al abrir sus ojos un eje de maldad se noto en ellos, el plan era deshacerse de la molestia y así había sido, freya salió corriendo seguramente al gimnasio. Ya terminado ese trabajito volvió lo más rápido posible a la cocina.**

**- mayura ya te desasiste de freya?- Pregunto ecchan mezclando un poco de cebolla que había sido colocado anteriormente por mayura en el fuego de la hornalla.**

**Mayura ingreso a la cocina con la cabeza gacha, como si hubiera cometido una especie de delito y empezó a excusarse.**

**- si lo dices así suena feo ecchan, solo le dije la verdad. Loki no esta…y no esta. Ya esta preparado la cebolla por lo que veo.**

**Respiro profundo, ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en esa mala actitud suya. Loki era su prioridad.**

**- no, no es cierto- Con ambas manos en su cabeza se dijo así misma.- Esto esta mal ya no…ya no puedo decir que no a…a**

**- mayura - Un preocupado yamino frente a ella la interrumpió. Claro, estaba en su mundo y no se había dado cuenta que el real estaba a su alrededor, cualquiera podría haberla escuchado.**

**- estoy bien yamino no te preocupes. Trajiste lo que te pedí?- Pidió cambiando de tema.**

**- si claro, aquí tienes- Respondió yamino al sacar dos paquetes de tapas de empanadas de una bolsa de supermercado.**

**- muchas gracias!, ahora déjame que la comida estará toda lista solo falta llenarlas- Empujándolo a la puerta le explico para luego despertar la curiosidad de yamino.**

**- mayura cual será la comida?-**

**- tu solo relájate ve con Fenrir y narugami..ahy! y…atiende bien al amigo de loki si?- Cerrando la puerta sonriente dijo. Definitivamente tramaba algo pensó yamino y rogaba que su padre tuviera todo controlado.**

**Pensándolo bien se cercioraría primero de que su cocina no terminara incendiada, al decir verdad, cuando entro en ella por lo menos adentro tenía unos 30 grados de calor.**

**- señor loki, usted sabe que trama mayura?. Y el señor loki?.**

**- loki…esta atendiendo algo, tu relájate lentes. Haz igual que yo y Fenrir.- Le recomendó narugami mientras comía y Fenrir dormía.**

**- esta bien!. Entonces iré a enviar estos solicitudes de artículos por correspondencia-…Comento yamino antes de retirarse a su habitación y seguramente utilizar su nueva laptop.**

**Si una palabra definiera problema, seguramente esa palabra sería el nombre de mayura.**

**La chica estaba haciendo estragos en la cocina, menos mal que yamino se había ido porque le hubiera agarrado uno de esos paros cardíacos respiratorios. Ahora mismo toda la responsabilidad estaba cayendo en ecchan?, bueno no, solo estaba ayudando a que la chica no produzca el ragnarok.**

**- ecchan pasame una cuchara. Escucha ya tenemos el horno prendido hace rato y seguramente ya estará muy caliente, las tapas ya están afuera, el relleno con ayuda divina esta listo…solo falta llenarlas-… Muy cansada en la mesa se apoyó con ecchan sobre su cabeza.**

**- pupu—ñannn**

**- puuuñannn- susurro mayura cayendo en un pequeño sueño, pero un toque en su hombro la despertó. **

**Alzo su mirada hacia atrás y un poco hacia arriba y pudo ver a …**

**- loki…- Pensó, pero no se contradijo al instante era el amigo de loki. Estaba sonriendo con burla, como loki.**

**- me pareció a mi o estabas durmiendo?-… Le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.**

**Al darse cuenta de esto mayura se levanto rapidísimo y tomo el relleno de carne para empezar a mezclarlo.**

**- solo estaba descansando un poco. La cena estará en unos minutos si?- Dijo sin titubeos, estaba segura que en esa comida jamas podría fallar, pero necesitaba estar sola y tranquila y con él ahí…¿la estaba observando?. Necesitaba tomar algo ya.**

**Levantando la mano izquierda pudo alcanzar un vaso y luego de abrir la canilla del agua para llenarlo. Sí tranquila, no sucedería nada malo sólo debía poner un poco de pimienta a la carne picada.**

**- esta bien- susurro al probar su comida.**

**- oye mayura-…**

**Mayura al escucharlo se dio vuelta, pero….**

**- ahs!- loki molesto grito al ser mojado y manchado por agua y pimienta. Su fino saco rojo había sido manchado por mayura.**

**- hay no disculpe, no fue mi intención lo siento-…Intento ayudarlo, pero era inútil.**

**Loki estaba molesto en verdad, apreciaba mucho ese saco además que le quedaba bien. Con delicadeza se lo saco y lo puso en frente de él.**

**Desastroso o más bien arruinado. Esta mayura era muy despistada ahora lo escucharía.**

**- deberías tener más cuidado, puedes tener muchos problemas si eres tan despistada- …Con su entrecejo serrado le explico.**

**- Lo lamento. -…Abochornada le pidió. ¿Cuándo aprendería a ser más atenta?, y para a colmo, las palabras y la firmeza con que le dijo eso le hicieron recordar a loki.**

**Tal vez había sido muy rudo?, no mayura debía aprender a ser más cuidadosa. Necesitaba disciplina, aunque su padre le diera mucha parecía que no alcanzaba, bueno él se encargaría.**

**- en agua fría, no uses el cepillo muy fuerte porque es una tela delicada y puedes arruinarlo. Primero déjalo bajo el goteo de las gotas y después enjuagalo y cuando lo seques intenta no arruinarlo, y a casi se me olvida. No lo planches, la caída natural de la tela sirve de plancha. ¿Entendido mayura, verdad?...- Divertido le entrego su saco, ella por su parte lo miró confusa. ¿Qué acaso quería que le lave el saco?.**

**- pero yo puedo seguir arruinándotelo…- Aterrada le respondió por tal responsabilidad, pero debía admitir que el saco tenía una buena textura.**

**- no te preocupes, puedes pedirle ayuda a yamino, él te ayudara..ahora si…- Dijo acercándose a la carne picada y tomar un poco en la cuchara.**

**- Aun no esta lista la cena. Debo llenar las empanadas y ponerlas al horno.-… Le interrumpió ella esperando que no lo probara, pero algo le sorprendió, él tenía la cara de un niño curioso, por tal dulzura que le hacia recordar a su pequeño loki le empezó a explicar que eran las empanadas.**

**- Una empanada es un ****alimento**** preparado compuesto por una fina masa de ****pan**** y levadura, ****masa quebrada**** o de ****hojaldre****, rellena de cualquier alimento salado o dulce. Puede ser carne o fruta. Normalmente se cocina al horno o frita. Generalmente tiene forma de semicírculo de no más de 20 cm de diámetro, cerrado en los bordes con un elaborado repulgue. se basa principalmente en carne de vaca o de pollo, más distintos aderezos como ****cebolla blanca****, ****cebollada hoja****, ****huevo****, ****aceituna****, ****pasas**** de ****uva**** y en algunas provincias incluso ****papa**** o ****arvejas****.**

**Cri, cri, cri….**

**- ¿sucede algo?- Pregunto mayura por el repentino silencio en la cocina, ¿había dicho algo malo?, no al contrario, el silencio de la habitación era producido porque loki estaba sorprendido.**

**- tu….¿cómo sabes eso?-…Cuestiono al fin. Mayura sabía hacer algo comestible ¿quién lo diría?.**

**- es la comida favorita de dos personas importantes para mí…-Susurro por lo bajo, mientras que con ambas mano colocaba el saco en el de la silla.**

**Picó de curiosidad surgió en loki. ¿Dos personas importantes para ella?.**

**- puedo saber?. Claro si quieres decirme sino lo entiendo-…Ok, definitivamente algo le empezaba a molestar de su perfección adulta. Debía hablar con mayura sin dar confianza, como simples conocidos de verse un par de veces y nada más cuando en realidad la conocía, era su mejor amiga, asistente, principal causa de problemas, imán de problemas y la causa de nunca irse de ese mundo.**

**Mayura sólo sonrió, casi nadie preguntaba por su vida personal, al decir verdad, así lo prefería su pasado no era principalmente su orgullo más bien todo lo contrario.**

**- chiharu…**

**Chiharu?. Ese es nombre de hombre pensó loki al instante. Esperen un minuto, ¿quién era ese tal chiharu?, ¿lo conocía?, ¿Era su amigo?, ¿familiar? O aun peor fue su…su…¿NOVIO!?.**

**- Chiharu?...**

**- sí, chiharu!. Él es muy importante para mí. Pero eso no es importante. Dime quieres hacer una empanada?-...Dulce sonrió.**

**- ¿Cómo es?- **

**Eso quería decir un si, ¿verdad?. Muy bien mayura!. Se dijo internamente, ahora podría demostrar una habilidad decente por fin.**

**Tomando una tapa de empanadas totalmente abierta, mostrandocela claro, con su mano derecho que tenía una cuchara tomo un poco del picadillo de la olla. Muy delicadamente apoyo el condimento en el medio de la tapa y luego con la misma lo envolvió. Ahora venía la parte más divertida según ella. El repulgue.**

**Con la mano derecha empezó a envolver toda la mas para dentro como si fuera un tubo y luego cuando ya había bordado toda la masa la sello y le hizo un pequeño aujero en ella.**

**- ¿Qué tal quieres intentarlo?.**

**Bueno que tan dificil podría ser hacer una de esas cosas. ¿Verdad?.**

**"Cinco minutos después".**

**- vaya, ¿qué es eso, tiene un ojo!?- La pelirrosa sonrió maravillada por tal terrible creación, el amigo de loki había creado la peor empanada del mundo, podría llamarse la hompanada. Mitad hombre, mitad empanada un verdadero misterio.**

**- ¿Te estas riendo?- Molesto e indignado pregunto.**

**- Deberías tenerme un poco más de respeto soy mayor que tu..."unos cinco mil años"...que tu..**

**Un poco conteniendo las ganas de reír la chica tomo en sus manos el proyecto de empanada y lo llevo con las demás listas para poner en el horno. Cabe mencionar que el cinco minutos está de más ya que Loki tardó unos veinte en hacer sólo una y mayura el mismo tiempo claro que termino con quince empanas listas para hornear.**

**Con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta del horno, y con respecto al tener cuidado tenía razón estaba hirviendo. Con la más alta de las paciencias adentro las empanadas al horno y lo serró.**

**- estaran en unos veinte minutos, asi que si quieres puedes ir con los-**

**Frío y rencor despendian esos orbes esmeraldas, ademas de la pose de brazos cruzados que había adoptado el chico repentinamente.**

**- bueno...creo que..que hmm debo ir a...**

**- ¿ah?- Arqueando su ceja le pregunto, directo.**

**- ah...tengo que ir limpiar tu saco..jeje adiós- Disparada como una flecha salió de la cocina dirigiéndose al lavadero mientras tanto loki seguía ahí pensando.**

**- Chiharu...hm. Narugami ven!- Le llamó a su amigo, quien con un poco de mala gana llego a la cocina y lo primero que registro no fue necesariamente loki sino el dulce aroma a su amor verdadero. La comida.**

**- ni lo sueñes aun no están. Narugami el imperio kakinouchi es muy poderoso, ¿verdad?.**

**Respondió**** un vago si por parte narugami, que ya sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina empezó a enfocarse y a comprender.**

**- ¿me estás pidiendo que llame a kotaro?.**

**Una sonrisa burlona se formo en el rostro de loki.**

**- lo dijiste tu.**

**Narugami sin comprender se levanto muy serio de su asiento.**

**- puede descubrir que somos dioses. ¿Estás loco?- Confundido no alcanzaba para explicar como estaba el dios del rayo. Pero al ver la seguridad que tenía loki en su mirada desistió cuando quería algo se volvía realmente un niño caprichoso y no pararía hasta obtenerlo. En cierta manera ambos se paracian. Irónico.**

**- Ahora lo llamo, eso si lo que suceda de aquí en adelante. Tú fuiste el de la idea, ¿entendido?.**

**- claro, pero hazlo rápido.**

**El tiempo paso rápido mayura volvió a la cocina y para su suerte el amigo de loki ya no estaba allí. De alguna manera había sentido que loki la había reprendido, eso la aterro en verdad, pero ¿dónde estarían todos ahora?.**

**- ¿tu...eres el chico de la pastelería?**

**- así es, un gusto- Respondió imponente el dios del caos mientras que el del trueno quería darse la cabeza en la pared por decir en verdad, ¿a dónde habían llegado?.**

**- Por favor pasa- Cordialmente invito, realmente kotaro había llegado muy rápido.**

**Pero antes de dar el paso de entrada el heredero millonario, tenía que hacer esa pregunta que lo tenía muy intrigado.**

**- ¿Eres tú loki?.**

**- Es tan difícil de creer?- Seguro de si mismo sonó, claro quien creería que ese tierno niño podría llegar a ser él.**

**- No realmente, sigues vistiéndote de forma inglesa y todo tiene mucho más sentido así. Créeme, entonces ustedes son criaturas mágicas?.**

**- dioses de la mitología nórdica para ser más exactos- Corrigió narugami.**

**Ahora todo encajaba, la fuerza sobre natural de narugami, el niño y la agencia. Todo tenía sentido, excepto una cosa.**

**- daidoji no lo sabe verdad?-...Dando en el clavo dijo, la mirada de culpa de loki le dijo todo.**

**- entiendo la están protegiendo. Sólo espero que tengas algo para protegerla de su sufrimiento.**

**- ves te lo dije loki!. Ya es hora de decirle quienes somos.**

**Loki se mostró molesto, odiaba que le dijeran eso, pero sabía que tenían razón. Sólo necesitaba un poco tiempo y una buena manera de decírselo.**

**- lo haré, lo haré. Lo prometo, pero kotaro necesito saber algo ¿quién es Chiharu?.**

**Ese comentario hizo que kotaro se riera un poco. Qué gracioso pensó el chico.**

**- Dame cinco minutos y sabrás todo de él loki.**

**- Deberíamos entrar al despacho ahora. Quiero ser cauteloso.**

**Una ves que ya entraron al despacho, loki tomo su lugar en su gran escritorio, narugami estaba apoyado en la ventana y kotaro sentado en uno de los sillones.**

**- bien ya recibí la información que necesitas loki- Le dijo loki mostrandole el teléfono.**

**- disculpen, pero esto me suena a espionaje-Comento narugami al aire.**

**- puede ser- Contesto loki mientras apoyaba su cabeza en ambas manos. Su clásica postura para pensar.**

**- exacto, aveces necesitamos averiguar a ciertas personas. Empecemos.**

**Narugami y loki pusieron toda su atención en kotaro.**

**- Chiharu. Excelente notas en la secundaría con un promedio de 9.5, le van a dar una beca de estudio . Es atleta, ha participado en equipos de basket, futbool, boley, tennis. Además de sus cualidades físicas favorables es músico, sabe tocar piano, violín guitarra, batería. Se dice que canta muy bien, pero sólo unos cuentos lo han oído en ellos figura mayura. Además que en su tiempo libre le gusta leer libros de todo tipo y estudiar ingles como pasa tiempo. Tiene una madre, padre y un hermano, pero su única familia aparte de esta es su tio y su prima, la cual protege y adora.**

**Físicamente****, es rubio con ojos azules, mide exactamente 1. 82 mts. Hay que destacar que para las mujeres es muy apuesto. Ha casi se me olvida, paso parte de la secundaria estudiando con mayura y conmigo, pero el año pasado tuvo que volver a casa y tiene 18 años.**

**Aquí me enviaron una fotografía de el miren- Comento el chico poniendo su teléfono en frente de ellos. **

**Los ojos de loki y narugami se agrandaron, el chico tenía lo suyo, era bastante apuesto y lo peor era uqe tenía un aire a loki, pero por supuesto que loki le llevaba miles de kilómetros de distancia, y claro ganaba siempre.**

**- Este es el chico que le gusta mayura?- Escupió molesto al aire sin pensar en lo que decía.**

**Narugami quedo en shok, él daba todas su fichas que ella en el fondo le gustaba loki, pero ese mini yo de él era un problema.**

**- Es imposible eso loki- Le corrigió kotaro sonriendo.**

**- ¿por qué?- Pregunto el dios del caos. Él nunca se equivocaba, era astuto, hermoso entre otras cosas. ¿Qué diablos le veía mayura a ese niño cuando lo tenía a él?. El hermoso y perfecto al frente.**

**Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de kotaro, loki había pisado la trampa. Ya entendía la razón de pedir tanta información. Estaba celoso.**

**- Porque es su primo, este chico se llama Chiharu Daidoji. Es primo directo por parte del tío de mayura que es el hermano de su padre.**

**baldaso**** de agua fría a las tres, ahora!.**

**- PRIMO!?- Narugami grito exagerado.**

**Era todo tenía sentido, qué tonto había sido pensó loki. Se había olvidado de que mayura una vez le había dicho que tenía un primo que se llamaba chiharu.**

**- ¿Y cómo es que ella lo quiere tanto? le pregunto a kotaro, si el chico había pasado parte de la escuela con ellos, él debía saber algo.**

**Kotaro se cruzo de brazos y su rostro se torno serio, luego comenzó a hablar.**

**- Tal vez ustedes crean que mayura es una chica aniñada que sólo le importa sus misterios y nada más. Pues se equivocan.**

**La familia daidoji es la elegida para que en esta ciudad y en la siguiente sea el santuario donde las personas recen sus pedidos a dios aparte de las iglesia. Luego de la muerte de la madre de mayura, al poco tiempo, la ciudad entro en una crisis económica Muchas de las familias no tenían que comer y la familia de mayura no era la excepción. Su padre pidió un préstamo de viaje a uno de nuestros bancos para viajar en tren a la otra ciudad más cercana donde estaba otro templo daidoji, en este vivía su hermano.**

**Sin importarle que tomo a mayura y se fueron. Una vez allí el padre de mayura debía trabajar además de como sacerdote para pagar el préstamo que nos pidió. Su hermano también estaba en crisis, pero no sólo tenía a chicharu que tenía seis años, sino a su esposa.**

**Por lo que se los tres mayores salían a trabar, y chiharu se hacía cargo de mayura de cinco años. Ellos iban a la escuela más cercana caminando. Chiharu no dejaba que nadie se le acerque a mayura porque sabía a pesar de ser un niño pequeño que debía cuidarla. Eso pasaba todos los días, con el tiempo chiharu y mayura quisieron ayudar y ellos los acompañaban después del jardín de niños a vender. Él padre de mayura decidió que antes de que mayura empezar la escuela primaria regresarían.**

**Esta vez volvieron solos, cada años que pasaba debían seguir trabajando, misao se iba a la ciudad donde estaba su familia para trabajar en navidad. Esos días ya mayura con nueve años quedaba sola en el templo y se cocinaba por muy mal que lo haga.-Contó kotaro.**

**Sorpresa, pena, lastima, preocupación se demostraba que tenían loki y narugami. Bueno hay cosas que uno no se espera escuchar.**

**- por favor, sigue kotaro-...Pidió loki queriendo saber más.**

**- Bueno veamos, así pasaron los años y mayura quería ser detective siempre andaba con libros. Libros de cualquier cosa misteriosa que podía haber. Supongo que eran una especie de compañía, en especial ese del gato detective.**

**Cuando empezamos la secundaria mayura me pidió empleo de mecera no importaba la ganancia. Mayura trabajo dos años de mesera todas las tardes, la cosa, es que nadie sabía a excepción yo y chiharu que ya estaba en el colegio con nosotros. Él vivía con mayura y su padre.**

**Ahora recuerdo que yo estaba una vez en el banco principal de la ciudad y vi que mayura entro sola.**

**Hizo la fila para pagar como hacían los adultos. Realmente era extraño ver a una niña de trece años haciendo eso. Todavía recuerdo que la cajera se sorprendió al ver el monto que mayura debía pagar , ella sólo dijo...**

**Flash Back:**

**- Niña, ¿seguro que tú vienes a pagar esto?.**

**La dulce niña pelirrosa asintió sonriendo, raro, pensó kotaro. Parecía orgullosa.**

**- Sí es la cuenta que debía misao daidoji ¿verdad?. Quiero pagarla.**

**La cajera demostro preocupación en su rostro, estaba confundida en su accionar. Era un niña, era menor de edad no podía aceptarle el dinero.**

**- aceptacela. Pon que fue pagada por su padre en el sistema y todo estará bien- Ordeno kotaro a su empleado, a pesar un niño.**

**- entiendo, por favor el dinero- Pidió gentil.**

**- tenga- Dándole un sobre grande le dijo la pelirrosa.**

**Luego de unos clics, mayura ya tenía su ticket de pago comprobado. Estaba tan feliz, a pesar de no demostrarlo.**

**- Kotaro kakinouchi muchas gracias!.**

**Fin flash back.**

**- Pagó cada centavo del préstamo . Siguió trabajando un tiempo más, pero su padre no quiso que lo haga más. Pero ya a los quince años algo importante para las mujeres, ella no tuvo fiesta ni nada. Según ella era un gasto innecesario, prefirió que le compraran un libro. Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes, estaba contenta.**

**Pasó un año a pesar de esto, a los dieciséis sucedió algo que la lastimó mucho, ya era hora que chiharu volviera a casa ya hacia fuera de su hogar tres años, y su familia lo necesitaban allí. **

**Recuerdo que mayura no hablaba, estaba muy triste a pesar de que siempre sonreía. Llegó el día, muchos fuimos a la estación de tren a despedir a chiharu y esperar que volviera el próximo año, este año. Advirtieron que el tren ya iba a salir. Misao estaba junto a él, las chicas sufrían se iba el más apuesto de la escuela. Chiharu subió al tren, miro para ambos lados y luego sonrió. Él tren se fue con chiharu en el, todos estábamos en la estación menos una persona, mayura no estaba. Supuse no pudo verlo irse, lo quería demasiado.**

**Mientras volvía a la estación central vi, algo que creo no muchos vieron. Estaba mayura esperando a su padre sentada en una de las butacas de la estación..**

**" Se fue".**

**Eso había dicho su padre. Mayura corrió a su padre y lo abrazo fue entonces cuando la vi triste, ya no era la misma. Entendí que esa niña triste era la verdadera mayura.**

**Tras terminar la historia un gran silencio se produjo en la habitación.**

**Sin dar explicaciones loki se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta de la salida.**

**- muchas gracias por contarnos esto kotaro, quédate a cenar si quieres- Sonriente dijo, kotaro sólo asintió extrañado.**

**Dio unos pasos y se adentro a la cocina, una vez allí vio que mayura no estaba allí.**

**- a quién buscas?- Pregunto a su espalda una vos seria.**

**Era mayura, claramente, loki nunca se equivocaba, excepto esta ves.**

**Sí, era mayura, pero no estaba feliz. Todo lo contrario a felicidad demostraban sus ojos, ella sólo hizo un simple movimiento y levanto un pedazo de papel frente a su rostro.**

**- disculpa, pero al lavar tu saco encontré este pedazo de papel dentro de el. ¿Tu lo escribiste?.**

**Hizo un movimiento pequeño, pero en realidad no sabía que podía decir ese papel. ¿Cómo no se había fijado en ese insignificante detalle?.**

**- ¿Qué pasa si así fuera?-...Cauteloso pregunto, debía tener cuidado.**

**Los ojos de mayura se humedecieron, esto lo alerto y preocupo. Él quiso acercarse a ella, pero algo lo interrumpió.**

**- ¿Por qué...si tu lo escribiste...por qué tienes la misma letra que loki!?-... Furiosa exigió una respuesta inmediata.**

**Imposible, pensó. Qué idiota!.**

**- yo...**

**Continuará...**

**Muchas gracias por la espera. Sé que fue larga, pero tengo la fe de que gratificante es. Al menos que me equivoque, que suele pasar. En verdad no tuve mucho tiempo para este capitulo. Tuve que rendir matemática para al fin terminar el colegio y empezar la universidad y APROBE!. Bueno como siempre gracias a todas las personas que leen mi fic y a las que comenten gracias a:**

**Lian , .52 , Ailudelastiernas, Melanie Stryder, kuroneko, bellz92bellyz , Brandy Moon entre otros GRACIAS!nos vemos la próxima actualización!...KISSES!.**


	14. Era tuya, loki

Matantei loki ragnarok no me pertenece le pertenece a su autora Sakura kimoshita

Episodio: 14

**Era tuya, loki.**

**Luego del repentino acorralamiento de mayura hacia loki, el mismo dios que podía contra todo nunca pensó que se quedaría sin habla. No podía llegar ni siquiera una simple palabra por el miedo a errar.**

**- yo...yo...**

**- Tú qué!?- Expectante y molesta cuestiono la pelirrosa por ver cuanto tardaba al castaño rubio. Dicen que el silencio dice todo, pero la tardanza también ¿no es cierto?. Significa que algo esconde.**

**- No te equivocas ese papel no es mío!- "Cobarde", se maldijo mentalmente por no ser valiente y mostrar todas las cartas en la mesa, pero él siempre tenía una guardada en la manga, y como todo gran embaucador el comodín era su gran aliado en situaciones como esta. ¿ Sintiéndose así de mal, hasta el mismo comodín tan legendario por engañar no puede dar marcha atrás?. No, es imposible lo dicho se dijo y lo hecho se hizo, sin importar qué, tan sólo después vendrá la culpa.**

**- pero dijiste que sí!- En tono ofendido le hecho en cara, ante eso loki sonrió.**

**- te estaba poniendo en prueba!- ... ¿Qué genio cierto?, pues no todo lo contrario, gracias a esto mayura se enfado más asustandolo.**

**- ¿prueba!?, yo no necesito prueba de ninguna clase. Soy perfecta en esto, es mi vida!. No necesito ninguna prueba y menos de ti!.**

**El que avisa no traiciona y loki fue avisado reiteradas veces por distintas personas, en verdad muchas veces.**

**- bueno quería saber si eres digna asistente de loki. Pero no sé me estas tratando de una manera tan incorrecta que tal vez le diga que te cambie por otra.- Con su clásica sonrisa coqueta de lado. Siendo sincero estaba intentando no desinflarle los cachetes a mayura, pues y quien no quisiera hacerlo si los tenía haciendo un mohin todos sonrojados y con su expresión de niña molesta.**

**- ¿sabes que?. No necesito tu aprobación, loki no conseguiría nadie mejor que yo!-...Con orgullo de si misma dijo.**

**- ¿y cómo es qué estás tan segura?- Desafiante y orgulloso de su obra reciente puso en duda.**

**Mayura pensó en dos opciones para demostrar con hechos, bueno con respuestas concretas que tenía la razón, pero debía calmarse y relajarse.**

**A- pegarle y decir que fue todo un accidente.**

**B- resinarse y ser la buenita asistente que hace caso a todo.**

**Tal vez hace dos días atrás hubiera optado por la primera, pero había madurado en esas 48 hrs, y obto por la muy buena opción "C", que consistia en...**

**Acercarse**** frente a frente sus rostros, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos, la distancia correcta y mirarse fijamente.**

**Ni un sólo movimiento más aparte de levantar un delicada dedo en forma de enseñanza. Como toda una maestra.**

**- Lo sé, porque soy la mejor asistente de esta país, de este mundo y mundo limítrofes. Nadie se compara a mí en este puesto!.**

**Un cruce de miradas desafiantes se inicio. ¿Quién se creía esa chica para tratarlo con tanta, confianza?. Si después de todo, para ella en esa figura él era un completo extraño.**

**- Oh, mundos limítrofes . No crees que decir eso es algo arrogante?.- Seductor y algo pícaro le cuestiono esperando un sonrojo por su parte, pero había olvidado un pequeño, chiquito, tan, pero tan insignificante de talle, que cuando lo vio se quiso reír de él mismo.**

**- Soy asistente de loki. No me sorprende ni ofende ser arrogante es parte de mí.**

**Ese mensaje en la cabeza de loki, se podía procesar de esta única y especial manera, era como si su propio cerebro le estuviera llamando por teléfono.**

**HOLA, AGENCIA DE DETECTIVES ENJAKU?, usted es el señor loki?. Le informamos que esta pareciendo ante nuestro querido y amable público un terco, insensible, ENGREÍDO e idiota niño; su baldaso de agua de vuelta a la realidad llegara en 3,2,1.**

**Plash!. Esa fue una ducha muy fría!.**

**- Buen punto, eres la asistente de loki, sí. Eres...eres tan..tan.**

**- tan qué!?- directa y sin filtros le pregunto. Siendo sinceros mayura no tenía mucha delicadeza femenina al hablar con las personas, y más con tipos que no se animaban a decir las palabras que querían articular. Irónico cierto?, ella misma se aconsejaba que no hiciera eso, pero no le estaba saliendo muy bien.**

**Pensativo estaba loki, realmente pareciera mentira que en ese momento estuvieran hablando sinceramente ambos, cuando él estando en su forma de niño que teóricamente se conocían mucho más no podían hacerlo. Era confuso y muy misterioso aquello.**

**- eh...que avísame cuando este la cena.- algo frió y melancólico le comunico mientras pasaba junto a ella para marcharse de la cocina.**

**En cuestión de segundos el corazón de mayura se estrujo como si lo estuvieran aprisionando. El verlo pasar junto a ella, hizo que su mente recordara a loki. ¿Por qué le hacia pensar tanto en el?.**

**(ost kanashimi)**

**- ¿por qué?...**

**El escuchar esas palabras hicieron que loki se diera media vuelta y la mirara.**

**No por el significado de ellas en si, sino por que el tono triste y oscuro con las que fueron pronunciadas. Entonces lo comprendió y esta vez de verdad, por una vez reconoció que se equivoco a si mismo. Este juego había sido un gran error, ella no se lo merecía. Se sentía asqueroso por él mismo, aunque no quisiera estaba jugando con ella, con su amistad. ¿Por qué eran amigos, nada más?.**

**- mayura...por favor - Pidió que lo viera acercándose un poco.**

**A pesar de ese esfuerzo, ella no hizo caso. Estaba allí, apretando sus puños con bronca, con odio de tener tanta mala suerte. Era imposible ser feliz para ella?, ¿Había acoso un libro con una estricta regla de que mayura daidoji jamás podría ser feliz...otra vez?.**

**- no hagas caso a esto...otra vez, por favor. Necesito estar sola.- Pidió suavemente, a pesar, de que sus ojos rubís eran tapados por su flequillo.**

**Loki no hacer otra cosa que agachar la mirada, darse vuelta y al salir, cerró la puerta de la habitación, mayura escucho esto y recién corrió un poco la mirada.**

**Ya exhausta por tanta tensión coloco ambas manos en la puerta, y su mirada daba al suelo. No podía retenerlo, estaba triste y se sentía sola. Quería algo que jamás podría tener, quería dos cosas imposibles, es por eso que las lágrimas caían al suelo una tras de otras. **

**Sus sentimientos, eran confusos y extraños. Ni ella misma podía comprender porque la felicidad que tanto hablaban las personas a su alrededor, según ella era sinónimo de loki. ¿Es qué él tenía la posibilidad de tapar ese dolor en su pecho?, ¿ese dolor de una vieja herida aún abierta que le daba tantos celos?.**

**- los odio... ¿por qué ellos y yo no puedo?. No lo entiendo!-... Era cierto, todo era cierto, en el fondo era una mala persona. Quería lo que la mayoría poseían y ella nunca volvería a tener, una madre.**

**Era una envidiosa, el sólo mirar a sus compañeros hablar de sus madres era una tortura, y más si eran sus compañeras. Siempre hablaban de lo maravilloso que sus madres le cocinaban, les hacían sus almuerzos, las arropaban y dormían con ellas en las noches frías de invierno, iban al doctor, de compras. Esas famosas compras madres e hijas que ella nunca podría tener y que todos decían que eran geniales y muy divertidas por que ninguna se ponía de acuerdo con la otra, tenían a sus padres juntos. Ellos tenían la posibilidad de ver darse un beso a sus padres, lo que para ellos sería seguramente incomodo, para ella sería maravilloso. Ni siquiera podía recordar eso.**

**- qué tristeza, soy un desastre.**

**GUAF! se escucho tras ella, levanto la vista, pero no había visto nada frente de ella, luego al observar al suelo notó al pequeño fenrir, y pudo ver en sus ojos tristeza. Parecía que le tenía pena.**

**- fenrir...**

**El pequeño cacharro se acerco a ella y le ladró, queriendo que lo alzara. Sonriendo un poco, ella lo alzo y acurruco en sus brazos para luego arrodillarse en el suelo con él en su regazo.**

**- No estes triste chica misterio. Tu eres la que siempre sonríe y esta feliz aquí.- Con un deje triste le dijo, aunque ella no pudiera entenderlo.**

**Mayura supo que fenrir quería decirle algo, pero para el bienestar de su perrito favorito prefirió decir...**

**- Yo también te quiero mucho fenrir, no te preocupes por mi estado personal poco feliz y sumamente desgraciado. Tú tranquilo adoro los misterios!, si hurra!.**

**Unos dos minutos después mientras fenrir recorría los pasillos en dirección al despacho para comunicarle todo lo que vio a su querido padre, comento algo medio sonriente.**

**- ni ella misma se lo cree.**

**Una vez en frente de la puerta sólo basto un par de ladridos para que le abrieran la puerta. Esta vez el encargado de esta acción resulto ser el joven y multimillonario heredero de kotaro.**

**- ¿en verdad este es tu hijo mayor y un lobo loki?- Curioso y sorprendido le pregunto el chico al ojiverde.**

**Este asintió feliz y cómodo. En verdad decirle a kotaro que fenrir era un gran lobo y luego verlo de este tamaño era un tanto sospechoso.**

**- ¿qué sucede fenrir?, ¿mayura ya traerá la comida?.**

**- papá la chica del misterio...estaba llorando.**

**Las palabras dichas por fenrir hicieron que loki se levantara de su comada silla.**

**- ¿qué?-... La había hecho llorar otra vez?. Diablos!.**

**- daidoji...- Susurro narugami para si. Cuándo apredería su amigo que esta mentira muy pronto se derrumbaría y le costaría muy caro.- Loki..**

**- Ya sé narugami, tienes razón- Molesto por sus propias tonterías le respondió rápidamente se acerco a la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla mayura se adelanto inconscientemente a sus movimientos y la abrió del otro lado.**

**Los ojos del hermoso dios del caos se abrieron tanto, que lo dejaron sin habla. Qué mujer más hermosa tenía frente a sus ojos. Esa piel blanca como la misma nieva resaltaba más su brillo con el precioso contraste rojo que llevaba puesto ese vestido. Este vestido parecía, corrección era estilo europeo y consistían en un top estilo corset a rallas hasta la zona debajo de sus pecho, unas manguitas que consistían en ser unas tiritas alrededor de sus brazos que unían al vestido de color rojas. Su hermosa silueta se remarcaba a la perfección y sus piernas finas se mostraban tan tentadoras y su cabello estaba atado en una cola de cabello larga, muy largo sostenido con un lazo celeste. Era preciosa.**

**- hola!. ¿Tú no piensas salir cierto?. Ya esta la comida, no ves la bandeja en manos?- Con ojos de cachorrito mojado le pregunto. ASH, qué difícil era resistircele!.**

**- hm, bueno es que..fenrir y..no, no voy a salir.-.. Dándole un tierna sonrisa le contesto, esa chica era un talón de aquiles muy lindo.**

**Dándose**** por vencido y proclamando una nueva victoria para mayura, él la siguió. Como siempre solía pasar. En la pequeña mesa donde yamino acostumbraba apoyar todas sus porcelanas de juegos de té con mucho cuidado mayura apoyo una bandeja que al abrirla dejo mostrar muchas empanadas de carnes. Hay que decir que su aroma era exquisito y a todos se les hizo, el conflicto entres todos era quién privaría la comida primero?. Es por eso que el más indicado en este acto de valentía total sería.**

**- Narugami tú primero...-Lo propuso kotaro primero, narugami por su parte estallo en un grito quejoso.**

**- ¿Qué!?. ¿por qué yo primero!?-**

**Siendo**** sinceros era difícil para el que diera el primer paso. Mayura se conocía por incendiar y destruir cocinas no por mantenerlas limpias y ordenadas, con respecto a la comida, mejor ni hablar.**

**- vamos narugami!. te encantara!- animo loki desde una buena distancia con fenrir en sus brazos. Casi en la salida, sólo por si acaso.**

**- Oye esto esta hecho para el invitado a si que...los invitados primero- Alzando una mano en señal que pasara delante de él le dijo.**

**- sghh está bien!- haciendo un mohín acepto.**

**- papá no lo hagas, vas a morir!-suplico el pequeño a su padre, no quería verlo muerto por la comida de la chica.**

**- "lo sé, pero es mí culpa"- En su mente se oyó como un GRAN lamento- No pasa nada fenrir tranquilo.**

**Yamino no pudo aguantar más y se puso junto a su padre con los ojos aguados.**

**- padre por favor no lo hagas, no queremos ser guerfanos. ¿Qué diría hel?. Por favor!-Pidió por el bienestar de la familia.**

**- yamino, no hay otra. No se preocupen, pero por si acaso busquen en el libro de hechizos algún remedio.**

**Una vez dada su última orden, dudo en tomar el platillo con la empanada que mayura le proporcionaba. Debía decir que no, pero esos ojitos soñadores que le ponía por mucho que odiara siempre le hacían hacer todo lo que ella quisiera. Sus ojos rubíes un raro color para un humana hmmm...Si raro. En fin esa chica era toda una embustera!.**

**- ashh- suspiro resignado antes de tomar el plato y luego sentarse en uno de sus cómodos sillones.**

**Estaba por empezar cuando la mano de kotaro en su hombro lo interrumpió, lo miró.**

**- no te preocupes amigo, si te mueres yo la cuidare...la casa.**

**¿No había entendido mal cierto?. Ese chico no tenía planeado cuidar su casa, sino ultrajarle su chica. Su chica!?. ¿Qué!?. Siempre sospecho, quién diría que narugami tendría la razón por una ves.**

**- no te preocupes. Tú décimo lugar olvidado siempre será para tí, yo siempre estará en el podio- Filoso, directo y cortante, una clásica respuesta de loki.**

**Kotaro hizo mala cara y gruño. Mayura por su parte se rió un poco y luego le dijo al amigo de loki que comiera que se iba a enfriar. Ya basta de escusa se dijo el dios del caos y de un golpe mordió el primer pedazo de la empanada. Mientras el probaba la comida una y otra ves, los demás a su alrededor esperaban un comentario bueno. Llenos de curiosidad.**

**- por favor, que le guste. Loki estará orgulloso de mí si es así!- Rezó a todos los santos que pudieran existir que así fuera.**

**Mayura junto ambas manos en su pecho y se acomodo sentándose junto a él. Estaba nerviosa, de esto dependía todo.**

**- Está...**

**Todos abrieron sus ojos más esperando la siguiente parte de la oración. Desastre, terrible, asqueroso, hasta incluso venenoso llegaron a pensar.**

**- muy delicioso mayura- Sincero y sin complicaciones le comento. Era cierto, la comida estaba bastante buena.**

**La chica sin poder resistir la emoción de haber pasado su prueba personal de lanzo a abrazarlo sorprendiéndolo a él y todos los presentes.**

**- Gracias!. En verdad muchas gracias!.**

**Mayura lo aprisionaba como si fuera un niño. ¿Cuándo dejaría de tratarlo así?. Bueno no existe un dicho que dice si no puedes con ellos uneteles?. Buen si de eso se trataba, loki se uniría con gusto. Con un suave movimiento la embolvio en sus brazos arrimandola a él.**

**Por su parte lo demás estaban muy satisfechos. Narugami estaba feliz la chica aceptaba a su amigo de esa forma. Kotaro no estaba muy contento de presenciar eso ya que él hace mucho tiempo bueno, no hay mucho que explicar. Con respecto a los hijos de loki, yamino sonreía muy feliz por su padre y mayura, estaba de acuerdo que esa hermosa amistad se fuera transformando y con respecto a fenrir le sorprendió también sentirse contento por eso. Él sabía que la chica misterio tenía un corazón que valía oro y que cuidaría muy bien el de su padre, pensándolo bien no estaría mal como una nueva madre. Ante ese pensamiento su colita empezó a moverse de felicidad.**

**Pero como todos sabemos siempre existe ese amigo que derrumba en mil pedazos los momentos tiernos como este, y bueno ese era narugami.**

**Muy sigilosamente precavido se aserco a mayura, ya que loki tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando, sería su plan maestro.**

**- daidoji, hey jeje- Le susurro narugami cerca de su oído, por su parte mayura estaba muy feliz y CÓMODA.**

**- hm?- Contesto por o bajo mientras sentía como lo abrasaban esos fuertes brazos que le daban la sensación como si loki fuera quién la abrazaba, era la misma sensación. ¿Muy extraño cierto?.**

**- ya estaría el abrazo, entendemos que es apuesto y todo, pero ya suéltalo. Estas como una garrapata.**

**Luego de escuchar eso, la pobre chica abrió sus ojos a par y sintió como el calor subía en ella. Bueno por su cara estaba marrón, estaba roja!. En un santiamén se separo de loki, y ya estaba tomando la manija de la puerta para salir corriendo de ahí. TRAGAME TIERRA!.**

**Loki quedo con los brazos en el aire. ¿Qué se perdió . Estaba todo genial, y ¿ahora qué?. Sus facciones se forzaron y miro a narugami, quien entendió que lo mataría por haberlo interrumpido, pero ahora debía solucionar el problema de mayura que había saliendo corriendo despoborida como una bala recién disparada desde su arma.**

**- Tonto mira lo que hiciste!. Mayura salió corriendo por tú culpa.**

**Narugami puso su cara de ofendido ante esa injusta acusación.**

**- oye loki, no es mi culpa que daidoji haya huido. Ella sólita lo hizo.**

**Yamino tomo una y empezó a comer las empanas y quedo sin habla al ver que estaban deliciosas. Eso lo puso feliz, significaba que no eran tan mal maestro y que todo poco a poco daba su fruto y qué bueno era este.**

**Todos disfrutaban de la comida, mientras la cocinera estaba muriéndose de vergüenza encerrada en la cocina Su nuevo lugar favorito de la casa, como si fuera un banca y esa habitación la caja fuerte.**

**- señor loki, ¿por qué no llama a mayura?- Pregunta la tierna criaturita ecchan a su amo mientras se posaba en su cabeza.**

**- ecchan gracias por querer ayudar, pero no creo que mayura quiera venir. Es muy obstinada.**

**La criaturita nego, confundiendolos a todos.**

**- hablo de que la llame por telefono como usted.**

**Una gran sonrisa se armo en los rostros de todos. Qué gran idea era esa!.**

**Una pelirrosa estaba lavando todos los utensilios de cocina que había usado. En poco tiempo lavo el piso de la cocina y lo dejó reluciente, ya estaba terminando con las ollas mientras los demás seguían comiendo y ella no dejaba de torturarse por lo maleducada que era. ¿Cómo no pensó antes de abrasarlo?. Todo eso era terrible.**

**Por cosas del destino sonó el teléfono que estaba colgado en la cocina, nadie entendió en la casa y supuso que ella debía hacerlo. Limpio sus manos mojadas en un trapo y tomo el tuvo acercándolo a su oreja para decir.**

**- hola, agencia de detectives enjaku?.**

**- hola mayura?.**

**Los ojos rubís quedaron atónitos de la sorpresa. ¿Era quién ella creía que era?. Imposible, qué felicidad!.**

**- lo-loki, ¿eres tú?- Pregunto esperanzada, era la primera vez que hablaban por teléfono el uno con el otro.**

**- si soy yo mayura. ¿Cómo están todos en casa?- Se oyó decir un poco distante, pero claro.**

**- bien, bien. Todos están bien, ¿tú cómo estas?- Feliz le contesto. Se sentía muy feliz, pero quería ser un poco discreta sino él se daría cuenta muy rápido.**

**- Bien estoy en casa de una gente conocida mía.**

**Qué alivio sintió su cuerpo al escuchar eso, pero volvió a preocuparse.**

**- ¿Te trataron bien, dormiste bien, comiste bien?- Pregunto más rápido que un corredor de formula uno, luego escucho la risa de loki.**

**- ¿Qué están gracioso loki!?. ¿Dije algo malo?- Furiosa e irónica le interrogo, este mediante el teléfono negó.**

**- JE, no tranquila, estoy bien. Me tratan muy bien aquí. ¿tú estás bien mayura?**

**- bien, si...bien. Todos están comiendo, LA COMIDA QUE YO HICE LOKI. Parece que les gusto.- Orgullosa de su gran logro le chusmeo. ¿Qué diría a eso?.**

**- Oh, entonces supongo que me guardaste algo- Insinuante la puso a prueba desde el despacho.**

**Luego de escuchar eso, mayura tomo con una mano un pequeño bento frente su rostro. Estaba envuelto con una nota sobre el. Ese bento era especial para ella, porque lo hizo cuando termino de cocinar, no sólo le puso empanas sino algunas comidas que les gustaba a loki. Algo en ella empezó a cosquillear, se sentía dichosa, tanto que ni se daba cuenta que sus mejillas tenían rubor.**

**- si algo. Espero que cuando vuelvas te guste, lo dejaré en la heladera.**

**- No creo que te hayas esforzado mucho, pero está bien.**

**Una gotita se formo en la cien de mayura. ¿Si no se había esforzado?, le costo un vagón hacer todo a la vez y procurar que nadie la descubriera.**

**- cierto, nada elaborado!- Suspiro le había costado horrores.**

**- He tenido una buenas críticas de ti mayura. ¿Leíste la carta que te deje por casualidad?.**

**¿Si la leyó?. Un poco más se la grava y le hace un monumento. Esa era la prueba de que el detective confía en su asistente, algo indispensable.**

**- claro!. La leí, no te preocupes loki te haré quedar muy bien. Confía en tu bellísma asistente, te sentirás muy orgulloso, pero me debes llevar al parque como escribiste y..y..ir en busca de muchos misterios conmigo y sin excusas!.- Le explico desafiante y algo pícara.**

**- está bien, iré contigo. Espero que sea como dices mayura, bueno saluda a todos de mi parte y no te metas en problemas.**

**- Yo problemas. ¿Qué dices loki, yo meterme en problemas por favor!?- Muy desentendida, o queriendo hacerse desentendida le dijo.**

**- mayura...- Le dijo insinuante haciendo que ella entendiera el mensaje oculto.**

**- bien, no me meteré en problemas. ¿cuándo regresas?- Un expectante le pregunto.**

**- ¿tanto me extrañas?. Qué tierna!.**

**Mayura se sonrojo y lo negó. Lo negaría hasta la muerte.**

**- claro que no!, sólo quiero saber cuando regresas por-porque yamino y fenrir están muy preocupados por tí. Eso es todo.**

**Que inocente pensó loki. No tenía idea que ambos estaban junto a él. Muy tierna.**

**- bueno, eso significa qué ellos si me quieren no como tú mayura, menos mal que al menos me contestas la llamada. Bueno adiós...**

**No eso no era cierto, ella si lo extrañaba y mucho. Quería que estuviera en la agencia junto a ella.**

**- no espera, alto!. Aún no cortes loki- Desesperada le grito.**

**- ¿qué sucede?-**

**La mano derecha de la chica se apoyo en su pecho sosteniendo su ropa. Debía decir algo, sino él pensaría cualquier cosa.**

**- Te espero loki!.**

**En el despacho loki quedo en shock. Lo extrañaba?. Vio que todos lo miraba, por eso se levanto y se dirigió al gran ventanal para tener un poco de privacidad.**

**- ¿qué mayura?- Volvió a formular como pregunta, queriendo tomarse más tiempo para escucharla mejor. **

**Mientras su asistente intentaba calmar su corazón. No entendía porque le latía tan de prisa, era extraño. Respiro profundo y soltó un suspiro, tenía que ser sincera por una vez en su vida. Sí, cosa fácil.**

**- sí, te espero loki. Quiero que vuelvas pronto porque esto es muy aburrido sin ti. Sabes no existe el país de las maravillas sin el sombrerero loco. Te extraño, mucho, mucho.**

**Eso derrumbo a loki por completo. Lo suavizo entero, queriendo volver a su forma de niño en ese mismo instante. ¿Eso era terrible, qué le pasaba!?.**

**- mucho?. Yo también a ti a mayura.**

**Que alegría sentía esa chica, la quería algo, pero la apreciaba algo. Qué felicidad y ella que creía que sólo le era un tonta molestia.**

**- si?, bueno..eh Sí, te espero loki. Mas te vale que no tardes muchos, porque si llego a sentir preocupación te culparé a ti. ¿Entendido!?**

**- está bien, vuelvo pronto. Nos vemos...**

**- nos vemos...- Colgó el teléfono y empezó a saltar y a cantar?. Si bueno todos tenemos distintas maneras de demostrar nuestra felicidad, el problema es como ella lo hizo.**

**(pd: seguramente habrán escuchado esta canción en algún momento es "ghost", imaginen que lo canta a un niño de 12 años).**

**_- "Oh, my love, my darling, _**

**_I've hungered for your touch _**

**_A long, lonely time"._**

**_"And time goes by so slowly, _**

**_And time can do so much. _**

**_Are you still mine? _**

**_I need your love. _**

**_I need your love. _**

**_God speed your love to me". _**

**_"Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea, _**

**_To the open arms of the sea. _**

**_Lonely rivers sigh: 'Wait for me, wait for me. _**

**_I'll be coming home, wait for me." _**

**_"Oh, my love, my darling, _**

**_I've hungered for your touch _**

**_A long, lonely time."_**

**_"And time goes by so slowly, _**

**_And time can do so much. _**

**_Are you still mine?"_**

**_"I need your love. _**

**_I need your love. _**

**_God speed your love to me"._**

**La pellirrosa estaba encantada por un misterio, y para su opinión personal era mejor que ninguno otro, y así es que llegó otra vez a donde estaban sus amigos y notó que casi no había comida.**

**- a si que esto es lo que siente una madre de casa. Yo casino y ustedes se comen todo mi esfuerzo.**

**Narugami se acomodo mejor en el sillón. Es que estaba bien satisfecho.**

**- ya cálmate glotona. Te dejamos ocho. **

**Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y comenzó a comer. Luego de un rato largo donde todos participaron contando chistes historias. Pasando un buen momento entre amigos para resumen, algo en su interior le aviso a nuestro querido protagonista que debía marchar, algo le decía que volvería a tener su forma falsa.**

**- creo que ya debo marcharme- **

**Narugami se levanto de su asiento y puso su mano en el hombro de loki.**

**- es por?.**

**El ojiverde asintió sereno a su moreno amigo, este empezó a reír. Entendiendo que sí, DEBÍA IRSE YA!.**

**- esta bien. Buenos chicos ya es hora de despedirnos y es muy tarde como ven, y... daidoji?.**

**La cara de mayura estaba horrorizada, EL SACO!. Estaba planchado y lavado sí, pero hay!. Pedir perdón le daba mucha vergüenza , Junto fuerza y se acerco a él.**

**- bueno debo darte tu saco, ya está listo!-**

**Loki dio unos pasos más hacia mayura y apoyo una de sus manos en su cabeza para brindarle unas caricias tiernas. Mayura enrojeció ¿por qué hacia eso?. No era necesario, y más frente a todos, pero no estaba mal.**

**- gracias por cocinar esto, me gusto mucho tu comida. Veo que tienes un gran maestro- le sonrió a yamino, este asintio contento.**

**- si es cierto gracias yamino!- Dijo brindándole una sincera sonrisa, para luego ver esos ojos verdes hermosos otra vez. Iguales a los de Loki.**

**- no, por nada. Espero que la hayas pasado bien con todos y gracias por cumplir mi..deseo- Agacho su cabeza al no poder verlo fijamente, esto lo enterneció.**

**- no, gracias por creer en mí mayura. Loki es afortunado en tenerte como asistente aunque no lo demuestre mucho.**

**Salieron del despacho y se dirigieron a la salida, una vez allí se saludaron. Esa había sido una buena noche para todos.**

**- nos vemos pronto- Le dijo kotaro, sonriendo sereno. Sus dudas habían sido despejadas, el tipo de la cafetería era loki, y loki era un dios como narugami y todos.**

**Yamino y fenrir, cordialmente en una gran disimulo también lo saludaron. Claro, pero no era necesario una despedida muy exagerada si en cuestión de minutos lo volverían a ver. Claro "distinto".**

**- bien adiós..-Susurro mayura por lo bajo, se veía un tanto deprimida. Después de todo el amigo de loki le había caído muy bien, a pesar de sus pequeños conflictos iniciales, todo resulto bien.**

**- adiós, nos vemos pronto!- Salió de la casa hacia la calle. Qué bien tendría que hacer tiempo, en la calle.**

**Se lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad de la calle. Hacía frío esa noche, todos decidieron volver ya que en la casa había una temperatura agradable.**

**Kotaro y narugami se pusieron a ver la televisión con fenrir en el living. Irónico los tres bajos juntos. Dios los crea y ellos se juntas, yamino aparte estaba haciendo lo que más disfrutaba. Estaba preparando un pastel para la nuevamente llegada de su padre como niño.**

**Y mayura, como toda niña traviesa que comete una travesura buscó el saco y salió en busca del apuesto chico para devolvérselo. Ella odiaba deber las cosas.**

**Ya corriendo por las calles, solas y muy solitarias pudo ver un ayo de luz amarilla doblando la esquina. Por ahí seguro estaba el amigo de loki.**

**- ahí esta seguro- Además claro como es la chica pensó, que podía a ver un misterio a la vuelta de la esquina.**

**Al llegar, ahí hubiera preferido jamás salir de la mansión. Quería correr de ese lugar, el lugar que le había demostrado la verdad que tanto quiso saber, pero que ahora odiaba tener frente a sus ojos.**

**Las lágrimas caían al suelo una tras de otras, y ese saco que tanto le costo limpiar cayo en el lodo sucio.**

**Su alma estaba destrozada, tenía rabia. No entendía porque la vida se empeñaba en destruir la de ella como un objeto reciclable.**

**¿Por qué loki?, ¿por qué?. Se pregunto una y mil veces en tanto veía cambiar al muchacho, Un dios en aquel niño que tanto llegó a querer, pero que ahora sólo podía sentir odio.**

**Qué desgraciado!. Ella le entrego en bandeja su confianza y amistad e incluso mucho más, sentía que era lo más importante en su vida, pero al parecer en el caso de él no era mismo. Había jugado cruelmente con ella.**

**- ¿jugaste conmigo cierto!?. ¿Cierto!. Confié en ti más que en nadie, y tú no lo apreciaste .- Pensó en su mente dolida y confundida, no quería verlo nunca más. No importaba, salió corriendo de ese horrendo lugar hacia una sola dirección.**

**Loki volteo ya transformado en niño y no vio nada tras él. No hizo mucho caso a eso y volvió a la agencia. Una vez allí fue recibido por su hijos y amigos.**

**- vaya eso sí estuvo cerca- Dijo narugami, Kotaro después se burló un rato largo de la condición actual de loki. Bueno ver esa imponente figura y ahora esta de niño, había una diferencia importante.**

**Todos caminaron a la cocina, fueron guisados por yamino quién les ofreció un poco de té y pastel. Se acomodaron todos en la mesa y algo faltaba..**

**- y mayura?. Se fue?- Pregunto en algo general a todos.**

**Narugami recapacito en los sucedido y se acordó que vió salir a su amiga por el pasillo, seguramente iba a la puerta de entrada.**

**- loki..se fue-**

**Loki cambio su rostro por completo, algo no andaba bien. Tenía un mal presentimiento y para peor era relacionado con la chica. Se levanto de su asiento y busco por toda la casa con ayuda de los demás.**

**- mayura!- dijo al abrir el despacho, estaba vació. Estaba todo tal cual lo había dejado.**

**- daidoji!- Llamó kotaro al abrir una habitación del piso de arriba.**

**Ymaino, fenrir y ecchan la buscaban por afuera de la casa, en el jardín.**

**- mayura!- gritaron yamino y ecchan en la parte delantera del jardín, en la entrada.**

**Fenrir por su parte busco atrás, pero tampoco tenía resultado.**

**- chica misterio. ¿Dónde se habrá ido?.**

**Mientras tanto, loki y narugami ahora estaban en la parte alta de la casa, narugami estaba buscando en las habitaciones de guespedes, pero no hubo caso. Loki se dirigió directo a la suya, si tenía el saco tal vez estaba ahí acomodándolo.**

**- mayura?- No, no había nadie, sólo se podía distinguir la luz de las ventanas ya que la luz estaba apagada, pero no tenía sentido. ¿Dónde esta?. Por un momento se le cruzo por la mente que tal vez lo había seguido, pero sin pensarlo dos veces se auto corrigió, era imposible se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.**

**Regreso a su despacho, pero antes tomo el teléfono más cercano a su alcance Marco el número de la casa de mayura y después de esperar unos segundos atendió.**

**- ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ MI HIJA MOCOSO!?- Sí, era misao, por su tono era claro que ella no estaba en casa, pero ¿qué estaba pasando?.**

**No le habían dado tiempo para procesar lo que sus ojos le mostraban, la repisa donde estaba el collar de breeding se abrió frente a él, y la pequeña caja donde estaba el collar hizo lo mismo. Pudo ver frente a sus ojos como el collar se había elevado y desparecido en medio de una brillo dorado.**

**- esa no fue freya...- Todo tenía sentido, algo le ocultaban y lo averiguaría y sin más recato lo llamo.**

**- Narugami!-**

**Hay no!- Se resigno thor sobre una de las camas, ya lo había descubierto, esta sí sería una larga y terrible noche.**

**Dado lugar a las circunstancias ciertas adivinas habían estado observado toda la situación desde una bola de cristal en su casa. Apenas vieron que mayura salia tras loki, ellas lo hicieron también, sólo que dejando a su pequeña hermana skuld confundida por su tan extraño accionar. Ambas rogaban encontrar a la chica, por suerte la vieron caminar, casi arrastrando sus pies frente a ellas. Había corrido mucho, es que eso sólo había querido hacer, correr, correr y correr sin dirección alguna o destino. No importaba si podía sacarle un poco de dolor. Era una imagen muy triste de ver para ambas, sabían que eso iba a pasar ese día, lo habían tenido como una predicción y una solución. El que ella supiera esa verdad daría lugar a no más mentiras innecesarias es por eso que no advirtieron a loki de nada. Era hora de poner todas las cartas sobre las mesa y no sólo las de ellos, la de ella era muy importante.**

**En unos veloces movimientos pudieron atraparla antes que cayera desmayada por tanto cansancio. tenía sueño y no entendía nada, y ese collar porqué estaba en ella?. Muchas preguntas formuladas, que las adivinas no quisieron contestar ahí, no era el lugar indicado. Tal vez mañana sería el día, cuando ella ya estuviera descansada.**

**- Iremos a casa mayura. Te diremos todo.**

**Continuará.**

**Vaya y henos aquí otra vez, lamento la tardanza (Lian, tenes que aguantarme por fas. Yo también te espero!.)**

**Bueno uhhh, la verdad ha sido revelado, de una forma terrible. Qué feo, qué cruel que soy, pero bueno que podemos hacer!**

**Quiero agradecer los comentarios a:**

**Lian Kirito-kun , .52 , Ailudelastiernas, Melanie Stryder, kuroneko, bellz92bellyz y a...**

** ., Brandy Moon entre otros GRACIAS!**

**nos vemos la próxima actualización!...KISSES!.**


	15. Nuestros Miedos

Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autora Sakura Kinoshita.

Capitulo: 15

Nuestro Miedo.

**tres lindas mujeres estaban teniendo una "muy calmada" conversación en las afuera de una hermosa mansión, no precisamente la de nuestro, lo dudo en este momento, querido dios y detective loki.**

**Esta susodicha casa, coincidencia de la vida por así decirlo pertenecia a las hermanas norns, diosas del destino y adivino. En esta oportunidad sólo estaban las mayores, su hermana skuld había sido excluida de esta conversación sin muchas explicaciones, cosa que la molesto.**

**Es que siendo sinceras, este tema no era muy bueno para que skuld lo escuchara, ahora mismo tenían un problema mayor, la chica misterio. Sí, mayura estaba siendo consolada mientras era abrazada por vernandi y urd le alcanzaba algunos pañuelos para que así secara sus lágrimas.**

**Ambas tenían tanta culpa, no porque la tuvieran realmente sino porque podían haberle evitado ese sufrimiento si ellas le hubieran dicho la verdad que el cobarde de loki nunca pudo decirle desde un principio. Todos tenían un culpa a cierta medida.**

**- me huzo, se rió de mí. Claro, cómo un niño podía ser tan inteligente y tener un mayordomo. Ser un detective era una farsa, de seguro que se estuvo burlando de la torpe humana.- ... Lloro desconsolada, tanta mala suerte tenía.**

**El corazón de mayura estaba destrozado, era un espejo roto y cristalizado sin curación alguna. Sólo sentía odio.**

**- ustedes también lo sabían y no me dijeron nada, ¡qué?. Urd, vernandi díganme .- Exigió asustandolas por lo alto de su voz, se escuchaba el sufrimiento y sólo pedía una explicación, una creíble.**

**Urd tanto como vernandi, sólo bajaron sus rostros. Estaban avergonzadas, no tenían perdón. Sea cual haya sido el porque de ocultárselo había sido un año y algo más de momentos compartidos con ella. Lindos, feos, graciosos de todo un poco, pero era cierto, eran mentira, y también así mismos reales. **

**- es que no tuvimos la oportunidad mayura, es eso...**

**- No tuvieron la oportunidad?. Díganme en 365 días no encontraron ninguno de ustedes cinco minutos para decirme somos dioses!- ..Grito desesperada golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, era ridículo.**

**- mayura fue por tu bien...- Le explico calmada urd, entendiéndola, haciendo que se siente calmadamente otra vez en silla.**

**La pelirrosa respiro hondo, quería explicaciones e incluso ella debía estar calmada para resivirlas. Luego de meditar acepto el té que vernandi le estaba ofreciendo.**

**- necesito estar bien y necesito que me digan quienes son ustedes. No mañana ni pasado, lo necesito ahora. Por favor.**

**Urd tomo las manos de mayura y vernandi apayo las suyas encima de estas. Era ahora o nunca y borrarle la memoria no era una opción, le explicarían todo.**

**- Mayura...- Susurro la rubia, la pelirrosa la miro fijamente haciendo que la rubia captara su atención.**

**- te diremos todo, pero necesitamos que nos escuches y sólo cuando terminemos hables. Tú dirás entonces si ya no nos quieres ver más.**

**Mayura asintió pesadamente, nunca pensó que el país de las maravillas se derrumbaría de esa forma. Muy cruel era el destino aveces.**

**- Primero que nada- Comenzó urd.- nosotros somos dioses, dioses nórdicos. El señor loki es el dios del fuego y el caos.**

**Esto a la pelirrosa muy a su pesar no le llamó mucho la atención, pero siguió escuchando a urd. La adivina prosiguió con su relato. Claro omitiendo la parte del ojo de heimdall, ahí si que no lo perdonaría nunca más.**

**- el señor loki fue inculpado por cometer una "travesura", que en parte fue mi culpa también. Anteriormente el señor loki expulso de su cuerpo a otro ser, el rey de los gigantes, ese tipo era una vida pasada de loki. Con el tiempo esta persona formo su propia personalidad y se dividió del señor loki para siempre. Yo, me enamore de este sujeto, pero él no me quería. A pesar de eso, existía alguien que si me amaba de una, pero de una forma un tanto enfermiza. Su nombre era baldeur, hijo legitimo de nuestro máximo dios, el señor Odín. Él supuso que para tenerme a mí y al reino debía deshacerse de cuatro personas.**

**Del principal se ocuparía al último, entonces empezó metiéndose en el cuerpo de su padre para tener el máximo poder y jamás ser detenido, de igual modo su hermano mayor, thor o narugami como tú lo conoces, era una molestia si quería ser el rey absoluto. Debía deshacerse de él, es dónde entra loki.**

**Pero algo de todavía de nuestro rey habitaba en su cuerpo nuestro señor Odin, entonces, utilizo el cuerpo del señor loki a su voluntad. Hizo que perdiera la memoria, luego de haber sido el causante de que el señor loki cometiera el peor de los pecados para un dios.**

**Cómo castigo el señor odin aun conciente, decidió exiliar al señor loki al mundo humano, transformando su cuerpo al de un pequeño niño y obligandolo a vivir aquí. El señor loki estaba muy enfadado no entendía el porque, luego comprendió con el tiempo que el señor odin sólo lo había estado protegiendo.**

**La única manera de que el señor loki volviera a nuestro mundo era que recolectara las auras malignas de los espírutos. Decidió por eso formar una agencia de detective. Todo marchaba bien, pero otros dioses empezamos a caer en este mundo con la ordenanza de que él fuera asesinado. Era la señal de que el señor odin ya no existía en ningún mundo, con el tiempo nosotros mismos entendimos, que esa misión era absurda y que no tenía sentido ya que el señor loki fue tendido en una trampa por su bien y su mal.**

**Aparecieron otras personas, spica. Mayura, spica es la reencarnación de la esposa del señor loki.-... Dijo dudosa lo último urd al notar que mayura casi no parpadeaba.**

**- la esposa?...- Susurro quieta, inmóvil. No lo podía creer, con razón ella lo buscaba tanto. Por suerte urd le corrigió.**

**- Si ella también fue otra victima que vino a asesinar al señor loki. Ella lo amaba mayura, pero el señor loki no sentía lo mismo por ella, es por eso que no se pudo efectuar una unión entre él y su vida pasada. Sus sentimientos y pensamientos eran distintos. Ella no era un cuerpo perteneciente a este mundo, ella murió comprendiendo que no se puede obligar a una persona a mar a alguien. Se reunió con utgard loki, él la ama. Ahora están juntos.**

**Los ojos de urd se cristalizaron era aun duro. Vernandi apoyo su mano en la mejilla de su hermana y corrió una pequeña lágrima de su mejilla. Mayura entendió, eso, qué triste pensó.**

**- lo lamento urd.- La contuvo mayura mientras acariciaba su mano. Comprendió el sentimiento de urd, debe ser terrible que la persona amada se valla con otra.**

**Ahora el turno de vernandi de hablar, su hermana no podía. Estaba triste, le costaba.**

**Vernandi sacó un broche de cabello de su bolsillo, aquel que loki iba a utilizar para borrarle la memoria a mayura el día de su partida. Le puso el broche en su mano derecha. Sólo basto la mirada de mayura para que vernandi empezara a hablar.**

**- mayura el señor loki tiene tres hijos. Los conoces muy bien, uno de ellos es fenrir, el pequeño cachorro. En realidad en su hijo mayor, el segundo es yamino o...**

**Calculando las posibilidades era mejor no decir nada de que yamino era una serpiente gigante. Hizo una sonrisa forzada y continuo..**

**- si, y hel, es la chica que te secuestro.**

**Los ojos de mayura se abrieron claro que la recordaba. Esa chica era dulce, pero parecía tan triste. Recordó que ella tenía problemas con su padre que justo ahora se entera que es loki. Loki padre de tres hijos qué!?.**

**Era increíble, era un dios, tuvo problemas maritales, tiene tres hijos, fue exiliado de su mundo y...**

**- por qué no volvió a su mundo?- Certeza pura, es justo dónde iba a ir vernandi. Se lo facilito mucho ahora que lo pensara.**

**La adivina sonrió, era el gran momento de aflojar el corazón nuevamente oscuro y frío de mayura. No dejarían que vuelva a pasar eso otra vez.**

**- este broche servía para borrar la memoria de una sola persona. Fue mandado a hacer por el señor loki, yo fuí quien lo hizo...mayura...**

**Loa ojos de mayura se iban abriendo cada vez más mientras los labios de vernandi pronunciaban aquella intolerable oración.**

**No era broma el rostro serio, pero sereno de la morena se lo decía sin titubeos.**

**" tu debías perder la memoria mayura"...**

**- ¿y por qué no lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad?. La oportunidad perfecta la tuvo en sus manos, aquel día en la fuente... lo busque...lo busque...**

**Unos fragmentos de recuerdos muy importantes para la chica volvieron a su mente. Recuerdos que querían que fueran muy lejanos en este momento.**

**flash back:**

**El recordar aquel día la metió en un trance. Yamino le había dicho que tal vez no regresaría.**

**- ¿por qué!?. Yamino...entonces yo iré a buscarlo!.**

**No escuche más a yamino sólo salí de la agencia y corriendo fui a casa, papá se encontraba ahí barriendo el templo.**

**- papá algo terrible sucedio!.- Le avise, lo recuerdo como si fuera hoy. Él me miro preocupado, yo estaba mal y se acerco a mí.**

**- mayura hija. ¿qué sucede?.**

**- loki desapareció papá!-**

**Es muy extraño pensar que hasta me pareció verlo sonreír más que nunca. Se supone que un padre se pone feliz por la felicidad de su hija, no la desgracia.**

**Fin flash back:**

**- ese día fue desastroso. Empeze a pensar en mi madre otra vez...no quería recordarla, debía ser fuerte por él...**

**- hablas de tu padre mayura?- Le cuestiono urd interesada.**

**El rostro de mayura bajo un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Estaba un tanto desconcertada al entender un poco más lo que estaba pasando.**

**- sí, hace mucho tiempo jure que nunca más estaría triste por nadie con tal que él estuviera feliz. Eso es otro tema que prefiero dejarlo en eso, qué más sucedió con loki?.**

**Se desvió del tema otra vez, su familia o lo que quedaba de su familia le preocupaba y no quería verlo más triste, él es el único hombre que ama . Algo mutuo...**

**- no me respondieron. loki tubo la oportunidad para irse borrandome de su vida y él de la mía. ¿Por qué se quedo aquí?.- ...¿Qué más le dirían que no pudo alcanzar su meta y se rindió?. No, esa la molestaría aun más, pesaría que era un verdadero cobarde, que sólo tenía algo de catedra.**

**- si supieras que estarás siendo cuestionado por muchas personas donde se supone que es tu hogar, pero de pronto te estas dando cuenta que...ese lugar ya no es lo mismo si alguien no esta contigo que harías?.- Le pregunto urd, esperando una interrogante.**

**- alguien querido?. Sí es una persona muy importante para mí... estar lejos de ella me daría mucha tristeza. ¿No es cierto?. Cuando estas con al lado de la persona que quieres te sientes feliz, pero si te separas da triste-**

**Las sonrisas de urd y vernandi volvieron al notar como la cara de mayura se ponía roja. Por fin había entendido una indirecta, era increíble que hayan tenido que contarle todo, claro "todo".**

**- que se haya quedado aquí me involucra en algo?.- Tímida pregunto temiendo o queriendo más bien, la respuesta.**

**- el señor loki no tuvo el valor de borrarte la memoria, parece que te quiere mucho...hm...eso es muy raro en él. Entonces se quedo aquí en este mundo contigo, y los demás rogando que hiciera eso nos quedamos también.**

**Todos nos hemos encariñado contigo mayura, pero exponerte a un mayor peligro del que ya estas no era bueno, es por eso que el señor loki no te dijo nada. No pensó que estaríamos tanto tiempo aquí y mucho menos conocerte y luego encariñarnos con todo especialmente tú, especialmente él. No digo que no estés molesta, sólo te pido que piensen que si no te dijimos esto era por tu seguridad.**

**finas lágrimas rodearon las mejillas de mayura, estaba decepcionada y se sentía engañada, pero saber que loki no se había ido por ella le daba mucha felicidad. Pero no podía decir que se sentía terrible, a él lo intentaban matar y ella ni enterada siempre supo que tenía enemigos, pero nunca pensó que intentaran matarlo.**

**- muchas gracias por su sinceridad urd, vernandi. En verdad, pero sé que me están ocultando más cosas y si es por mi bien estoy de acuerdo.**

**Ambas hermanos se levantaron abrazaron a la pelirrosa, normalmente mayura hubiera cerrados sus ojos aceptando el abrazo, pero surgió una pregunta muy inteligente.**

**- ¿qué hace el collar de briding en mi cuello, eh?- Cortante y levantandoles una ceja les pregunto.**

**Qué cosa!, misteriosamente las dos chicas se alejaron institavamente y empezaron a reír nerviosamente. Esperen un minuto!, luego de haberle rogado para que las escucharan se iban y la dejaban sola en ese balcón así como así!?. Eso no!.**

**- urd y vernandi!. Ya basta ustedes me siguen ocultandome cosas!. ¿Por qué tengo este collar?-...**

**Les grito mientras intentaba sacarse el collar persiguiendolas por el pasillo. ¿Acaso estaban en una carrera?. Nisiquiera corrían sólo caminaban con mucha prisa.**

**- ese collar es el elemento del fuego, el sol en pocas palabras es la luz.- Dijo vernandi con un dedo alzado en señal de enseñanza.**

**- sol?, fuego, luz?. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo!?- Había que entenderla, mucha información recibida y esas dos nunca hablaban claro.**

**- tu tranquila, como el báculo del señor loki, que no es su báculo, representa la luna, agua, la oscuridad- Acoto la rubia urd sonrriente.**

**Mayura empezó a recapacitar de los sueños que tenía cada semana, recordó que en uno de esos...**

**- esperen!- grito haciéndolas voltear a su dirección.**

**- fueron creadas en lago de oro en un eclipse?..hace 2500 años...**

**flash back:**

**Era una noche oscura, no había luna presente ya que era ocultada por el sol. Un eclipse solarlunar se había producido.**

**Una noche bellisima de esas que eran aptas para ser un cuadro para ser siempre observadas. Había tres mujeres a la orilla de ese lago, que por cierto brillaba más que nada. Lentamente de este lago salieron dos esculturas de lo más profundo, eran señaladas por la mano de una persona...**

**- urd, vernandi...quiero presentarles a...**

**Ahí estaban las dos adivinas, diosas, observando como dos gotas grandes de oro flotantes tomaban la forma de un báculo y un collar, sólo por la magia que producía la mujer frente a ellas.**

**- son Levanteinn y Briding, mis elementos.**

**Fin flash back: **

**Muchas imágenes se cruzaron por la mente de la chica misterio, imágenes de ese momento, en una de ella pudo reconocer su rostro..**

**- ¿quién soy?- Soltó sin más.**

**- mayura...todavía no es tiempo-.. Le respondió urd templada.**

**- es cierto, debo descansar tengo que ir a casa- Cansada de tanto misterio por una vez en su vida comentó, siempre quiso descubrir misterios, ¿y ahora?.**

**- espera mayura-... La detuvo vernandi.- es muy peligroso que regrese sola a tu casa a esta hora, ya es tarde quédate aquí.**

**- no quiero incomodarlas más enserio- sonriente y un tanto apenada les dijo.**

**La hermana norn mayor se acerco a ella y le tomo del brazo guiándola por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.**

**- a dónde vamos urd?- Pregunto esta queriendo saber su rumbo.**

**- a mostrarte tu habitación, es donde dormirás. Vernandi hará la cena mientras que skuld... - Se detuvo meditando hasta que pregunto...**

**- y skuld vernandi?.**

**Vernandi miro hacia ambos lados y luego levanto sus hombros en significado de un...¿QUÉ!?.**

**- debe estar durmiendo- La excuso, dónde diablos estaba esa niña?...¿dónde...?.**

**" Heimdall dime dónde tienes a mayura!"**

**- señor loki calmase por favor!- Pidió su hijo yamino menos mientras estaba en el medio entre él y heimdall. Por suerte narugami sostenía a loki y frey a heimdall.**

**Sí loki se la había pasado buscando a mayura por todas parte en compañía de todos. Primero fueron a su casa, salieron corriendo de ahí, luego al café de kotaro tampoco estaba ahí, a la escuela en su club del misterio no... a la biblioteca sección detectives o historias de terror tampoco, al cine estaba estrenada una película de acción y suspenso que mayura quería ver, pero justo ese día no había funciones...**

**Fue entonces cuando loki empezó a perder un poco el control y salió corriendo a la casa de heimdall, derribo su puerta y lo busco hasta encontrarlo. Volvemos a donde iniciamos.**

**- ya te dije que mayura no esta aquí idiota!- le respondió heimdall intentando tirarsele encima.**

**- mi princesa ha desaparecido?. No te preocupes mi hermosa princesa de mis sueños yo frey tu futuro esposo te rescatare de las garras del mal y HAY LOKI QUE ASCO!- Grito frey horrorizado loki lo había escupido.**

**- No te gusto?. Entonces deja de decir estupideces frey, mayura no se casara ni nada de eso contigo!- Furioso le planteo sorprendiendo a todos y dejándolos como piedras.**

**Cri, cri...**

**- tan bajo has caído loki?. Querer a una humana no es muy tonto?.**

**Luego de escuchar esas palabras loki se enfado aun mas, a este paso deberían medirle la presión alta porque muchos enfados estaba teniendo y en cuanto a frey literalmente el mundo se le vino a bajo.**

**- noooooo!, perderé a mi princesa. Frey no lo permitirá.**

**Loki se soltó de narugami y con su gran elegancia de siempre se acomodo su saco en busca de la salida.**

**- si sabes que vas a perder entonces no te metas en MI asunto frey. Mayura no se fijara nunca en ti!...Le comento con total arrogancia haciendo que al dios del cerdito volador le saliera humo hasta por las orejas.**

**Frey le empezó a gritar barbaridades, pero loki no le hizo caso para nada, además no podía escucharlo mucho ya estaba afuera de la casa.**

**- oye loki ¿por qué fenrir no usa su olfato?- cuestiono narugami intentando ayudar, viendo a loki así sabía que explotaría.**

**- porque algo impi- Se corto al ser casi estrujado por cierta niña con dos colas en su pelo.**

**- s- s-ku-uu-ll- Casi sin poder respirar le dijo.**

**La adivina menor estaba en su mundo soñando que loki le correspondía su abrazo, tanto soñaba que no sabía que lo estaba ahorcandolo.**

**- skuld ya suéltalo!- dijo narugami intentado zafar a loki de ella. Esta chica era una acosadora, no tanto como freya, pero al final tenían el mismo objetivo.**

**- skuld, estoy ocupado buscando a mayura. Desapareció y su padre esta preocupado.- le dijo mientras terminaba de acomodarse el saco.**

**- seguro que el unico?- un susurro se asomo a la oreja de loki por parte de kotaro.**

**ups!, qué pasó?, de pronto sólo silencio se pudo escuchar. Kotaro había dado en blanco y loki se quedo sin hablar, algo muy cómico para los demás, menos para skuld que se lo había perdido todo.**

**- oigan si buscan a mayura ella esta en casa con mis hermanas.**

**Claro ilusos, no hombres!. Cómo no habían pensado en la casa de las norns desde un principio?. Se pasaron horas buscando y todo para saber lo inútiles que podían llegar a ser?. Esto ya era mucho**

**Skuld quiso decir algo, pero era demasiado tarde, todos estaban corriendo a su casa. ¿Por qué loki se preocupaba tanto!?.**

**Mientras en casa de las norns, las tres amigas estaban corriendo por la casa, jugando?. Si, un juego muy travieso en el que mayura seria la victima.**

**- mayura!. El saco del señor loki se arrugara si no te lo pones!- grito vernandi al frente de ella para luego correr.**

**- espera no!. Sí que se arrugue para que sepa lo que me hace sufrir- Le contesto la chica en el mismo tono, obdtinada no pensaría hablarle nunca más, buuuenno nunca más es mucho un par de días. Él debía preocuparse y buscarle esta vez el detective buscaría a su asistente, este cambio de roles no estaba nada mal.**

**- mayura piensas quedarte en ropa interior!?- Le pregunto urd sonriendo con burla mientras tomaba un poco de café. Urd ama el café.**

**- es culpa de vernandi, ella me saco la ropa con magia- corriéndola a la morena le contesto. Qué juego más cruel!, la estaba obligando a ponerse el saco de su actual enemigo.**

**El juego no cesaba vernandi al final tuvo que rendirse, y cómo no?. Si mayura le había echo la traba haciéndola caer como todo un buen trapo de piso.**

**- te lo mereces uhmm- sacando su lengua le contesto, en cambio vernandi tenía los ojos como espirales totalmente mareada. Toda esa escena le causo mucha gracia a urd, como en los viejos tiempos pensó.**

**- tu ganas mayura-..Quejosa, pero picara le contesto vernandi mientras le lanzaba el saco a mayura para que se lo pusiera. Mayura lo agarro en el aire, debía esconder la ropa de encaje negra y bueno hasta que su ropa se secara estaría bien. Sintió algo extraño al ponérselo aun así tenía el aroma de loki.**

**- loki... -Susurro inconscientemente llamando la atención de sus amigas.**

**Mayura átate el cabello aun lo tienes mojado, una cola alta será lo mejora para que te seques más rápido- ... Le aconsejo urd mientras ella también se secaba su cabello. Mayura asintió y comenzó todo eso en menos de media hora se produjo, pero entre risas y chusmerio no se dieron cuenta que la puerta principal había sido habierta. Skuld había llegado a la casa con loki y los demás y se dirigieron directamente a la cocina donde se escuchaban las risas.**

**Vaya esa imagen no fue apta para cardíacos Las caras de los recién llegados pasaron a ser bordo y bueno cada uno tenía su punto de vista. Narugami estaba sin habla, kotaro le salia sangre por la nariz, yamino, ecchan y fenrir se taparon para no ver nada más de lo debido. Skuld..skuld quedó horrorizada, ¿qué hacia puesto eso en ella!? y loki...loki...estaba...**

**- ma...yu...ra- Así estaba completamente deslumbrado de ver las piernas, finas, perfectas y brillantes de mayura ademas de esa cara inocente y picara que con la que hablaba la no consciente de la situación. Lo más impactante fue verla con su saco rojo, le quedaba perfectamente grande, las mangas caían desde un hombro dejando al otro descubierto cerca de su pecho, de sus pechos que estaban más ajustados!?, y esa cola de caballo hecha a lo alto, pero al costado de su cabeza la hacia relucir mucho más. Incluso su cabello parecía más largo y brillante de lo que ya era, que imagen..no?.**

**Pero algo extraño sucedio mayura se volteo a mirarlo y lentamente su cara enrojeció con una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza para luego sacar un gritito, chiquito, e insignificante, tan así era que lo podía escuchar hasta su padre en el templo.**

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.**

**Continuara...**

**AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ, BUENO PERDÓN CHICOS/ CHICAS ESTOY APURADA, PERO ACTUALIZE!...VAYA COMO SEGUIRÁ ESTO NO!¡?..**

**SE VA SABIENDO LA VERDAD POCO A POCO. QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI FIC Y LO SIGUEN, Y A LOS QUE PUEDEN COMENTAR GRACIAS A : LIAN-KARITO, BRANDY MOON, bellz92bellyz, .52, ailudelastiernas, sheblunar, Annimo"!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO SEGUIR MEJORANDO Y ACTUALIZAR MÁS RÁPIDO JEJEJE NOS VEMOS PRONTO KISSES!**


	16. ¿Dulcemente caprichosa?

Matantei loki ragnarok no me pertenece le pertenece a su autora Sakura kimoshita

Episodio: 16

Dulcemente caprichosa?.

**Pang, panga. El hermoso sonido de un gran reloj marcar las cinco de las tarde se podía escuchar en la gran mansión del detective loki.**

**Así como este mismo niño apoyaba su tasa de té en su gran escritorio. Extraño, parecía estar pensando y por la expresión de su rostro mucho, no miraba hacia adentro del despacho sino hacia afuera por la ventana. Tenía una de sus piernas cruzadas enzima de la otra y ambas manos entrelazadas. ¿En qué estaría pensando?.**

**- ¿en qué estoy pensando?- susurro cerrando sus ojos.**

**Estaba molesto, no tenía mucha paciencia, pero ahora no sabía ni su significado. Sus hijos lo notaban e imploraran para que la solución del mal humor de su padre volviera. Tres semanas sin ella y BANCK!, todo es oscuro y gris.**

**Seguramente se preguntaran... ALTO AHÍ, ¿QUÉ PASÓ!?**

**Bueno algo como, algo que como qué?. Bueno mayura no quiso dar muchas explicaciones de su gran desaparición sólo se fue de la casa de la Norns.**

**Flash Back:**

**AH!- Grito la asistente de detective mayura, al verse vista con ese saco rojo muy peculiar sobre su cuerpo casi, exceptuando por la ropa interior, desnudo.**

**Vernandi tomo el trapo más cercano posible y tapo a mayura, no porque estuviera desnuda, sino que El saco era un problema.**

**- ustedes qué hacen aquí!- Exigió Urd molesta por entrar sin avisar. Bueno avisar avisaron ellas no escucharon.**

**Skuld la hermana menor, estaba roja señalando a mayura con indignación. ¿Qué hacia ella con eso!?. No eres la única que se lo pregunta chica.**

**- ma-mayura qué haces con ese saco!?. ¿Estas desnuda?- Dijo encendiendo el problema?. Si, era un problema.**

**La pelirrosa atrás del trapo se sonrojo furiosamente, no había hecho nada, pero el ver a loki mirando el suelo sonrojado la incomodo mucho. Ella no debió seguir ese juego nunca. Por su parte nuestro perfecto protagonista, estaba ehhh...**

**- mi saco, mi saco, desnuda, desnuda, mi saco, mi saco, piernas, piernas..- Eran las palabras que venían constantemente a la mente de loki, jamás pensó en verla así por dos razones, primero el un niño, segundo ella una chica. OH, pero la imagen de viéndolo curiosa ASÍ, la tenía grabada a laser en su cabecita.**

**Urd levanto una de sus manos en el aire, llamo la atención de todos, sonriente como era ella. Sí claro algo estaba tramando esa mujer.**

**- esto se resuelve con un poco de té y pasteles. Sígannos por favor...**

**Inclinándose en dirección al living pidió. Debía ser resolvido en ese instante ese problema que ella también era un poco la causante. Un comportamiento similar al de unas niñas habían tenido.**

**- pueden empezar ya?- ordeno loki simulando estar lo más calmado posible, debían darle una explicación pronta o esto acabaría mal.**

**Vernandi sorbió un poco de té y con cara incrédula lo miró. Ninguno de ellos estaba apto para pedir una explicación y menos él que estaba bajo una gran lupa.**

**- fue un baño de spa eso es todo.**

**- un baño de spa!?- Puso en duda narugami, ni él se lo creía. Por favor, ahí había gato encerrado... ¿tu qué dices daidoji?.**

**- es mi privada.- cortante, no debía ni quería darle explicaciones a esa manga de traidores.**

**- vida privada!?- salto loki eufórico, esto hizo que mayura abriera sus ojos atentamente.**

**- sí, mi vida privada, te lo deletreo, v-i-d-a p-r-i-v-a-d-a.**

**La cien de loki se hincho más, lo estaba tomando por tonto, si él sabía que ella lo tomaba por un tonto. Lo veía en su cara, esa cara de burla y superioridad que le daba a él, y OJO no estaba siendo perseguido, lo miraba a él así como si se estuviera vengando de algo, pero de qué.**

**Debían hablar solos, eso de que fue un juego en el spa era broma, las norns no tenían spa, o si?. Qué importa si mayura estaba con urd y vernandi se defenderían unas a las otras, debía mantenerla aparte y hablar solos.**

**- si bueno puedes compartirlo en nuestra vida privada mayura!-**

**Los ojos de mayura se abrieron desmesuradamente, pero eso sí no se iba a quedar atrás ni muerta.**

**- vida privada?, nuestra!?. ¿Qué te pasa?. Tu y yo no tenemos vida privada, por favor, siempre dices que me aleje y ahora qué tenemos una vida privada!?. Qué gracioso esto. Si me disculpan debo cambiarme para irme.- contesto tomando la pequeña llave que vernandi le ofrecía. Siguió, siguió tildado loki, ella jamás lo había tratado así. ¿Dónde quedó la llamada telefónica y él te espero?. Debía ser una broma.**

**- señor loki, va al baño?- puso en duda skuld.**

**Loki se había levantado rápidamente y seguramente estaba por ir tras mayura.**

**- si skuld- Tranquilo y sin preocupación alguna respondió, a veces podía llegar a ser tan convincente que él mismo se sorprendía. Sin más, comenzó su búsqueda.**

**Las norns si que tenían una casa grande, muchas habitaciones, y...wow...Alto en que estabas loki?.**

**- debo encontrar a mayura, esta actuando muy extraño y ja- sonrió presumiendo, BINGO!, ahí estaba ella, poniéndose su vestido y dejando ver su ropa interior ROJA!?.**

**Loki intento ser caballero y no mirar, se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. No podía mirarla, pe-pero...**

**- ma-mayura- trago fuerte saliva y a su inocentemente mente le llegó una idea. Él era un niño, entonces podía ayudarla a vestirse, cierto!?. NO!**

**- jeje- Río, ¿algo malo podría llegar a pasar?, no!, por lo bajo y se adentro a la habitación. Mayura estaba intentando cerrarse el cierre de su vestido muy europeo, y no llegaba.**

**- que tonta, debía habérmelo abrochado antes me rindo..- Indignada de si misma dijo al aire. Pero quería un misterio que resolver, fue entonces cuando miro el saco de loki a su lado y lo tomo frente de ella.**

**"yo soy un dios".**

**Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante ese recuerdo. Que tonta por no haberle creído, pero si lo hizo.**

**"quiero ver loki".**

**- NO ES CIERTO!-Grito a todo pulmón, estaba furiosa, sin pensarlo agarro todo lo que estaba a su alcance y lo tiro, las sabanas, las almohadas , los perfumes que estaban en las mesitas de luz los destrozó tirándolos a la pared uno por uno.**

**- TE ODIO!, MENTIROSO JUGASTE CONMIGO CON O SIN RAZÓN, VETE AL DIABLO, LO PEOR ES…ES…ES**

**Soltó todo al suelo ya sin fuerzas de nada, lo sabía tenía el alma partida al medio.**

**- yo quería esperarte.**

**"te espero".**

**- lo dije enserio, no importaba… quería esperarte porque creí…yo…creí que me verías diferente, y con el tiempo luego… tu y yo tendríamos un…**

**- final feliz?- interrumpió la morena Vernandi desde la puerta había visto todo, que habían hecho?.**

**- eso importa ya Vernandi?, sabes creí en el país de las maravillas y mientas mas me adentraba en el mi corazón tenia esa chispa extra.**

**- mayura ve a casa, debes descansar, quieres que le diga algo al señor loki y a los demás?.**

**- adiós..**

**Fin flash back…**

**- luego de eso no volví a verla…- Susurro loki, sin saber que cinco personas estaban observándolo.**

**- y con eso como te sientes?.- pregunto el dios Thor haciéndose un gran festín por la no aparente desesperación que estaba sufriendo su amigo.**

**- no digas tonterías ni sé de que hablas. Ecchan dame el libro del gato detective!- Ordeno loki a su mascota.**

**La criaturita rosa puso cara de preocupación ante las nuevas y confusas reacciones de su amo y se puso a llorar.**

**- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-Lloro y lloro, tanto lloro que esta el piso tembló!.**

**Narugami como pudo consoló a ecchan, bueno todos incluso Fenrir, ecchan era muy sensible.**

**- ¿qué te pone triste ecchan?.**

**- el-el señor lo-loki trato mal a e-ecchan y ha leído el-el libro de ma-mayura cuatro veces!.**

**¿Cuatro veces!?- gritaron todos los presentes en la habitación.**

**Loki por su parte tomo a ecchan y la consoló. Ecchan por su parte se abrazó a su amo, ahora si parecía el.**

**En cambio kotaro el recién llegado tuvo que hablar, no podía ocultarlo.**

**- ratos!. Daidoji estuvo en ling hong estas tres semanas chicos- Suspiro resignado,**

**- de qué hablas?- Pregunto loki sin entender.**

**- si luego de ese día daidoji me llamo y me pidió si podía hacerle el favor de conseguirle dos boletos en avión de ida y de vuelta, que ella me los pagaría con horas extras de trabajo. Sé que hoy regresa, estuvo con sus primos y padre allí, y son las 11: 30- Les comunico a todas antes de mirar el reloj gigante.- **

**- llegara a las 12:30 bien?.**

**Narugami quedo impresionado, se había ido!?. Luego reacciono para protestar sin más.**

**- oye y por qué no dijiste nada antes , eh kotaro?.**

**Este por su parte solo levanto un poco sus hombros con total despreocupación.**

**- ella me dijo que no les dijera nada.**

**La cien de loki se hincho, ¿Por qué no dijo nada, qué le pasaba a esa chica?. Sin poder llegar a una respuesta coherente por sus propios medios decidió levantarse y ponerse su saco negro, luego se dirigió a la puerta del despacho, pero fue detenido por alguien.**

**- ¿donde vas loki?- pregunto narugami posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.**

**- ¿a donde mas?. Esa mayura no tiene remedio, voy a aeropuerto.**

**- si ese el caso- sonrió kotaro acercándose a ellos- no te he dicho en qué aeropuerto v a estar cierto?. Yo iré con ustedes, esto será divertido.**

**Luego de caminar y tener que tomar un auto, loki odia los auto por eso mayura tendría que pagarle una pizza con helado. Claro el sufría en auto mientras ella estaba en esos cómodos y lujosos aviones de vuelo internacional. Una vez llegados al aeropuerto todos, incluso Fenrir, notaron lo muy, muy, muy…**

**- Grande…- Susurraron al unísono, todos menos kotaro que estaba muy bien acostumbrado a esas cosas.**

**Ese aeropuerto era el más grande de la ciudad, tenia de todo, centro comercial, videojuegos, cines, centro de comidas y muchas cosas más.**

**- y como sabremos cual es el vuelo de mayura?- Pregunto el inexperto de narugami en esto de aeropuertos.**

**- es simple, en ese lugar es donde puedes preguntar el nombre de la persona que buscas, y ellos te dirán en el vuelo que llegar, pero esta a nombre del padre de mayura ya que ella sigue siendo menor de edad.**

**El sequito completo llego a la ventanilla, fue entonces que kotaro le pregunto a la secretaria de turno la ubicación de mayura.**

**- necesitamos saber en que vuelo esta misao daidoji y en que plataforma esta, por favor.**

**Con toda eficiencia la chica busco en los registros de entrada de vuelos en su computadora.**

**- misao daidoji, vuelo para dos, viene con una acompañante. Plataforma 8, vuelo 6. Esta por llegar a dieron pedido de aterrizaje.**

**- muchas gracias. Bien ya esta y loki?.**

**Narugami y yamino se miraron entre si, ¿Dónde estaba?.**

**- loki!?-**

**- Ahí esta!- advirtió ecchan, loki había salido corriendo a las plataforma, sin perder un segundo los demás también lo siguieron.**

**Loki corría mirando cada numero de plataforma en determinado momento se detuvo, en un cartel decía que la plataforma 8 estaba en el segundo piso, para llagar allí debía subir la escalera mecánica.**

**Había llegado hasta ahí cierto, no?. Corrió y subió las escaleras a toda prisa, una vez en el segundo piso, miro que las personas salían de los tubos que conectaban a los aviones, solo debía encontrar el ocho. Mientras tanto los demás seguían subiendo, aunque iban un poco lento ya que un grupo de ancianitos estaba frente de ellos y no los dejaban pasar, excepto a Fenrir y ecchan ellos siguieron y los dejaron a su suerte.**

**- tenga cuidado señora!- grito el padre de mayura a una señora que se había quedado en pasillo suelo, la pobre anciana se asusto.**

**- disculpe a mi padre por favor, el viaje lo cansó mucho- pidió mayura mientras tomaba el brazo y tiraba de él.**

**Siguieron caminando por el túnel que conectaba la pista con los aviones, y por fin luego de 10 horas de vuelo llegaron al aeropuerto.**

**- ya estamos en casa papa!. Mira ha viajado mucha gente.**

**- mayura lo único que quiero ahora es comer algo, estos aviones son muy lujosos pero el servicio deja que desear.**

**Mayura negó su cabeza en total desacuerdo, con lo barato de los precios deberían agradecer el estar de regreso, ahora deberían pagarle a kotaro.**

**- hubiéramos tenido mejor trato si hubiéramos estado en primera clase, pero lo máximo que podemos pagar es turista y es lo que somos.**

**- tienes razón hija, solo espero que podamos hacerlo.**

**Mayura sonrío forzosa de igual modo aunque fueran boletos de clase turista, eran caros, y bueno una promesa es una promesa tendrían que trabajar horas extras. Padre e hija suspiro, ¿Por qué no tenían una mejor situación económica, si trabajaban?.**

**Siguieron caminando, el recambio turístico era mucho así que tenían que tener paciencia, pero.**

**- ¿Qué estarán haciendo los demás?- Pensó un poco mas calmada, en esas tres semanas había pensado en todo lo ocurrido. No estaba feliz con la idea de que le hayan mentido, pero luego pensó…**

**- ¿y si yo hubiera estado en su lugar?. Si hubieran estado invertidos los roles con loki, ¿yo le hubiera dicho algo?. Seguramente no, o tal vez si, pero le diría que se aleje de mi, cosa que seria muy fácil ya que loki siempre quiere que este a 100 metros mínimos de la agencia. Si como no!, esta bien, puedo seguir siendo su amiga, pero lo haré sufrir, me tendrá que ganar, ninguno de ellos me recuperara tan fácilmente!.**

**Misao veía como su hija agitaba sus brazos al aire con fuerza, y escuchaba todo lo que ella decía?.**

**- ¿mayura, por qué hablas sola?.**

**- ah?, jajajaja no me hagas caso papá.**

**Mayura se colgó de su padre sonriente, ya estaba contenta, nada la distraería.**

**Gua gua!**

**Repentinamente abrió los ojos y se soltó de su padre, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, acaso estaba loca?. No!, ese era el ladrido de Fenrir.**

**- FENRIR!- grito en la multitud, y en lo lejos pudo distinguir al pequeño cachorro corriendo hacia.**

**Estaba maravillada, era el clásico encuentro en el aeropuerto, sin mas alzo sus brazos para atrás golpeando a su padre haciéndolo caer en el piso y corrió al encuentro con el cachorro.**

**- chica misterio!.**

**- Fenrir ven!- le llamo abriendo sus brazos para atraparlo, fue entonces cuando Fenrir llego cerca de ella y salto a ellos, al recibirlo mayura lo abrazo fuerte y giro sobre ella misma.**

**- ha-ha…hija por que… Medio muerto y triste dijo misao, había sido cruelmente golpeado y tirado al piso por su propia descendencia. Su descendencia, estaba haciéndole mimos a Fenrir, la "mascota del niño detective". **

**¿Quién sabe como?, pero de un momento se sintió totalmente bien y se levanto.**

**- Suelta al perro de ese niño mayura!.**

**Cierto!, entonces él estaría por ahí, pero su padre no podía escuchar la próxima conversación con Fenrir, fue entonces que la lamparita en mayura se prendió como un sol ardiente!.**

**- papa estas cansado, deberías y a casa…**

**La quijada de misao estaba por piso, que le estaba pasando a su hija?. Oh, pero había un culpable era es niño mocoso!.**

**- no mayura!, tu estas cada vez mas rara.**

**Bien el plan A no había resultado muy bien, pero el plan B eso ya era otra historia, y con esa cara de inocencia total lo puso sin más a prueba.**

**- debo comprarme ropa interior papá quieres venir?.**

**Extrañamente mayura se hizo la que no comprendió la reacción inesperada de su padre, el solo tomo las valijas de ambos y fue corriendo hacia el primer taxi que vio.**

**- bien hecho chica misterio, pero qué es eso?.- Pregunto curioso sabiendo aun así que no podía ser escuchado.**

**Mayura sonrío por la reacción de su padre, esas compras no eran de sus favoritas y siendo sincera compartían ese sentimiento.**

**- Fenrir loki esta contigo, o alguien?.. ahmm si es aso mueve la colita.**

**En un intento de comunicación entre ellos, Fenrir movió su colita dándole por hecho que estaba acompañado. Entre esas cosas, le dio a entender que ellos dos no estaban solos.**

**Gua, gua, gua!.**

**- Fenrir que te sucede, este muy alterado. ¿Te duele algo?.**

**Qué raro?. Mayura no entendió lo que le pasaba a fenrir hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos, ahí estaba el, atrás de ella, mirándola callado, solo, los dos en si tres, ahí en el aeropuerto, como una película. ¿Por qué estaba entrando en terror?. Era muy pronto!, recién estaba procesando todo lento y despacio y el aparece.**

**- mayura…- Dijo el.**

**¿Quién es mayura?, esperan ella es mayura, le estaba hablando!.**

**-Kilo!- ahhh?, quien es kilo?. Pensó confusa**

**- Kilo?, jajaja- rió loki al entender que le dio vuelta el nombre, clara señal que la puso nerviosa.**

**- Tres semanas sin verme y ya me cambias de nombre, vaya que noticia rayuma!**

**Le hirvió la sangre, se estaba burlando de ella por su equivocación que encima había sido causada por el.**

**- No me cambies el nombre tu niño!- Le apunto sacándola la lengua.**

**- chica misterio no digas eso por favor- Rogó Fenrir por la chica mientras se escondía entre sus brazos esperando por lo peor, su padre.**

**- no me digas niño mayura!- Molesto grito.**

**- tu empezaste burlándote, me confundí, no lo hice apropósito loki!- mas fuerte grito ella que él.**

**- escucha no vine aquí para escuchar tus quejas mayura, desapareces tres semanas completas, no se sabe si estas viva o muerta y me tengo que enterar que te fuiste de viaje por kotaro!?- apretando sus puños le dijo, miro hacia su costado con la cabeza gacha, molesto de sentirse molesto.**

**Mayura miro a loki seriamente y luego noto que muchas personas los estaban mirando detenidamente, suspiro y se arrodillo dejando a Fenrir en el suelo.**

**- Fenrir están con los demás cierto?. Ve con ellos, ya iremos si?. –le pidió con una sonrisa dulce, de esta forma Fenrir asintió y se marcho a buscar a los demás dejándolos solos.**

**- lamento si te preocupe loki…**

**Loki sonrío forzoso..**

**- quien dice que me preocupe mayura no es como si tu fueras tan indispensable en el orden de mi vida, ya que todo tiene un orden y un lugar y que tu lo desordenes, hagas y desasgas es algo muy temporal, solo pasa cuando tu estas…**

**- ¿Y con eso como te sientes?- Le pregunto a su altura, se había agachado y el ni enterado.**

**- que les pasa a todos con esa frase!?, acaso son terapeutas!?- Levantando una de sus cejas le respondió.**

**- yo sé que si… anda loki dime, dime, dime siiiii?- esta suplica que lo sacudió literalmente, mayura lo estaba sacudiendo, le saco una carcajada.**

**- jajajaja, ya basta ma, ja….jaja yura basta.**

**- oh…loki tiene cosquillas…- Susurro la pelirrosa, ahí empezó la tortura del pequeño, le hizo tantas cosquillas que no lo dejaba respirar. Increíble pensó, una vez que la chica termino el también empezó su "venganza", mayura reía y no paraba de reír.**

**- te tengo!-victoriosa de tenerlo por detrás le dijo, poco a poco se fueron calmando y sentando EN EL MEDIO DEL AEROPUERTO DONDE TODOS LOS MIRABAN, ES QUE ACASO ESTABAN EN OTRO MUNDO!?.-**

**- si un poco me preocupe- confeso yéndose un poco para tras y acomodándose a ella.**

**Mayura sonrió, acaso, si, ella le hubiera ocultado todo y mucho mas con tal de que el estuviera a salvo, no podía odiarlo, sí estaba molesta y todavía, pero todos ellos eran sus únicos amigos de verdad. Siendo todos y cada uno de ellos dioses, irónico cierto?.**

**Se abrazó mas a él, sorprendiéndolo. Como pudo loki se volteo y la abrazo de frente.**

**- en especial a ti te extrañe loki- le susurro el oído, loki abrió los ojos y los entrecerró sonriendo con ternura, se aferro mas.**

**- que te sucede loki, estas siendo muy cariñoso no crees?- los interrumpieron, ambos se miraron y luego vieron a narugami, yamino, Fenrir, kotaro y ecchan frente a ellos con cierto toque de picardía.**

**Mayura abrazo a loki mas fuerte colocando la cabeza de este en su pecho, sonrojándolo a él y a todos.**

**- no lo moleste una vez que es cariñoso y tu lo estropeas!- Lo aprisionaba mas y mas, sin darse cuenta él sonreía, después de todo la figura de niño era lo único que tenia. En realidad estaba feliz, y su cara pervertida lo decía.**

**Yamino suspiraba viendo a su padre con total resignación, Fenrir y ecchan también, pero en el fondo ellos estaban felices ya que loki no seria gruñón otra vez.**

**- lo consientes mucho!- Le pusieron en cara, sonrojándola a mas no poder.**

**- pero si es cierto- Corroboro loki..- pero ella es mi hermosa, bella, asistente de detective es tu deber consentirme cierto?... Con su mas cara de niño tierno le susurro, volviéndola loca.**

**- siiiii!- grito abrazándolo antes de detenerse y recordar que…**

**- me debes un misterio, un helado y llevarme al parque. ¿Acaso creías que con tus mimos de la nada me iba a olvidar de eso loki?. Lo prometiste en esta carta,- Le puso en cara con toda la de la ley, con evidencia y testigos en frente.**

**- uhhh atrapado- se burlaron narugami y kotaro.**

**Loki arqueo su ceja, debía aceptarlo, le gano, ella.**

**- yamino, cuando vuelva a casa quiero que tengas preparada la cena mayura se quedara con nosotros hoy y también la habitación que usa ella. No nos esperen mucho vamos a buscar un misterio en el parque cierto mayura?.- Le insinuó ofreciéndole la mano, ella la tomo con total confianza mientras era llevada por el.**

**- Los espero, con una gran mesa de bienvenida!- Sonrió satisfecho yamino, todo volvió a la normalidad.**

**- bien lentes apúrate hay que ir a preparar la cena- Le aconsejo narugami mientras iba en dirección a la salida.**

**- es cierto, ya sabes como son el viejo y mamá.- Muy feliz le ordeno Fenrir…**

**- si nuestro padre y mamá. ¿Qué hermano, mamá!?, bueno mayura como madre, no suena mal….- sonrió ante la idea y siguió a los demás.**

**Ya saliendo del aeropuerto mayura caminaba muy feliz, feliz de que todo volviera a ser tal cual como siempre debió ser, no mas secretos no?. Bueno cada tanto le venia a la mente la pregunta de quien era, pero por ahora se dedicaría a ayudar a loki con los misterios para que el recuperar su forma adulta, pero esa de niño era tan dulce!.**

**- mayura no creas que me olvide de porque tenias el saco rojo. Me debes una explicación, no creas que me olvide- le dio un guiño, mayura le sonrió forzosamente esta seria una larrrrga tarde.**

**Continuará…**

**Quiero agradecer a LIAN-KARITO, por la dedicación de su fic "Realidad", que me encanto y bueno actualice, esta semana voy a actualizar otra vez, pero les dejo este mini regali jjejeje**

**BUENO PERDÓN CHICOS/ CHICAS ESTOY APURADA, PERO ACTUALIZE!...VAYA COMO SEGUIRÁ ESTO NO!¡?..**

**SE VA SABIENDO LA VERDAD POCO A POCO. QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI FIC Y LO SIGUEN, Y A LOS QUE PUEDEN COMENTAR GRACIAS A : LIAN-KARITO, BRANDY MOON, bellz92bellyz, .52, ailudelastiernas, sheblunar, Annimo"!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS COMENTARIOS, ESPERO SEGUIR MEJORANDO Y ACTUALIZAR MÁS RÁPIDO JEJEJE NOS VEMOS PRONTO KISSES!**


	17. Bienvenida Hel!

Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertence, le pertence a su autora Sakura Kinoshita

Capitulo: 17

Bienvenida Hel!

**Ya habían pasado dos días desde que mayura había regresado del viaje con su padre, fueron tres semanas, tres semanas en que había disfrutado de la compañía de sus familiares, en especial de sus dos únicos primos. Dejando esto de lado, hoy era un día muy especial para mayura, hoy era su primer día de trabajo e inicia en el festival escolar, pero ella no era la única que consideraba ese día como especial. Este día en la agencia de detectives enjaku, pasaría algo sucesivo, sino la reacción del dios del caos no sería en vano.**

**- yamino!, recuerda que esa habitación debe estar perfecta, no debe tener ningún defecto- señalo con total atención cada acción realizada por su hijo, bueno todo ser viviente en la agencia era estrictamente vigilado.**

**- jamás lo vi de esa manera a nuestro padre hermano..-susurro yamino a fenrir quien, por una vez en su vida hacía algo productivo, ayudar.**

**- bueno es que la niña mimada de papá llegara hoy, y está un poco alterado.**

**Ambos hijos miraban a su padre, iba y venía ordenando todo, mirando que todo estuviera en su exacto lugar. Era peor que ama de casa persiguiendo a sus hijos para que ordenaran el desastre que hacían.**

**- Un poco?- cuestiono yamino.**

**- eso me recuerda, me preguntó a qué hora llegara nuestra hermana?.¿ya lo habrá hecho?- puso en duda fenrir.**

**Mientras tanto en la escuela de la chica misterio, todos quedaban sorprendidos por la belleza de cierta chica, según ellos de unos quince años, que caminaba por el campus buscando a otra persona.**

**- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto ayane, la asistente de la presidente estudiantil.**

**La chica levanto el rostro mirando a quien le hablaba en ese momento.**

**- sí, estoy buscando a mayura daidoji, por favor.**

**Ayane le extraño a quien buscaba, pensó que mayura tal vez era la hermana mayor de esta chica, pero pronto se retractó al recordar que mayura era hija única.**

**- ah, claro sígueme por favor…**

**Ayane guio a esta chica por los pasillos hasta el segundo piso de la escuela, siendo precisa, al salón del "café".**

**- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto intrigada la chica silenciosa.**

**- esto?. Es el café, por el día de hoy, de la familia Kakinouchi, estamos haciendo una colecta a caridad y esto es para los que quieran relajarse. Ahí está mayura.- dijo señalándola.**

**- muchas gracias.**

**Mayura estaba atendiendo a los clientes con su simpatía de siempre encantaba y enamoraba a todos los hombres del café. Con respecto a las mujeres a la mayoría le caía bien, pero como siempre estaba la oveja negra, algunas mujeres le mandaban miradas envidiosas, pero ella ni les prestaba atención.**

**Cuando pudo empezó a atender los nuevos clientes, pero una en particular le llamo la atención, no se dejaba atender por las otras chicas, y la mayoría de ellas terminaban resignándose. Era su turno.**

**Mientras caminaba a ella la pudo reconocer, ella era la chica que la secuestro una vez, la que tenía problemas con su padre. Fue así que recordó algo que le dijo urd le noche que le conto la verdad sobre ellos.**

"**la chica que te secuestro esa vez se llama hel, es la hija menor del señor loki".**

**- hola!- le saludo mayura intentando ser lo más convincente posible, era la hija de loki, entonces era muy inteligente. Hay…**

**Hel solo levanto el rostro y la examino, esto a mayura la tenso. ¿Habría dicho algo mal?. Solo dijo hola.**

**- hola...- le respondió hel.**

**Mayura se acercó y le preparo la mesa, claro no era tonta, sabía muy bien que la hija de loki la estaba mirando, pero ¿por qué hacía eso? Seguramente venía a ver a su padre.**

**- ¿deseas algo?. Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa.- sonrió intentando ponerla cómoda.**

**Hel inspeccionó el menú, hasta que tomo su decisión. Volteo a mayura y esta le sonreía dulcemente.**

**- un té de canela, por favor.**

**Mayura asintió sonriente y luego grito el pedido al cafetero, haciendo que hel abriera sus ojos de la impresión. ¿Cómo su padre aceptaba ese comportamiento?**

**- UN TÉ DE CANELA POR FAVOR, MESA 9!.**

**Al volver la mirada a hel vio que ella estaba muy sorprendida su cara de curiosidad la delataba.**

**- disculpa, es que es un nuevo método de pedido. Es más rápido así, se espera mucho menos, Porque hasta que llevo la orden, hay un tiempo de ida, hasta que la toma, la prepara y yo la traigo se pierde mucho tiempo y asa solo la traído jeje. ¿Quieres algo más?.**

**- no por ahora, gracias.**

**Muyura movió su cabeza al costado y asintió. Nada mal para un primer encuentro, tal vez con el tiempo podrían ser buenas amigas.**

**Mientras tanto narugami y kotaro observaban todo desde la distancia necesaria. Narugami sabía que hel volvería con loki, lo que fue muy extraño para él es que ella no estuviera ya en la agencia, por su parte kotaro estaba lamentándose de saber que esa preciosa chica era la hija de loki, en pocas palabra, si apreciaba su vida debía apartarse y ser solo amigos.**

**Al volver con el pedido mayura pudo saber que a hel le gustaban los libros, entonces pensó una gran idea.**

**- jako…**

**- si mayura?- respondió una de las otras camareras, con ella se llevaba muy bien.**

**- ves la chica de cabello rosa?...Llévale este pedido es de la casa va por parte mía, pero no se lo digas y ahora regreso.- le pidió entregándole el pedido y marchándose a la biblioteca de la escuela.**

**Al llegar allí, busco el libro de romeo y Julieta, la misma versión que loki le había regalado para ayudarla a estudiar, seguramente ya había leído una versión, pero esta nueva de sin censura, todos los sucesos contados sin ningún renglón en falta o extra le gustaría. Bueno o eso creía.**

**- es delicioso. Muy fino, seguramente a mi padre le gustaría.**

**- es rico cierto?.- dijo sentándose frente a ella.**

**Hel la quedo mirando, cuando había aparecido y ella ni enterada.**

**- perdón, pero bueno es que veo que te interesan los libros. ¿has leído romeo y Julieta?**

**- si, he leído todo los libros de willian shaskpear…**

**Mayura sonrió triunfal eso mismo quería escuchar, era su oportunidad de ponerla cómoda y ayudarle a que se abra un poco, realmente le daba mucha ternura hel.**

**- si, pero has leído la nueva versión sin censura?. Es muy interesante.**

**- sin censura?- o era ella o sus ojos se habían iluminado misteriosamente, pensó mayura.**

**- sin censura, habla de todo, los secretos que nunca se supieron. Es muy bueno para tener solo trecientas páginas, eso sí, trecientas páginas que valen la pena.**

**Hel no lo podía creer, había venido a la escuela para interrogarla de los sentimientos que tenía hacia su padre, pero ella sin saberlo le cambio todos los planes en poco minutos.**

**- qué mujer tan misteriosa- pensó la chica de gafas.**

**Sería bueno empezar con el pie derecho, ya que ella desde ahora viviría con su padre y hermano y mayura era la asistente de su padre, y mucho más en la casa por lo que pudo observar desde el mundo de los dioses.**

**- te gustan los libros?- pregunto al fin, tal vez tendrían algo bueno en común.**

**La cara de mayura se ilumino, le estaba preguntando por ella!. No estaba nada mal entonces, debía responderle lo más natural posible.**

**- si me gustan?. Me encantan!, adoro los libros, leo mucho y más si se trata de historias de terror, policial, también musical ya que toco el piano, pero shh es un secreto bien?.- le guiño un ojo, hel mostro un pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.**

**Empezaron a hablar y comentar sobre distintos libros y luego fueron rotando de temas, estaban sonrientes y la charla era fluida para ser la primera.**

**- vengo a vivir con unas personas muy especiales para mí.**

**- hablas de loki?..- upsss, qué paso con ir despacio?.**

**Los ojos de hel demostraron sorpresa, los de mayura nerviosismo, que diablos debía hacer ahora?.**

**- digo, eso tú y loki tienen una relación muy especial, como familia, como con yamino y fenrir algo muy familiar como padres e hijos, bueno como padre e hija que se quieren y extrañan, y ya dije demasiado cierto?.- riendo nerviosamente obvio.**

**- entonces debo suponer que ya sabes todo- inquirió hel con una delicada sonrisa.**

**- en casa, en tu casa hay una gran revolución. Loki te está esperando mucho hel.**

**Oír esas palabras fueron como una caricia directa al alama de hel, oír que su padre la esperaba era algo maravilloso.**

**- mi padre no sabe qué sabes la verdad, eso supongo. Entonces por qué no se lo dices?.**

**- sencillo loki necesita estar tranquilo y si yo le digo la verdad empezara a pensar mucho y bastante ya lo hace.**

**- mayura loki te está buscando y esta ahuyentando a los clientes, parece que alguien le aviso que estas aquí.- disjo preocupada una de las chicas.**

**- que alguien le aviso cierto?. No me imagino quien pudo haber sido.- señalando a narugami, que se escondió ante la mirada rubí.**

**- hel vamos a buscar a tu padre, quieres?- le ofreció mayura, hel acepto gustaso y levantándose empezó a seguirla.**

**Mientras ambas caminaban por la escuela vieron que todos estaban yendo hacia el patio de la escuela, parece que estaba habiendo una pelea ahí.**

**- qué sucede mayura?- pregunto hel sosteniéndola del brazo para retenerla. Hel tenía una cara de preocupación, mayura estaba pensando quien podría estar peleando, pero era imposible.**

**- no sé, pero vamos hel- le dijo empezando a correr, está también la siguió.**

**En el patio estaba mucha gente reunida en un circula, que cada vez se estaba haciendo más grande. Toda la escuela estaba presente y esto llego a los directivos.**

**- eso es loki!- le grito narugami mientras golpeaba a un chico.**

**Loki estaba esquivando un par de golpes a la perfección, su contrincante, un idiota según él no podía alcanzarlo.**

**- QUEDATE QUIETO NIÑO!- grito al querer darle un piña por la derecha, piña que loki sin esfuerzo esquivo.**

**- señor loki pare por favor!- suplico yamino a su padre entre la multitud, quien le dijo que no se metiera y a fenrir también.**

**- eso es papá demuéstrale quien eres!- animo fenrir en brazos de yamino, en cambio este, suspiro con resignación.**

**- TOMA ESTO!- grito sonriente narugami al pegar a un chico de la escuela opuesta y dejarlo en el piso para seguir con los otros.**

**Se preguntaran como llegamos a esto, cierto?. Bueno para empezar. Loki recibió la llamada de narugami desde la escuela, esta fue recibida por yamino que al escuchar todo lo que le chismeaba narugami término con la quijada en el piso, hay que decir que loki y fenrir también, es por eso que sin perder tiempo y por querer despejar sus dudas salieron lo más pronto posible a la escuela. Qué bueno que justo ese día nadie tenía clases.**

**Al llegar allí, se encontraron con narugami y kotaro esperándolos en la entrada.**

**- están seguros?- pregunto loki a ambos.**

**Ambos asintieron seguros, kotaro metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco su celular, en donde había tomado una fotografía de ambas incognito, luego se la mostro a loki.**

**Una sonrisa dulce se formó en el rostro de loki, estaba ahí ella, su hija, su niña. Aun no se perdonaba que no hubieran estado juntos más tiempos, es por eso que no le importó las obligaciones que tuviera en el inframundo y la hizo venir a vivir con él y con sus hermanos como siempre debió ser.**

**Estaban hablando juntas, ¿de que estarían hablando esas dos?. Si eran polos opuestos, mayura era muy energética y alegre, y hel silenciosa y tierna. Polo norte y polo sur.**

**- y de que hablaban- pregunto curioso yamino.**

**Narugami se rasco la cabeza intentando recordar, esta que todo volvió a su cabeza.**

**- libros, muchos, demasiados libros. Libros de historia, de cultura, de romance, libros de historia del arte!. Entonces mayura empezó a decir una frase de un famoso, por que pudimos escuchar ellas decían escritor.**

**- que frase?- interrogo loki, narugami sonrió loki tenía el papel de detective bien asimilado.**

**- yo sé…- interrumpió kotaro, él tenía mejor memoria que narugami.**

"**según la fuerza de la armonía y según la fuerza de la profunda alegría, una mirada pacifica te dejará ver la esencia de las cosas".**

**Ambas la dijeron con tanta emoción, que emocionaba de oírla, fue algo increíble. La pregunta es cómo sabia daidoji de eso?.**

**- es muy sencillo, daidoji una vez cada dos semanas se recorre todas las bibliotecas en busca de libros exóticos. Loki una vez daidoji las estuvo dos semanas pasadas leyendo un libro como el de hel, según ella se lo prestaron urd y vernandi….- comento kotaro.**

**oh…- dijo comprendiendo todo narugami…**

**- acaso esas adivinas tienen todo planeado?.- pregunto confuso loki, pero luego rio un poco.**

**Hay no- interrumpió kotaro la felicidad de todos al ver que cierta limosina negra se acercaba a estacionar en frente de la escuela.**

**- y esto?, está bien que hay que entrar con estilo, pero tanto?- pregunto narugami al ver lo brillante y lujosa de la limosina.**

**- esto son los hermanos hirugashi. Son hermanos mellizos ricos que tiene bancos en el país, son la competencia del imperio kakinouchi, y están completamente obsesionados con daidoji y conmigo en destruirme, por lo menos ella…- dijo señalando, a la morocha que salía de la limosina, una chica linda.**

**- es una linda chica!- dijo emocionado narugami.**

**- no te guíes tanto por su apariencia narugami, ella es en verdad una caprichosa y malvada chica, su nombre misaki .- aconsejo kotaro a narugami, este se desilusionó.**

**Seguido de la chica salió de la limosina, un chico en traje con lentes negros. Era apuesto y alto y no le hacía caso a ninguna de las chicas que se le acercaron.**

**- y ese que ven ahí?, es yuko. El eterno idiota y presumido hermano de la idiota presumida.**

**- parece que no te cae bien kotaro..- insinuó loki.**

**Kotaro sonrió de costado, loki tenía razón.**

**- si tienes razón, pero puedo asegurarte que muy pronto tu tampoco lo querrás loki!- dijo sonriente kotaro.**

**Loki no le hizo mucho caso, solo quería encontrar a su hija rápido. Por eso sin hacerle mucho caso entro a la escuela, que por cierto, estaba totalmente adornaba y vestida a la ocasión.**

**- kotaro!- dijo sonriente misaki, kotaro al instante pudo notar el tono de falsedad en su voz.**

**- misaki!, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto directo y amargado, de seguro quería sacarle información sobre su empresa.**

**La chica saco un abanico dorado de su bolso dorado, en si todo en ella era dorado y muy costoso.**

**- solo vine a visitar a los pobres, hay perdón, pero que hayas decidido venir a esta escuela es muy raro. Tu eres nuestro mundo no de este, somos superiores.**

**Los demás escuchaban cada frase de la chica y kotaro había tenido mucha razón.**

**- es muy presumida…- dijo aterrado yamino.**

**- ah hola loki!- le saludo ayane, no hubo mucho tiempo para que todas las chicas se le acercaran y lo rodearan.**

**- hay disculpa, buscas a mayura?.- pregunto sonriente.**

**- si!- dijo encantador haciendo suspirar a todas.**

**Esto llego a los oídos de misaki y su hermano, la chica corrió a un lado a kotaro y ahuyento a algunas chicas y asi poder llegar a loki. Este la miro.**

**- oh, tu eres loki cierto?...- pregunto dulce, no tan dulce, esto fue notado por loki.**

**- si soy yo, tu eres misaki cierto?.**

**La chica sonrió presumida, quien no la conocía todas las chicas la adoraban, bueno eso creía ella.**

**- sí, pero tú siempre andas con ella, cierto?.**

**Como sabia eso?. Acaso esta chica seguía a mayura?. Debería tener más atención en la pelirrosa.**

**- sí, hablas de mayura?.**

**La chica sonrió, parecía que ese niño era inteligente, una lástima que fuera un niño además era demasiado lindo. ¿Acaso esa chica siempre tenía algo hermoso por qué!?.**

**- entonces tu eres importante para ella, dime si te pasara algo crees que ella sufriría?.- pregunto con una mirada algo cínica.**

**Loki se alejó de la chica haciendo un paso atrás, eso había sonado psicópata. Narugami y los demás se pusieron más atentos.**

**- hermana lo asustas mucho déjalo, mayura es mía y no dejaré que tú le hagas daño. Deberías ir acostumbrándote a la idea de tenerla como cuñado,- sonrió seguro yuko.**

**- y tu haciéndote la idea que eso nunca pasara- contraatacó loki, esto sorprendió a todos, incluso a misaki que se levantó y se apartó molesta.**

**Yuko observo a loki, este estaba cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa arrogante y superioridad, en realidad todos los que lo acompañaban la tenían, pero en especialmente en él era molesta.**

**- jajaja, un niño dice eso?- burlo yuko, era totalmente absurdo.**

**- sí un niño, no puedes con uno?- le reto con esa misma mirada de superioridad que hacia enojar hasta al más tranquilo.**

**El chico se sacó los lentes y se acercó a loki.**

**- yo te enseñare a no meterte en asuntos adultos- le amenazo antes de querer golpearlo, fue allí que todo empezó y llegamos a esto.**

**Fin flash back:**

**- eres muy lento!- burlo loki a yuko que no se quería rendir y quedar en ridículo ante todos y su hermano, quien lo animaba.**

**Todos gritaban y apoyaban a su favorito.**

**- YA BASTA!- grito mayura separando a narugami de otros chicos.**

**Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando a la hermosa pelirrosa, en su mayor parte los chicos se enamoraban a simple vista, las chicas es otra historia. Mayura estaba hermosa con su vestido de camarera, pero su rostro enfadado hacia el ambiente muy tenso.**

**- mayura!- dijo admirado yuko por lo hermosa que estaba la chica.**

**- yuko suéltalo- le advirtió seria, ese chico empeoraba cada vez más como su hermana.**

**Yuko sonrió y no le hizo mucho caso y aprovecho la distracción de loki para tomarlo del cuello en el aire.**

**- no yo le enseñare a ese niño a no meterse en asuntos de adultos.**

**Loki no podía zafarse y mayura enfurecía a segundo.**

**Yuko sintió como fuertemente en su rostro impactaba un puño cerrado, al caer en el suelo pensó que había sido ese chico narugami, pero al levantar la vista se desilusionó el ver que quien le había dado la piña era mayura. La mayura que lo enamoro, la mayura que ahora mismo estaba limpiando el rostro del niño, que por cierto estaba muy comodito recostado sobre sus piernas.**

**- ese loki es un gran actor. Hey daidoji y a mí, tu hermano recuerdas?. No me vas a cuidar?.- exigió narugami con un brazo en alto.**

**- loki estas bien, no debías hacer eso!- le regaño mayura poniendo un dedo en forma de enseñanza frente a su rostro esto le causó mucha gracia a loki, quien solo negó sonriente. Un poco de pelea no le hería mal a nadie.**

**- loki hay alguien que quiere verte..- dijo levantándose del suelo.**

**- ven…- la llamo entre el público, invitándola a aparecer al fin, ya, ahora…hel?-…pensó mayura.**

**- espera un minuto aquí loki, no te muevas ni un centímetro o lo estropearas todo.- le amenazo haciéndole señale de que lo observaba, loki sonreía juguetón, hoy tenía un gran humor por suerte.**

**Mayura se metió entre las personas y encontró a la chica, si que era tímida. Que tierna no!?.**

**- hel ven tu padre está ahí-… irónico cierto su padre tenía forma de niño algo jamás antes visto, un verdadero misterio.**

**Hel dio un paso atrás en señal que estaba nerviosa su último encuentro fue en el inframundo intentando salvarlo de la muerte segura.**

**- y si no me recibe bien?...**

**Mayura sonrió a hel la entendía perfectamente ella incluso vivía teniendo roses con su padre, pero eso no significaba que no se amaran. Se acercó a ella y la abrazo tomándola por sorpresa, mayura creía que apoyo era lo que necesitaba hel justo ahora, para su sorpresa hel se aferró a ella.**

**Una sonrisa se hizo en el rostro de hel, mayura era muy cálida como una madre que la consentía y la cuidaba. Al decir verdad su relación que spica había sido buena, pero por ciertas circunstancias también algo distante incluso eso sucedía con sus hermanos, ellos también en algún momento lo sintieron.**

**Mayura los cuidaba como podía a su forma, el sentirse querida por alguien que una vez la utilizó para llegar a su padre era algo increíble, demostraba el gran corazón que ella tenía, tal vez con ella podría aprender a ser mejor persona. Una madre al fin tener.**

**- gracias mad—yura.**

**Mayura se alejó un poco de hel y se apoyó en ella desde atrás guiándola.**

**- no-no estoy preparada….**

**Mayura tenía la cara sonriente mientras se hacían camino entre las personas, pero la más importante ahora era hel.**

**- relájate, tu padre te ama y te recibirá bien. Un consejo tírate en sus brazos que cepa que lo amas, que lo extrañas que todo está bien.**

**Los nervios de hel se acentuaban más, incluso tendría que ver a sus hermanos. Después de haberlos secuestrado y decirles que no estorbaran.**

**- ningún padre puede resistirse a una hija, y más una como tu hel…- le susurro mayura desde atrás, estas palabras le dieron valor.**

**Entonces, los vio todos ellos estaban ahí, sus hermanos mayores y su padre mirándola con una expresión de sorpresa. Había mucha gente.**

**- es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer!- grito mayura al aire aterrorizando a todo el mundo, tanto que en menos de 10 segundos no quedo nadie.**

**Narugami sonrió complacido al ver el rostro de loki relajar y calmarse, entonces decidió que era mejor dejarle a esa familia un momento de intimidad. Por su parte mayura le deseo mucha suerte a hel, era imposible que no la tuviera, pero por si acaso. Lo sorprendente es que hel la tomo del brazo no dejándola ir. Loki y los demás se asombraron por eso, hel no solía ser así.**

**- hel?-.. Pregunto confusa mayura a la chica o niña, tomando en cuenta que el siclo de crecimiento de los dioses era distinto al de los humanos. **

**- no yo….- susurro realmente nerviosa.**

**- tranquila, ve y dale un gran abrazo!...**

**- pero no es muy demostrativo, es como un gran hielo a veces.- se excusó.**

**Mayura lo pensó detenidamente, y era cierto loki no era la demostración personificada, todo lo contrario, pero nada que un buen y sentido abrazo no pudiera arreglar más si era de una persona muy querida para él.**

**- descongélalo hel, ten confianza en ti misma.- le aconsejo.**

**Hel asintió, respiro profundo y lo miro seria, muy seria y se le acerco y cuando loki quiso decir algo ella se le tiro encima. Bueno lo abrazo muy fuerte.**

**- he- hel..- dijo loki mirándola como podía.**

**Hel apretó sus ojos aún más fuertes, sintiendo miedo de que su amado padre no le respondiera.**

**- ámame padre..- suplico en su interior temiendo que así no fuera, pero el sentir que le correspondía fuerte y seguro. Loki estaba realmente feliz, ya no le hacía falta casi nada para su completa felicidad, tenía una de cuatro cosas más importantes para él en sus brazos, su hija.**

**- hel ya estás en casa hija…- susurro suave.**

**Lagrimas empezaron a brotar desde los ojos de hel, estaba tan feliz.**

**- por fin oigo esas palabras padre, estoy muy feliz..- dijo apoyándose en su pecho, para luego sentir las caricias que loki le daba en su hermoso cabello.**

**Los demás presentes estaban realmente emocionados, yamino como siempre soplaba su pañuelo que ya casi estaba empapado, fenrir saltaba muy contento.**

**Mayura miraba esa tierna escena desde lo lejos, junto sus manos y las coloco en su pecho, al ver eso por alguna extraña razón quería ir a su casa. Era algo hermoso jamás había visto a loki sonreír así y a yamino y fenrir tan felices, eran una familia hermosa.**

**Pero no querían que la vieran así lagrimeando así que se volteó. Narugami se acercó a ella y la abrazo de costado.**

**- no crees que debas decirme algo daidoji?—le insinuó al fin, ya estaba teniendo dudas. Mayura sintió y se refregó limpiando una de las lágrimas.**

**- OH NO PUEDE SER! MAYURA DAIDOJI ESTA EMOCIONADA!- la puso en evidencia señalándola, mayura enrojeció odiaba que la pusieran en evidencia y más si se trataba de emociones.**

**- No es cierto narugami!- grito mientras lo perseguía para golpearlo un poco, algo, bastante.**

**- mayura ya compórtate- le regaño loki rascándose la frente.**

**Mayura se detuvo y perdió a narugami quien se dirigía, seguramente a casa de loki, ahí tendría a revancha.**

**- que´!?, loki él empezó!- dijo indignada señalando al huyente.**

**Hel se abrazó al brazo de loki, este sonrió y entendió el mensaje de no tomarle a eso mucha importancia.**

**- madre cenas con nosotros?- le ofreció hel de la nada, no por la invitación sino por el "madre" no previsto.**

**Mayura quedo en shock por unos instantes. ¿Estaba bien que le llamara madre?, no quería ofender a spica ni nada por el estilo aunque ella ya no estaba. ¿Qué diría loki al respecto, se enfadaría?.**

**- vienes mayura?- ahora le pregunto loki, en un cruce de miradas mayura asintió, pero por una especie de extraño lenguaje oculto entre ellos, le pregunto si estaba bien que hel la llamara así, eso le dio a entender a loki que no faltaba mucho para que mayura supiera la verdad.**

**- claro, la comida de yamino es la mejor!- dijo alzando un brazo al aire.**

**Yamino sonrió complacido y tomo en brazos a fenrir. Hoy tendría mucho que cocinar, casi olvidaba que narugami ya se había adelantado a la cocina.**

**Una vez que llegaron a la agencia loki le dijo a hel que lo acompañara, llegando al sector de las habitaciones donde estaban las de huéspedes, la que usaba mayura cuando se quedaba, yamino, la usaba narugami se quedaba, la de él y una muy próxima a la de él, era la de ella.**

**Como siempre muy fina la puerta, pero muy importante era lo de adentro. Una vez que lo tomo la manija la puerta se abrió dejando verse una habitación verde agua con detalles en rosa, un fino estampado de flores de muchos colores, una mesita de luz, un gran espejo, cortina color crema de seda hasta el suelo que hacían juego con la cama de una plaza de muy fina calidad, un armario compacto pero delicado, una pequeña biblioteca para que hel tuviera todos los libros que quisiera y un pequeño escritorio donde pudiera leerlos.**

**La cara de hel solo podía demostrar mucha alegría, tantos detalles hechos para ella. Todos se habían preocupado realmente.**

**- te gusta hel?- pregunto loki.**

**- es hermosa padre, muchas gracias!- dijo abrazándolo, realmente la amaba.**

**- bien vamos a cenar- dijo loki adelantándose un poco, hel asintió contenta y lo siguió hasta el comedor.**

**El comedor ese era otro mundo, yamino servía los platos, fenrir y narugami los devoraban, ecchan que no paraba de cantar y mayura que estaba emocionada leyendo el periódico en el artículo paranormal mientras soñaba despierta.**

**Al llegar allí loki y hel se quedaron en blanco, que era todo eso?. Loki no pudo no sonreír de resignación bastante bien se habían portado todos bien hoy, bueno narugami era mayor que él, pero él ya era un caso perdido. Y él que quería darle una bienvenida decente a su hija, con ellos jamás, pero ver como hel reía era muy lindo parecía muy feliz y realmente lo estaba.**

**Tomaron los dos sus asientos, loki en la cabecera y hel a su lado izquierdo seguida de yamino, por otra parte mayura estaba de su lado derecho con fenrir en piernas seguida del violento come todo de narugami, y por ultimo ecchan en su cabeza. Una gran escena familiar digna de admirar.**

**- mayura ya le avisaste a tu padre qué estás aquí?- le pregunto loki mientras tomaba un poco de deliciosa sopa preparada por, quién más sino yamino.**

**- claro le deje un mensaje en el contestador!- dijo antes de volver a tomar la sopa.**

**Hablando de eso, misao estaba llegando al templo, por fin en casa sabía que mayura estaba seguro, aunque le pese en la casa de ese niño.**

**Se puso cómodo, y vio que el teléfono de la casa tenía una lucecita azul prendida que le advertía que había un mensaje en la contestadora, allí apretó el botón 1.**

"**hola papá!"- esa era la voz se mayura, la reconoció y cómo no.**

"**ya te deje la comida hecha en el refrigerador, solos debes calentarla y ya está y ya mejoraré. Voy a llegar un poco tarde a casa y quería saber si mañana después de la escuela íbamos a pasear juntos, si?. Hace bastante que no caminamos juntos, bueno nos vemos mañana y no me falles!...papá tal vez no te digo esto muy seguido, pero gracias por cuidarme tanto y…te amo papá"..**

**Continuara…..**

**Bueno, hoy actualice un poco más rápido no?. Cuando se quiere se puede y bueno estoy algo apurada, espero que les guste este capítulo en lo personal yo lo amé.**

**Muchas gracias a LIAN, BRANDY, MELANY…y bueno a todos los que comentan mis capítulos y a los que no pueden, pero si los leen también, gracias nos vemos en la siguiente actualización kisses!**


	18. Verdad es poco

Matantei Loki Ragnarok no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autora Sakura Kinoshita.

**Capitulo: 18**

**Verdad es poco…**

**Hel comenzó a vivir con su familia, se había integrado rápidamente como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, su vínculo con sus hermanos había crecido mucho y con su padre ni hablar. Con respecto a la relación con Mayura estaban muy unidas iban a la biblioteca, acompañaban a Yamino a hacer las compras iban de paseo con Fenrir y Ecchan, todo era perfecto hasta que…**

**- por qué no Loki!?- Pregunto una muy decepcionada Mayura cruzada de brazos frente al escritorio, donde cierto niño la miraba con su cabeza apoyada en ambas manos.**

**- ir de compras no es lo mío Mayura, por qué no le dices a Yamino?- excuso el pequeño detective sacándole importancia al asunto.**

**Mayura suspiro resignada, es qué no entendía?. Sería un momento muy especial.**

**- yamino está esperando su pedido por correspondencia, Fenrir viene con nosotros y Ecchan también, y no digas que es suficiente con ellos Loki…**

**Loki la inspecciono cuidadosamente, Mayura tramaba algo lo veía en su rostro además que sólo tenía una sonrisa media, sospechosa.**

**- qué tramas mayura?- pregunto sonriente con un deje de malicia.**

**Atrapada?, jamás!, antes muerta- ¿Cómo la había descubierto si fue tan silenciosa y detallista, era un buen detective.**

**- Loki qué feo que pienses que yo tramo algo?, dime crees que esta carita de angel puede tramar algo malo?,.- Pregunto con un suspiro resignado, claro que actuado Loki no se podría resistir a una carita de perrito. Ok, si tramaba algo, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.**

**La cien de Loki se hincho, acaso pensaba que lo convencería con esa cara de perrita perdida, buscando algo con esos ojitos aguados, haciendo un pucherito tierno y escondida tras sus manos?. Diablos lo está convenciendo!, sin más hizo girar su silla molesta.**

**Mayura hizo un mohín, no se daría por vencida así como así. Mas viendo la expresión de vergüenza, ante esto sonrió triunfante lo estaba convenciendo!. Debía dar el golpe final, pensó emocionada.**

**Loki estaba muy molesto, se estaba dando cuenta que se había vuelto más flexible con Mayura, con molesto!. Esa chica estaba calando más y más adentro de él, lento pero efectivo.**

**- loki!- lo llamo al lado de él arrodillada en el suelo.**

**- mayura, porqué estas de este lado!?- grito intentando alejarse un poco.**

**- no me escuchabas y bueno pensé que si me acercaba más a ti podrías escucharme mejor, tal vez estas un poco sordo, pero eso es raro ya que eres un….**

** La mirada de Loki diciéndole si lo dices te mato la callo en seco, ups..**

**- un muy atento detective jeje- rio nerviosa mientras rascaba un poco su cabeza, se olvidó del detalle.**

**- no estoy sordo y no soy un niño Mayura!- grito haciendo un berrinche claro de niño.**

**Mayura puso ambas manos en frente en señal de que se calmara.**

**- yo no dije eso!-**

**Hubiera parecido que la cabeza de Loki se agrando diez veces mientras la reprendia.**

**- PERO SI LO PENSASTE!..**

**- perdóname Loki!- Le pidio sonriente mientas se colgaba de su brazo, esto lo calmo un poco mientas se acariciaba la frente, ella no tenía remedio. Da igual ella no sabía que él no era un niño, era normal que lo tratara así.**

**- tienes razón Loki, me estas obligando a revelarte uno de mis planes macabros- dijo seria.**

**Una carcajada se escucho es toda la habitación, esa había sido la risa fresca de Loki, eso le había causado mucha gracia.**

**- plan macabro, tu mayura?. Deja de bromear…**

**Mayura se levantó ofendida y volteo al gran ventanal.**

**- bien ahora no te lo diré Loki, iré a buscar un misterio que resolver mientras tú te retuerces de curiosidad, hasta puede que enloquezcas…**

**- lo dudo- dijo burlándose Loki antes de tomar un poco té que le había traído Yamino con anterioridad.**

**Mayura apoyo su cabeza en la ventana, como si se fuera a golpearse en ella. Mientras estos movimientos Loki se reía por detrás, pero como no quería quedar en evidencia se tapaba con su libro de lectura.**

**Pero parte de su macabro plan, primero pasaría esa barrera de negación de Loki conmoviéndolo con su famosa carita de perrito. Segundo lo haría reir tanto que no podría respirar y luego le haría decir que si con una falsa herida y un poco del factor lastima, perfecto!.**

**- auuch- dijo Mayura agachándose tocando su cabeza, esto alerto a Loki quien rápidamente dejó todo y se le acerco.**

**- duele, duele- dijo lloriqueando de rodillas en el suelo, Loki se acercó y toco su hombro preocupado.**

**- mayura qué te pasa?.**

**La cara de Mayura estaba tapado por sus cabellos, es por eso que Loki no pudo ver su pequeña sonrisa.**

**- cre-creo que me lastime Loki…- dijo frotándose su frente.**

**- déjame ver- le dijo Loki tomando su rostro, auch pensó.**

**Mayura tenía un gran chichón con sangre esta morado. Los ojos estaban llorosos, aunque ella sonreía por dentro…**

**No podía creer que Mayura estaba intentando engañarlo con un chichón falso que encima se estaba despegando, una gotita de asomo en su cabeza, esto era demasiado.**

**- mayura, tu chichón se sale…- dijo con un aire de superioridad.**

**La cara de Mayura se puso azul, oh oh. Ok debía haber gastado un poco más y comprarse uno medianamente bueno.**

**- oh!, es un milagro ya no duele jajaja!- dijo antes de alejarse y empezar a gatear, pero su tobillo fue detenido.**

**Al voltear se encontró con la mirada seria y escalofriante de Loki, estaba serio, sus ojos entrecerrados mirándola fijamente, se había pasado.**

**- acércate Mayura- Frio y cortante le ordeno.**

**- hmm paso- dijo antes que Loki fuera quien se acercara, era su fin.**

**Loki agarro el tapón de su frente y lo saco de repente, luego disimuladamente lo incinero.**

**- hmm- hizo un mohín Mayura, uno de sus más infantiles. El plan macabro no estaba funcionando tan bien.**

**Sin pensarlo recibió caricias en su cabello, Loki le estaba dando caricias en el cabello, esto la hizo sonreír y abrazarse a él…**

**- perdón sólo quería que vinieras conmigo y Hel de compras..**

**Loki se sorprendió con Hel?, pero si ella estaba en la biblioteca.**

**- con Hel Mayura?.**

**Bingo!, la lotería suena, Mayura 1, Loki 0. Loki no podría decirle no a Hel, wuaaa, **

**- wuajja, wuajja!**

**- por qué ríes así Mayura?. Pregunto algo aterrado.**

**- ahhhhh, ahh what?, what?.**

**Loki le dio un golpecito en la cabeza, esa chica no tenía remedio.**

**- es la asistente que te toco, lo tomas o la dejas!?- pregunto interrogante, mientras Loki silbaba al pensar en algo.**

**- loki!- le grito ofendida, estaba tardando mucho, pero por alguna razón Loki se reía acaso disfrutaba viéndola molesta?**

**- lo deeeeejaaaarrría pero no!- dijo con un deje de burla en su mirada, en cambio Mayura estaba en blanco casi sufre un paro cardiaco.**

**- ESTO YA ES PERSONAL!- Grito antes de tirársele encima, rodaron de aquí para ya, Loki intento salir de debajo de Mayura, pero ella estaba sobre su espalda.**

**- ya déjame Mayura!- grito pidiendo auxilio.**

**- mamá tu puedes!- grito Fenrir alentando a Mayura.**

**- Fenrir debes alentarme a mí no a ella, y cuando llegaste!?- le grito Loki, mientras Mayura se le tiraba con peso muerto encima.**

**Fenrir miraba todo el espectáculo desde primera fila, vaya qué lo estaba disfrutando jamás se imaginó ver a su padre así, esto era histórico.**

**- aja!, sé que hablas con Fenrir Loki, me mientes, dudas al tomarme, y ahora sé que Fenrir si habla!. Quiero escucharlo- Le exigió, lo exprimiría hasta que le sacara la verdad.**

**- es más complicado que eso Mayura no puedes entenderlo- Le explico como pudo, sus facciones estaban muy serías.**

**- si no me lo explicas jamás lo hare, por qué no quieres decirme qué eres Loki!?- Le pregunto de repente deteniéndose, sin más salió de encima de Loki y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, había metido la pata hasta el fondo del fondo.**

**Sin más salió corriendo de la habitación y agarro como pudo su abrigo ya que afuera de la casa estaba nevando.**

**- espera!- La detuvo loki en seco, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero él también debería decir algo.**

**- no pasa nada loki, no me hagas caso has como que nunca escuchaste eso , si?- le recomendó mientras se ponía su bufanda lila de lana.**

**Loki serró la puerta de entrada con una mala impidiéndole salir, y cómo es eso?. Pues mayura intento abrir la puerta reiterada veces, pero no pudo.**

**- anda loki déjame salir…deja de hacer lo que sea que hagas.**

**Loki negó con un dedo, en verdad ya estaba cansado de que tuviera que estar inventando una excusa nueva cada día para que mayura no supiera que era, pero no era tan fácil.**

**- no se abrirá si yo no quiero-**

**Mayura lo miro interrogante, algo en el rostro de loki estaba mal parecía triste.**

**- no tienes que poner esa cara loki sabíamos que este día llegaría tarde o temprano. Tu…tu eres misterioso…**

**- misterioso?- interrogante le pregunto, esa había sido una respuesta muy extraña.**

**Poco a poco la puerta se fue abriendo dejando ver el hermoso escenario blanco frente a ellos.**

**- es muy hermoso- susurro mayura contemplando el paisaje blanco.**

**- lástima que sea tan frío- contradijo loki a lo dicho por ella, el odiaba el frío por obvias razones.**

**La pelirrosa dio un paso fuera de la casa, caminando lentamente dando vueltas a su alrededor. La agencia vestida de blanco era muy preciosa.**

**- qué haces?- le pregunto loki cuando vio que ella jugaba a una especie de rayuela en la nieve.**

**Mayura daba pasos de aquí para allá, luego fenrir se le sumo dando el aspecto entre juegos y risas la escena de una madre con su hijo, esto hiso que loki sonreía cálidamente.**

**- ven loki!- le llamo ella ofreciéndole su mano, era como si supiera cuál era su temor.**

**Loki negó, realmente odiaba el agua y la nieve era otra de sus representaciones. ¿Por qué a mayura le gustaba tanto?, ´¿es que no veía que era fría y mojada?.**

**- ven!- dijo jalándolo fuera de la casa.**

**- es-espera mayura está frio!-miedoso le dijo.**

**Mayura se acercó y poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de loki este la quedo mirando, no sólo por el acto sino porque su piel estaba en tono con la mismísima nieva, sus labios parecían carmesí su color su había acentuado y sus ojos, sus ojos era lo que más le llamaban la atención, eran sangre, color de pura sangre. Eran tan profundos como un mar.**

**- perdóname- soltó sin más loki.**

**El rostro de mayura pasó de ser de uno de alegría a uno de preocupación.**

**- estas bien loki?- le pregunto acercándose más, pero loki no reaccionaba sólo la miraba.**

**- papá?- pregunto fenrir, pero era inútil él no reaccionaba.**

**Algo en loki se había quebrado con esa caricia, esa sonrisa lo hizo sentir culpable porque cuando le dijera la verdad no la volvería a ver.**

**Loki apretó con su mano la mano que lo acariciaba, y poso una en la mejilla de mayura.**

**- perdón…**

**Mayura se sonrojo loki no solía ser asi, pero su tono de tristeza le hizo temer algo, ya sabía la verdad, toda la verdad, pero por qué no quería escucharla de él.**

**Se levantó y se alejó dando unos pasos hacia atrás.**

**- loki… el cuento esta por acabarse cierto?- sirio triste, pero loki no había entendido la respuesta se veía en su rostro.**

**(ost Himeta Omoi).**

**- siempre creí que esto era como Alicia en el país de las maravillas loki. Siempre creí que aquí todo era posible, pero sólo desde que ustedes llegaron. Cuando yo despierte de este sueño me preguntare cuanto de él fue real y si tú también lo eres.**

**- yo soy real, todos los somos mayura- respondió rápidamente no quería que ella creyera eso.**

**- ¿Cómo lo se loki?. ¿Cómo sé que todo es real si todo es una mentira?. Sabes que es lo que se siente que la persona que amas desaparezca de un día para otro?. Yo lo sé, el dolor siempre es el mismo como el primer día nunca se va.**

**- mayura sé que sufres mucho y yo no quiero ser más otra razón de tu sufrimiento. Tienes razón sé que es el sufrimiento por hel, yamino o fenrir por nadie más no, pero pude ver el tuyo, ese día que me buscabas.**

**Mayura lo miro detenidamente, ¿acaso loki iba a?**

**- el día en que desaparecí debía volver a mi mundo. Decidí que sería mejor que te olvidaras de mí y de todos. **

**- por qué llegaste a pensar eso?- le pregunto ahora ella a él.**

**- creí te protegía, pero tú me buscabas yo te observaba de lejos y cuando estuve en frente tuyo me trataste como a un extraño. Eso no me gusto, no me conocías.**

**- loki….**

**- pero a pesar de eso- expreso tomando valor y aproximándose sin importarle la nieve, el viento y el espacio entre ellos.**

**- mayura me dijiste a pesar de ser un extraño algo que así jamás me habías dicho. Tu no creías en dioses y porque rezaste a ellos y no te escucharon. Yo soy quien te hace sufrir es por eso que si no quieres volver a verme después de lo que te voy a decir lo comprendo, es mi culpa yo debí contarte todo desde un principio. Mayura yo-**

**- NO LO DIGAS!- grito tapándose la cara con ambas manos, estaba triste ella se había buscado esto. Había estado insinuándole oportunidades a loki para que le dijera la verdad y ahora que la tenía no quería escucharla, a pesar de saberla, no quería que se lo dijera él ya que sería verdad.**

**- pero tengo que…. Mayura yo soy a quien pediste tu deseo- confeso al fin.**

**Un silencio se produjo entre ello, loki había cerrado los ojos no quería verla así, pero estaba muy triste podía escuchar los sollozos de la chica, estaba llorando.**

**Al abrir los ojos deseo jamás haberlo hecho, se sentía una basura por segunda vez en su vida se sentía como un basura. Estaba llorando, arrodillando en la nieve con ambas manos tapando su rostro.**

**- por qué, por qué no me lo dijiste antes?. Por qué no encontrarte el momento en más de un año?. Por qué dejaste que me encariñaría si sabías que te ibas a ir tarde temprano, por qué loki?.**

**Loki se acercó y junto sus frentes.**

**- perdón. Yo sólo fui desterrado aquí, odiaba este mundo como no te imaginas y apareciste tu buscando esa muñeca, es que yo no sabía que me encariñaría tanto contigo. Yo sólo debía volver a tener mi otra forma e irme, pero no quise dejarte, no pude es por eso que sigo aquí. Mayura…mírame- le dijo tomando sus rostro con ambas manos y mirándola fijamente.**

**- si te hace mejor no me veas más, si quieres olvidarte de todos lo entiendo eso tiene remedio, vernandi es buena haciendo eso, no quiero que sufras más.**

**Los ojos de mayura se fijaron en loki, eso quería?. Realmente quería eso ella?. Olvidar?.**

**- si-siempre me pregunte que hubiera sido si mamá hubiera vivido seguro que todo sería casi perfecto, pero siempre termino preguntándome y ustedes?. Nos hubiéramos conocido loki?. Es entonces que llego siempre a la misma conclusión prefiero que sea tal cual y como es, pero siempre y cuando los tenga a mi lado. No puedo no tenerte aquí loki, todos son muy importantes para mí, pero contigo hay algo más, no tiendo a ser confiada con las personas, pero contigo desde el día uno siempre fue así, tú me entiendes loki, yo sé que si cierto?. Es por eso que quiero quedarme así con los recuerdos buenos y malos, pero saber que tú y los demás siempre van a estar…**

**Eso alivio bastante a loki que empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Ella no quería que le borraran la memoria, que bueno se ahorró el drama de no querer hacerlo.**

**Luego de estar un tiempo así mayura lo abrazo contra si, estaba feliz en el fondo ya que no habría más secretos, susurros, nada más que ocultar. Verdad?.**

**Empezó a caer un poco más la temperatura y ya estaba haciéndose tarde, y debía ir a buscar a hel para dar un paseo sino no llegarían al centro comercial, pero antes podrían tener un pequeño retraso.**

**- mayura quieres ver algo misterioso?- pregunto con un deje de picardía, esto la emocionaría mucho.**

**- MISTERIOSO?- sonrió con sus lentes esperando.**

**De a poco se levantaron de la nieve no sin antes mayura tirarle una bola de nieve en medio del rostro a loki en forma de un pequeño castigo.**

**Loki y mayura caminaron por la casa seguidos de fenrir. Los pasillos no parecían terminar.**

**- loki cuanto falta?- pregunto impaciente no aguantaba más.**

**Loki por su parte sonreía con los ojos serrados era muy gracioso ver a mayura desesperada por los misterios.**

**- falta poco- anticipo.**

**Un par de pasos y llegaron a una parte de la casa que mayura se quedó un poco desorientada. Había un pasillo hacia un piso más profundo guiado por escaleras.**

**Loki empezó a bajar las escaleras y fenrir pasó para estar al lado de su padre.**

**- loki no creo q- hay….**

**Mayura quedo en blanco al ver el gran armatoste con pequeñas llamas flotante violetas. El santuario de recolección de maldades de loki**

**- es in-increíble!- sonrió por ver un verdadero misterio antes sus ojos, bueno todos ellos eran un misterio, pero un misterio de esta clase.**

**- veo que te gusto tus ojos de corazón dicen mucho.- sonrió satisfecho al ver la expresión de enamorada de mayura.**

**Mayura empezó a acercarse y se detuvo a una prudente distancia, junto ambas manos y las observo. **

**- brillan tanto, son hermosas y violetas!, loki qué son?.- pregunto curiosa, de decoración seguro que no.**

**- son maldades contienen el espíritu maligno de cada monstruo que se han resuelto a través de los casos. Cuanto más junte de ellas más pronto volveré a tener mi verdadero cuerpo.**

**- parece un presajio…**

**- algo parecido- concluyo loki.**

"**señor loki!"- se escuchó desde la planta alta señal de que yamino ya estaba de vuelta, cuál sería su expresión?. ¿cuál sería la de todos?.**

**- es yamino vamos mayura- le dijo, ella asintió y volvieron a la parte alta de la casa, entonces vieron una imagen poco feliz.**

**Yamino se encontraba en el suelo con muchas bolsas de supermercado sobre su cuerpo. Loki sonrió resignado, ¿Cómo uno de sus hijos era fanático de las compras por correo?.**

**Como pudieron sacaron todas las bolsas sobre el cuerpo de yamino y las dejaron a un lado.**

**-yamino cuántas veces te he dicho que no compres más de lo que puedes cargar?- reprendió loki como todo un padre maduro.**

**- perdón señor loki- pidió con la cabeza gacha. Mayura estaba secando la cabeza de yamino con una toalla ya que se había mojado el pelo por el constante rose de la nieve.**

**Mayura estaba sorprendida, era medio raro que un padre reprenda a su hijo siendo un niño, le causo un poco de gracia y no pudo no soltar una pequeña risita.**

**Esto llamó la atención de todos, era su oportunidad de ver el rostro de yamino cuando se lo dijera. Qué mejor oportunidad que esa.**

**- porque le dice señor a tu padre?- Pregunto inocente.**

**La cara de yamino se puso azul, volteo a su padre. ¿qué harían ahora?. Alto ahí, porque sonreía con malicia su padre?.**

**- pa-padre?- con una expresión de confusión le pregunto, en respuesta recibió una sonrisa.**

**- yamino ella ya lo sabe- concluyo sonriente.**

**Eso fue recibir 100 baldes de agua fría. Su padre se había comportado como todo un hombre y le había dicho toda la verdad a mayura. Qué dichoso se sentía yamino aunque un poco mareado, noticias como esas afectan y mucho.**

**- eso es malo?-yamino le demostró su preocupación a mayura, ella lo abrazo por detrás y a fenrir también no se iba a quedar atrás.**

**- claro que no!. Es genial es por eso tanta devoción!- rio con su ánimo recuperado.**

**Qué hermosa escena era esa, pensó cierta pelirrosa que había entrado a la casa desapercibida, vaya que hacía frío afuera.**

**- hola!- saludo a su familia.**

**- hel!- dijo feliz loki de ver a su niña. Se la había pasado todo el día buscando bibliotecas por doquier. Si que era fanática de los libros, a diferencia de su hermano de las compras.**

**- padre mira encontré muchos libros- sonrió complacida de haber tenido grandes resultados en su búsqueda.**

**- fui a siete bibliotecas distintas y pude conseguir todos esto. Mira hay poesía, historias, novelas de terror, cuentos, ortografía, de cocina y… qué pasa?.- pregunto confundida al ver el rostro de los presentes como en shock, había pasado algo?.**

**- bueno hel ese es el espíritu estudiar es muy bueno estoy orgulloso hija- dijo sonriente.**

**Hel sonrió dulcemente y beso la cabeza de su padre, luego fue hacia donde estaba mayura.**

**- madre!, ¿cómo has estado?- le pregunto tomándola del brazo.**

**- bien hel que bueno que hayas conseguido todo. Tu padre estuvo muy preocupado porque no llegabas, qué paso?.**

**- es que el tren paso y me retraso un poco, mi padre pude llegar a ser muy exagerado si quiere no crees madre?.**

**Mayura le dio pequeñas caricias en el cabello, como no la iba a entender si su padre era mucho peor que loki.**

**- si te entiendo, uhy papá hoy no ira a casa. Oye loki quiero, loki?. Loki qué te pasa?- pregunto preocupada, loki no reaccionaba estaba en blanco.**

**Al decir verdad yamino y fenrir también excepto ecchan, ella se hacía un festin.**

**- padre, hermanos!- los llamó hel intentando hacerlos reaccionar, pero no había caso.**

**- ma- mayura, hel- las llamo medio moribundo aun no caía de la impresión.**

**Ambas se acercaron y como pudieron agarrándolo de las piernas y brazos lo llevaron al otro cillón donde lo recostaron y empezaron a mandarle aire con las manos.**

**- hay algo que deban decirme?. En ESPECIAL TU MAYURA!?**

**- loki respira profundo esto tiene que tener su reflexión y no puedes tomarlo a si como venga HACE MAS DE UN MES SE QUE ERES UN DIOS…- Concluyo con un semblante de preocupación.**

**¿QUEEEÉ!?- Grito el pequeño dios levantándose de golpe y señalándola, estaba indignado. Él se había esforzado mucho en decirle la verdad que ella YA SABÍA!?.**

**- de qué tanto te impresionas tu fuiste quién tarde. ¿Es qué nadie nunca te dijo que si tu no me lo decías alguien lo haría?,- arqueando una ceja le cuestiono como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que en teoría lo era.**

**- además no fue alguien, fuiste tú- con la mirada hacia el costado le dijo.**

**- yo!?. ¿Cómo, cuándo?- pregunto tan rápido que ni el mismo se entendía lo que preguntaba. Realmente estaba muy confundido.**

**- cuando me escribiste la carta y tenías tu forma verdadera. Te seguí para entregarte el saco y TUVE QUE VER COMO CAMBIABAS DE FORMA TE PARECE POCO?- levanto la voz a un nivel muy alto para ella, loki por su parte le desvió la mirada no podía decirle nada.**

**Luego de respirar un par de minutos mayura pudo calmarse, yamino y fenrir volver en si y hel pedirle perdón a su padre, que claro no tardó en llegar.**

**Luego de una pequeña cena, mayura decidió que ya era hora de ir a casa. Se había hecho muy tarde y debería volver sola por las calles esa idea no le agradaba mucho en verdad y menos en invierno.**

**- hel te prometo que iremos al centro comercial, ahí se abrió una nueva biblioteca y se dice que puedes encontrar de todo y claro tu vendrás no loki?- con su mirada lo amenazó, este no tuvo más remedio que decir que sí iría.**

**- qué bien!. Iré a dormir ahora mismo para tener buena energía para mañana, adiós madre que descanses!- la abrazo a ella y su padre y luego marcho a su habitación, yamino y fenrir ya se habían ido a dormir hace rato.**

**- mayura es muy tarde- le dijo observando hacia fuera desde una de las ventanas.**

**Mayura se colocó su gorro y bufanda y no hizo mucho caso a lo que le dijo loki, él era muy exagerado si tenía que ver con el frío.**

**- hay loki no exageres- sonrió mientras tomaba el mango de la puerta para luego abrirla. Por alguna extraña razón loki hizo un paso hacia tras antes.**

**Un viento muy helado choco contra el cuerpo de mayura, sólo basto un instante para que la sonrisa de mayura se borrara y cerrara la puerta de golpe, luego salió disparada a la chimenea. Una vez ahí se pegó frente del fuego y empezó a mover las manos para recibir calor.**

**- es-esta he-helado a-afuer—r—ra..**

**- exagerado?. ¿Cuántos grados pensabas que hacía a las 10 de la noche, en un día nevado en pleno invierno, eh mayura?- sonrió triunfal había ganado. No porque hubieran hecho una puesta ni nada por el estilo, pero ver la cara de odio de mayura al perder algo era muy gratificante.**

**- mou que cruel eres loki- se quejó ella sacándose el saco.**

**Loki rió por lo bajo acercándose a ella y luego sentándose a su lado.**

**- no soy malo, soy realista mayura que es muy distinto, y…lo sabes- le reprocho seguro de cada una de sus palabras, así era loki después de todo, siendo adulto o no, pensó mayura.**

**- loki hubo algún caso hoy!?- pregunto con su tono detectivesco, esperando a que el detective le diera una muy buena respuesta.**

**Loki se rasco la frente unos segundos, estaba pensando muy seriamente…**

**- hmm creo que sí. Sí mayura.. Respondió levantándose y ofreciéndola la mano como aquella vez en que la ayudo en su primer caso.**

**Mayura lo observo unos minutos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso?. Era como si hubiera pasado ayer. Tantos momentos vividos con todos ellos, únicos y especiales cada uno. Unas finas lágrimas se derramaron por las mejillas de la chica.**

**- qué sucede mayura, por qué lloras?- secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas le pregunto.**

**Mayura empezó a reír de pronto y luego se lanzó en sus brazos. Loki la recibió confundido, pero no tardó en responderle.**

**- loki debería agradecerle a esa muñeca, si no fuera por ella no nos hubiéramos conocido.**

**- te equivocas mayura, nos hubiéramos conocido de igual forma sabes porque?- pregunto con un deje de picardía.**

"**porque ese es el destino"- dijeron al unísono recordando la tan clásica frase de las hermanas norns.**

**- te quiero loki!. ¿tú me quieres?. ¿Soy tu mejor amiga y asistente?.- le pregunto aferrándose a su pequeño cuello.**

**- hmm- Hizo ese ruido loki, esto enojo a mayura que le golpeo el brazo.**

**- sí, si te quiero mayura y si lo eres- le susurró al oído. Esto hizo que las mejillas de la chica se tornaran a un leve color rosa y luego lo se abrazó más a él.**

**Pero algo siempre debía arruinar el momento, esto enfado a loki, ahora ya no había mentiras y ni lo dejaban celebrar?. ¿Qué no tenían vacaciones o algo parecido?. Soltó un poco a mayura, esta estaba arrodillada y quedaba a su altura.**

**- ¿qué pasa loki?- pregunto curiosa.**

**- me observan- respondió loki mirando hacia una de las ventanas, esta hacia ruido.**

**- ¿Quiénes?- pregunto mayura mirando hacia la misma dirección. Ya no quería ser ciega, quería ayudar lo más que pudiera.**

**- enemigos nada más. Vamos a dormir mayura- Le aconsejo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.**

**- donde dormiré?- pregunto de repente mitras subían las escaleras.**

**Loki lo pensó detenidamente, eso era un problema yamino no había armado la habitación de huéspedes. Bueno es que el que mayura se quedara esa noche no estaba en los planes.¿ Qué gran dilema cierto?. **

**Una gran idea se formó en la cabeza del detective haciéndolo sonreír con picardía, ya sabía dónde dormiría mayura esa noche, luego la acompañaría mañana a darle muchas explicaciones a su padre, pero por ahora todos necesitaban descansar.**

**- hay que seguir hasta el final del pasillo hay una gran puerta mayura- le señalo con el dedo.**

**Mayura miro hacia el final del pasillo, si que era una puerta muy fina.**

**- que hay ahí?- pregunto acercándose hacia aquella dirección.**

**- simple mi habitación- dijo feliz, estaba extrañando su almohada, pero bueno hoy tendría dos más y muy esponjosas, claro cuando la dueña de ellas durmiera como un tronco.**

**Mañana investigaría que es lo que esos estaban tramando y por qué eran tan cautelosos, pero mañana hoy dormiría muy comodito.**

**Continuara…**

**Perdón! Pasaron creo que tres semanas desde mi última actualización, pero henos aquí otra vez en un capitulo que espero que muchos hayan esperado. Ya no más mentiras ni secretos. No se preocupen que el viernes o sábado vuelva a actualizar en compensación.**

**Quiero agradecerles a Lian- Karito, Brandy Moon, Melany strider entre otros que ahora no recuerdo muy bien los nombres (perdón jeje) no tengo la compu de siempre es prestada. Muchas gracias también a todas las personas que también leen el fic, pero no pueden comentar. En verdad gracias y nos vemos en la semana kisses!**


	19. El precio de un deseo

**Matantei Loki Ragnarok NO ME PERTENECE, ES DE SU GRAN AUTORA SAKURA KINOSHITA.**

**Capitulo: 19**

**El precio de un deseo…**

**El viento se sentía con gran fuerza esa noche, la nieve lo acompañaba con una gran ventisca, señal de que la primera nevada del invierno había llegado.**

**Ha estas horas todos en la Agencia enjaku dormían plácidamente es que el invierno esa época especial que una persona puede dormir tranquilo, en paz ese no es el caso de Loki.**

**- loki…looookii- La pelirrosa susurro a su oído, tenía que despertarlo.**

**ESPEREN!. ¿Qué hacia mayura ahí?. ¿No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, pero esto traumo un poco a loki?. Es que ella ahora, bueno ya sabía la verdad hace tiempo y él ni había notado ninguna actitud extraña. ¿Cómo se sentía luego de enterarse que fue engañado?, decepcionado. Simplemente no entendía, cómo a él!?. Él era el que engañaba y ninguno otro se enteraba no al revés.**

**Flash Back:**

**(Ost Mayura Daidoji)**

**- vaya loki!. ¿Cómo se siente tener un baño propio?- Pregunto desde el lujoso baño en la habitación de loki o la suit de loki.**

**- no sé cómo se debería sentir?- Respondió loki desde el otro lado de la habitación, ese lado tan cómodo y especial para dormir. La cama.**

**- bueno es que yo nunca vi algo asi!- dijo emocionada mirando y tocando cada cosa que tenía al alcance. Inclusive cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa para poder dormir.**

**Pero algo le llamo la atención en un están había velas. Velas de todos los tamaños y colores, claros y rojos. Instintivamente su ceño se frunció, sospechoso, lentamente se acercó a ella y tomo una la marcena y la olio.**

**- esto huele a chocolate...- susurro para si cuando la idea de la típica escena de película apareció en su mente. Cuando dos personas iban a pasar una noche romántica las velas siempre estaban presentes.**

**Un sentimiento amargo se apodero de ella al caer en cuenta en que loki seguro que preparo muchísimas veces un ambiente así para una mujer o muchas.**

**¿Qué ella era de ellas?. ¿De un rato?.**

**- que hago aquí?. Yo debería estar en casa y no aquí en la habitación de un niño, hombre lo que sea. Debo ser una más del monto, hay no que me debe importar lo que haga loki con otras mujeres somos amigos- .. Reflexiono angustiada, pero ya no podía irse debía quedarse no había nadie en su casa.**

**- mayura?. La llamó loki, tanto tardaba para ponerse una camisa?.**

**- ya voy!- le dijo dejando la sucia vela de la discordia en su asqueroso lecho.**

**Se miró en el espejo estudiándose detenidamente por unos segundos. Todo estaba más claro y confuso a la vez.**

**- qué pasa?. ¿No es lo que deseabas?. Nada cambio sigue siendo igual que siempre….**

**La camisa le quedaba muy grande, los hombros eran grandes como su espalda, las mangas eran largas y como el talle de la camisa. Loki era un chico alto en su verdadera forma. ¿Cómo se sentiría pasar por eso?.**

**Loki se preocupó y fue al baño, la puerta estaba un poco abierta y podía ver en el espejo el reflejo de mayura frente a él. Sí que le quedaba bien su camisa, corta y sexy. Mayura siempre era sexy sólo que ella no lo sabía, era inocentemente sexy.**

**- Mayura- Entro al baño ya que el semblante de la chica estaba triste.**

**- ¿qué sucede, en que piensas?- le pregunto a su lado.**

**- en ti loki..**

**- en mí?- pregunto confundido.**

**- pensaba en que debe ser difícil tener tu cuerpo real en un momento y que al otro seas un niño. También en ser exiliado de tu mundo a otro… debe ser difícil y triste también, entonces pienso que si me pasara eso no sé qué haría. Seguramente me sentaría y pensaría en qué desgracia soy una niña, tengo tantas desventajas, ¿qué hago?. ¿Cómo hiciste loki?, ¿Cómo seguiste?.**

**- ven mayura- le tomo la mano y salieron hasta sentarse en la cama.**

**Loki se sentó en el medio de la cama y la llamo con la mano para que se sentara junto a él. Mayura hiso caso y así lo hiso.**

**- si estuve bastante tiempo pensando en por qué, por qué en un niño. Podía haberme exiliado en mi forma real y ahorrarme mucho, pero así pasó. Luego construí esta mansión con magia, era un terreno baldío, perfecto. Yamino estaba conmigo ya y decidí que siendo un detective podría conseguir más maldades. Luego…. Apareció una chica, con un problema una muñeca…- sonrió juguetón, mayura lo siguió.**

**- me obligo a seguirla porque esa muñeca era una malicia y podría salir lastimada. Resolvimos el caso y vino muy prepotente la señorita a decirme que ayudaría en la agencia y que sería mi asistente. No tuve más remedio que aceptarla.**

**Mayura se acercó más mientras se acostaba y abrazaba una de las muy cómodas almohadas de pluma.**

**- y te arrepientes de haberla aceptado?- pregunto esperanzada.**

**Loki puso su cara de pensante y luego la miro por el rabillo del ojo, estaba muy tierna.**

**- no, es mi mejor amiga y hermosa asistente-le sonrió dulcemente. No tuvo mucho tiempo antes para enterarse de lo que mayura haría.**

**- loki!- se lanzó sobre él y empezó hacerle cosquillas.**

**Loki no paraba de reír, la estaba pasando muy bien con ella. Siempre la pasaba bien junto a ella, pero ahora podía demostrar que él era más fuerte.**

**En un par de movimientos Mayura quedo debajo de loki, mirándolo sorprendida. Sí que tenía fuerza.**

**- huy me siento débil- aviso loki cuando empezó a perder el control de su cuerpo.**

**- no loki, no!- dijo antes de que loki se recostara sobre ella con peso muerto.**

**La cabeza de loki quedo en el cuello de mayura y su cuerpo sobre el de ella, mientras esta intentaba sacarlo, acto inútil. **

**- hueles a flores mayura-.. Le susurro en el oído.**

**Mayura sonrió. Claro que debía oler a eso, se había gastado bastante dinero en un shampo y crema de enjuague bueno. Sino había sido estafada.**

**-ma….yu….ra….- deletreo el pequeño diablillo encima de ella.**

**Oh oh esas eran malas noticias. Loki hacía eso sólo cuando quería..**

**- venganza?- pregunto tímida por lo que le esperaría.**

**- venganza- afirmo antes de empezar su ataque. El llevarlo afuera del frío en la nieve tendría su costo.**

**Mayura sintió que su cuello era succionado y como por un vampiro. Era loki, loki le estaba besando el cuello y vaya que se sentía bie- MAL!.**

**- qué eres un vampiro loki!?- le grito ella mientras rodaba con él encima de sobre la cama. Estaba prendido como una garrapata.**

**Cuando mayura perdió un poco de fuerza por unos segundos, unos microsegundos sonrió. No sabía cuándo, pero había empezado a disfrutar eso que loki hacía.**

**Poco a poco loki fue soltando su cuello y alejándose de él con una sonrisa. Cuando se encontró con el rostro de mayura lo primero que vio fue un puchero por parte de ella. Él sonrió con superioridad, venganza completada.**

**Poco a poco mayura se sentó, lo miró él sonría con picardía. Parecía contento.**

**- de qué tanto sonríes mini pervertido?- le apunto con el dedo.**

**Loki arqueo una ceja y llevo un dedo a su cuello tocándolo dos veces, por muy extraño que fuese mayura hizo lo mismo, su cara se puso azul y salió disparada al baño.**

**Al verse en el espejo se miró un lado del cuello, en ese no tenía nada, pero al verse al otro sus ojos se agrandaron más.**

**Tenía una marca!. Era roja amarronada en su blanca piel. Qué había hecho loki?. ¿Cómo escondería eso?. Hablaría muy seriamente con él.**

**- ¿Por qué me hiciste esto loki?- sollozo boca abajo en la cama.**

**- tú te lo buscaste. No debiste hacerme salir al frío y te lo advertí mayura- .. Sonrió complacido por su trabajo, él también boca abajo claro sosteniéndose en sus brazos cruzados.**

**- qué es esa marca loki?- le pregunto mientras se acostaba mejor.**

**Loki lo pensó detenidamente. Esa marca podría tener tantos significados, debería hallar el correcto para no traumarla es que mayura sí era la inocencia personificada.**

**- esta marca alejara a esos chicos que siempre dices que te persiguen mayura!- .. Sonrió elogiándose interiormente por su hábil actuar.**

**El rostro de mayura se iluminó ahora podría ir a buscar sus misterios sin ser acosada por una manada de chicos hambrientos de ella.**

**- es cierto!-…sonrió para taparse más y preparase para dormir, loki hizo lo mismo también necesitaba descansar.**

**- oye loki acércate te vas a caer si duermes tan a la orilla de la cama- Le aconsejo la preocupada la pelirrosa con la esperanza que al despertar no se encontrara con loki y un traumatismo de cráneo.**

**Bueno es que aunque no pareciera loki quería ser un poco paciente y respetuoso y darle su tiempo para asimilar las cosas. Pero se había pasado de la raya dejarle casi toda la cama no era la mejor opción.**

**- tu ganas entonces hacemos esto mayura, ven acércate.. mayura?-… la llamo, pero ya era demasiado tarde estaba medio dormida. Sí que tenía el sueño fácil.**

**Sigilosamente se acercó a una mayura totalmente abatida. Sonrió, ¿estaba cometiendo una de sus travesuras?, algo así.**

**Con mucho cuidado separo los brazos de la chica, se acomodó cerca de ella quedando su cabeza recostada en el pecho de la dormilona de mayura. Bueno apoyo su cabeza en los pechos de la chica, estaban tan cómodos y justos. Mayura estaba en excelente forma física. No eran para nada chicos, pero no excesivamente grandes. Perfectos. Luego se auto rodeo con los brazos de ella, y la abrazo por su hermosa cintura.**

**Bueno el papel de niño tierno no podría tenerlo por siempre cierto?. No era un niño y ella ahora lo sabía, pero él muy bien tenía en claro que en esa forma de niño era la debilidad de la chica. Es donde empezaría su plan.**

**Sonreía contento y un tanto baboso al ser presionados contra ellos. Qué hermoso sería dormir esa noche. Además ya la había marcado, era suya. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto posesivo con alguien?. Simple, mayura era muy vigilada en cualquier momento y más en esa escuela que todos los chicos de ahí la querían…hay que horror ni pensarlo, él no los dejaría sufrirían.**

**Por ahora solo de dicaría a disfrutar lo que ellos jamás tendrían.**

**Fin flash back:**

**- loki levántate!- grito mayura en su oído. **

**- QUÉ?, ¿QUÉ PASA?- Grito exaltado por esa forma de despertar tan horrenda.**

**- vaya por fin despertaste loki- sonrió satisfecha.**

**- bueno me-me gritaste en la oreja.- se quejó aferrándose a su almohada.**

**- pero loki tengo un problema, es kaito- dijo preocupada.**

**Loki como pudo se sentarse. ¿qué estaría tramando el idiota de frey ahora?. Mas siendo las tres de la mañana, es qué no sabía cuál era el concepto de sueño?.**

**- mayura mañana debemos resolver un caso, ir encontrarnos con las norns. No le hagas caso….**

**Mayura zamarreó a loki molesta. Era un asunto serio.**

**- kaito me llamó tres veces en media hora. No sé ni cómo consiguió mi número de teléfono.**

**- sencillo, no hubieras hablado tanto con él y no estarías siendo perseguida por un acosador..- le insinuó, intentando haciéndola entrar en razón que todo era su culpa.**

**- pero tengo la solución para ti. Quiero ver tu teléfono..**

**- este?.- puso en duda poniéndolo ante él. Qué estaría tramando loki? **

**Loki miro fijamente el objeto y con un chasquido de dedos este se destruyó frente a mayura dejándola con la cara negra.**

**- loki destruiste mi teléfono!- grito molesta zamarreando los brazos y piernas. **

**- así no te llamara más y podrás comprarte uno nuevo..**

**Loki se fue a dormir y mayura en blanco mirando los restos del que alguna vez fue un teléfono. Debía agradecerle a loki por haberle destruido se celular?. Si era cierto que kaito así no la molestaría más, pero debería trabajar más para comprarse el que quería, sonrío con malicia qué buena idea tuvo loki.**

**La noche pasó el principio de la mañana también, ya eran las once y era un completo día normal.**

**- ahhhh!- grito una señora tras mayura, esta estaba en blanco había una gran serpiente acercándose a ellas.**

**- no tenga miedo señora es sólo un es-espiritu!- grito mayura de horror al ver como se acercaba la serpiente directo a ella.**

**DURACDULOT!- Conjuro loki al traspasar la serpiente por el medio.**

**La mujer al lado de mayura callo desmayada al suelo por la impresión. El problema es que mayura también tardo en acudir a ella, claro por su rechazo rectilíneo.**

**- señora despierte, despierte. Me oye?. Despierte!- le grito mientras la zamarreaba hacia atrás y adelante.**

**- mayura pobre mujer la estas matando- dijo loki con su clásico desinterés por la situación, ya había capturado la maldad y tenía hambre.**

**- loki qué pasa si se muere?. Nos culparan y dirán que somos asesinos!. Despierte!.- le grito a la muy inconsciente.**

**-somos menores de edad. No pasara nada, sólo que ya tengas cargos en la policía mayura.- pensó divertido ante esa idea, mayura cargos policiales?. Imposible.**

**- bueno una vez, cuando hacia bromas la deje pelada a misaki…**

**- qué?- pregunto interesado, una travesura de la santa mayura..**

**- bueno fue hace dos años. Yo estaba en noveno en ese entonces tenía catorce y misaki la loca maniática esperanzada en destruirme en uno de sus intentos para hacerme sufrir enamoro a mi pequeño primo en ese entonces tenía doce. Lo uso y luego lo desecho, chiharu me dijo que no hiciera nada, pero no podía no hacerlo. Entonces le hice una pequeña broma, le tire un balde lleno de plasticola rosa en la cabeza. Los médicos dijeron que debería pelarle la cabeza entera, luego sólo basto un día para que su hermano se enamorara de mí. Viendo su sufrimiento usagui volvió a sonreír y yo tuve que prometer que jamás haría otra broma…fin.- comento memorando aquellos días de risas.**

**Una sonrisa muy espontanea la saco de sus pensamientos, loki estaba riendo con mucha naturalidad, pocas veces lo había visto sonreír, por ahora dejaría que sonriera, lo necesitaba.**

**- Mayura vamos debemos encontrarnos con las norns.- le dijo loki antes de empezar a caminar.**

**Acaso esa chica tenía algo más por ocultar?. Siempre sonriente, a veces algunos comentarios bastantes fríos, pero muy sinceros hacían sorprenderlo.**

**- loki mira ahí está el café!- señalo animada la chica. Ese sitio era especial había sido una antigua casa estilo inglés de tres piso, ahora, un café muy conocido y confortable.**

**Una vez allí mayura pidió una mesa aislada, es que debían hablar de asuntos serios y loki no hablaría tan abiertamente de temas como esos. La pregunta que se formulaba la chica del misterio era porque estaba ella ahí?.**

**Una mucama joven los guio hasta una escalera les dijo que la siguieran hasta el final un poco dificultosa ya que no podía dejar de ver a ese pequeño niño, qué hermosura.**

**- cuanto falta?- pregunto exhausta mayura a mitad del camino.**

**- no pensé que pedirías una mesa tan lejana mayura. Creo que el tercer piso es lejos sabes.- comento loki en su misma situación.**

**- no te enojes no es para tanto- comento con una sonrisa.**

**- ash mayura. Si mal no recuerdo tú eras la que se te estaba quejando hace dos minutos. Deja de quejarte y sube!- le reprendió, ante esto la chica bajo la cabeza decepcionada.**

**La subida costo bastante, pero no los detuvo. Una vez ya en el tercer piso se sorprendieron al ver que el ambiente de ese lugar era un tanto oscuro, tenía perfume.**

**- hay no puede ser. Mayura tienes idea que es esto?,- pregunto con un deje de picardía.**

**- un café?- ingenua e inocente respondió.**

**- ehh algo parecido….vamos elige una mesa.**

**La pelirrosa inspecciono sigilosamente cada lugar para sentarse, pero uno en especial se veía realmente cómodo ya que en él había en vez de sillas sillones con acolchados. Esa debía ser la zona vip.**

**- loki vamos ese!- señalo emocionada.**

**Ambos se sentaron en el lado opuesto, aún faltaba para que llegaran las norns y tenían hambre. Rápidamente se acercó a ellos una mesera, justamente loki era el primero en pedir que comer ya que mayura aún no se decidía.**

**- quiero pizza. Por favor quiero que tenga bastante salsa y con mozarela y con bastante condimente.**

**Sencillamente la mesera estaba encantada. Era un niño sumamente hermoso sino el más hermoso que jamás había visto. **

**- sabes invita la casa- le dijo embelesada.**

**- muchas gracias señorita!- sonrió tiernamente moviendo su cabeza hacia el costado.**

**Luego de largo rato de indecisión mayura al fin había tomado su decisión, pero ahora tenía el problema que la mesera ni la miraba.**

**- disculpe….disculpe. Me escucha?- la llamo mayura pasando su brazo frente su cara. Ni rastro de atención, estaba hipnotizada.**

**Esto a mayura la molesto. ¿Qué clase de mesera ignora a los clientes de esa manera tan cruel?.**

**- disculpe, pero mi amiga quiere pedir algo- le comento Loki señalando a una mayura con cara de perros.**

**- oh disculpa- dijo la chica saliendo de su trance para luego llevar su atención a mayura.**

**- vaya cómo está, ya termino de babosearse y puede atenderme?- pregunto molesta.**

**La camarera enrojeció ante tales palabras, tomo rápido el pedido y salió disparada como una bala.**

**- no te enojes mayura-**

**Mayura arqueo una ceja, encima que la ignoraba a ella le cobraba y a él no!?. ¿En qué clase de injusto mundo estaba viviendo?.**

**- oh bueno a ti no te cobro. Si yo fuera niña te aseguro que me tienen que dar el menú completo gratis.- menciono tomando un sorbo de su vaso.**

**Loki largo una pequeña sonrisita.**

**- no hueles a algo mayura?- pregunto olfateando el aire.**

**- no.- respondió cortante.**

**- ah huele a qué será. No lo sé, ahhh ya sé huele a celos.**

**- celos de quién míos no.- respondió tapándose la cara con el menú para que él no viera la evidencia. Estaba enojada que esa mujer lo mirara tan descaradamente como todas sus compañeras de escuela.**

**- yo no diría lo mismo- le respondió sacándole desprevenidamente el menú dejándola en evidencia. Tenía sus mejillas hinchadas en gran mohín.**

**Sin más loki se levantó acercándose a una mayura que cada centímetro que él se acercaba se enrojecía.**

**- loki mira ahí hay un misterio.- señalo hacia el exterior de la ventana intentando zafar.**

**- ah ah- loki negó con su dedo. No le caería en esa.**

**En un par de movimientos rápidos loki se pasó y se sentó al lado de mayura apoyándose en su mano izquierda.**

**- ya te descubrí estas celosa asistente- le susurro entrecerrando sus ojos.**

**Mayura lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, no le daría el gusto. ¿Ella celosa?. Por favor, era totalmente ridículo.**

**Pasaron los minutos acompañados de risas, insinuación e indirectas por partes de los dos. Incluso había llegado la comida, loki tenía su gran pizza y mayura apenas un té, ya que la mesera le había dicho que no había ingredientes para su comida cuando la de loki llevaba la mayoría de ellos.**

**- cuanta objetividad. No creo que vuelva aquí- comento la pelirrosa, ni siquiera le habían traído azúcar sino edulcorante sin sabor.**

**- ten mayura sino vas a morir de hambre- le dijo loki ofreciéndole una porción de su pizza.**

**Mayura la tomo y la miro, sus ojos se empezaron a aguar como los de un cachorrito. Dejo con cuidado la porción sobre la mesa y se abrazó a loki agradeciéndole.**

**- loki muchas gracias!- sonrió feliz enredando sus brazos en el pequeño cuello.**

**- bueno esto es un poco mi culpa- sonrió acariciándole su suave cabello. Era un imán para las mujeres no era su culpa por ser tan perfecto.**

**Empezaron a comer y debían admitir que la comida estaba muy buena. Mayura intento varias veces darle de comer a loki, este se negó las mayoría de las veces, pero al final acepto. Incluso mayura había llevado una cámara para fotografiar algún suceso paranormal, pero no había tenido mucha suerte ahora intentaba sacarle fotos a loki con ella.**

**Algunas salieron forzosas, pero otras mejor cuando loki se empezó a resignar. En la mayoría mayura le sacaba fotos comiendo desprevenido, quería ver una mala foto de loki el problema es que todas salían muy bien.**

**- hay que linda!- suspiro mayura al ver una en que loki se había apoyado en su hombro y parecía dormido. Todo un angelito, parecía.**

**- mayura bórrala!- le dijo avergonzado de verse a sí mismo tan indefenso, en su idioma, una presa fácil. Sí odiaba admitirlo, pero ya hacía un año que estaba exiliado en el mundo humano y todavía no había podido regresar a su verdadera forma.**

**- estas bromeando?. Jamás es mía- le dijo alejando la cámara de su alcance.**

**- ya están llegando la norns- anuncio el pequeño dios mientras tomaba un posición de pizza.**

**Las tres hermanas norns (norun como las llaman en el anime) se acercaron a la mesa donde el equipo de detectives se encontraban comiendo.**

**- buenos días señor loki y mayura- saludaron sonrientes las tres hermanas, antes de tomar asiento en sus respectivos lugares.**

**- bueno ustedes nos citaron aquí chicas. Pues para qué?- cuestiono loki iniciando la conversación.**

**- eso mismo queremos saber..- respondió urd con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Loki las miro confundido. Estaba seguro que la noche anterior vernandi había llamado a la agencia citándolo a él y a mayura a ese café.**

**- a qué te refieres urd?. Vernandi tu llamaste a casa para que nos reuniéramos aquí no es así?- cuestiono esperando una respuesta, la recibió, la adivina asintió levemente.**

**- entonces?- volvió a preguntar.**

**Vernandi giro su rostro hacia mayura, como urd y skuld. Loki por su parte no entendía por qué la miraban.**

**- yo los cite aquí loki- confeso la pelirrosa a su derecha.**

**El pequeño dios se volteó hacia su asistente, esta parecía ida, perdida e incluso hasta preocupada. ¿por qué no había dicho nada?.**

**- mayura, tu?- le pregunto intentando hacer que lo mire. No comprendía porque no le dijo desde un principio todo, qué estaba ocultando?.**

**- sí, era la forma más segura que traerte. De otra forma hubieras dicho que era otro más de mis misterios, y en cierta forma tendrías razón loki.**

**- dime ahora mayura!. ¿Qué ocultas, no que ocultan las cuatro?. Urd, vernandi díganme.**

**- lo lamento señor loki, pero ella decide si hablamos o no.- respondió la adivina mayor sin obviar la cara de mal gusto que loki había adquirido.**

**Loki miro a mayura seriamente, esta lo evitaba a toda costa, no quería que supiera quien estaba recordando que era. No quería recordar más recuerdos sin sentimiento alguno, pero sabía muy bien que loki y los demás podrían ayudarla.**

**- yo loki, yo soy quien creo a tu baculo.**

**Las palabras entraron en la cabeza , pero el razonarlas se le hacía muy difícil. Aun él quien era el que tenía un gran sentido de la percepción y más aun de la intuición jamás se detuvo a pensar en esa pequeña posibilidad. Porque claro en lo que a él concernía, mayura era todo lo contrario a una hechizara, más bien mayura con magia era el verdadero sinónimo de caos.**

**- vamos mayura no digas tonterías. Sabes muy bien que no me agraden las bromas como esas..- dijo sonriendo, pero con toque de seriedad.**

**- veo que no lo entiendes, no es una broma.- le replico cortésmente, pero en su interior molesta por no creerle.**

**Loki abrió los ojos y la miro de reojo, por muy extraño que fuese ella no estaba sonriendo, todo lo contrario, parecía que le molestara hablar de eso.**

**- bien digamos que te creo ma-yu-ra- le dijo moviéndose un poco así poder mirarla de frente.**

**- dime viviste hace más de mil años?. Por lo que se tienes 17. Eres hija de un sacerdote que se tiene que casar con un don nadie para poder tener tu puesto como sacerdotisa oficial, falta para que te recibas de la secundaria. Debes trabajar para poder ayudar a tu padre a sustentar su economía. Sin contar que quieres ser detectives, eres mala en física, química, matemática. No tienes idea de cómo se emplean las ruinas mágicas ni siquiera cuáles son. Dime una cosa mayura, enserio quieres que creas qué tú fuiste quien creo a mi báculo?. Ja es ilógico por favor.**

**- mayura..- susurro urd preocupada al ver el rostro de la chica escondido entre sus cabellos.**

**- no importa urd…- respondió antes de levantarse de su asiento.**

**- donde vas mayura?- pregunto loki al verse que se iba.**

**- qué te importa!?- le contesto molesta, en un tono elevado.**

**- oye no me trates así!- se defendió, ella no era así, pero no se dejaría pisotear.- yo no soy nada tuyo como para que me trates así mayura. No es mi culpa que hayas inventado todo esto. ¿Cómo piensas que voy a creer que tu creastes mi báculo?. Es sumamente ridículo!.**

**- entonces como piensas que voy a creer que eres un dios loki?.**

**- me estás viendo!- le respondió él chocando las manos en la mesa.**

**- no es cierto!. Te equivocas, lo único que veo es a un traidor, un embaucador que jugo con mis sentimientos todo este tiempo. No te importo lo más mínimo lo que yo pudiera sentir al enterarme de la verdad. Pues sabes qué?. Hubiera preferido jamás haberte seguido para entregarte tu maldito saco, no hubiera sufrido después. Me hubiera ahorrado todo el sufrimiento de saber que por más de un año fui la estúpida del año. La estúpida que te creía, la que te seguía sin pedir nada a cambio y que decidió esperarte. No importaba cuanto, te iba a esperar te lo dije cuando llamaste. Te iba a esperar todo lo que fuera necesario y tú no lo apreciaste. Él único mentiroso aquí eres tú!- le grito como nunca antes hubiera pensado gritarle a alguien.**

**- espera mayura- le pidió intentando calmarla, pero era necesario.**

**- no quiero!. Ya no te voy a esperar más. Olvídate de que existo, mejor olvídate que me conociste. No pienso verte nunca más!. Sólo seguiré viendo a yamino, fenrir y hel. Ellos no se merecen esto, y los quiero demasiado a ellos. Quema esa cámara, porque para quemar todo lo bueno eres un experto. Skuld.**

**La pequeña diosa la miro atentamente.**

**- por favor hazte un favor y olvídate de él. Sólo que quieras sufrir sigue estando ciega. No le interesa si eres una amiga, una conocida te hará sufrir. Sino mírame, yo ERA su amiga, le importo?. No… hazlo por ti porque si no abres los ojos puedes herirte. Mírame yo soy la prueba de eso.- Le aconsejo antes de marcharse corriendo.**

**Las tres adivinas se quedaron sin habla, skuld por la simpleza y serenidad con la que le había dicho tales palabras, no porque sonara con odio, todo lo contrario. Pudo sentirlo se lo estaba pidiendo para que ella misma no sufriera lo mismo, pero sí pudo percibir el gran dolor en sus ojos rubís. Un dolor puro y amargo.**

**- mayura- susurraron con tristeza urd y vernandi. Había sido una situación muy difícil y triste.**

"**Hubiera preferido jamás haberte seguido. No importaba cuanto, te iba a esperar, te lo dije cuando llamaste. Te iba a esperar todo lo que fuera necesario. Sino mírame, yo ERA su amiga, le importo?. No! . Ya no te voy a esperar más. Olvídate de que existo, mejor olvídate que me conociste. No pienso verte nunca más!. Quema esa cámara, porque para quemar todo lo bueno eres un experto".**

**- era cierto verdad?.. Pregunto con la cabeza baja sosteniendo con ambas manos la cámara.**

**- sí, así es. Pero antes de que se marche, debe hablar con franqueza. Dígale la verdad, pero su verdad señor loki- le aconsejo urd.**

**- ¿Cómo se hace eso?.-.. Pregunto desorientado.**

**- como lo hizo con su hija, en privado dónde nadie lo inhibía. Dígale todo lo que tenga que decirle, no se lo guarde. Para eso necesitará esto. Para que hable en verdad, debe hacerlo con su verdadera forma.- Le dijo vernandi entregándole un pequeño postre.**

**- pero ella dijo…-**

**Ambas adivinas negaron, qué miedoso podía llegar a ser un hombre al enfrentar sus sentimientos.**

**- no le crea, ella espera que la siga. Vaya señor loki, corre rápido.**

**- gracias urd y vernandi.- Les dijo antes de salir corriendo tras la pelirrosa que ahora mismo corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a su casa.**

**Llegando a su casa noto que su padre no estaba. Trabajando como siempre pensó la chica, cuando lo necesitaba él andaba haciendo cualquier cosa.**

**- qué horror. Jamás pensé que le diría todo eso. Habré sido muy ruda?- Se auto preguntó posando una mano en su pecho.**

"**claro que no"**

**Abrió los ojos de golpe, y miro hacia todos los ángulos posibles, pero en el salón principal no había nada a excepción de una pequeña flor en una meseta dándole la espalda si así se podía decir.**

"**acércate mayura. No te hare daño"**

**- qué eres? O.. ¿Quién?- pregunto la chica antes de sentarse al lado de la flor.**

**Se preguntaran dónde, pues es el mismo lugar dónde el padre de mayura y ella pasaban la mañana. (Recuerden capítulo 4 del anime, donde la ven chiquita por primera vez).**

**- aquí es donde tú y tu padre pasaban mucho tiempo luego de la muerte de tu madre. Incluso antes que ella muriera, ustedes tres pasaron hermosos momentos juntos…**

**La chica miro al pequeño estanque, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Qué hermosos y felices días eran aquellos.**

**- dime una cosa mayura. ¿No extrañas esos días?...**

**- yo…**

**Mientras tanto, un joven muy apuesto. Bueno más bien el hombre más apuesto que podría existir corría tras la pelirrosa más escandalizadora que pudiera existir. Hay como se odiaba a él mismo por odiar las lágrimas de ella!. Se había vuelto débil ante esa mujer. Como la odiaba!. **

**Él nunca había perseguido a una mujer, siempre al revés, las mujeres lo perseguían a él. Perooo no, esta debía ser la décima quinta vez que él salía tras ella. Algún día se las pagaría esa loca maniática por el misterio.**

**- mayura…**

**- hola loki, vaya recuperaste tu verdadera forma!- Lo saludo narugami cargando su puesto ambulante.**

**- si, pero es temporal. Narugami has visto a mayura?.- pregunto esperando que su amigo la haya visto.**

**- si la vi corriendo hacia su casa. Me pregunto qué le habra...?-.. Por muy raro que suene los ojos de narugami se enchinaron al imaginarse los cientos de motivos por los cuales mayura pudo haber salido así corriendo.**

**- ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE PERVERTIDO!?- lo acuso con un gran dedo acusador, de esos dedos que sólo narugami puede utilizar para acusar y que por muy acusador que suene quedan bien.**

**- YO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!- grito sonrojado, porque él incluso se imaginó las asquerosidades. Bueno "asquerosidades" que el idiota de narugami se podría estar imaginando que él estaría haciendo con mayura.**

**- huyy qué asquerosidades te estabas imaginando loki que hacías con la inocente de mayura. Qué hombre tan horrible… **

**Se sentía un aura de maldad, de odio. Bueno era eso o la mirada de fusilación de loki que estaba posada sobre la espalda de narugami. Seguramente esa era la razón posible por la cual narugami sentía calor en su espalda.**

**- vamos debemos encontrar a daidoji, de seguro está en su casa durmiendo o viendo la televisión o quizás..**

**- la revista del semanal ocultismo?- pregunto loki soltando como opción al aire.**

**Fue entonces que el equipo se embarcó en busca de la pelirrosa. El próximo y más factible destino a busar sería su casa.**

"**no más sufrimiento mayura. Estarán los tres juntos y todo ese dolor que sientes en tu corazón desaparecerá. Sólo debes decirme que sí".**

**- si….- Contesto la chica al verse hipnotizada por aquella flor, que misteriosamente tenía en su centro un ojo rojo.**

**Luego de tomarse bastante tiempo para llegar al templo daidoji, loki y narugami al fin pudieron aparecer en la casa de la chica. Misteriosamente en el camino habían sentido una energía proveniente desde la casa de la chica, pero no le dieron mucha importancia tal vez había sido sólo su imaginación, tal vez.**

**Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron a que las casa estaba en malas condiciones ya que algunas ventanas estaban destruido como si una gran explosión desde el centro de a casa se hubiera producido. Sin contar que las puertas estaban fuera de su lugar.**

**- mayura- susurro loki antes de adentrarse junto a narugami a la casa.**

**Como describirla?. Un desastre estaba todo fuera de su lugar y varias cosas rotas y otras en el suelo. No había luz, como si hubiera sido asaltada por un grupo de ladrones.**

**- daidoji!- la llamo narugami gritando, pero no había caso nadie contestaba.**

**Sin más fueron a directo a la habitación de mayura, pero ella no está allí a pesar de que todo en esa parte estaba intacto.**

**- loki mira esto!- lo llamo narugami al encontrar una carta en el escritorio de la chica.**

**Loki la tomo rápido y empezó a leer el contenido de aquella extraña carta.**

"**Señor loki y Thor (Hermano traidor).**

**¿Cómo están?. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos de esta forma. Es una lástima las circunstancias de esta vez.**

**Seguramente deben estar preguntándose dónde está la humana. Pues debemos decirles que no pierdan su tiempo en buscarnos ya que no está con nosotros. Busquen bien, se encuentra en su casa, no sé preocupen está sana y salva, solo qué debemos advertirles que físicamente eso es ya otro asunto. Esperemos que disfruten este hermoso momentos, queremos que sepan que sólo cumplí el deseo de esa chica, fue su decisión.**

**Muy pronto tendrán muchas más noticias de mí, hasta luego".**

**(Ost Color of the Heart (Piano versión)**

**Luego de leer la carta salieron a recorrer el templo, en la habitación de su padre no estaba, en el baño tampoco, en el living menos. Fue entonces que loki recordó el lugar donde mayura y su padre pasaban mucho tiempo. El patio trasero, la habitación.**

**Cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue el jardín, sumamente hermoso y pacífico. Ambos se acercaron sigilosamente, se podía ver, pero no mucho ya que la luz de la luna era lo única que daba luz a la habitación.**

**Pero pudieron distinguir una manta, esa manta envolvía algo. Qué era?. Una gran pregunta surgió en ellos.**

**- loki hay que hacerlo sea lo que sea…- dijo narugami acercándose a la manta celeste.**

**Ambos se miraron mutuamente, no podían perder más.**

**- hazlo- le dijo loki, ante esto narugami no tardo en quitar la manta del suelo y tirarla hacia un costado.**

**Ambos rostro luego de aquello mostraron gran sorpresa.**

**- n-no puede ser-… Se le escapó a narugami de la mente pasando sus manos por la cabeza. Era una broma, era irreal no podía estar pasando eso.**

**Instintivamente loki se acercó y cargo aquello en sus brazos. Tenía cabellos largos, ya la conocía. Se sentó junto a narugami y ambos se miraron intentando encontrar alguna respuesta, respuesta que no llegaba..**

**- mayura eres tú..- Susurro loki al acariciarle la pequeña mejilla. No había duda era mayura, la muyura de seis años que perdió a su madre. Ella dormía plácidamente.**

**Loki sintió gran culpa y sin pensarlo abrazo la niña a su pecho, ella no debía estar pasando por lo mismo que él, fue entonces que tuvo terror…**

**- qué dirá su padre?. Es una niña….**

**Continuara…**

**Vaya cuanto tiempo no?. Tres semanas pasaron, pero volví y como estoy de vacaciones habrá más capítulos. Escuchen no tengo mucho tiempo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo,….**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen mi fic. Pucha… mayura una niña?, Loki es tu culpa!.. Bueno parte..**

**Gracias también a las personas que comentan como Lian-Karito, Brandy Moon (adoro sus fics, brandy por fas quiero un epilogo me gusto el final, pero un reencuentro no puede faltar jeje). (Lian.. espero el próximo capítulo, y más secciones de "Distintas maneras de unir lo inevitable" Po fas jeje)..**

**Gente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y nos vemos ESTA semana sip?. Nos vemos KISSES!**


End file.
